


Champion Of Wolves

by Mrs_Fenris



Series: The Lives of Wolves [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 109,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Fenris/pseuds/Mrs_Fenris
Summary: Act three, of Lives of Wolves





	1. Chapter 1

Hawke woke in the morning with an aching head, that's what she gets for drinking so much Antivan brandy. A quick spell and her head was better. She didn't have anyone to help today, no friend or stranger to aid, so she decided that she would spend to morning in her secret garden, not her apothecary garden in the courtyard, take an early lunch then read in her room for a few before bathing and going to see Fenris, like he asked the day before. So that is just what she did.

Hawke had fallen asleep in her bed while reading. Anders had come in through the cellar and found her in her room. Her eyes closed and book lying on her stomach, he thought she was adorable. He gently pulled the book off her lap and placed it on the table. He gazed at her, she was so beautiful, he loved her with his whole heart. He still didn't understand why she had chosen the elf, he wanted her for himself. _'*This is not why we are here.* Bugger off.' ___

He reached out and brushed away a flyaway hair from her face. Hawke smiled and leaned into his touch, Anders' eyes widened. _'She's smiling because I touched her!' ___

Hawke was in the Fade, dreaming about Fenris. Fenris was caressing her cheek, though his touch felt off. _'I guess this is what I get for giving in to the dream, an imperfect recreation. But it will do for now... it has been over two years. Ugh! Am I pathetic for using my dreams to... to fulfill my-' ___

Anders kissed her, she kissed back thinking it was part of her dream.  
_'I know it's a dream, so I expect things to be imperfect... different. But this different? He tastes all wrong and he kisses weird. Wait... this is Anders' kiss!' ___  
Her eyes opened to find Anders face in front of her, she reared her head back then punched him in the face, breaking his nose. Anders fell to the floor, holding his nose.  
Hawke glared at him, got to her knees and clenching her jaw. "What in the Void do you think you were doing!"  
Anders scowled "You kissed me back!"  
Hawke threw her hands in the air. "I was asleep you s'wit! I was dreaming! I thought I was kissing Fenris!"  
Anders healed his nose and scowled at her more fiercely. "Fenris this! Fenris that! Can't you think of anyone else! And what's a s'wit?"  
Hawke scowled "It's elven! And don't you get started with me about him. The mood I'm in, because of you, is not one to trifle with!"  
Anders "I love you dammit!"  
Hawke softened, just a modicum. "And I love him. It will never work between us Anders."  
Anders' eyes flared. "It won't work between you and him either!"  
Hawke took a calming breath, not fully wanting to hit him.... just a small part wanted to. "He will always be my friend, what are you talking about." _'If he wants to discuss this, then I'll make him say it and do it without hitting him... I hope.' ___  
Anders scowled "You know exactly what I mean! He can't love you like I do."  
Hawke "You're right, he can't. Because he loves me without restraint and he sees all of me, loves all of me. He can't change that, so you're right he can't love me like you do."  
Anders frowned "What do you mean? I love all of you."  
"No you don't, you can't-"  
Anders "Why because if I love you like that then you have no reason to stay with a man who is-"  
Hawke clenched her fists and jaw. "Stop! You can't love me like that because you don't even know half of who I am, Anders!"  
Anders "I know you, Hawke... And I love you."  
Hawke shook her head. "If you won't listen to me- Leave Anders, just leave. Now."  
Anders stood, straightened his coat. "Fine. What you see in a-"  
Hawke scowled. "Anders if you say one more word I will hit you again."  
Anders just scowls at her and stomps out. 

__________Once she was sure he was gone she fisted her hair and screamed in frustration. Hawke immediately got up and headed to her training room, where she pretended the stone mannequin was Anders and hurled harmful spell after harmful spell at the thing. She had been casting at the dummy for hours, letting off one more spell she falls to her knee, exhausted. She still finds herself angry at the mage for what he did, to kiss her without permission in her sleep! Would she be this upset over Fenris kissing her in her sleep? No, she didn't think she would. But why is she so upset over this? 'Maybe it's because he knows how I feel, yet he still kissed me, but he took the choice away from me. I would never do that to Fenris... unless he had come back to me and we were a couple. But Anders and I aren't a couple, and he knows my feelings! Gah! Why does he have to be such a pushy asshole?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She sighed and laid down on the floor, staring at the ceiling. _'Why can't they understand? Fenris loves me, I've seen it. I love him more than I ever thought was possible... for anyone. I know Fenris loves me just as much as I love him, I can feel it. Why can't they understand that he's not ready? That he doesn't feel free to make such commitments? He loves me, I know he does, he doesn't have to say it, I see it every time I look in his eyes.' _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She smiled happily at the image of him that popped into her mind. She peeled herself up off the floor and headed to take a bath, she stunk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She sprinkled peony flower petals into the bath water before heating it up. She liked bathing with flower petals sometimes, taking a few flowers from her apothecary garden and sprinkling the petals in her bathwater, it was the only way she ever scented herself. Fenris was the only one who ever noticed her very slight change in smell. She dips herself into the tub as she fondly remembers the first day she had bathed with flower petals before seeing him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She knocked on his door. Fenris opened the door with a smile that quickly faltered.  
Fenris frowned "I thought you didn't like wearing scent oils?"  
Hawke chuckled. "I didn't think anyone would notice, and I'm not wearing scent oils."  
Fenris scowled "Your words contradict themselves."  
Hawke smirked and shook her head. "I'm not wearing scent oils, Fen, I just took a bath that held flower petals so I absorbed some of their scent."  
Fenris flushed "Oh, I see." His brow furrowed. "Wait. Fen?"  
It was Hawke's turn to flush. "It's just- see that- Oh... Blight it all! It's just a nickname, like Broody. Do you... hate it?"  
Fenris was smirking at her, always one to enjoy her flustered state. "Is this something everyone is calling me? Or just you?"  
Hawke "Just me... and not to anyone else... I mean just like in my head when I'm thinking of you.... I'll stop talking now."  
Fenris just smirked. "Then I have no problem with it."  
Hawke flushed and found herself pleased that he okay with it only because she is the only one who calls him that. "Does this mean I get to call you that from now on?"  
Fenris rolled his eyes. "When we are alone, I don't want the others thinking they can call me that." 

____________Hawke chuckled at the memory, dragging the washcloth over her skin. After that he always noted when she smelled different and ask what flower it was that day, sometimes trying to guess the flower she used. "Hmm. I wonder if he'll guess today, and if he'll guess correctly, or if he'll just ask? I hope he guesses..." Whenever he guessed he'd bend his head and put his mouth right next to ear and whisper his guess directly into her ear. She'd shake or nod her head depending on whether or not he was correct. She could only guess, as he never specified, what flowers he liked most. She believed he liked the peony, as he seemed to stand a bit closer the few times she smelled of peony, but she couldn't be sure. Any time she asked what one he preferred he answered that he preferred her natural scent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She got dressed in the armor that her team had gotten for her as a present for Wintersend, smiling fondly at the memory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After everyone had given their gifts to each other she asked them to stay put because she wanted to get the ones her mother had picked out for her group, while she was getting the presents they were arranging this set of armor on her then empty armor stand. Hawke came out of her mother's room, carrying an armful of presents, to her armor stand in the middle of the room with a brand new set of armor on it. The armor was red and green and kind of looked like an upside-down tulip with reversed coloring.  
She smiled. "Is that for me?"  
Varric "No, we just bought it to show you. Of course, it's for you!" He looked to the others. "We must have put it on the wrong dummy!"  
Hawke chuckled. "Well, my Mother has something for you guys... I should have given them to you last year, I just couldn't."  
Merrill "It's okay, Hawke."  
Hawke handed Merrill her gift. Merrill opened it to reveal a small carved wooden box with a tree carved onto the lid. She opened the box to find a collection of woodland figurines. Merrill picked a few of them up to find none of them were made from the same type of wood. "Hawke, look they're all made from different types of trees!"  
Hawke looked at them all "They are!"  
Varric shook his head "Elves and their trees."  
Hawke punched his shoulder. "Ow! Sparky!" And he rubbed the spot where she had hit him.  
Merrill "Oh?"  
Hawke looked to her. "What is it?"  
Merrill "A letter."  
Hawke stopped her from opening it. "Why don't you read that at your home, in private, where there are no busybodies to try and read it."  
Merrill nodded "Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea."  
Hawke handed Varric his gift. He opened it to reveal a special kind of quill that never needs to be dipped in ink, you just fill up the center with ink and write.  
Varric eyed the pen in the box. "Even comes with its own ink, thanks Mama Hawke. Oh, wait there's a letter here... I'll, uh, just read that later."  
Hawke hands Aveline her gift, a large, heavy, rectangular box. Aveline unwraps it and opens the box to an expensive and finely crafted sword, one that was made for bashing skulls in or cutting open middles, it was not merely a decorative thing. She gasped when her eyes fell to the Amell crest proudly etched into the blade. "Hawke... I love it."  
Hawke smirked "I didn't know anything about it, Avie."  
Aveline nodded "Right." She pulled out the letter and nearly cried.  
Varric "What did it say?"  
Aveline "I'm not telling you... any of you."  
Hawke nodded "What Mother wrote in her letters were for the recipient only. No one else."  
Hawke hands Anders his gift, he unwrapped it to find a small box containing an enchanted feather on a chain.  
Hawke smiled at it. "Mother got that years before we moved here, said it was a gift she just didn't know who for yet. It was made by the Chasind."  
Anders smiled "Yeah?"  
Hawke nodded "It's a symbol of protection, and it's enchanted to defend against spells."  
Anders looped it around his neck. "Thanks for the thoughtful gift... Leandra."  
Hawke hands Sebastian his gift, after he opened it he stared at the book with awe.  
Hawke smirked. "Now that one I knew about. It has apparently been in the family for generations, a first edition of the Chant made before they took out the Cantacle of Shartan. She wanted you to have it."  
Sebastian "This... this is a truly wonderful gift. Are you sure you wish to gift this out of your family?"  
Hawke "What are you talking about, Seb, we are family."  
Sebastian flushes. "Thank you, uh for the gift."  
Hawke chuckled.  
Hawke hands Fenris his and he opens his small package, and the box inside, to reveal a small talisman that had a wolf footprint, there were strange triangular knots around the paw print and the main pad itself was a triangle.  
Fenris looked to Hawke confused, Hawke had a look of absolute shock on her face. "Hawke?"  
Hawke reached forward and touched the tip of her finger to the talisman. "Papa?"  
Varric smirked "No, Broody."  
Hawke blinked and came back to herself. "That was my father's talisman. He made it. 'From the shackles of his past life'... That's what he always said. We always thought... that it was made from his Circle staff. But... maybe it really was made from shackles..."  
Fenris handed her the talisman back to Hawke. "Here."  
Hawke backed away and shook her head. "No, Mother gave it to you."  
Fenris got up and walked to her. "I'm sure it was just a mistake, that she meant to wrap something else."  
Hawke shook her head. "Read the letter."  
Fenris frowned "What letter?"  
Hawke took the box and fiddled with it before pulling out a folded up piece of parchment. "Mother always gave letters with her gifts." She handed it to Fenris.  
Fenris opened the page. 

____________Wolf Meaning:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________The Wolf is symbol of protection, courage,_  
staying wise and strong in every situation.  
Having unique a intuition and survival ability  
makes Wolf to be one of a kind. I want to  
thank you for making my little girl so happy.  
I know things between you aren't perfect  
right now, but I also know you love her.  
Her whole heart and soul, with all of you.  
You love her maybe even as much as my  
Malcom loved me. So I want you to have  
this, one of his two most prized possesions.  
The other is in the hands of our Daughter,  
A rare book. Thank you, Fenris, for making  
her smile again. So please accept this. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Leandra Amell-Hawke_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Fenris stared at the talisman in his hand, then to Hawke._  
Hawke smiled "I take it that means she did indeed intend to give it to you?"  
Fenris had no words, so he nodded. 'The book? My book? The Book of Shartan? She... is that? Did she really...' Fenris sat down as Hawke frowned at the remaining package.  
Hawke suddenly smirks "Who says we penalize Isabela by opening her gift for her?"  
Varric "I do!"  
Hawke chuckles and rips open the package. Inside is a Rivaini pendant. "Oh. It's a fertility talisman."  
Varric "Do I want to know?"  
Hawke "Mother probably got it because it's a Rivaini talisman... and probably because she knows that 'Bela likes vulgar things."  
Varric chuckled. "That she does." 

____________Hawke went to her mother's gift closet, Isabela was back in town and she wanted to give her the Wintersend gift. As she pulled the box containing the talisman and letter off the shelf she knocked down a different letter. Hawke frowned in confusion, she had thought she got everything, and bent to pick up the letter. It was in a sealed envelope, with the Amell crest, and addressed to Fenris. 'Wow. Mother really went all out for Fenris. Two letters and two presents... that's strange. Well, I was going to see him today, I can take it then.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hawke knocked on Fenris' door, he had asked her to come over, but he wasn't answering. It worried her. She discreetly used a spell on her ear and put it on the door, she needed to make sure he was safe. Besides running in with a half-cocked crossbow never did anyone any good. She heard raised voices, Fenris and Aveline's, he was safe then. She let go of the spell and let herself in, he never had a problem with it and he was busy.  
She walked into the doorway to his room.  
Fenris paces by the table. "Are you sure it's her?"  
Aveline nodded. "An elf matching your description, on the ship you named, and alone as far as I could tell."  
Fenris slams his hands on the table. "I need to know if it's a trap!"  
Aveline sighed. "I did as you asked, Fenris, the rest is up to you." She got up and walked past Hawke. "You deal with him, Hawke, I've had my fill for today."  
Fenris "Venhedis! Fasta Vas!"  
Hawke pursed her lips, setting the letter on his table. "Maybe it's just me, but I'd swear you're upset."  
Fenris sighed. "It's my sister. I didn't tell you, but I followed up on Hadriana's information. Everything she said was true. I had to keep it quiet, but I eventually contacted Varania and sent her coin enough to come meet me. And now she's here."  
Hawke wanted to ask why he didn't tell her, but this was about him not her. "She was in Qarinus after all?"  
Fenris shook his head. "My sister left Magister Ahriman's service and I found her in Minrathous, that made things more complicated, but according to the men I paid it's just as Hadriana said: She's not a slave, she's a tailor in fact." She could hear the pride in his voice at that. "Getting a letter to her was difficult, and she didn't believe me at first... but she's finally come."  
Hawke "Your worried Danarius knows?"  
Fenris "The more it seems he doesn't the more certain I become he does. Come with me, Hawke, I need you there when I meet her."  
Hawke smiled "Of course, what are friends for. Where is she?"  
Fenris "If we go to the Hanged Man during the day, she'll be there for the next week at least. It... would mean a lot to me, that's all I ask."  
"I've got time now, and 'Bela and Varric will be there if he does show up."  
Fenris nodded. "Yes, let's go." And stalked off towards the door.  
"Fenris!"  
He turned and came back. "What?"  
Hawke pointed to the sword on its stand. "You'll be needing that."  
Fenris blushed and harshly grabbed his blade before marching out again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hawke and Fenris were standing outside the Hanged Man, Fenris was frozen stiff. "We can come another day, if you want."  
Fenris snapped to attention. "No, I'm not a coward."  
Hawke frowned. "I know that Fenris, you're the bravest person I know. It's not cowardly to take some time to prepare."   
Fenris shook his head. "I think time would be my enemy."

They walk into the tavern and Fenris' eyes are drawn to a pale red-head, who looks nothing like him, and Hawke is wary of all the new faces.  
Fenris tilted his head, hoping to find her familiar but didn't. "Varania?"  
The red-headed elf just stares ahead.  
Fenris is so focused on her he misses everyone drawing their weapons, and Isabela sidling up to Hawke. "What's wrong? Why are you-"  
Hawke puts a hand on his shoulder. "Fenris... We need to get out of here!"  
A fat greying man descends the stairs with a look of complete satisfaction, Hawke wants to give him a poison that takes two weeks to kill you... although most people kill themselves first, she's never wanted to use it until now. "Ah, my little Fenris, predictable as always."  
Fenris stepped towards the elf woman. "You lead him here!"  
Danarius "Now, now, Fenris. Don't blame your sister... she's only doing what every good Imperial citizen should."  
Something about the way he said 'sister' nagged at Hawke.   
Fenris gestured at his arms. "I never wanted these filthy markings Danarius, but I won't let you kill me to get them."  
Danarius looks far too smug for a man in Hawke's sights. Varric is coming down the steps and wonders to himself. 'I saw her duel the Arishok, but her eyes on that day look dull in comparison to now... this mage will die, one way or another she will bring him down. Ah. Shit, knew I should have grabbed some paper.'  
Danarius chuckles "How little you know, my pet."  
His eyes roam leisurely over Hawke, pissing off all three of her friends. "This is your new Mistress then, The Champion of Kirkwall, quite lovely."  
Varric was certain if Hawke got anymore pissed off and protective her eyes would literally start throwing sparks.  
Hawke growled. "The only person Fenris belongs to is himself, he is a free man!"  
Danarius laughs. "Do I detect a note of jealousy, it's not surprising the lad is rather skilled."  
Hawke chuckled. "Jealous? Nah, dying In agony doesn't sound fun. Which you will be doing, make no mistake." Her voice turning into a menacing growl at the end.  
Danarius appraised her. "Is that so? Do you really think you can best a Tevinter Magister?"  
Hawke shrugged. "I bested the Arishok on my own, I think with Fenris and two of our friends here, we can handle it."  
Danarius turned back to Fenris. "This is what you chose to follow: a rabbit with a snakes tongue?"  
Fenris looked to Hawke and found strength in the fire in her eyes and her iron stare with Danarius. "I don't follow her, I walk by her side." He even found strength in the smile the turned up her lips at his choice of words.  
Danarius tsked Fenris. "My you certainly have become defiant in your time away from home. Come back to me and all will be forgiven. My pet, maybe I'll even let you enjoy your-"  
Fenris went into a battle stance. "Shut your mouth, Danarius!"  
Danarius sighed like he was dealing with a rebellious child. "The word is 'Master'."  
Hawke pulled out her daggers. "I think you mean 'Bastard'!"

Danarius spent most of the fight protected in his shield, using blood magic to summon skeletons and demons of all shapes.  
Hawke felt the change in the air as Danarius was about to cast a teleportation spell. "Varric! 'Bela! Cover me!"  
"Will do!" "On it!"  
Tala backed into a corner and concentrated, swirling her mana into a teleportation spell of her own. Danarius teleported to the top of the stairs and Hawke slipped behind him, without his knowledge, right before his shield came up. Locking them in together. 

Hawke pulled out her killing blade and coated it in her very potent homemade magebane. She grabbed his shoulder as she plunged the blade into his lower back. Danarius gasped, his shield failing, and he was no longer capable of using magic any kind. Tala moved her hand from his shoulder to between them and used a burst of telekinetic force magic. Her magic sent him tumbling down the stairs, sliding her blade from his back.

Danarius landed on his hands and knees on the first floor, out of breath and shaking. Hawke smiled triumphantly as she walked down the steps. As Fenris' blade and a bolt from Bianca finished of the last of the skeletons, Hawke spoke. "I think this position suits him, don't you?"  
Fenris looked over to see Hawke standing over Danarius, a boot on his back keeping him in a subservient position. "Indeed."  
Fenris placed his sword on his back and stalked over to Danarius. He lifted him by his neck. "You are no longer my Master." And used his markings to rip out his throat. 

Varania, or the elf claiming to be her, put her hands into a defensive position. "Please don't kill me." She looked to Hawke "Please stop him."  
Hawke knew that something had been wrong with her from the start. "Wait, don't kill her!"  
Fenris turned angrily to Hawke. "Why not? She was ready to see me killed."  
Hawke walked up and grabbed the red-headed elf's throat, forcing her mouth open and then dumped a vial of brown liquid down her throat.  
The elf coughed. "What was that?"  
"It has a pretty fancy name, but in layman's terms? A Truth serum. It will force you to tell the truth to any question we ask you, even if you don't want to talk you'll still talk."  
The elf. "I'm now more terrified of you than him."  
Hawke smiled. "Oh, good, it's already working. Now, are you his sister?"  
Elf "No, Danarius went to her when he found out that Fenris made contact, she refused to sell him out. Danarius promised to make me his apprentice if I took her place."  
Fenris looked wide-eyed. "Is she dead?"  
Elf "No, she is nearby. Danarius wanted leverage in case you became unruly."  
Hawke nodded. "Right, I'm going to use a spell on you. It works in conjunction with the serum, only if you try to lead us false or lie, you'll be in agonizing pain."  
The elf's eyes went wide. "NO, no someone please help me!"  
Hawke rolled her eyes. "Oh stop your babbling, as long as you're truthful you'll be fine." She grabbed the elf's wrist where a red band grew. "There, all done."  
The elf rubbed the spot. "That didn't hurt."  
"And as long as you don't try to deceive us or bring us harm, it won't hurt."

The elf lead them to the caves where they faced Hadriana.  
During the walk Isabela slid up to Hawke. "How's that for a welcome back, guess what your friend's a secret apostate!"  
Hawke "It's not like it's widely known, not even everyone in the group knows. You're actually the fourth person in the group to find out."  
Isabela pursed her lips. "Be honest, if it hadn't been for him you never would have used it would you... at least not in front of me."  
Hawke shrugged. "Probably. Look, please don't tell the others... I'll make it worth your while."  
Isabela's eyes sparkled with interest. "Go on."  
"If you keep the fact that you know a secret, and don't toy with me about it, I'll heal all those itches that Anders refuses to anymore."  
Isabela looked at her wide-eyed. "What, you can do that? Anders said it took special training."  
Hawke pointed at herself. "Apostate father."  
Varric chimes in. "Oh! And she's a better healer than Blondie."  
Isabela looked at her. "No shit?"  
"No kaffas."  
Varric groaned. "You have to stop that."  
Hawke looked at him confused. "Why?"  
Fenris had stopped moving, waiting for them at the entrance to the den. "Are you ready?"  
Hawke took one look at him. "No, see 'Bela and Varric have to take miss 'sells out my own' over there."   
Varric and Isabela had taken the elf where she pointed, well out of earshot for all three of them

Hawke put her hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me?"  
"Danarius is dead, and my sister did not betray me... I have nothing else for now."  
Hawke swallowed then sighed. "Fenris... I'm just scared that you think finding your sister and killing Danarius will fix everything, just like that."  
Fenris furrowed his brow. "I don't know what else to do... I'm alone."  
She stepped forward. "I'm here, Fenris."  
He tenderly cupped her cheek and gave her a bitter-sweet smile, 'I don't deserve you.' then turned and walked a few steps. "You heard that elf, I wanted these I fought for them. I feel unclean, like this magic is not only etched into my skin but has stained my soul. Let's go, I need to get her out of there."

Hawke motioned for them to come and the five of them, or only four did the fighting due to strict orders from Hawke, fought the demons Danarius left as protection through the ruins until they came to the room where he killed Hadriana. There was a cage in the middle of the floor and a young elf woman lie inside, barely alive.

Hawke sprinted forward, busting the cage lock with ice, went to her knees, and started healing the young brunette elf. 

After a half hour Isabela couldn't take it anymore. "You need lyrium?"  
Hawke wiped sweat from her brow with her shoulder. "No."  
Isabela gave an exaggerated sigh. "But, it's been forever!"  
Hawke sighed. "Lyrium won't speed this up, 'Bela."  
Isabela pouted. "But, even Anders needs lyrium if he casts for this long."  
Hawke huffed. "A. I'm better than Anders. B. I don't need it! Besides, I'm finished healing, she doesn't need anymore."  
The young elf on the to floor, her head in Fenris' lap, started to stir. "What's- Leto?"  
Fenris helped her sit as Hawke brought her magic back into herself.   
Varania "What happened?"  
Fenris started seeing things as she spoke. "I-I remember you... we played in the courtyard while mother worked, you called me-"  
Varania. "Leto, that's your name."  
Fenris smiled. "Hawke!"   
She was smiling too. she knew what he meant to say. He remembered, and thanking her. She didn't need the words, she could read his eyes well enough.  
Hawke got up and left the siblings to their reunion and walked over to the elf who lead them here.

Elf. "There you got what you wanted. Will you take this off now?"  
Hawke looked at her and sighed. "We both know if I let you walk out of here you will sell this information to any Magister willing to pay. I'm sorry."  
She buried her knife in the elf's heart and she let her body fall to the ground, Varania screamed when she saw.  
Fenris "What did you do?"  
Hawke "What I had to, to protect my pack. You know she was a continued threat, if we let her live. We got what we needed."  
Fenris stood and stalked over to her, scowling. "So you kill her now that she's no longer of use?"  
Hawke shook her head. "No, I killed her to keep her from running back to the Imperium with all the information she's gathered, it's no different than taking down an enemy scout."  
Fenris shook his head, she was right. So why was he upset? "I'm sorry..."  
Hawke scoffed. "Don't apologize, not today." Then she winked at him. "You're not allowed."  
Fenris smirked "I'm not allowed?"  
Hawke smirked. "Nope. Now what do you say that we get her somewhere comfortable?"  
Fenris looked to his sister. "Yes."

They got his sister set up in a room at The Hanged Man, until something opened in the Alienage, Fenris didn't wish to offer her to stay with him. He was still not used to the flashes of tidbits he would get when ever he saw her.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rises as Fenris sits in his chair, staring at the dark fireplace. It has been six days since Danarius has died. 'Hawke was right, his death fixed nothing. The only difference is that he can no longer hunt me down. It does not feel like I thought it would. I thought I would feel different, somehow, but I feel the same as before.' He gets up to get himself some food when he sees the unopened envelope on his table, recognizing Leandra's looping scrawl. Fenris picks up the letter and, sitting back in his chair, opens and reads it.

Dear Young Man or Woman,  
If you are reading this letter it's because you are the lucky person who stole  
my little wolf's heart. I am writing you this letter so you know just how lucky  
you are. My girl has the heart of a wild thing, the loyalty of a wolf, and the   
magical power that could bring the world to it's knees... yet the will to resist  
such temptations and the type of heart not to have such desires. She always   
has to help others, been that way since she was a girl bringing home injured   
animals or turning traps against hunters and poachers who preyed on the   
animals. She is under the assumption that the wolf inside her needs taming,   
but she is wrong. What my little wolf needs is a mate who helps her find the   
will to embrace herself wholly. If you are reading this letter then you must be   
this for her. If you are, then I beg you, do not be afraid of the power within her.  
Her magic is the purest thing I have ever witnessed, and I have not such an  
easy history with magic, she uses her magic with such ease and confidence  
that I hope never leaves her. My girl has a heart as pure as Ferelden snow,   
and a mind as sharp as her blades. The first moment I held her I knew she   
was meant for something greater then I could ever hope, and the first time  
I saw her transform I was in awe. I believe that she is capable of taking other  
forms aside from the wolf, but that she is afraid and limits herself because  
of it. I want you to show her that she is never in danger of being lost to   
these animals, that she never was, that her desires come not from some dark  
place, but from a place of true freedom... something so many undervalue.  
I love all my children equally, as any parent should, but my Tala...my girl has a  
freedom to her that I have craved all my life. I never understood what freedom  
was until I held her in my arms.-

Fenris stopped reading, pondering the last line. _''I never understood what freedom was until I held her in my arms.' Freedom? Is that what I felt that night? Perhaps that was why I was able to remember... This letter is strange, strange that it is from Leandra...'_

-Treat her right, trust that she will always be in control but be there to support   
her when she needs help to retain that control. Believe in her, and help her to  
believe in herself. My little wolf is strong, but there will be times that she needs  
your strength. I am entrusting her to your hands, because I trust that you will   
only read this letter if you deserve too. If my little girl has chosen you then you   
must be an extraordinarily amazing man/woman. My girl would find no less than   
the best. So, believe in yourself too because she believes in you... sees the best   
in you. My girl... is the most protective creature I have ever seen. When she was   
five years old there were two poachers that were hunting young wolves, because   
they were easier to capture alive, they were taking them to train them to fight each   
other. That reckless girl overheard them then shifted into her wolf form and put   
herself into their path. Once they caught her she used her magic to stage an jail break.   
Nearly died during the escape, got shot in the left shoulder with and arrow, I had to   
heal her when she got back. Though the wound was poisoned and the arrowhead was   
jagged, so it left a scar.-

Fenris stopped, remembering that scar from their night together. It made a jagged little 'L' shape. He remembers how he ran his tongue along it, and flushes as blood rushes to his groin at the memory. _'Hawke...Tala, you stood up for those in need your whole life. You truly do have a pure heart, made to defend others. I love that about you... I love everything about you. I miss you. I know what we are is my fault, and that we didn't have the other thing for very long... but I miss it.'_

-When she was eight was when she first took to daggers. There was a man I met in  
my travels as a young man, an ex-assassin, to train her in all the skill's that I could   
not. He taught her the blade and helped her refine her sneaking skills, until even   
he couldn't track her, taught her all the skills she would need to make it as a rogue.   
I wanted to be there to meet you, to see the man/woman she chose, but if you are   
reading this letter than that was not possible. So, take care of her for me.

 

-Malcolm Hawke

Fenris read the name again. _'Malcolm wrote this? Hawke's father... but he could not have known my name. He must have written it before he died and Leandra decided to give it to me. Why would she think me worthy of such a letter? If she thought me worthy, then perhaps, perhaps I should... believe in myself more. I want more with Tala and I think I am ready... Now to figure out what to say...'_

Danarius had died one week ago, Fenris had asked Hawke to give him some space to think and she told him to send for her whenever he was ready.

The group, minus Fenris as he was still secluded in his mansion dealing with the death of Danarius, and Varania met for wicked grace night.  
Sebastian turns to Hawke, after Varric finished recounting what happened appropriately amended, and distracts her from her drawing. "Why do you do that?"  
Hawke blinks, not realizing what he meant. "Do what?"  
Sebastian. "Refer to us as your 'pack'?"  
Hawke flushed, unaware she had. "I um..." She looked to Varric. "Do I do that?"  
Varric nodded. "I'm sorry to say, my dear Sparky, but you most certainly do that."  
Hawke groaned and palmed her face. She waved her assent to a grinning Varric. "Okay, so, basically Sparky has a thing for wolves. And if you can't tell by Fenris-" Hawke smacks him. "Ow. -or her name, they have a thing for her too. She played with actual wolves when she was a child."  
Varania frowned. "What does my brother have to do with it?"  
Hawke scratched her neck, something she picked up from Fenris. "Both our names... Tala and Fenris that is, mean little wolf."  
Varania frowned. "That's not what I meant."  
Hawke chuckled. "You don't like to beat around the bush, do you?"  
Varania shook her head.  
Hawke smirked. "Neither does your brother."  
Isabela sighed dramatically. "Oh, just tell her you guys rutted already! And tell me exactly what you did...." She finished with a lecherous leer.  
Varania scowled at Hawke and she sighed. "Don't listen to her-"  
Isabela "Don't lie to the girl! Even if I went, as you call it, 'overboard'."  
Hawke scowled at her. "I wasn't, if you had let me finish! You made it sound so cheap! Ugh, how to put this? Look, did we spent the night together-yes. But it wasn't like Isabela put it, I care for him... quite deeply. We just weren't ready for our friendship to turn into more... does that answer your question?"  
Varania frowned in thought, much like Fenris. "I suppose, but you said you weren't ready... why weren't you?"  
Hawke opened then closed her mouth. _'Quick as whip too, just like your brother.'_ "I'm afraid that I don't know you well enough to reveal why I wasn't... and it's not my place to reveal why your brother wasn't."  
Varania frowned.  
Isabela chuckled. "Hey Varric... should we call her Broody Jr.?"  
Varric "Can we? I mean who is the oldest?"  
Varania "Leto... Err, Fenris is the older. But we're getting off the subject."  
Varric chuckles. "Don't take it personally. I've known her longer than anyone, barring Aveline, here and she won't even tell me her side. She intensely private... like painfully so."  
Hawke sighed. "And that's not likely to change... I don't like sharing anything about myself."  
Varric looked her in the eyes, telling her what he was about to say, and smirked at the fire. "Except to Fenris, you tell him everything."  
Hawke growled at Varric.  
Varania blinked in confusion. "But, why tell him things he could use against you, the dwarf said you are his Mistress."  
Hawke looked at her, the fire sparking high. "Fenris is a free man, he belongs to no one!"  
Varania shrank back in fear and Hawke closed her eyes in remembrance of who she was talking to.  
Varric. "What I said was Danarius called her that..."  
Hawke waved him off. "I'm sorry, Varania, I tend to be over protective."  
Aveline huffed. "That's the understatement of the Dragon Age, Hawke. Or did you forget you threatened to kill the Knight-Captain because he was the one that showed up for Bethany?"  
Hawke smiled and rolled her eyes, enough time having passed that she could talk about it without feeling like she took a blade to the gut. "No."  
Varania looked to Hawke confused. "Whose Bethany?"  
Hawke smiled fondly. "She's my little sister... and a mage. She lives in the Gallows Circle, though she used to be an apostate."  
Anders crossed his arms angrily. "Though she shouldn't have to. I'm sorry, Hawke I used every contact I had in the circle and still couldn't find out who turned her in. Just that it was anonymous, which is strange people usually want the reward..."  
Hawke was shocked, both by the fact that he tried to find out and that he didn't know. "Anders, I know who turned her in."  
Sebastian and Anders both looked to her with a echoed "You do? Who?"  
The table chuckled at that.  
Hawke had a somewhat bittersweet smile on her face. "She was the anonymous tipster. Varric got his hands on the hand written letter, and I know my sisters writing."  
Anders frowned. "No that's impossible! She wouldn't do that."  
Hawke scowled at him. "You think my sister is just like you? Well, she's not! She spent her whole life thinking she was going against Andraste by being an apostate, but she didn't want to lose her family... and when she thought I was dead she was scared."  
Anders stood up. "Druffalo shit! Why would she turn herself in if she was scared of the circle!"  
Hawke stood up and grabbed Anders by the scruff of his coat and pulled him half-way over the table so her burning eyes were right in front of his, growling out her response. "She wasn't scared of the circle you ass, she was scared of herself. She was scared that since I was dead no one would be there to kill her if she turned to demons or blood magic."  
She released him and walked away, yelling out. "See you all next week!"  
Anders fixed his coat and waited until Hawke was outside to storm off.  
Aveline pinched the bridge of her nose. "Those two have been getting worse lately."  
Varric sighed. "Well, it doesn't help that Broody got the lady that Blondie wants."  
Merrill, not understanding rambles out. "He doesn't actually have her, you know?"  
Varric chuckled. "So long as that Broody bastard wears her favor... he's got her. Void, he still have her if he takes it off, she just won't have him."  
Varania blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
Isabela "That our dear leader is so far in love with your brother that she can't see daylight."  
Varania scowled, not finding the pirate's comment helpful.  
Varric. "That red ribbon he wears around his wrist is Hawke's favor. She told him that as long as he wears it she will wait for him, until he is ready to be something more than friends, but if he takes it off than she knows that he's moved on and doesn't want a more than friends arrangement with her."   
Aveline even adds in. "She made it so that it's completely his choice, because she respects him. And even though it's been almost two and a half years she still holds true to her words."  
Varric snickers. "Words that took us months to get out of her, and even that was only because she went on a little bender after the six month anniversary of her mother's death."   
Varania frowned. "Her mother dead and sister locked in the circle.... is there anything else I should know?"  
Varric scratched his beardless chin. "Her father and brother are dead as well."  
Varania's eyes widened at this. 'She has lost so much in her life, yet she still has the ability to smile?' "How did they die?"  
Aveline "Carver, her brother, was killed during the Blight by on Ogre. Her mother was killed by a necromancer who was trying to recreate his dead wife. I don't know what happened to her father, Varric do you?"  
Varric shook his head. "No, Sparky never told me... only ever mentioned him a few, very few, times. My bet would be that if she has told anyone, it's Fenris."  
Varania fiddled with her hands. "She would tell a slave before her friends?"  
Varric. "Look, kid if you call him a slave again Hawke will bust in here with that fire in her eyes and set you straight. Fenris is not a slave, and the only time Hawke gives him orders is on the battlefield. Not because she owns him, but because he works as a mercenary for her... we all do. But, seriously, she gets very pissed off when people talk about him like that and she has fantastic hearing. If I were you I'd avoid calling him a slave or her a Mistress. There are very few things that piss her off more."

The next day  
Hawke had noticed a change in Merrill, she was less perky and was starting to get very dark circles under her eyes, so she went to go check on the Dalish woman.  
She knocked at Merrill's door with no answer, but she could hear something inside, so she went in.  
Merrill was sitting at her table with her face in her hands. She looks up when Hawke approaches. "Oh, Hawke! Come in. I... was just... Am I crazy?"  
Hawke smirks. "Yes, but in a good way."  
Merrill dropped her hands between her legs, shoulders slumped. "I thought the arulin'holm would fix everything. The mirror would work, and everything would be right again... but I keep dreaming Pol's face, watching him die and being unable to stop it."  
Hawke puts up her hand to stop her. "Merrill, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"  
"Because I didn't want you to worry, you have so much to worry about, I didn't want you to think I'm possessed.... Everyone that I care for thinks I'm a monster."  
Hawke shakes her head. "I don't think you're a monster, Merrill. I may think you're a little misguided, and filled with guilt over Pol's death.... but I don't think you're a monster."  
Merrill smiles. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You're a true friend, Hawke. I'll find a way to make this up to you, lethallan. That's a promise."  
Hawke smiles, while she may have initially disliked the woman they had become close friends. "Merrill, the guilt will eat you up if you let it... and from the looks of you, you are letting it. What happened in that cave wasn't your fault. Pol made his own choice, he did it to himself."  
"I know. But I caused it. Or the clan did, filling his head with terrible stories about me."  
"Come on, let's study elven lore. That always cheers you up."  
They spent several hours reading and talking about elven history.

Hawke returned home and took a bath. Orana interrupted her to relay a message from Fenris: he wanted her to come by later that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Hawke returned home and took a bath. Orana interrupted her to relay a message from Fenris: he wanted her to come by later that night.  
She got ready around supper and headed to his place as he asked, as she was on her way to Fenris', she got a feeling in her veins that something important was going to happen, and she was scared that it would go the way she feared. He asked her to not wear her armor, which confused her but she did it anyway. Hawke knocked on his door. She had shown up in a silky red tunic, with her coat of arms stitched above the left breast. It hung low enough to showcase the tops of her breasts, and the top wrapped around to tie at her side. She paired that with thin black leather trousers. Her hair was pulled up and set with a pin. 

Fenris meet her at the door and his throat caught as he stuttered to greet her. He had taken his gauntlets off before Hawke had arrived. He took her by the hand and lead her to his room, which was lit by dozens of candles. Fenris had made them a dinner, which was sitting on his table covered to keep it warm, a surprise for her. 

Fenris was in his leggings and tunic, all armor discarded, coming to her vulnerable and uncertain. She had said, had told him, that she would be his as long as wore her token. But, Fenris, feared that she would realize that she deserved so much more than a lowly ex-slave. Fenris had killed his former master, and now it was time to stop using that as an excuse to not move on with his life. He still feared he had put her through too much hurt her too deeply, and that she wouldn't take him back. But, he was tired of letting fear rule him, if she would have him: He would never leave her side again, and he would spend the rest of his life doing everything he could to be worthy of her. Be the man her father wrote that letter for.

Hawke smiled softly as she walked into his room, it was clean, free of dust and debris and the candles glowed softly illuminating the Wolf Wood tree she had given him years ago. She looked to find him staring at her with love and a heat she hadn't seen on him but for that one night, and she felt her face redden at the memory. Fenris noticed and looked over at the fire, so as not to be distracted by the beautiful reddening of her cheeks. "You must understand, Danarius is dead, I am free. Yet... it doesn't feel like it should."  
Hawke nodded in understanding. "You thought killing him would solve everything, but it doesn't"  
"I suppose not. I thought if I didn't need to run and fight to stay alive, I would be able to live as a free man does. But, how is that? When I have nothing, not even an enemy?"  
Hawke cocked her head. "Maybe that just means there's nothing holding you back."  
Fenris' brows furrowed, looking to her. "Mmm. An interesting thought. It's just difficult to over look the stain magic has left on my life, if I seem bitter it's not without cause."  
Hawke sighed. "Magic, right. Do you think, maybe, magic has brought you good as well?"  
Fenris smirked. "Perhaps, and perhaps it is time to move forward... I just don't know where that leads. Do you?"  
Hawke shifted nervously, looking to her feet. "No, I don't. But, maybe, we could find out together?"  
Fenris smirked. "That is my hope as well."  
Her tentative question was all the sign he needed. Fenris smirked and cocked his head as she took in the room. He swallowed his fear and took her hand in his. "We have never discussed what happened between us."  
Fenris felt her hand tremble slightly in his, as she swallowed and looked to the fire. Hawke herself was afraid that he didn't want to tie himself down, much less to a mage, he could go anywhere now. She was afraid that this time is when he would leave her for good, and her voice shook slightly as she said. "You didn't want to talk about it."  
Fenris rubbed his thumb over her hand and he realized she wasn't going to look at him. When he spoke, his voice was deep and trembled slightly at his barely restrained emotions. "I felt like a fool. I thought it better if you hated me, I deserve no less, but it isn't better. That night, I remember your touch as if it was moments ago..."  
She looked up at him, as his eyes bored into hers. "I should have asked for your forgiveness long ago, I hope you can forgive me now."  
Hawke's eyes shifted back to the fire, needing to speak and would not be able too if she fell into the deep green pools of his eyes. "You need to tell me why you left, Fenris."  
Fenris waited until she was looking at him. "I have thought about that answer a thousand times. I was a coward. If I could go back I would stay, tell you how I felt... how I still feel."  
Hawke looked back at him, her eyes shined with unshed tears, and felt as if all the air had been sucked from her lungs. "What would you have said?"  
Fenris' voice shook. "That nothing could be worse than living without you."  
Hawke bit her lip, to contain the manic laughter that threatened to escape, as she smiled. "I understand, Fenris, I nearly always understood."  
Fenris smiled bright and full and stepped closer to her. "If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side."  
Hawke's smile answered his, as she wrapped her hands around his back, Fenris delicately cradled her face as he leaned into kiss her. As they kissed Fenris gave a moan, he was wrong, the memory of her taste couldn't compare to the reality of it. Hawke tasted of the blackberries she never seemed to run out of. Heat coursed through their veins, their kiss became rougher and more passionate. Fenris had meant to apologize, have dinner and talk. But the moment his lips touched hers, his body heat wasn't the only thing to rise. He wanted her in a way that he had only been able to dream of for over two years, his blood rushed in his ears, and he couldn't hold himself back. His hands left her face and wandered down her body, fingers skimming her figure looking for the bottom of her tunic. 

Hawke gave herself to the brutal kiss, her hands tangled in his hair keeping him effectively trapped against her lips. She felt his fingers on the bared skin of her hip and froze, moving her mouth from his.   
"Fenris, we don't have to do this if you're not ready."  
Fenris growled against her neck and then pulled her hips towards him as he pressed himself against her. Telling her just how ready he was, how much he wanted her. He backed her up until her bottom hit the edge of the table, as he started grinding his hard shaft against her.   
Hawke lightly pushed at his shoulders. "No, Fenris."  
Fenris was awash in her scent, drunk on her taste, and the ability to finally have her in his arms like this again. All of it effectively disconnecting his ears and his brain, he didn't process what she had said.   
Hawke lightly grabbed his wrists. "Fenris, stop."  
Fenris' eyes widened, 'She has changed her mind?' and she saw a glint of hurt in them as he released her and backed away. Afraid she would lose him she tightly gripped his wrists in her hands. Her eyes watered as his became guarded. He had done all this for her, made himself vulnerable, and now she was losing him to his walls anyhow. Her lip trembled.  
"Fenris, don't please, I just..." she took a deep breath. "Fenris, the last time this happened I lost you, and I can't lose you again. So many things have gone wrong. I just want... I want this to go right, I want you to be the one thing I get right. I want you like this, I do, but I'm scared Fenris. I'm scared It'll be too much and I'll lose you again. I can't lose you again."

A tear broke free and streaked down her cheek.  
Fenris' walls crumbled and he kissed her cheek, removing the trace of her tears, and soothing her nerves. "I'm sorry."  
He stepped back, and his heart broke a little at the sound of her soft whimper, grabbing her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes. "I swear to you, Tala, I'm not going anywhere. Not again, not without you, never again." He smirked. "I have firsthand knowledge that a man cannot live without his heart." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Perhaps we could continue with the night I planned?"  
Hawke cocked her head. "What did you plan?"  
Fenris smirked. "Well, we already completed the 'beg for forgiveness' portion."  
Hawke shook her head and chuckled. _'And the corny line...oh, please, I loved it... no matter how corny it was.'_  
Fenris pulled out the chair closest and motioned for her to take her seat. When she sat down he pushed in her chair. "Now is the 'eat dinner and talk' portion of the evening."  
Fenris removed the covers from the food, made them both a plate, and poured a rich red wine into their glasses. The plates had a mix of Ferelden delicacies, making Hawke's mouth water. Fenris sported a triumphant grin, having spent many hours with Aveline learning how to make Ferelden foods, just for her.  
Hawke was aghast at the sight before her. "When did you...?"  
Fenris rubbed the back of his neck. "I asked Aveline to teach me."  
"But... why?"  
Fenris shrugged, suddenly self-conscience. "You mentioned how much you missed it at wicked grace a few months ago..."  
Hawke beamed at him. "And you learned to cook... Maker, you're amazing."  
Fenris chuckled. "Perhaps you should try the food first, before you complement.... it may taste horrible."  
Hawke shook her head and took a bite and moaned at the flavor, she smiled at him. "It tastes like home."  
Fenris blushed and dug into his own food to hide his embarrassment.  
Hawke pursed her lips. "You're going to have to get over that, you know."  
Fenris looked at her confused. "Pardon?"  
Hawke smirked. "If you're going to keep treating me this way you're going to have to get used to the compliments. You are a fantastic cook... me not so much."  
Fenris jumped at the change in conversation. "Is that so?"  
Hawke nodded. "Yeah, no matter how hard I try I always burn it. It got so bad I was forbidden from cooking back... back then."  
Fenris narrowed his eyes at her. "You're an alchemist."  
Hawke chuckled. "Yes, and one would think those would be interchangeable. After all they both involve mixing ingredients over a flame... but I'm a dreadful cook."  
"Hmm. I'm tempted to see this for myself."  
"Why do you think I carry blackberries everywhere?"  
"Because you're addicted to them."  
She chuckled "Well, that, and because I can't cook."

They finished their food and were sitting side by side, drinking their wine. When Hawke bit her lip and shifted. He had told her he left because he was a coward, which isn't true, but what had upset him so much he felt he had to run?  
She steeled herself. "What happened, Fenris, that night? Was it something I did?"  
Fenris turned to her with wide eyes. 'She thought it was something she had done?' He put his hand on her thigh. "No, truly. The memories were part of it but the truth was I was scared."  
"Why?"  
"I was afraid of Danarius, afraid that he would have found out about us, I was afraid he would wipe you from my memory as sure as he did Leto. Terrified that he would use you to hurt me, or order me to kill you... But, mostly, I was afraid of loving you. You deserve so much more than me, and I was scared of how happy you made me."  
Hawke frowned.  
"Is that not satisfactory?"  
Hawke smiled softly. "It's satisfactory, I just, I'm sorry you felt that way. I wish I could have helped, or maybe not let things get messed up in the first place."  
Fenris kneeled in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I can't promise I'll always be able to do this right, be the man you deserve, but I can promise I'll always be with you."

Fenris' eyes bored into her, and she knew that he meant it, and that he wouldn't let her down. Their lips met in a tentative kiss, a promise, soft and slow. Hawke felt his hand brush down her spine and settle on the small of her back, as hers wrapped around his neck. In a few moments, she's not quite sure how it happens, they end up laying on the floor. Hawke is on top and he's got his arms around her.  
Fenris drags his mouth from hers. "Kaffas!"At his swear she realizes what they're doing. She sits up, straddling him, and puts her face in her hands. She'd made the choice to go slow and what is she doing, climbing him like a beanstalk.  
Fenris takes one look at her and knows that going further right know isn't what she wants, and he doesn't want to push her. "Tala, I apologize."  
She pulls away her hands. "Why, why are you apologizing?"  
"Because, you are not ready and I should control myself better."  
Hawke sighs. "It's not just you, I need to too. I just... I want you so badly. But I'm scared, I know I trust you, when you say you won't leave again, but it's still going be some time for me. The next time we're together I don't want this fear shadowing me, I want to be able to give you my all."  
Fenris nodded and sat up, as Hawke got off him. "I understand. Tala, I will wait as long as you need me to, I am yours."  
She smiled at his choice of words.  
Fenris wanted to say 'I love you' but he didn't want her to still have any lingering fears or doubts, and the words were thick in his throat, besides he thinks she's been through enough emotional upheaval for one day. 

The next day.  
Hawke and Fenris walk into the courtyard in front of her home, headed there for a reading session, when they stop to find out why the nobles are gathered.   
Orsino "I know you fear us. Knight-Commander Meredith uses that fear to take control of your city! She opposes every effort to replace Viscount Dumar, and you have seen the chaos of her reign! Will you allow it?"  
Some of the nobles seem to agree with him, then they part as Meredith cuts a path through them. "Return to your homes. This farce is over."  
Orsino catches sight of her. "Wait! Perhaps there are some who might disagree with you, Knight-Commander."  
Meredith "The Champion has proven herself Kirkwall's greatest defender. I doubt that she favors sedition."  
Hawke "It would be better if you both calmed down, before this gets violent."  
Meredith "I should remain calm while this mage provokes an uprising? I think not."  
Orsino "I think the Champion's view would be appreciated. Or do you fear what she has to say?"  
Meredith "Not at all. Do you agree with First Enchanter's accusations, Champion?"  
Hawke looks to Orsino. "Rogue mages are constantly threatening the city."  
Meredith "Exactly. Would you have us do nothing in response?"  
Orsino "I would have you not paint us all with the same brush! Not all mages are waiting for the opportunity to wreak havoc!"  
Meredith "You know as well as I that temptation waits for every mage, no matter how noble their intentions."  
Orsino "You push us into desperate acts, and then use that as justification to press even further!"  
Hawke turned to Meredith "He is right, the Templars are only making the problem worse."  
Meredith "I will not sacrifice the well being of innocents for the sake of a few mages! I will not!"  
Hawke turns back to Orsino "What are you trying to do here? Cause a rebellion?"  
Orsino "The people of this city need to know what's really happening!"  
Meredith "And then what? They tear down the Gallows with pitchforks and torches? That would be better?"  
Orsino "It cannot be worse. Your refusal to listen to reason leaves me no choice. "  
Meredith "What I refuse to listen to are excuses! Perhaps you are ill fit to your position if you cannot understand this."  
Hawke sighs "You're hardly receptive to whatever gets in your way."  
Meredith "And I get less 'receptive' each moment this nonsense continues."  
Hawke _'Better get this over with'_ "The First Enchanter accused you of trying to take control of the city."  
Meredith scowled "The city! I am trying to keep order until there is a ruler capable of succeeding where Dumar failed. "  
Orsino "And if not! Will the Templars rule Kirkwall forever?"  
Meredith "We will not stand idle while the city burns around us."  
Hawke rubbed her forehead. "The city is not burning around us."  
Orsino "The Templar order exists to guard the Chantry and the Circle I suggest you let the nobility rule the city."  
Meredith "I do not need you, or anyone, to tell me where my duty is, mage.   
Hawke _'If it will help things cool down...'_ "If it will keep the peace, I will step in."  
Meredith "That is not going to happen."  
Orsino "Do you see? She is incapable of reason!"  
Hawke "Your measures have become more... extreme over the past two years."  
Meredith "And you could do better? How well did you guard your own mother? Did she not die at a blood mage's hands?"  
Hawke's eyes burn as she invades Meredith's space, and she grabbed Meredith by the chest plate pulling her down to her level. "Leave my mother out of this! If you ever use her in your petty squabbles again I will bring the gallows down on top of you! Are we clear? If anyone is to blame for her death it's you! You're the one who let your Templars turn harrowed mages tranquil and rape children! Then you reprimanded the one man doing his job!"  
Fenris put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.  
Meredith acted like the outburst hadn't happened. "Cold corpses speak louder than abstract freedoms, do they not? As long as that's true, Kirkwall needs it's Templars more than it needs a new ruler. "  
Orsino "And when will it end? When will you stop seeing evil in every corner?"  
Meredith "When it's no longer there."  
Hawke "No matter what, Knight-Commander, he has a point."  
Orsino "Face the truth, Knight-Commander, you are done."  
Meredith "That is for me to decide. No one else!"  
Hawke took a breath, and squared herself. "Orsino, you're so frustrated, but do you think that is truly wise?"  
Orsino "I-no, Champion."  
Hawke "Of course not." She gestured to the Templars behind Meredith. "Young men, would you show the First Enchanter back to the Circle? Gently, if you please. Or I will personally see to it that the Grand Cleric punishes you."  
Meredith "Champion! He should be clapped in irons, made an example-"  
Hawke growled "That's enough, Meredith! This demeans us all, surely you can see that? Go back to the Gallows and calm down, like a good girl."   
The Templars left, Meredith and Orsino as well. The Grand Cleric was just making her way through the throng of people to Hawke. "You have my thanks for stepping in, Champion. If you had not..."  
Hawke "You're the Grand Cleric, aren't you in charge of the Templars and the circle?"  
Elthina "Oh, my, you have quite the estimation of my abilities! Gentle people of Kirkwall... return to your homes, I implore you. This will not be solved today. 

As the nobles disperse she notices a Qunari waving at her, and she walks over to him.  
"I had hoped to find you. Unlike the rest of the bas filth in this city the Arishok considered you Basalit-an. Many Qunari fell in Kirkwall when we departed. I am here to gather their swords. If you find a Qunari sword, bring it to me."  
Hawke remembers from her talks with Fenris that within the antaam one's sword is considered their soul. "I'll keep an eye out."  
"You will find me here."  
"May I have your title?"  
"I am Taarbas."  
Hawke smiled. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

They walked towards her place and Fenris was looking at her strangely.  
Hawke shook her head. "What?"  
Fenris smirked. "I suppose I am pleased that you remembered what I told you, both about their swords and having a title instead of a name."  
Hawke smiled at him as she opened the door. "Fenris, of course I'd remember, you're the one who said it."  
His cheeks flush and she's about to tease him when the sound of Wolf barking hits her ears. 

She gets into the main room and Bodahn has his ears covered. "That ruckus has been going on for a while, can you please calm him down?"  
Sandal barks happily.   
Hawke shakes her head and heads to her chambers, Fenris following behind her curious at what has the dog so excited.  
When they get to her room they find the dog growling at her armoire. "I'm sure the furniture is very sorry for whatever it did, old boy."  
Fenris chuckles and Wolf barks.  
Hawke steps closer to the armoire. "All right, let's see."  
Burglar "Please don't open the door!"  
Hawke smiles "You caught a burglar, good boy!"  
Wolf barks happily.   
Burglar "My legs are cramping!"  
Hawke "Come out, he won't attack unless I say so."  
Burglar climbs out of the armoire. "Please just let me go."  
Hawke raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to just let you walk out of here?"  
Burglar "Please, serah! I was seduced by crime at a very young age. But your guard monster has scared me towards a path of honest work!"  
Hawke snorts. "Yeah, right. I let you go and I become the biggest mark in Kirkwall. It's the dungeons for you. Go fetch a watchman, boy."  
Wolf barks in acknowledgment and heads out.  
Burglar laughs. "Going to fetch the watch, dogs aren't that smart. Are they?"  
Fenris shakes his head. "Smarter than you anyway."   
Wolf returns with a guard.  
Hawke nods to the guard. "This man broke into my home."  
The guard grabs his arm and leads him away.  
Fenris looks to her. "That was entertaining."  
Hawke chuckles. "I have some letter to tend to, I'll meet you in the study when I'm done."  
Fenris nods in acknowledgment, and heads to the study to pick out a new book.  
She has a few letters that make her smile, and one from Meredith. 'Must have arrived before the debacle outside.' It says it's an urgent matter and to come to her in the gallows. 'She can wait until after my reading time with Fenris.'  
Sandal stopped her as she headed to the study. "The old lady is scary."  
Bodahn came over. "There is no old lady, Sandal. How many times do I have to tell you that?"  
Hawke frowned, she knew Sandal was special and saw things others didn't. "What's this about?"  
Bodahn "Oh, my boy, say's he saw an old lady standing by his bed."  
Sandal "She has a scary laugh."  
Bodahn. "Yes, well, there you go."

Hawke joined Fenris in the study and asked if he would go to the gallows with her to find out what urgent matter the letter was talking about, but said they were having their reading time first. "And if Knight-Commander Bitch has a problem with it then she shouldn't have brought up my mother." 

They enter the gallows courtyard, and before heading into the Templar hall Hawke stops to check on Solvitus.  
Solvitus "Welcome back, my friend! My store has never been better stocked, thanks to you. Although I have nothing else to ask you to find, you're quite welcome to bring back any rare specimens you may come across. I'd be more then happy to craft something just for you. It's the least I can do for the Champion of Kirkwall!"  
Hawke smiles. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks Sol."  
She waves goodbye and the smile falls from her face as she heads into the Templar hall.

She stands outside Meredith's office, she takes a deep breath and opens the door.  
Meredith stands from her desk and turns to Hawke. "Champion, welcome. "  
Hawke "What is this urgent matter you spoke of?"  
Meredith waves her out the door and they walk as she talks. She tells her of an incident in the gallows where phylacteries were destroyed and mages escaped, all but three were recaptured. "I require your assistance tracking down the last three."  
Hawke scowled "I am no friend of yours."  
Meredith "You have a sister in the circle, do you not? Bethany is her name?"  
Hawke balled her hands into fists, her eyes blazing. "Did you learn nothing from today? You so much as hurt a hair on her head and I will shove that crown so far down your throat you'll be crapping out gold!"  
Meredith "Your sister is an exemplary mage. I bring her up to illustrate the point that I do not believe their kind are all the same."  
Hawke _'Bullshit! You want to keep me in line so you are threatening her in a way that you can say you're not. But Beth is an exemplary mage, who had all her training done as an apostate.'_  
Meredith "If the fugitives harm this city the people will turn against the circle, and that does affect your sister. Talk to these mage's families, investigate for yourself whether they need be recaptured."  
Hawke eyed her. "You aren't afraid I'll let them go?"  
Meredith "I hope you will do the right thing. You do not approve of my methods, but perhaps you will change your mind when you see, firsthand, how dangerous these apostates are."  
Hawke put up her hand to stop her, much to Meredith's ire. "If I do this I want an hour, alone, with my sister."  
Meredith eyed her and then nodded her assent. "Speak to my assistant, Elsa. She can tell you whatever you need to know about the fugitives. I bid you good day, Champion."  
She left them to talk to the tranquil assistant.  
Fenris whispered to low for anyone but Hawke to hear. "You need to be more careful when dealing with her. I do not wish to see you harmed."  
Hawke turned to him and kissed him. When she pulled away he was slightly flushed. "I know, but I can't just be her errand boy, she needs to know that I won't just bend to her will."

She walked over to Elsa.   
Elsa "Good day, Champion of Kirkwall. Knight-Commander Meredith has informed me that you will be tracking down the apostates on behalf of the Templars. There are three of them: Huon, Emile, and Evelina."  
Hawke frowned at the sunburst on her forehead. "Why does Meredith have a tranquil assistant?"  
Elsa "The Knight-Commander believes tranquil mages to be efficient and singleminded. I, in particular, am extremely organized."  
Hawke feels queasy talking to this woman, Fenris can sense her unease and wishes to get her out of here. He wishes to get himself out of here as well, he can all to easily picture that brand on his Hawke's head. "Are the apostates blood mages?"  
Elsa looks to him then back at Hawke, acting as if she asked the question, it's likely she was told to give the information to Hawke. "The Knight-Commander suspects this, yes. The Knight-Commander tends to assume all apostates practice blood magic. She prefers to err on the side of caution."  
Hawke "Tell me about Huon."  
Elsa "Huon is an elf. He was apprehended in the alienage ten years ago. His wife, Nyssa, works for a dressmaker in Lowtown."  
Hawke "Have the Templars spoken to her?"  
Elsa "Yes. Nyssa insists she has not seen Huon since he joined the circle."  
Hawke "Could Huon be hiding among the other elves in the alienage?"  
Elsa "The Templar's searches uncovered nothing. The Templars also concluded that few other elves would risk hiding him. Huon was taken ten years ago. Most of the alienage's inhabitants do not even know him."  
Hawke "All right. Tell me about Evelina."  
Elsa "Evelina was trained for eight years in the circle in Ferelden. She was last seen in her former residence among the refugee community in Darktown."  
Hawke "How did she come to Kirkwall?"  
Elsa "Evelina claims to have fled the Blight, not the circle. She presented herself to the First Enchanter on her arrival and asked to take her place here. Our files indicate she petitioned Meredith for financial support of numerous other pre-adolescent Blight survivors. "  
Hawke _'Sounds like a good woman...'_ "Did the Templars run into her in Darktown?"  
Elsa "Yes. They tracked her there, but she killed numerous pursuers. The Templars believe she is the most dangerous apostate."  
Hawke "I see. Tell me about Emile."  
Elsa "Emile de Launcet, fifth son of the Comte de Launcet. The De Luncet's have a home in Hightown, but are often out during the day. They are generally home by evening."  
Hawke "What have they said to the Templars?"  
Elsa "They say they have not seen Emile since he was a child."  
Hawke "What do you know of the De Luancet's?"  
Elsa "Comte Guillaume de Launcet is a minor noble from Orlais. He and his wife came to the Free Marches over three decades ago. Emile was born in Kirkwall and sent to the circle at age six."  
Hawke "I have all the information I require." 'And I need to get away from you... sorry.'  
Elsa "Good luck in your search, Champion of Kirkwall."

When they got on the boat Hawke vomited into the harbor. "That was... Maker."  
Fenris rubbed her back as she stuffed blackberries in her mouth to get rid of the taste. "I'm sorry, it wasn't pleasant for me either."  
Hawke looked at him with humor in her eyes. "Still wish Danarius was like that?"  
Fenris huffed in mock anger. "Of course, though him being dead is a good alternative."  
Hawke smirked at him. "Let's go see Merrill. She may be able to help us talk to Nyssa."

They enter Merrill's home, Fenris finds it strange that she doesn't knock, and find Varric talking to her.  
Varric "Come on, Daisy. You've been holed up in here for days. If you don't get some sunshine, you'll wilt."  
Merrill "I'm not a plant, Varric, I'm fine."  
Varric "Just take a walk around the Lowtown market. Get some fresh air, and I'll stop bothering you."  
Merrill "I... I know you mean well, but I have too much to do right now."  
Varric notices Hawke. "I'll let you talk some sense into her, Sparky."  
Hawke makes a motion so he knows not to leave.  
Merrill turns around, as Varric waits by the door to the alienage, and looks at Hawke. "Varric is... very sweet. Frequently infuriating and a terrible busybody, but sweet. Were you looking for me? Nothing's wrong is it?"  
Hawk shook her head. "I just wanted your help." She told her about Meredith and Huon and Merrill agreed to help her. "But I did want to see how you were doing."  
Merrill sat on her bed. "The other day in the market I thought I saw Tamlen and Mahari, impossible as that is. It was just for a moment and then I blinked and they were gone. I don't know what it meant. Maybe nothing, maybe I'm going mad. I miss them all, even the Keeper."  
Hawke sat next to her and squeezed her hand. "I'm sure the Keeper would like to see you again."  
Merrill sighs. "I'm sure she would, she loves to lecture. I bet her new First appreciates that. I wish I could have seen... it doesn't matter. I'm here now. Let's go."

Merrill leads the three of them to the stand Nyssa worked at.   
Nyssa spots Hawke. "Oh! Greetings, Messarre. Merrill? What are you doing here?"  
Merrill "We're here about Huon, Nyssa."  
Nyssa "Oh. When the Templars came I told them the truth: I hadn't seen Huon in ten years. But after they left, he... he came to me. He wanted me to hide him. I used to dream of him returning. But not like this. He's changed, and I don't know him anymore. I sent him away."  
Hawke saw the pain in her eyes. "Did he hurt you?"  
Nyssa "Only broke my heart."  
Hawke "How has Huon changed?"  
Nyssa "He was obsessed with showing everyone true elven power. He frightened me."  
Hawke "So you hadn't seen him since he was taken away?"  
Nyssa shook her head. "When the Templars found out he was a mage, they chained him and dragged him from the alienage. In front of everyone. Now I'm trapped in this... this sham. Married, but with no husband, and no future."  
Hawke "Did you see him use any magic? Perhaps blood magic?"  
Nyssa "I... I don't know. I don't think he used any magic on me."  
Hawke "Do you know where Huon went after you sent him away?"  
Nyssa "I don't know, he... disappeared. B-but Huon said he would return to take me away from this forever."  
Fenris scowled. "Empty promises."  
Nyssa "I don't know what he means, and I am afraid of him, Messarre."  
Hawke smiled comfortingly. "Would it help if I returned? I'll make sure you're safe."  
Nyssa "I... would be grateful. Huon said he would come to the alienage soon, at nightfall. Are you... are you going to arrest him? I think he needs help. Maybe the circle will be able to heal whatever troubles him."

They spent several hours going around Kirkwall and the coast, looking for Qunari blades, returning to the alienage just as night began to fall. They arrive at the alienage just in time to see Huon sink a blade into Nyssa.  
Hawke _'No!'_  
They watch him lower her body to the ground. "She was so beautiful."  
Hawke growled. "She was your wife!"  
Huon "Her sacrifice will lead me to my destiny. The humans keep us down because they're afraid of the magic within us." He starts using her blood to fuel his magic. "Look at the magic Nyssa held inside her. She was just afraid to use it."  
Fenris takes a step forward, his hand on his sword, stepping up next to Hawke. "It's always the same. Always."  
Huon raised demons from the ground and began weaving blood wound, Hawke's least favorite spell. She tries to attack him before he finishes the spell, but that just makes her in range to be hit.  
Hawke clenches her teeth against the pain. 'Not again!' Waiting until the spell around her dissipates. This time there is no Fenris to help her, he's surrounded by shades. She hears the voice. "I can help you little wolf, I can make all your pain go away... just say yes."  
"NO!" She pushes against his magic with her own. "I will not!" Pushing and pushing the spell dissipates and she is breathing harshly but her vision is clear.   
Huon looks at her stunned. _'She was able to dispel our combined magic? But you said I'd be stronger than any human! *I must have her, and you will get her for me!* Ah! Yes.'_  
Her eyes are burning as she zeros in on him, he is surprised at the anger in the pain and then... then he is focused. Hawke isn't sure how but she can see the pride demon inside him. She does a quick scan of the field and sees Varric is backed into a corner, Fenris is surrounded and Merrill is unconscious. She steps into the shadows confusing the demon. "Come out girl! With your power matched to mine none would stand in your way!"  
Hawke's chuckle echos around him. "I bet you gave your current puppet the same guarantee."  
"Who are you going to turn to, that thing? I am much better!"  
Hawke chuckles. "Your pride is showing."   
As it searches the field for her she slips in behind the abomination and sinks her dagger into its heart. The demon and elf die, the shades returning back to the fade.   
Fenris runs over. "Are you alright? Did it hurt you?"  
Hawke shakes her head. "I'm okay, Fenris, but I'm worried about Merrill. When did she faint?" She asks as she kneels next to her friend.  
Varric sidles up next to them. "About two minutes before you busted that spell."  
Hawke grimaces and starts healing Merrill. "How long was I trapped in that spell?"  
Fenris frowns "About six minutes."  
Hawke blows a breath out between her teeth as Merrill wakes up.   
"Wha-were am I? Hawke?"  
Hawke hands her a healing potion. "That's a nasty bump, but you should be fine with this."  
Merrill takes the potion and drinks it. "Thank you. Sorry about not helping with the fight."  
Hawke waves her off. "It's fine, Merrill."  
Hawke waits a few days to look for Evelina and Emile. Meredith may not like it but she nearly lost her friend to this job already. 

Three days later Hawke heads to the Hanged Man, to talk to 'Bela and see if she'll come on the job. It'd be her first in two years.  
Isabela sees Hawke and scowls as she takes a drink of her whiskey.   
Hawke "How have you been?"  
"You don't have to keep checking up on me. I'm fine."  
"I'm just here for the rat flavored whiskey."  
"Right." She sighs. "Remember what you said after the mess with the Qunari?"

Isabela sneaked into her chambers through the window.   
Hawke marked her page "Hey, 'Bela."  
Isabela looked around. "Nice room."  
Hawke shook her head. "You did not come here to admire my room."  
Isabela "No, I didn't. I'm leaving. I came to say goodbye."  
Hawke put her book aside and stood up, walking over to Isabela. "What, why?"  
Isabela sighed. 'Because you got hurt again because of me.' "I've been on dry land too long, I need to stretch my sea legs."  
Hawke frowned. _'Liar.'_ "Really?"  
Isabela nodded. "Yup."  
Hawke "So does that mean that this is the last time I'll see you?"  
Isabela "For a while anyway. I'll come back and see how you are, and if you and that broody bastard have worked things out. Wouldn't miss the conclusion of that for the world."   
Hawke wrapped her in a hug. "I'll miss you. You better come back, if only to get me in trouble."  
Isabela hugged her back. "You bet."  
Hawke "Thank you for coming back, with the Tome. It meant a lot. I have never been more proud to call you my friend."  
Isabela "It was stupid, you nearly died."  
Hawke pulled back and smiled. "I'd do it again."  
Isabela frowned. "I have to go, Sweet Thing, the ship leaves in an hour."  
Hawke blinked. "So soon?"  
Isabela shrugged. "Not the same as captaining my own but it's the sea."  
Hawke frowned "But... you're leaving now?"  
Isabela "Yup, sorry."  
Hawke shook her head. "It's fine, so long as you do come back."  
Isabela left without another word 

"I'm proud of you for doing the right thing."  
"It may have been the right thing, but it was also the dumb thing. The relic was mine. I should have kept running. "  
"I couldn't have saved Kirkwall without you."  
"Bullshit! You could have walked in there and slaughtered all those Qunari if you had too, well you and Aveline. I mean look at her, she's a   
woman shaped battering ram. The fact is... you and I have nothing in common anymore. You're a Champion, and I'm just a lying thieving snake."  
Hawke punched her in the shoulder.  
"Ow!"  
"No one talks about my friends that way." She smiled "You know, you're just afraid of being anything else."  
"I don't know how to be anything else."  
"Oh, I'm sure there's a heart of gold inside you. Now we just have to dig it out and sell it."  
She laughs.  
"You care about Kirkwall and her people, as much as you hate to admit it."  
She sighs. "Fine, Hawke. You're probably right about that too."  
Hawke "Here." She handed her the Rivaini talisman and letter from her mother. "It's from Mother."  
Isabela looked at her with a raised brow. "This is a Rivaini fertility talisman!"  
Hawke "I know it's... but you like vulgar things."  
Isabela "Sure bawdy poetry or risky caricature, not this."  
Hawke "Mother got it for you, she thought you would like it."  
Isabela "Women would wear these so their wombs would be fruitful and their marriages blessed with many children. Seems to me you either have a fruitful womb or you don't. It's a thoughtful gift, it's nice to have a reminder of my homeland. Tell you what I'll be here if need me."  
Hawke smirked. "That just so happens to be now, come on I'll explain on the way."


	6. Chapter 6

The four of them, Varric, Fenris, Isabela an Hawke, head to Darktown and it takes them two hours to find Evelina's old home. 'Blighted templar map!'  
They find two young boys instead of Evelina. 'These must be those 'pre-adolescent' Elsa told me about.' A shiver runs through her at the thought of those empty eyes.  
They see her approach, the small one hides behind the big one who yells. "Get back to Hightown, we got nothing here you'd want, just leave us alone."  
Hawke "Does Evelina live here? Why are you here?"  
Walter "It's as much our home as it is hers. Evelina shared everything with us. She found us when the darkspawn came, when our parents died. She made sure we got to Kirkwall safely."  
Cricket "I miss her."  
Hawke "What are your names?"  
Walter "I'm Walter and this is Cricket. When Evelina went to join the circle here they called her apostate and locked her up."  
Hawke "You came from Ferelden too?"  
Walter "Yes. Until we got here, I thought we were the only ones who'd survived."  
Hawke "Don't you have any family?"  
Walter "Everyone died in the Blight. Evelina kept picking us up, new children everyday, everyone she could save."  
Hawke _'I'm really starting to admire this woman, please don't let her be like Huon.'_ "Do the Templars know you're here?"  
Walter "They don't care. They only want Evelina."  
Hawke "Why did she turn herself in, didn't Evelina want to stay free with you?"  
Walter "She didn't want us to be stuck in Darktown. She wanted to give us a real life. She thought the circle would help her but they just locked her away."  
Hawke "It sounds like Evelina is a very special woman, and I want to help her. You can trust me."  
Walter looked down. "No one can help her now."  
Cricket "The Templars made Evelina angry, made her change... It wasn't her fault! When it was over, she was ashamed. She ran into the tunnels and hid."  
Walter lightly pushed him. "Shut up, Cricket, don't tell them that!"  
Hawke "Evelina's in the sewer tunnels?"  
Walter "You can't go there! She'll know we told you and she'll be angry at us!"  
Cricket had genuine fear pass over his face. "Angry? I didn't like it when she got angry. We have to hide!"  
Walter "Cricket!"  
Cricket and Walter run off.

Hawke sighed. 'It sounds like this brave and caring woman is now possessed. Oh, and, that the Chantry wouldn't help starving orphans.' She turned to her group. "Looks like it's going to be a long day." They spend hours in the tunnels, in fact, Hawke thinks morning has come when she stops and orders everyone to rest. They set up camp in the sewers, and take alternating watches so they aren't completely useless when they finally find Evelina.

Isabela and Varric are sleeping first.  
Fenris walks over to Hawke. "You are upset about this?"   
Hawke frowns. "You've heard everything. Odds are this brave, kind, caring woman is now an abomination... and so much of the blame is because of the way the Templars are treating them."  
Fenris frowned. "Do you not intend to hold them accountable for their own actions?"  
Hawke sighed and leaned against the wall. "Of course I do, but desperation can get the best of anyone... Fenris?"  
"Yes?"  
"Isabela and Varric are asleep."  
"And?"  
"When we faced Huon... his demon wasn't the only one to attempt to get me to let them in."  
Fenris looked at her. "Compassion... or Desire?"  
Hawke nodded. "Don't worry I didn't say yes."  
Fenris chuckled. "I did not worry about that. I am sorry that I was unable to help you."  
Hawke shook her head. "It's alright, you were surrounded, not your fault. I just bring it up because.... my magic has felt different since I stopped that spell, not demony or anything... just different."  
"Hmm. I think I know why."  
Hawke swings her head around to look at him. "What?"  
Fenris explains what happened the night she phased his hand into her chest, tells her he didn't want to worry her, and about the purple mana that connected to the blue. He tells her how it felt, and says that it felt that way when she broke the blood spell... and when she was healing Merrill.  
When the others wake the two of them curl up with each other and sleep. Once they wake they get back to hunting Evelina.  
After a few more hours they run into demons, Hawke wonders if they're on the right track or stumbled over a different blood mage. There are so many in Kirkwall of late. 

They run into Walter and Cricket.   
Hawke frowns "What are you doing here?"  
Walter "I.. I thought if we warned her about you, she wouldn't be angry. But then she..."  
Evelina "Walter..."  
Walter "She's coming! Run!"  
He and Cricket ran, stopping when they ended up in front of Evelina. "There you are. Don't run from me, Walter. You know the rules."  
Hawke stepped between the boys and Evelina. "Funny, in my house we always felt running away from violent madwomen was a good thing."  
Evelina scowled. "These are my children!"  
Hawke stood in front of Walter and Cricket "And I won't let you touch these children!"  
Evelina "You play the hero well, but I see through it. You're Ferelden, like us, but you feast on sweetmeats while you people starve in the Undercity..." She turns from woman to monster, and Hawke can see the Desire demon inside her. "I spit on you, traitor, and on the pathetic Templars that sent you. Kirkwall should be mine! Then my children will have a whole city to play in."

The fight was long and hard, Evelina had been a powerful mage, and when it was over Walter and Cricket came out of hiding.  
Walter "I don't understand, Evelina loved us, she saved us, why would she try to hurt us?"  
Hawke put a hand on his shoulder. "Evelina would never hurt you child, that was a demon. Remember her as she was a kind, brave, loving woman."  
Walter "I... I'll try. I just don't know what we'll do now."  
Hawke fished ten sovereigns out of her coin purse and handed it to Walter. "Take this, and use it wisely."  
Walter smiled at her. "Thank you, Messarre. I should go by some food for the others, they've been hungry for long time."   
And with that Walter and Cricket left while Hawke and her team looted the place before leaving themselves. 

The next day.  
Fenris and Hawke walk up to Taarbas each carrying a very heavy bag.  
Taarbas "Have you located any Qunari blades?"  
They set the bags at his feet. "This is what I've found."  
Taarabas counts the blades. "My task is complete." His face takes on one of awe "If you were Qunari, you would be Ben Hassrath. I give you these weapons, they are worthy of that role." He hands Hawke two very fine daggers. "These weapons are you. Guard them or lose all honor. I must go."  
Hawke nods "Farewell, Taarbas."   
The two retire to her place for their reading time, and later that day he returns to his place and she set out to see Varric.

Hawke walks into Varric's room to a conversation between him and Anders.  
Anders "If you think that was bad, I should tell you about the Blackmarsh."  
Varric chuckles "See, when you say things like that, Blondie, it just makes me glad I didn't know you sooner. Who goes to a place named Blackmarsh on purpose? Now if you called it Beermarsh… no, still doesn't work."  
Anders smiled, and Hawke was pleased to see it no matter if they were at odds now or not. "You've got a point. The marsh part does cancel out anything else. Flowermarsh? Kittenmarsh? Nope. No good." He scowls at her. "Ah, you're got company. I'll see you later."  
He pushes past Hawke on his way out.  
Varric "Sparky, what can I do for you?"  
"What was Anders here for?"  
"Only place in Kirkwall He can get a decent drink. Blondie comes by here, and I put him on my tab. He tells me stories about his days in the Wardens and your cousin. They sound implausible, even to me. He's not bad for a mage, crazy, but that's most everyone in this city."  
Hawke raises her hands placating. "You don't have to defend yourself, Varric, I was only curious. I'm not here on business either, just dropping by. I have a couple of favors to ask you."  
Hawke takes the seat offered. "What do you need?"  
Hawke looks around and shuts the door, and putting a sound ward on it. "I want to buy 'Bela a ship, or... build one for her actually. I've spent the last two years learning everything I could about ships, here are my plans."  
She hands him the drawings that show the ship at different stages of construction. She wants the ship built and decorated to her specifications and built in Starkhaven. She then tells him of some land she found that is close to the sea and perfect for farming, she wants him to buy it without a trail that could be traced back to either of them. It is a twenty-mile stretch of no-man's land, between the Nevarra and Tevinter boarders. It has a small village and tiny port, but it belongs to no country, They call it Wolf country, because of the high wolf population and the fact it doesn't belong to any true country. Her father had told her about it, coming across it in his travels from his youth, and she was so happy to learn it could be purchased. They spend the whole day going over every detail to make sure things are just right. She asks him along to talk to the De Luancet's.

Fenris meets them outside his mansion and the three of them then head to the De Luancet mansion down the street.

They walk inside and are greeted by the butler. He steps aside to reveal the Comtesse.  
Hawke "Good evening, Comtesse."  
Dulci "Oh! The Champion of Kirkwall! This is marvelous. You honor this household. I will call for refreshments." The two of them walk into a living room. "Talia!" She sighs. "She is so slow, this girl. Come, let us chat while we wait."  
Hawke takes the seat offered while Varric and Fenris remain in the reception area. "Thank you for your hospitality, Comtesse. I need to speak with you about Emile."  
Dulci "Hospitality? This? Oh, this is a disgrace. If you had just sent a message to say you were coming! I haven't seen Emile since he was taken to the circle. He was just six. You can tell the Templars not to worry. I'm sure Emile will turn himself in soon. He's a good boy."  
Comte "Dulci! What have you done? You should have told the boy to throw himself on at the mercy of the Templars!"  
Dulci "Guillaume, darling..."  
Comte "Don't 'darling' me Dulci! He's been telling people he's our son, that you gave him gold!"  
Dulci "Guillaume, darling... we have guests!"  
He looks to Hawke, seeing her for the first time, she smirks. "Don't stop on my account, this is fascinating."  
Dulci chuckles awkwardly . "I didn't mean to lie to you, Champion! I.. I barely saw Emile, I didn't think it was worth mentioning! I gave him some money, not too much. He said he wanted to start a new life."  
Hawke stands.  
Comte "New life? His new life is spent in Lowtown taverns getting drunk on cheap wine. It's a wonder the Templars haven't found him yet. Help us, please, Champion. Emile is not a blood mage, just a foolish boy. Don't let the Templars kill him."  
Dulci stands. "Blood mage? Oh, Guillaume, don't say that!"  
Comte "Please, save my son's life."  
Hawke nods. "If there is a way to help Emile, I will find it."  
Comte "Thank you, Champion. An acquaintance spied Emile in the Hanged Man not to long ago."  
Dulci gasps and holds a hand to her face. "Oh! The Hanged Man! But that place is so filthy!"  
Comte "Come, Dulci, perhaps you should lie down."  
After they are gone Varric speaks. "'Oh! But the Hanged Man is so filthy!'" He chuckles.  
Fenris looks at him with a raised brow. "It is filthy."  
She asks Varric to keep an eye on him and vows to go see him in the morning, as she is exhausted and is worried about a fight.

The next day she and Fenris head to the Hanged Man, asking Isabela to join them before talking to Emile. Varric takes a well-earned nap.  
Hawke walks up to the only man that she knows isn't a regular. "Emile de Launcet?  
The man blearily looks at her. "Are you a mage? Because you just magicked my breath away!"  
Hawke grimaces "I need a bath after hearing that."  
Emile "I'll bath you, if you know what I mean. With my tongue."  
Fenris took a step forward, growling at Emile. "Watch your mouth, mage."  
Isabela "This is what lack of sex does to a person. I can only watch in horror."  
Fenris "The fool doesn't understand how to lay low."  
Emile "A round of drinks on me. I'm Emile, as you know, and you are?"  
Hawke "They call me Hawke. I've been looking for you Emile."  
Emile "Oh, buggery! I know what this is about. I... I'm not a blood mage, all right? I, uh, started that rumor because... because I thought it would make me sound dangerous and.... suave."  
Hawke groans.  
Emile "I've only told people in the tavern, and only women! You don't understand I've been in the circle since I was six. Six! For twenty years I was locked up. Never had a real drink, or... or cooked something for myself. Never stood in the rain, or kissed a girl... I just wanted to live a little..." He sighs. "If you're going to kill me, do it. I'd rather die drunk."  
Hawke gets a devious idea, a prank on Isabela. "Emile wants to live a little. Why don't you give him a hand, Isabela?"   
Isabela looks mortified and terrified. "You don't mean... No! No. He's revolting! I do just fine whoring myself out, without your help, thanks."  
Hawke smiled to herself. _'Hah! fell for it..'_ "Did you really escape the circle just so you could kiss a girl?"  
Emile "Well, not just that. I've read so much about the other things you can do with girls."  
Fenris "This is an act. The mage makes himself out to be harmless."  
Isabela huffs. "Like you know how he feels... you tell a girl 'drop your panties' and she'd do it no hesitation!"  
Fenris turns red "What?"  
Hawke snickers.   
Isabela crosses her arms over her chest. "I mean you got Hawke! Do you have any idea how hard I worked to get her... and still never got her!"  
Hawke smiles at him, red-faced. "She has a point."  
Fenris scowls "That has nothing to do with this!"  
Hawke sighs. To be honest she's not sure whether she can trust he isn't a blood mage. "Emile, use magic."  
Emile "What?"  
Hawke waves off Isabela's confused look and Fenris' wary one. "Just pull some magic to your palm."  
He does what she asked and his magic feels clean to her, and she see's no demon as she did with the others, she looks to Fenris and knows he made the same conclusion. "The Comtesse gave you the money so you could get out of Kirkwall. Stop wasting it!"  
Emile "You'll let me go?"  
Hawke "I can tell the Templars you're dead, but you have to leave now."  
Emile "I... I think there's a ship leaving port tonight. I'll find a way onto it. Thank you. I'll find some way to repay you someday, I promise."  
Hawke "Just don't ever use blood magic or work with demons and we're square."  
Emile "I won't I swear."  
Fenris "We shall see."  
Hawke pays the patrons to say she fought and killed Emile.   
Hawke and Fenris headed to the gallows. 

Meredith "I'm lead to believe that they are all dead, unfortunate but necessary. Your part in this is done."  
Hawke "And my boon?"   
Meredith motioned to her assistant "Make your arrangements with Elsa. You may see her in two weeks time."  
Hawke makes her date with her sister, two and a half weeks from now, then leaves the gallows. Hawke manages not to vomit this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Over a week of quiet has Hawke sending a Fenris a invitation to her estate for a date.

Hawke had invited him over, for a date. Fenris had never been on one before, so the morning before he went to Varric. 

Varric was chuckling.   
Fenris growled “Are you quite finished, dwarf, this is serious.”  
Varric had a huge grin on, but blessedly, had stopped laughing. “You already made her a Ferelden dinner, bravo by the way, what else do you need?”  
Fenris squirmed and looked at the wall over the Varric's shoulder. “I want to show her how special she is…”  
Varric rubbed his chin. “Hmm. Okay, I'll help you. Still can't believe you went to Aveline for courting advice. Oh, I know! Get her some flowers.”  
Fenris scowled “I didn't go to Aveline for courting advice, I went to her because she knows how to cook Ferelden food. I, wait… flowers, would that not be an inappropriate reminder?”  
Varric's face fell. “Oh, blast, I forgot. White lilies. Hmm.” He stroked his beardless chin. “Well, how about you just dress up for her? I'm sure she'd appreciate you in something besides leather and metal.”  
Fenris rubbed the back of his neck. “Dress up, how?”  
Varric's eyes sparkled. “I know a guy, come on.”  
Fenris followed Varric to a tailors shop. And got some expensive new clothes.

Hawke had put on a red dress, Fenris had told her once how good she looked in that color. It was floor length with a slit on the right that came to mid-thigh, it wrapped around her to be tied into a bow on her left hip, and had a v neckline that stopped just below the top of her breasts and allowed a rarely seen glimpse of her ample cleavage. Her hair was left down from it's normal braid, the curls gently hugging her shoulders and wisps curling about her face. It had been two weeks since their reconciliation. She had been trying to let go of her fear of him leaving if they made love again. She still had some niggling doubts, but she felt that the only way to alive those is to let it happen, let him show that he would stay if they were together. She had decided to emulate him, when he apologized, and make him a dinner with the food from his homeland. 

Fenris headed to Hawke's at half past seventh bell. He was dressed in black leather trousers, Varric had wanted him to wear cotton or silk trousers but he flat out refused, though they weren't his armor leggings. A black silk tunic embroidered with silver thread, made into a nice design of lines and leaves. After speaking to the tailor Varric had left him, returning to the Hanged Man, abandoning him to wait for the tailor to finish. That's when he saw it: A simple silver chain holding a moonstone, and the profile of a howling wolf was etched into the stone. Fenris felt a need, and desire, to purchase the simple necklace for Hawke. So after bartering for a better price, he did. The merchant placed it in a red box and wrapped it up for him. Fenris now, box in hand, knocked on the door. 

Tala opened the door, when he knocked, and she blinked at the sight of Fenris dressed up. The tunic and trousers were tight, as he couldn't stand clothing against his markings otherwise, accentuating every muscle and movement.  
Slightly breathy, she said. “You look nice.”  
Fenris had been staring, admiring, but her words broke his revie. “You look amazing, Tala.”  
Fenris felt gratification at the stutter of her breath, and the sparkle it brought to her eyes, simply by her given name from his lips. They walk into the main room and Fenris stops her with a hand to her elbow. “I have something for you.”  
Hawke smirked, slightly dazed watching his muscles ripple along the tunic as he moved. “Is that so?”

Fenris holds the box out, suddenly self-conscious at the simple necklace. She was someone who deserved the softest silks and brightest jewels.

Hawke takes it with her lip bitten into her mouth. When she opened it to reveal the glimmering moonstone and wolf profile, her eyes twinkle and she graces him with a blinding smile, as if he had just given her a diamond the size of her fist. “Fenris... it's beautiful.” She says reverently, and holds it out to him. “Put it on me?”

He nodded numbly, and took the clasp in his hands. She turned and lifted the hair off her neck, his fingers grazing her neck as he hooked it. The resulting shudder that traversed her frame sent a frisson of heat through him. Hawke took him to the study, the place he felt most comfortable in her home, and to the upper landing. That is when he realized that he had been smelling Tevinter spices and dishes heavy in the air, he was too preoccupied with the sight of her to notice before. Hawke smiled softly and pulled the covers off the food. Fenris stared in awe as she revealed the gathering of food, and her deep flush.  
Fenris blinked. “How..?”  
Hawke chuckled “I wanted to repay the favor. Though… Orana did most of the cooking, thank the Maker for that, or we’d be eating charcoal.”  
Fenris smiled. “I appreciate the thought, truly."

Fenris, being the gentleman that he is, pulled Hawke's seat out for her first. She giggled at that. They ate and chatted, both enjoying the leisure.   
Fenris chuckled at one of her jokes, then, suddenly had a concern enter his mind. “How is Bethany?”  
Hawke smiled, remembering his fondness for her sister, and chuckled softly. “She has been enjoying her visits with Sebastian, immensely, They are quite taken with each other. It's nice to know how she is, since even The Champion can't get in to see her sister without leverage, but Sebastian being part of the Chantry can. It gladdens me to know she is well and has him to talk to.” Sighing “The bloody Knight-Commander is practically forcing my hand by threatening her."   
"Well, you will get to see her soon."  
"Speaking of, do you really think she's the only one holding back the madness in the city?”  
Fenris smirked, chuckled and swirled the wine in his glass. “No, I think she is causing as much dissent as the others. You and Aveline are the ones holding the darkness at bay, though if things stay as they are, I can't imagine it will hold much longer.”  
Hawke cocked her head. “Then why did you say it?”  
Fenris looked away, a flush creeping up his face. “I… I said that to irritate the abomination.”  
Hawke bust into a fit of giggles, with a bit of snorting added in. “Of course you did! I still don't understand the animosity between you two, I mean, you've never liked each other. Even before he was a real arse towards you… and the others.”  
Fenris shifted guiltily. “I, he, it is plain to see the adoration there, for you, in his eyes. And, for some unfathomable reason, it angered me… greatly. That has not changed.”  
Hawke’s eyebrows had leapt into her hairline, hand coming down on the table. “Isabela was right!”  
Fenris' brows furrowed. “What was the pirate right about?”  
“Oh, well, when I went…” her eyes went wide, her lips forming a line, and she blushed heavily. _'Just tell him.'_ “Before… before our night together, I went to Isabela for advice.”  
“Advice?” his eyes widened when he understood what she meant. “You went to the pirate..?”  
Hawke shifted “Who else would have the best information about… that?”  
“No one. I'm merely surprised that you opened yourself up to her ridicule, innuendo, and relentless teasing.”  
Hawke blushed, and looked at her hands. “It wasn't too bad, though she was surprised no one had 'plundered my Deep Roads', besides I wanted you to enjoy yourself, I… wanted to please you. I still want to please you...”  
Fenris started at that. _'I still want to please you.'_ He stood, pulled her to him, and crushed her mouth with a searing kiss. He pulled away when the need for air forced them apart, resting his forehead on hers. “I, I’m sorry.”  
Hawke smirked “Don't be, hmm?” her hands trailed over the silk on his chest, the flimsy material doing nothing to dull his reaction to her touch, yet hindering it's feeling all the same. He grasped her wrist and pushed her away. “Tala, you must not do such things, must not tempt me, my control is not indomitable.”  
Hawke smirked, batted get eyes at him. “Who said it was just a temptation?”  
Fenris blinked _'What?'_ “Tala, you… what do you mean?”  
Hawke sauntered over the gap he made between them. “That I rather enjoy the idea of getting you out of this silk.”

The sound Fenris made was somewhere between a desperate groan and a growl.   
His growl went through her body and straight to her core. “I don't want to wait anymore, Fen, and if you're ready… so am I.”  
Fenris was breathing heavily. “Tala, are you... certain?”  
Hawke chuckled and popped the first buckle of his shirt. “Absolutely. Are you?”  
Fenris growled and pulled her body flush against him. “For much to long.”  
Hawke smirked, and looked at him though hooded eyes. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Fenris stepped away only long enough to sweep her into his arms, and began a marching pace to her chambers. She, in the meanwhile, began kissing her way along his jaw and up his ear. Fenris jerked harshly when she reached the sensitive tip, sucking it into her mouth. “Fasta Vas, woman!”

Hawke chuckled before returning to his jaw, planning just what she would do to those beautiful ears, once they were behind closed doors. Fenris sat her down once inside her room and, this time, closed the door softly. He rested his hands on the wood, trying to regain some semblance of control. Hawke softly put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to twitch, and whispered. “Fenris, if you're not ready…”  
Fenris turned, a sultry smirk fixed in place. “I am, rather too much, I wish… I wish to show you how special you are. I want you to feel pleasure like no other.”  
Hawke frowned slightly. “I do, Fenris, when I'm with you.”  
Fenris chuckled “And I'm pleased to hear that, but I wish to worship your body in they way it deserves.”  
Her eyes widened and she blinked. “I… don't.”  
Fenris growled. “That will not do.”

He grabbed her by the shoulders and walked her backwards until her back met the bed post. His mouth slanted over hers, tongue plundering her mouth and stealing her breath. Tala moaned and arched into him. Fenris took both her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her on the post, stretching her further, her breasts pressing into his chest. Fenris broke the kiss and moved his lips to her jaw, leaving an open mouthed tail of kisses to her throat. He stopped at the junction of her throat, lips hovering just above the spot and Tala let out a complaining whine. Fenris grins and sinks his teeth into her shoulder, her pleased moan vibrates against his teeth and tongue, leaving his mark on her neck. She arches further into him and he drops her wrists to wrap his arm around her back, holding her in place, continuing to lavish her neck in licks and kisses. 

His other hand tangled itself in her hair and arched her head back to grant easier access to her neck, a pleased rumble came from her chest. Fenris stepped back panting, if he wasn't careful he would lose himself to it and ruin his plan. Fenris moved his hands to hang at his sides, pulling a discontented whimper from Tala. 

Fenris chuckled “Hush.” His hands moved from his side resting on her neck, cradling her face, thumbs stroking her jaw. Her skin warm, under his hand, from where he bit her. The hand covering his mark slides down her neck, over her breasts. He palms one through the dress, to a mewl from her, but he continues downward. His hands comes to rest on the tie holding her dress closed. “Tala..?”

Pressing into his hand she pleads. “Yes, yes. Please, Fenris.”  
He grabs one end of the tie and pulls. It falls open revealing a green lace corset and matching smalls. She lets it slide off her shoulders before replacing her hands where he had them.  
He gets to his knees, he can see the wolf tattoo with his lyrium markings in the space between her corset and smalls and he kisses it. He stands back up and turns her around stretching her arms over her head and wrapping her hands around the post. then he gets back down on his knees. A shiver runs through her frame and he knows its not one of pleasure but fear. So he unlaces her corset and lets it fall to the floor, but he stays where he is. He kisses and licks every scar on her back, noting the difference in texture between her scars, tattoo, and unmarred skin, he continues until the shudders that run through her are ones of pleasure. 

 

He turns her back around and pays attention to the long scar from Arishok's blade that goes from her right hip down her leg, he blames himself for this one because if he hadn't been tracking her with his eyes the Arishok wouldn't have known where she was. He looks up at her an apology in his eyes.  
She smiles softly and runs her fingers through his hair. "No. Not anymore, no more regrets in here."  
Fenris smirks up at her. "Agreed." She blushes as he slips off her smalls. He guides her to sit on the edge of the bed, and she laid back as he guided her legs over his shoulders. She squirmed as he licked a line from her knee to her center. He dipped his tongue inside, moaning at the taste of her, a taste he has dreamt of for over two years... and he has a truly wicked idea. He dips his tongue in one more time before he guides her legs down and climbs up next to her. 

Fenris gives her a wicked smirk. He leans down and whispers in her ear. "Would you like to know how you taste?"  
Tala takes a sharp breath, completely unsuspecting his question and it turns her a dark red. "Careful, or soon I'll mistake you for you're dress"  
Tala whimpers. "Fenris..."  
Fenris smirks smugly. "Does that mean yes?"  
Tala frowns. "It means touch me."

Fenris brings his mouth right next to her ear, his clothed body pressing her naked one into the mattress. "In one moment..." He goes on to explain the her in explicit detail just how she tastes, and how he has dreamed of tasting her again, and when he guides her legs back over his shoulders she is keening and whimpering with the slightest touch. When her fingers slip into his hair he moans into her which results in her pulling his hair and he chuckles. It doesn't take long for her to fall over, and her magic to wash over him.  
Tala is breathing harshly and grabs him forcefully to drag his mouth to hers kissing him roughly. When they part she eyes him suspiciously. "You... are... evil..."  
Fenris smirked smugly. "Two and a half years, Tala, I have many things I wish to try."  
Despite her intent to act angry she cannot stop the dilation of her pupils or her body's response to his free admission. "Really?"   
He chuckled. "You were in most of my waking thoughts, and you dominated many of my dreams as well... did you not dream of me?"  
Tala frowned. "I'm have a demon attached to my area of the fade... my dreams of you were much less pleasant."  
"Tala... I-"  
She smiled. "No regrets, remember?"  
Fenris frowned. "I don't care about that right now. How bad was it?"  
She smiled. "It got better as time went on."  
"That tells me nothing."  
Tala sighed in defeat. "Sometimes she was you, trying to tempt me with the promise of forever... and sometimes she tormented me by replaying when you left over and over..."  
Fenris glared at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Tala sat up on her elbows. "And what good would that do? Make you feel more guilt over leaving? Besides as bad as they were they still became a respite... after Mother..." She sits up and buries her face in her hands. "And now we've completely lost momentum."  
Fenris pulled her hands away from her face. "There will be time enough for that later."

She looks at him, that fact just now dawning on her, and she started laughing... though they soon turned into tears. He pulls her into his arms, stroking her hair, rubbing her back and whispering soothing nonsense in her ears.

Once her tears dry and she has calmed down, due in no small part to the comfort of Fenris' arms.   
Fenris waited a long time after her tears had finally dried. "Do you always have nightmares?"  
"No, I sometimes have good dreams."  
"How often?"  
Tala hesitated, but the look he gave her made her cave. "I have them whenever you're next to me..."  
Fenris frowned and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Tala raised an eyebrow. "And make you feel guilty for every night you're not next to me? Not happening."  
Fenris shook his head "So whether I feel guilt is more important than a good night's sleep?"  
"Wouldn't you do the same?"  
"I... huh, I see your point."  
"Fenrisss..."  
"Yes?"  
"I want..."  
"What is it-"  
She presses her lips to his and kisses him while she starts to undo the buttons of his tunic, dragging her nails down his torso making him arch into her touch and moan.   
She pulls her mouth away from his. "That."

Fenris chuckles and pulls her back into the kiss. She threw one of her legs over him so she was straddling him, his hands were on here back. It didn't take them long for them to rid him of his trousers, or for her to sink herself around him. Tala chuckles. "Mmmm. Top is fun..."  
Fenris growled and thrust up making her throw her head back and moan. He grabbed her hips with one hand and guided her faster and used the other to play with her breasts and clit, as she had one hand on his ear and one hand scratching his chest. It doesn't take long for them to come crashing over. Her magic washes over him and his markings light up making her mana buzz. She falls to his chest breathing heavily. 

She uses her magic to pull the blanket up around them.  
Fenris chuckles. "You could have told me you were cold."  
"Mmm. Didn't want to move."  
"I could have gotten it."  
"Didn't want you to move."  
He lightly chuckles in her ear. Wrapped in his arms she quickly falls asleep, it doesn't take long for him to follow her.

When Fenris wakes two things become abundantly clear: That he didn't have any flashes of memory and he and Tala are still intimately connected. He gasped as she moved his member stirring to life. He said her name and she woke up instantly.  
Tala bit her lips and flushed at the feeling of him hardening inside her. 'Maker!' Gasping when she moves, he groans. Fenris shifts under her and in one smooth movement he flipped them over and pinned her beneath him. 

She looks at him wide-eyed and his smirks smugly and gives a shallow thrust. Tala moans, wrapping one leg around his hips to urge him on. Fenris drags his tongue across the bruise on her neck and starts pumping himself in and out of her tight sheath. Every time their hips meet he grinds his pelvic bone into her stimulating her clit to near madness. Tala moans and groans, and when she tells him she loves him he comes unraveled emptying himself inside her and sending her over the edge with him.

Fenris pulls out of her and plops himself down beside her.  
After their panting has subsided and their sweat cooled Tala looks to him with a question burning in her eyes.  
Fenris shakes his head. "No, I did not remember anything this time."  
She relaxes and snuggles up next to him, her head tucked under his chin. "Good."  
Fenris sighs. "It would not have mattered, Tala, I would not have left you."  
She sits up to look him straight in the eyes. "I know that, Fenris, but it was obviously very upsetting and I don't want you to have to go through it again."  
Fenris pulls her back down to him. "I don't know how I feel about it. Perhaps I would find it useful, or perhaps it would be as upsetting and disorienting as the first time... but no matter I am not going anywhere."  
Tala smiles and writes 'I love you' with her finger on his chest and says. "I know."  
It takes him a few minutes to recognize that she is writing letters, and moments more to understand what she is writing, and he holds her closer at that.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Tala wakes up next to a naked sleeping elf, and she can't help the smile it puts on her face. She kisses his chest and he smiles lightly, but he stays asleep.

She has an idea enter her head, and acts on it by sliding under the blankets and down the body of her muscular elf. She runs her fingers along his sleep hardened shaft, and that pulls a moan from him. When she gives him a firm lick along his shaft he thrusts up and moans her name. She drags her thumb over his slit making him hiss, and then moments later lift the blanket to look down at her.  
His is voice roughened by sleep. "Tala?"  
She smirks at him and gives him another lick.  
He flutters his eyes. "Tala."  
She just looks at him and sinks her mouth around his length.   
Fenris throws his head back in a moan, before he forces himself to look back down... he wants to watch her, to make sure that she isn't feeling like he did when he was ordered to.  
She locks eyes with him, thankfully understanding his need. Her eyes hold enjoyment, pride, lust and love. "Tala..."

She swirls her tongue around his tip then drags it slowly over the head before sinking around him once more. He growls and cups the back of her head. He lightly presses his hands to her skull, not even guiding her, just wanting to touch her. He gently caresses the back of her head as she slowly brings him over the edge. His markings light and he unconsciously tightens a grip on her head as he comes.   
She swallows his spend and cleans him with her mouth before sitting up.  
Fenris frowns, his eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry..."  
Tala shakes her head. "I-"  
"I hated when that was done to me I shoul-"  
Tala puts up her hand and shakes her head. "Stop. Fenris last night you told me how you liked my.... my taste. Where you telling the truth?"  
Fenris could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew the answer but was going to make him say it anyway. "Yes."  
Tala smiled warmly. "Then believe me when I say I-I like the way you taste too. You didn't do anything that made me uncomfortable." She bites her lip and flushes darkly. "I would have stayed even if your hand had not been there."  
Fenris swallows and pulls her into his chest. "I-I just never want to make you feel like I did, ever. I never want you to feel that way when you're with me."  
"I never feel that way, but I don't want you to feel that way either. And clearly, this is causing some distress."  
Fenris looks down at her. "Yes, I believe you are right."  
She huffs and chuckles at him. "So, if it is maybe we should take that particular area slow... until you are more comfortable with it."  
Fenris furrowed his brows. "How?"  
She smirks. "Well, with a little at a time, I'm sure we'll figure it out."  
Fenris smiles. "I'm sure you will, there is very little you cannot do."  
"Hmm. I can't turn back time... anything else?"  
Fenris started laughing and ended with kissing her. "I am yours, Tala."  
Her eyes watered in happiness and she pulled him into a kiss. After a session of lovemaking, they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

Fenris woke to an empty bed, he felt the bed next to him. _'Cold. She must have left a while ago...'_  
Fenris was about to get up and dressed and find out what took her from bed when she came back in the room.   
Hawke smiled warmly at him.   
"Where did you go?"  
She tossed off her housecoat and climbed back into bed with him. "Oh, I was in the training room."  
Fenris frowned. "Why did you need to go there?"  
Hawke looked to the side. "I needed to burn off my magic."  
Fenris narrowed his eyes, he could tell she was hiding something. "And you needed to do that now?"  
Hawke played with her hands in her lap. "Ever since that night in the alienage, dealing with Huon, my magic builds up really fast. Like difficult to manage fast... I have to do this every day."  
Fenris guided her to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Hawke flushed. "I didn't want you to worry..."  
Fenris sighed. "Tala..."  
Hawke frowned. "I know, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't want to say anything because that would make it real, that my magic is changing. I don't like it."  
"It's not changing, Tala, it's just no longer held back."  
Hawke threw her hands in the air. "What does that even mean?"  
"It means that your fear kept it locked away, but when you needed it, it broke through that block and now the block is gone."  
"Well, fix it!"  
Fenris looked at her confused. "I... can't"  
Hawke realized what she had asked him and started laughing. "Maker, I'm sorry!" She kept laughing and this time Fenris joined her. It didn't take long for their laughter to turn into lovemaking.

They spent three days in bed, before Varric came to pull them out. They met him downstairs.  
Varric is wearing a sly grin. "Have fun?"  
Hawke scowled. "Bugger off."  
Varric rubbed his chin "Look, I know this is ancient history, but remember that Hightown house Bartrand barricaded himself in? Bartrand doesn't exactly need the place now that's he's in the sanitarium. I've been trying to sell it."  
Hawke smirked. "I can only imagine there's a huge market for the homes of deranged killers."  
Varric waved her off. "The creepy sort of people who are interested are generally not the ones with the coin to take it off my hands. I found a minor noble in Rivain who bought the place sight unseen. But now there's a problem. They say the place is... haunted."  
Hawke sat down. "Anyone who knew the house's history would attribute every noise in the night to ghosts."  
Varric shook his head. "I may have neglected to mention the mansion's... colorful past to the buyer. They've noticed some minor problems: Voices whispering in the walls, apparitions, things moving on their own. My hope is it's a relic Bartrand brought back from the Deep Roads. We smash it, and the haunting stops."  
Hawke sighed "Bartrand probably tore a hole in the veil with his atrocities. All those deaths and that artifact... Did you ever find out who bought it?"  
Varric shook his head. "Maker I hope not! I don't think I can fix the Veil through applied use of force. And, no, I did not."  
Hawke chuckles. "I'm no expert in hauntings, but what if smashing the thing doesn't make the problem go away?"  
Varric "Ah... that's where things get tricky. You're a mage, and you come from family with magic, Sparky. You must have experience dealing with... weird. I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out that will help."  
Hawke hears Isabela crawling in through the study window and shakes her head. "Just out of curiosity... what happens if we do nothing?"  
Varric shrugged. "Best case? They drag me before the seneschal and accuse me of fraud. The worst case involves Antivan Crows."  
Hawke smiled. "They aren't so bad. My teacher was an ex-Crow."  
Varric shook his head. "Sparky, it's a little different when they have a contract to kill you."  
Hawke nodded. "Oh, right. Very well. We'll investigate the mansion, again."  
Varric smiled. "Thanks, Sparky, I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Isabela "Well, you're not going tonight!"  
Hawke turned and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and why is that?"  
Isabela sauntered over to Hawke and threw an arm around her shoulder. "Because us girls are having a night out! And you are coming."   
Hawke shook her arm off. "And who is 'us girls'?"  
Isabela pointed at Hawke. "YOU! Me, Big Girl, Kitten and Varania."  
Fenris frowns "My sister?"  
Isabela "Is that a problem?"  
Fenris "No... I simply was surprised. She may do as she wishes."  
Isabela raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because she wishes to have a conversation with you, but you won't let her."  
Fenris sighed. "It is not that easy. You don't understand..."  
Isabela goes to say something but Hawke uses telekinetic magic to sweep off her feet and onto her ass. "Hawke!"  
Hawke ignored her and walked over to Fenris. "How about when I get back tonight you and I will talk about how to move forward with Varania?"  
Fenris smiled, pulling him into her arms. "I would like that." 

Hawke smiled up at him and pulled him into a kiss. He opened his mouth and probed her lips with his tongue and she giddily opened to him, moaning at his taste, her hands slipped into his hair pressing him into her as their tongues twined with each other.  
Varric "Excuse me!"  
They pulled away from each other with red faces.   
Hawke bit her lip and buried her face in Fenris' neck. A muffed 'Sorry.' came from his chest.  
Isabela smacked Varric on the shoulder. "Ow! Rivaini!"  
Isabela scowled. "Why did you interrupt them?"  
Varric rubbed his shoulder. "Unlike some people, I don't want to watch them tear off each other's clothes."  
Hawke smirked "No, you just want me to give you every signal detail."  
Varric threw his hands up in defeat. "Only so I can get the story right!"  
Hawke rolls her eyes and smiles. "Well, 'Bela, I should probably come with you now, because... if I am allowed to go back in that room with him-"  
Fenris coughs, turning red up to his ears. "Tala..."  
Hawke chuckles. "Like I was going to say anything... just teasing her."  
Fenris smiles fondly at Hawke. "I have a game with Donnic tonight. See you tomorrow?"  
Hawke shakes her head and pouts. "I want to see you tonight. Can you come over after?"  
"It will be late."  
Isabela interrupts, earning a glare from Fenris. "She'll be back late too."  
Fenris turns to Hawke with a raised brow and a question in his eyes. 'You still want to see me?'  
Hawke nods emphatically. 'Yes, please.'  
Fenris smiles down at her. "Very well, I will come over when the game is done."  
Hawke runs her fingers along the back of his neck. "If I'm not here... just wait for me?"  
Fenris nods. "I will."

The girls were sitting around a table in a seedy tavern on the docks... one Hawke is surprised let her back in, considering the brawl she started.  
The bartender, strangely, brought their drinks to the table. "Oy! No fights tonight."  
Hawke blushed and nodded. "I'm... sorry about that."  
He waves her off. "Happens all the time, though never before had the whole bar fighting one woman... damn impressive, but it still took forever to clean up."  
Aveline was glaring at Hawke, but kept her mouth closed until the bartender was gone. "What was that about?"  
Hawke groaned and buried her head in her hands. "I may have started a bar fight... when I was drunk and alone... and the whole bar may have tried to kill me."  
Aveline closed her eyes and sighed. "Hawke!"  
Hawke looked up. "Look, it was the night I came home after mother, I was pissed and looking for a fight okay."  
Isabela was smirking. "The things I learn about you."  
Hawke rolls her eyes. "I like to fight, how is that news?"  
Varania "It's news to me."  
Hawke smiles. "I suppose that is true. What about you, do you like to fight?"  
Varania shook her head vigorously. "No, I do not. Does Le-Fenris?"  
Hawke "Yes and No. He feels like I do. He enjoys the movement, the action, not the end result.... except for with anyone engaging in slavery. Slavers are always fun to kill."  
Varania chuckled.   
Hawke was surprised to hear it, Varania doesn't laugh much. "Even our flaky 'Bela is against slavery."  
Isabela huffed. "Lot of good it does me."  
Hawke chuckled. "You still mad about that? If you hadn't wrecked we'd never have met, that would have been a shame."  
Isabela turns to her. "And you never would have been skewered by the Arishok either."  
Hawke shakes her head. "You know I don't hold that against you. Besides he's dead I'm not."  
Isabela scoffs. "That's just because of the amazing healing abilities of your feisty cousin."  
Hawke chuckles. No one except her, Anabelle and Fenris knew that Anabelle had used his markings that day. "And I'd do it again, I don't regret what happened 'Bela, so drop it."  
Isabela raised her brows. _'She doesn't regret taking the blade for me?'_ She shook her head, and smiled slyly. "I'll drop it if you tell me something about your tattoo."  
Hawke smirked. "Deal."  
Isabela looked at Hawke with a open mouth. "Wh-what? All these years and that's what gets me a peek at what your tattoo?"  
Hawke frowns "I never said you could look at it."  
Isabela waves her off. "I meant figuratively."  
Hawke smiled. "Okay, just for that I'll tell you two things."  
Isabela sat forward in her seat. "What!?"  
Hawke chuckled. "The first thing I'll tell you: I have two tattoo's, they were done within a month of each other. The second thing: one is on my left hip."  
Isabela looked at her with appraising eyes. "Your hip, you say? Can I see it?"  
Hawke shook her head. "Nope."  
Isabela pouted "Oh, come on! Just show me you tease!"  
Hawke smiled and shook her head. "No, sorry, Fenris is the only one allowed to see that-" She flushed realizing what she said. "Oh, sorry, Varania."  
Varania frowned. "Why are you apologizing to me?"  
Hawke chuckled. "Because I doubt you want to hear things like that about your brother, I never did."  
Varania had a familiar pain cross her face, the pain of losing a brother. "I'm sorry for your loss."  
Hawke put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "It's okay. I understand."  
Varania looked to her hands in her lap. "But..." She sighed. "It will never, never be the same, he won't."  
Hawke "No, he won't, and you can't expect him too either. He's his own man, and he's a good man. What else can you ask for? I know he's made it difficult, but try and get to know him as he is and not as he used to be."  
Varania nodded in understanding. "I will try, if he ever spends any amount of time with me."  
Hawke "He is trying, but it is very difficult for him."  
Varania "But why is it so difficult for him? He looks at me like he's staring off into space and then runs away."  
Hawke rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't think it's my place to say."  
Varania scowls. "But you do know?"  
Hawke nods "Yes, I know."  
Varania "So why you and not me? I'm his sister!"  
Hawke sighs.  
Isabela "Hey, hey! None of that, it's girls night. No drama... unless it's between the sheets." She winks suggestively.  
Merrill frowns in confusion. "Why would sheets have drama? And why would it be allowed?"  
Hawke chuckles and Aveline shakes her head.  
Isabela sighs. "Oh, Kitten."  
Merrill "What? Did I miss something dirty?"  
Isabela "Hawke, how did you manage to get an entire bar to fight you?"  
Hawke smiled grimly. "There were some drunks complaining about Fereldens and elves, so I just capitalized on that."  
Isabela sniggered. "Please tell me you did not climb onto the bar and shout 'My elven father was Ferelden'?"  
Varania 'Wait, is her father an elf? Or is she just saying that?'  
Hawke chuckled. "Not as such, no."  
Isabela grimaced "Why do you have to be so damn sweet?"  
Hawke tilted her head. "What?"  
Isabela scowled. "You're talking like him."  
Hawke frowned. "I am? We've known each other for years, it's normal."  
Aveline chuckled. "Hawke, she has a point, you swear in Tevene."  
Hawke flushed. "I-I just... it sounds better that way."  
The table started laughing as Hawke flushed a deeper shade of red.

Two hours later.  
Varania is still stuck on her earlier thought and now is under the influence of alcohol. "Champion-"  
Hawke grunted and sat forward. "Hawke."  
Varania "What?"  
Hawke "I refuse to be called Champion by you."  
Varania scowled. "Am I not good enough to call you Champion?"  
Hawke groaned. "No, fasta vas!"  
Isabela "There you go again!"  
Aveline drops her hand to the table. "Varania, you wanted to ask Hawke something?"  
Varania blinks, having momentarily forgotten. "Oh, yes. Earlier, when Isabela asked how you started the bar fight..."  
Hawke nodded. "What about it?"  
Varania frowned in thought. "Elven father?"  
Hawke's eyes widened. "Oh. Right, yeah my dad was an elf."  
Merrill "But he wasn't Dalish because she didn't know elven history."  
Hawke chuckled. "No, he wasn't, but my family met a Dalish elf one time."  
Merrill bounced in her seat. "Really? You knew a Dalish besides me?"  
Hawke smiles at Merrill. "Yes, he's the one that taught us about the Dalish funerals. It's why Mother was buried in the courtyard and a cherry tree is growing there. When Father died we planted a willow tree, and Carver was an oak tree... but I don't know if that one took. In fact, both of those trees could be dead from the Blight."  
Varania "You have a lot of deceased family?"  
Hawke "Yeah, both my parents and my little brother. My little sister and I are the only ones left."  
Merrill. "And your uncle."  
Hawke scrunched her face and made a sound of disgust. "I haven't even seen him since he went after me at Mother's funeral."   
Isabela "I still don't regret that punch, even if I did break my wrist, that ass had it coming."  
Aveline "I agree. What he said..."  
Hawke groaned "I don't want to talk about it... but I should visit him."  
Aveline "Why do you want to visit that tit?"  
Hawke sighed "Because Mother would want me to check in on him, at the very least."  
Varania "My mother passed away four years ago. She had been sick for a long time. When did yours pass?"  
Hawke looked at Aveline, pleading with her.   
Aveline "A little over two years ago, she was murdered by a blood mage who was trying to recreate his dead wife with necromancy."  
Varania looked to Hawke with horror, both at what happened and having forgotten. "I'm so sorry, that's a terrible thing to-"  
Hawke held up her hand "I don't really want you to apologize to me for having to see my mother's head on the sew together parts of other women, or the fact that his magic kept her alive and trapped..." She stood hands on the table. "I need to go."  
Hawke got up, laying a few silvers on the table for her drinks, and left.  
Once she was out the door Isabela sat back in her chair, tossed one of Hawke's coins and pouted. "Well, that was a bust."  
Aveline "Her mother is still a touchy subject. I'm not surprised."  
Varania "She saw what happened to her mother?"  
Aveline nodded "She was there, she had been investigating the murders of some women... he took Leandra and we followed him to his hide-out, but it was to late. After her mother passed she ran off, disappearing for three weeks before she came back... and apparently started a bar fight."  
Isabela smiled fondly. "If that woman has anything to boast of it's her stealth skills."  
Aveline snorted. "You're not kidding there was no one in that throne room who could track her once she took to the shadow. She walked across a brightly lit floor and no one saw her."  
Isabela remembered the fight vividly. "Except Fenris, that's how the Arishok knew where to swing."  
Aveline nodded and then turned to Varania. "Those two are more in love than I've ever seen two people."  
Merrill "And they understand each other so well, it's scary."  
Isabela chuckled "You can say that again."  
Merrill blinked. "Did you not hear me?"  
The table laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the estate.  
Fenris watches as Hawke walks in the front door with a slump in her shoulders. Fenris walks over and pulls her into a hug. "What happened to a fun night?" A muffled unintelligible reply came from his chest. "What was that?"  
"Mother came up, a few times, it sort of took me out of the mood."  
Fenris' brows drew down in consideration. "Do you want me to leave?"  
She gripped him and pulled him closer to her. "No. I want you to stay and do naughty things to me." She finished with a sultry smirk.  
Fenris chuckled. "I think I can do that." He bent down and sealed her lips with his, their tongues twined. 

They parted, panting, and Hawke licked her lips to get his taste. Fenris took her hand, walked her up to her room and shut her door. They slowly stripped each other and climbed into bed. They spend the whole night sating each other and sleep until late in the day.  
Hawke stretches and yawns as the noontime bell rings from the chantry. "So late..."  
Fenris rolls over, throws his arm around her and pulls her into his chest.   
She chuckles as he buries his face in her hair. "We should get up."  
He burrowed into her hair and sighed, tickling her neck. "No."  
Hawke smiled, he was always so reluctant to release her in the mornings. "Perhaps I could convince you..."  
Fenris smiled against her neck. "Hmm, and how would you do that?"  
She turned in his grasp, flipping him beneath her. She smirked down at him, straddling his hips. She rolled her hips against his dragging a moan from his throat. "Tala..." 

Hawke smirked while biting her lower lip. She scooted down his body until her hands were by his hips, and kissed his hip bones. Hawke drug her tongue along his length, and then took him in her mouth. She used her tongue to draw patterns as she slowly moved up and down his length, swirling it around his head. Using her hands to make up for what her mouth can't reach she has him crying her name, and just before his crest, she pulls off him. Fenris grasps for her, and she links his fingers with her. Hawke straddles his hip and slowly sinks herself around his girth. They are both so wound up from her earlier ministrations that it takes little time for them to meet their combined ends.

Hawke collapses on his chest, panting and shaking with aftershocks. "How... was that?"  
Fenris rubs her back. "What do you mean?"  
Hawke groans and lightly swats him on the chest. "You know what I mean. Did I convince you?"  
Fenris chuckled "The only thing you convinced me of was that I need to find a way to keep you in this bed."  
Hawke gasps as he gropes her rear. "Fenris!"  
Fenris chuckles again. "Stay?"  
Hawke sighed "I can't, I do have things to do today."  
"Like what?"  
"Recusing a kidnapped noble on the coast."  
Fenris thrust his hips into hers. "Perhaps I could convince you-"  
Hawke smacked his chest and rolled off him. "No. And just for that, you aren't coming."

She got out of bed and headed to the washroom where she cleaned herself up, then came back and put on her leathers. Hawke wasn't as fond of this armor as she would like, it was perfectly fine it just wasn't hers. She wondered if she could be lucky enough to run into another dragon so she could make herself a new set. The battle with the Arishok had all but ruined her old armor, and her friends had got her this set in celebration... after her treasure hunt with 'Bela that ended with Sebastian patching her up. 

She strutted out of the room, putting more swagger into her hips to taunt him. "Stay as long as you want!"  
Fenris groaned "Fasta Vas, woman!"  
He heard her chuckling before the outside door closed.

Hawke headed to the Hanged Man and went Into Varric's suite.   
"Sparky! Where's Broody? I thought you two were permanently attached at the hip these days?"  
Varania frowned. "Did he not come because I was here?"  
Hawke shook her head. "No, I left him behind as punishment.... and I shouldn't have said that."  
Isabela leaned forward. "I need to hear this. So, Sweet Thing, what were you punishing him for?"  
Hawke shook her head in defeat. "For trying to get me to be lazy and stay in bed all day."  
Varric "So you left him behind?"  
Hawke nodded "Yeah a noble's daughter: Orianna was kidnapped and I can't just put that off. So who wants to come with me?"  
Isabela "Kidnapping nobles? Count me in!"  
Hawke chuckled. "Varric?"  
Varric "Of course I'll come Sparky."  
Varania "I'll come."  
Hawke looked her up and down. "Are you sure?"  
Varania conjured a flam in her palm. "I can take care of myself."  
Hawke gaped "You're a mage?"  
Varric "Andreste's fiery ass! Is anyone else a secret mage?"  
Hawke frowned "Shush Varric. Varania, how much training have you had?"  
Varania "I trained myself... I may not be as good as a Magister, but I can defend myself."  
Hawke nodded. "Alright, let's see what you've got."  
Varania "So I can come?"  
Hawke smirked "That's what I said, isn't it?"

The four of them headed to the market where Hawke bought Varania a set of enchanted robes that would protect her and boost her spellcasting, as well as a quarterstaff. The head to the area of the coast the note mentions and find a young woman standing in the middle of a circle of corpses.   
Orianna "You, there! Did my love send you? Will you take me to him?"  
Hawke grimaced "Either your father didn't tell me the whole story, or I really, really hope you're talking about someone else."  
Orianna "Feynriel, the man of my dreams! These brutes intended to take my maidenhood. As they argued over who would go first, I fainted! Then Feynriel spoke to me in a vision and told me not to worry. When I awoke, the men had slain one another. Please, take me to Feynriel. I want to thank him properly."  
Hawke smiled _'Looks like Feynriel has mastered his powers... and is using them for good. I should tell his mother of what he's done here.'_   
Varric elbowed her with a knowing smile. "Guess you did the right thing, huh, Sparky?"  
Hawke smiled down at him. "Yeah, I guess I did. Orianna, Feynriel is in Tevinter, and I have no way to contact him."  
Someone was coming up behind them, Hawke drew her daggers.   
"Hey! What did you do to my men? I'll kill you 'till you're good an dead!"  
Varania surprised him with a fireball, knocking him back into his men behind him. Hawke and 'Bela flanked them while they were distracted while Varric fired a volley of arrows into the group taking out two men with headshots. Hawke and Isabela struck at the same time taking out two men while Varania sent a bolt of ice through the other. They were all dead.  
Orianna "It seems I must wait a bit longer for my love." She sighs. "Thank you for your aid, I will go with you back to Kirkwall. The walk will tire me, and we'll be reunited in my dreams! Feynriel, my love, I'm coming!"  
Hawke smirks "Come on."  
They escort her back to her father, and assure him: no her maidenhood had not been touched and yes she could still be a worthy prospect for marriage. He paid them and Hawke invited them to come to her place and clean up.

Hawke took Varania aside after they had both gotten clean. "Look, you did great today-"  
Varania frowned "I hear a but coming."  
Hawke smirked "But, I want you to come by some night, I want to gauge your abilities in a controlled setting."  
Varania nodded "I suppose that's fair."  
Hawke handed her coin, her share of today's profits. "Give me a few days and then I'll have you over for that."  
Varania agreed and left, as did Varric and Isabela.   
Fenris had left earlier and Hawke was content to let him have his time alone, so she headed into the study to find a book. Instead, she finds Orana putting on green eyeshadow.  
Hawke argued with herself, but in the end, she gave into her impulse. "Orana, you should try a different color... like pink or purple, it will make your eyes stand out more."  
Orana started at the sound of Hawke's voice. "My Lady, I'm sorry I shouldn't be doing this when I have other things to do!"  
Hawke held up a hand. "Orana, stop. You do an over exemplary job here. You can do your eye make-up whenever you wish... I just think you would look better if you didn't use shadow the same color of your eyes." Hawke held up a finger. "Wait here a moment."  
Hawke went to her room and pulled out the pallet of pink, purple, blue and yellow shadows her mother had gotten her for her name day. She heads back to the study and handed Orana the pallet.   
Orana blinked in confusion.   
Hawke opened it. "Don't worry I've never used it."  
Orana's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, My Lady, I couldn't-"  
Hawke smiled gently "Please, Orana, it's meant to be used... but I just don't like using color. I want you to have it."  
Orana stuttered to reach for it. "Are you sure?"  
Hawke smiled brightly "I'm certain."  
Orana took it from her. "Thank you."  
Hawke flushed and bit her lip "Would you allow me to put some on?"  
Orana blinked "My Lady?"  
Hawke flushed further. "I used to do Bethany's eyes, she wasn't very good at it, if you don't mind..."  
Orana handed the pallet back to her. "I would be pleased if you would help me... I've never had anyone do that before."  
Hawke sat on the edge of the desk, wiped away the little shadow that was already applied, and covered her eyelids in a rich dark purple. When Orana opened her eyes the shadow caused the green to stand out and gave her a sultry look. "Very nice. Have a look."  
Orana looked into the small mirror that was attached to the pallet. "Oh! It looks so good. Thank you... Hawke."  
Hawke smiled, Orana only very rarely ever used her name. "You are very welcome. Orana how's the reading lessons coming?"  
Hawke had asked Bodahn to teach her after she had been unable to learn well from Hawke, Orana was too uncomfortable in her presence to be able to learn properly.  
Orana showed genuine pride and happiness on her face. "Quite well, thank you for asking!"  
"Would you like to read together?"  
Orana nodded and they each picked up a book and spent the evening reading. There were only a few times Orana didn't understand a word, but Hawke was enormously happy that she asked for her help. 

The next morning Hawke tells her staff that she is headed to the market and will be back soon.

At first, Hawke wasn't sure what caused her to stop walking on her way through the Hightown market until she saw it. A pale face she remembered from her youth covered in a scraggly brown beard, the slender form becoming large and burly, but what caught her eye was the scar on his forehead. The mark sliced through his left eyebrow and disappeared into his hairline, she could never forget it, she gave it to him. 

This was the second day in a row this person had been following her, she knew it was the same person, no one can perfectly mimic the way a person walks, smells, and breathes… plus he wouldn't be winning any stealth awards. She unsheathed the dagger concealed on her hip and twisted into the shadows. He walked into the alley, looking for her, and she brought the dagger across his forehead and drove her knee into his back sending him toppling to the ground. Her knees were digging into his back her weight keeping him pinned, she brought the gleaming dagger into his field of view, he watched as his blood dripped from the tip.  
“Who are you, why are you following me?”  
Her captive was barely older than her, but she didn't flinch, she needed answers. The only thing the boy could manage was a pathetic whimpering noise. She brought her dagger to his neck.  
“I'll ask you once more. Who are you, and why are you following me?”  
His voice trembled but he spoke. “James, James Greyson… I just thought you beautiful and wanted to talk to you. I swear!”  
She growled “You were following me for two days. Explain that!”  
Another whimper came from him. “I was trying to think of something to say that would make you like me! I'm sorry!”  
She placed her knees on either side of him. “Roll over.”  
When he did he placed his hands above his head, he shook as she just stared into his eyes. After what seemed like forever to him her eyes the lost sharp edge, and she smiled.   
“Tala Hawke. Next time just ask… I don't like being followed.”  
He swallowed “Evidently…”  
She chuckled as she got off him and helped him to his feet.

Hawke gasped and ducked behind a cart just before he turned her way. _'Away, away, away… I have to get away!'_  
He caught sight of her turning down an alley and followed after. She made turn after turn only to end up at a dead end.  
 _'Kaffas! In all the time I live here now is when it runs out of alleys!'_  
Hawke heard his steps as he ran to catch up with her.  
 _'No, no, no! He's coming I have to get away!'_  
She saw him around the corner. “Tala! Huh, where are you, I thought for sure she came this way.”  
She cocked her head. _'What does he mean? Ah! I'm floating!'_ Looking to her side she realized she was flying not floating. _'I'm a bird?'_

She watched as he turned and left, and then she flew over the buildings until she got to Fenris' roof, and flew in one of the holes to perch on his tree.   
Fenris smiled at her chirping. “Well, hello, you’re a new one.”  
 _'New one?'_  
Fenris gathered up some bread crumbs in his hands and slowly held it out to her.  
“Here, are you hungry?”  
She chirped her pleased laugh. 'He feeds the birds that come to sit on his tree.' She hopped on his hand and ate a few pieces from it.  
Fenris hmmed. “That was fast, most of your kind are too shy to take some the first time they come here.”  
Another chirp, and she hopped up his arm to sit on his shoulder, then nuzzled his cheek.  
Fenris turned towards the small songbird and caught breath of her scent. “Tala?”  
She chirped up at him, flew to the floor, and changed back into her human form. Fenris chuckled and helped her up off the floor.   
Fenris took a look at her, awe written on his face. “When…”  
“Just now. I was so… I just, I had to get away.”  
Fenris chuckled. “Did Isabela try to rope you into buying her more small clothes?”  
Hawke's face fell. “No. I truly wish that had been it. Never thought I'd wish for that...”

She dropped onto the bench like all the strength had been sapped from her in an instant.  
Fenris crouched in front of her, took her face in his hands. “Tala, what's wrong?”  
“I saw James at the market.”  
Fenris' eyes flashed. “You’re certain?”  
She nodded “Yeah, I'd recognize that scar anywhere, I gave it to him. He followed after me.”  
Fenris clenched his jaw in anger. _'He dared follow her, he dared come to this city and follow my Tala!'_  
Fenris stood and pulled her into his chest. “Let’s go to the Hanged Man, I need to have a talk with a dwarf and pirate.”  
She pulled away and looked up at him, the anger that was coming from him set her heart pounding. “Fenris?”  
Fenris looked at her with a savage smirk on his face. “We have a man to find.”  
Her eyes widened. “Fenris… you don't have-“  
“Yes, I do.” He growled. “So you really think I would let him get away with what he did to you, my Tala? You stood by me through Danarius, and this man needs to pay for what he's done.”  
She smiled. _'Perhaps I should find this troubling, try and talk him out of it? But, the thought of Fenris confronting him, it has my heart racing.'_ “All right…”  
Fenris grabbed her hand and pulled her along after him. Fenris took them through the back alleys to the Hanged Man. They entered in the back way and went straight to Varric's room. “You know Fenris, I doubt he's in here.”  
“This is your most well-known hangout, I'm not taking any chances. I want to be prepared first.”

They walk into Varric’s room as he's writing.   
“I just mean that this isn't the type of place he'd be caught dead in.”  
Fenris gave a grim smirk. “He could be so lucky.”  
Varric raised an eyebrow. “You know, Broody, that right there: scary.”  
Fenris chuckled “Good.”  
Varric waved his hands. “Again, scary.”  
Fenris snatched Varric's quill and paper, and handed them to Hawke.   
Varric “Hey!”  
Isabela walked in. “Don't be stifling his creativity!”  
Fenris tilted his head. “He is more than capable of being creative any other time. It's good you're here, Isabela, I have a job for you.”  
Isabela cocked her hip and crossed her arms. “Is that so… finally going to let me show you how to-“  
“No! Just be patient. Tala, think you got a good enough look to draw him?”  
Hawke blinked. _'What Is he-oh right!'_ “Yes.”  
Isabela tilted her head. “You okay sweet thing?”  
Fenris sat down and Hawke stated drawing, her cheeks turning pink. 'He gets all bossy and I lose my head… Maker.'  
Fenris frowned, turned to Isabela. “It will take some time before I'm ready to explain what job I have for you.”  
Isabela “Ugh, fine. Anyone want drink? No? Just me? Okay then, I'll be back later. If I feel like it.”  
Isabela sauntered off to the bar, the door closing after her, Varric grumbled. “Blighted blind pirates.”  
Fenris turned a serious face towards Varric. “We have a problem.”  
Varric folded his hands. “What kind of problem?”  
Hawke stopped drawing. “James was in the market and he followed me.”  
Varric slammed his hands down on the table. “What!”  
Hawke went back to her drawing. "Yeah, and I turned into a bird to get away from him... not sure how though."  
Varric rubbed his chin. "What kind of a bird?"  
Hawke shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."  
Fenris was focusing on the drawing. "You were an Anianiau, they're small yellow song birds."  
Hawke stopped drawing, and both her and Varric stared at him.  
Fenris frowned. "What?"  
Varric chucked. "You know what an Anianiau is?"  
Fenris blushed. "I recently read a book about birds."  
Hawke smiled to herself, remembering what happened when she had perched on his hand, continuing her picture.

Once the drawing was finished, Tala adding as much detail as she could, Fenris went to the bar to fetch Isabela.  
Varric scratched his chin. "Broody's kind of take charge right now, isn't he?"  
Hawke rested her chin on her hand and smiled dazedly. "I know, isn't it great?"  
Varric eyed her warily. "I would have said scary, but sure great."  
Hawke snorted. "Like you didn't have people looking for him for years."  
Varric "You knew about that?"  
Hawke smirked "Of course."  
Fenris and Isabela walked in.  
Isabela "Okay, hot stuff, what am I doing?"  
Fenris handed her the drawing. "Find this man, get him here and we will give you something to incapacitate him."  
Isabela put a fist on her hip and looked at the drawing. "Oooh, sounds fun!"  
Hawke stood. "What happens after that?"  
Fenris smirked. "We tie him to a chair and wait for him to wake up."

After four hours Isabela sauntered in with him on her arm.   
She pushed him into a chair, her voice dripping with saccharine. "Have a seat, sweetness, and I'll go get that brandy I was telling you about."  
James smiled at her. "Yeah, I'll just be here... not touching anything."

Isabela walked into Varric's suite "Okay, now will someone tell me what this is about?"  
Varric and Fenris shared a look over Hawke's head, and she had her head hung low. "I'm sorry, 'Bela, I don't think I can do that... please just trust that this is very important."  
Isabela could hear how strained her voice was, the emotion thickening her accent, and it worried her. "All right, Sweet Thing, if you need this... I'll do it."  
Hawke handed her a glass of brandy laced with a sleeping draught. "Do not drink from the red cup, remember that."  
Isabela chuckled "Sure thing." She picked up two cups of brandy one laced with the sleeping draught.

Isabela sat at the table with James and handed him the red cup of brandy.  
Isabela laughed at him when he only took a sip. "What do you think this is, some garden party? Drink!"  
She made him drink it all in one go. He fell asleep five minutes later and Fenris and 'Bela carried him to Varric's suite. They tied him tightly to a chair.


	10. Chapter 10

Fenris turned to Hawke. "You need to decide if you want her to leave or not."  
Hawke bit her lip in thought. _'She hasn't told anyone about my magic, even when she's been very drunk... No, I-I trust her but I can't tell her, not this.'_ "I'm sorry, 'Bela. I can't... I-"  
Isabela put up her hand. "It's okay, Sweet Thing."  
Hawke fiddled with her hands, she could hear the disappointment in the pirate's voice. "Maybe I can make it up to you."  
Isabela's interest was piqued. "Oh, and how would you do that?"  
Hawke "I told you one of my tattoos was on my hip, if you want I can tell you what that one is."  
Isabela looked like a kid in a candy store. "Will you show me?"  
Hawke shook her head. "Knowing what it is, is my only offer."  
Isabela made a dramatic sigh, before her smile came back. "Alright, Sweet Thing, tell me."  
Hawke smiled "It's a profile of a wolf howling, and it's black. I did it when I was sixteen."  
Isabela put up her hand. "Wait, you did it yourself?"  
Hawke smiled. "Yup, I was sixteen 'Bela. It was done on the down low."  
Isabela laughed and left, waving as she went.  
Hawke closed the door behind her and put up wards to prevent unwanted entry and to soundproof the room.

It took twenty minutes for James to start coming to.  
James blinked blearily. "Huh-wha's... wha's goin' on?"  
Hawke sighed, handed a vial to Fenris, and whispered only loud enough for him to hear. "Hold it under his nose."  
Fenris did as she instructed and James woke up fully In a matter of moments.   
James frantically looked around the room, and down at himself once he realized he couldn't move. "Who are you?" Fenris and Varric glared at him, Hawke was hiding in the shadows behind James like Fenris instructed her to do. "Let me go! Right now you filthy knife-ear!"  
Hawke drew in a sharp breath.   
Varric smacked him across the face, like Hawke wanted to do. "Watch your mouth, boy!"  
James scowled at him, a red handprint now on his face. "What do you want? Money?"  
Varric laughed sharply. "I don't need money, I have plenty."  
James glared at Varric, and did his best to ignore the glare coming from Fenris. "So what do you want?"  
Fenris stepped forward. "Retribution."  
James eyes went wide at the anger coming from Fenris' voice alone. "Retribution for what? I've done nothing to you!"  
Fenris "No? Perhaps not Varric or I, but you have done something to someone in this room." Fenris looked up and locked eyes with Hawke, that was the signal he told her to wait for.   
She stepped out of the shadows and walked around to face James head on. "Hello, Greyson."  
James' eyes widened further. "Tala! What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"  
Hawke scoffed "I'm not doing this, they are."  
James scowled "Bullshit! You are behind this."  
Fenris stepped between Hawke and James, growling. "No, I am doing this. I am doing this because you hurt the woman I love, and are now here daring to chase her."  
Varric mouthed 'scary' to Hawke, who would have chucked under different circumstances. "Listen, Dumbson, I'd stop with the tough guy act. I've only seen him this pissed off twice before... and that didn't end well for those people."  
James frowned "I don't know what you mean."  
Hawke sighed, she knew Fenris had some kind of plan but she wanted to know something. "Why did you come here?"  
James locked eyes with Tala, Fenris was the only one that could see it made her squirm. "I missed you. I have spent the last decade trying to get you out of my mind. I need you, Bumble Bee, you're the love of my life and I want you by my side."  
Hawke swallowed, Fenris the only one who could see the slight quiver in her frame, then turned and went into Varric's room. Fenris followed her in shutting the door behind him, and she put up sound ward.  
Once the door was closed she started to shake in earnest. "Fenris, they hurt!"  
He didn't have to ask what she meant, he knew well enough from his own experience's: that when the tormenter was so close the wounds he thought long healed started to hurt again. He pulled her hands from scratching at her back. Her eyes grew misty and he pulled her into his chest. She clung to him like a life-line while she fought against her tears.  
Fenris rubbed her back, tracing his fingers over where he knew her scars were. "It's okay, Tala, I'm here... I've got you."  
Her tears flowed freely after that, and she clung to him even tighter.  
After an undetermined amount of time, and them ending up lying on Varric's bed, her tears finally stopped and she calmed down enough to talk.  
"I never told you we were actually engaged, did I?"  
Fenris shook his head. "No, you told me he asked your father for your hand but..."  
Hawke sighed. "I was just... I don't know, embarrassed. It felt like there was a chain around my heart, pulling it down, placed a there by a ring that was only on my finger for a few hours. All this I thought dealt with... I thought I had finally gotten past it, you helped me past it, but suddenly I'm fifteen years old again and shaking like a wet dog."  
He brushed a stray hair from her face. "You don't have to explain to me, Tala, I understand."  
She gripped him tighter. "I know, it makes it easier... somehow."  
Fenris smiled down at her. "If I make things easier on you, then I'm glad."  
Hawke swallowed. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?"  
Fenris looked into her eyes. "Yes, I'll not let him get away with this."  
Hawke sighed, though she didn't much care one way or the other. "It won't solve or fix anything."  
"No, it won't, but would that fact have stopped you from killing Danarius?"  
Hawke's eyes widened "That was different, he was coming after you!"  
"Hmm. So you're saying you would never have hunted him down?"  
Hawke's mouth opened, then closed, she knew he was right. "Fine, yes I would have. Had you asked I would have stormed his vile lair. Happy?"  
"Besides, it is not so different, he is coming after you. I will not stand for this mans actions. Not against my woman."  
 _'Maker, why is that so attractive.'_ She bites her lip. "You have been very sexy today, you know that?"  
Fenris looked down at her with a raised brow. "I have?"  
Hawke nodded vigorously with her bottom lip bitten into her mouth. "Your take-charge attitude, the bossing me around... it's very attractive."  
"Is that so?"  
Hawke smiled up at him. "Maybe you should try that in the bedroom, could be interesting."  
Fenris choked on air, completely unsuspecting her comment. "You are spending too much time with the pirate."  
Hawke smiled at his blush darkened face. "You love it."  
Fenris stopped his teasing. "I love you."  
Hawke drew in a breath her eyes misting, this time in joy, and she drew his mouth to hers. They kissed passionately until there was a knock on the door. Fenris groaned at the interruption.  
Varric spoke through the door. "Hey! You better not be messing up my bed, took Edwina forever to make it!"  
Hawke removed her ward. "Sorry, Varric, we're coming."

They exited his room and he had a playful glint in his eye and Hawke shook her head at it.  
She walked over to James, who was looking at her suspiciously, and frowned at him. "Did you really think that I would want anything to do with you after the way you treated me?"  
James frowned "What are you talking about, I was a perfect gentleman!"  
Hawke gaped at him. "So, what, I just imagined the two days you spent torturing me!"  
"That was to punish you so the Templars wouldn't!"  
Hawke felt nauseous. _'He really thinks what he did was helping me?'_  
Fenris stepped forward a scowl on his face. "Is that what you think? You were helping her!" Before she knew what had happened Fenris stuck his hand in James' chest tightly squeezing his heart, but not killing him.  
James let out a blood -curdling scream before scrabbled at his arm. "Please stop-"  
Fenris growled "I am only helping you."  
Hawke stepped forward. "Fenris, stop."  
He pulled his hand from James' chest. "As you say."  
James groaned "Keep a better handle on your knife-ear."  
This time Hawke did deck him. "Call him that again and I'll give you knife ears."  
James stared at her wide-eyed, only having seen that look on her face once before. "What's gotten into you?"  
Hawke smirked at Fenris. "I don't like being followed."  
Fenris chuckled. "You are impossible to follow, even when drunk out of your mind."  
Hawke smiled at him with warmth in her eyes. "Are you never going to let me live that down?"  
Fenris smiled at her "Hmm. Probably not."  
James cleared his throat. "What is going on here?"  
Hawke shrugged "This is Fenris' plan, not mine, I'm just along for the ride."  
Varric "It's rather unsettling they way you said that..."  
Hawke frowned "How so? What did I say?"  
Varric shook his head. "It wasn't what you said... it was how you said it, your voice when you said it."  
Hawke blushed.   
James scowled "What in blazes are you talking about?"  
Hawke "Aside from the fact that you tortured me, you and I would never have gotten back together."  
James scowled "And why is that?"  
Hawke walked over to Fenris, looked into his eyes asking him if what she wanted was okay. He nodded his consent and dipped his head to kiss her.   
James "Get your filthy hands off of her!"  
Fenris ignored him and continued kissing her.  
James grew red with rage. "Get your hands off my fiancé you filthy swine!"  
Hawke pulled her mouth from Fenris', frowning. "Shut your bloody mouth. I was enjoying that... until you interrupted."  
James sighed "If you want your elven lover, fine, but you need to keep it discrete. Once we're married."  
Hawke looked at him aghast. "Married!"  
James "Yes, you will need to keep it a secret, I'll not have people using it against me."  
Fenris "You will not be marrying her. I see through you, this isn't about love, you just want to tie yourself to the Champion of Kirkwall."  
James "What I want is to be with the love of my life."  
Hawke snorted "Please, if I was the love of your life you wouldn't be suggesting I have a lover on the side."  
Fenris put a hand on her hip and pulled her to him. "Nor would you have been here with the Pirate, planning on sleeping with her."  
James paled "I wasn't going to sleep with her."  
Fenris "There is only one reason anyone follows her to this place.  
James looked at Hawke "I wouldn't do that to you, Bumble Bee."  
Fenris scowled at him. "Don't call her that again, understand?"  
James "I don't care what you say, I can call her what I like."  
Fenris "No you can't. Tala is mine, and I won't share her with anyone."  
James scowled "Well, you don't have a choice in the matter, do you? It's not your place."  
Hawke smiled at Fenris, drawing strength from his loving gaze. "Oh, no? I am his. So he does have a say."  
James stuttered "You can't be his, he's a.... a-"  
Hawke pulled out her dagger. "Say it. I dare you."  
James looked down in fear. "Why am I here?"  
Fenris stepped In front of Hawke "Because I wish to kill you, kill you for what you did to my Tala."  
Varric stepped up beside Fenris, Bianca cocked and ready. "And I'm with him, you have to pay for what you did to my Sparky."  
Hawke smiled at their backs, feeling loved and protected.   
"So what's the plan? Bianca of magical fisting?" Varric and Fenris looked at each other. "Want to draw lots, Broody?"  
Fenris shook his head. "I say we let Tala decide his manner of death, she is the one that suffered at his hands."  
Varric scratched his chin. "Fair enough. So, what'll it be, Sparky?"  
Hawke bit her lip in thought. "Fenris..."  
"Yes?"  
Hawke nodded "You."  
Fenris stepped forward and phased his hand inside James' chest, and quickly burst his heart and pulled his hand back out. "It is done."  
Hawke fell to her knees as her bravado failed now that she no longer had to put up a front for James. Fenris went to his knees next to her. "Tala?"  
Hawke gulped for air. "I'm okay..."  
Fenris smirked sadly. "We all know that's not true."  
Hawke smiled at him. "I will be."  
Fenris "Let me take you home."  
Hawke nodded numbly. "Yes, that would be wise. Goodbye Varric."  
"See you Sparky, take care of her Broody."  
"You can count on it."  
"Good."

Hawke chuckled as Fenris wrapped his arm around her. "If anyone asks: I took offense to that."  
Varric chuckled. "Nothing that has happened today is leaving this room, except his body. I'll take care of it, you get her home."  
Fenris helped Hawke stand and held onto her as they walked to her estate in Hightown.


	11. Chapter 11

Bodahn rushed to them as they entered. "My Lady! I've been so worried you said you were just going to the market... that was several hours ago!"  
Hawke sighed. "I'm sorry, Bodahn. I ran into something unexpected. I didn't mean to worry you."  
"You're not injured are you?"  
Hawke gave a wan smile "Not physically, anyhow, I'm fine Bodahn."  
Fenris "Perhaps you could send up some tea?"  
Bodahn jumped at the opportunity to do something "Oh, yes Messarre. Right away." He bustled off towards the kitchen.   
Fenris helped her up to her room, her legs feeling like jelly and her mind wrapped up in itself and all over the place at the same time.  
Hawke sat on the bed, bit her lip and folded her hands, a question nagging in her head. "Fenris, would you-" She stopped scared, as she had been for several weeks, she wasn't scared of him... just his rejection. She was afraid her question would make him feel caged, or he would get the wrong impression, and it would set their relationship back. She knew he wouldn't leave, but she was scared of a rift developing.  
Fenris gave her a patient smile. "Yes?"  
Hawke nodded, she couldn't go back now. "Would you like to move in here? You don't have to and I won't hold it against you if you don't want to... I just like waking up with you next to me."  
Fenris sat next to her thinking. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it, and he liked waking up next to her as well. "I would like to think about it."  
Hawke smiled "Of course, take all the time you need. I wasn't trying to rush you... I just-"  
"Like waking up with me."  
Hawke flushed "Yes. I like going to sleep with you too."  
Fenris chuckled. "How about I stay tonight, if you wish..."  
Hawke nodded "I do. Wish, that is..."  
Fenris chuckled, he loved her awkwardness. "I have a question."  
Hawke jumped at a chance to change the conversation. "Yes."  
"How did you turn into a bird?"  
She sighed "I told you I don't know..."  
"But you do. Even if you don't realize it. Go through what happened, your state of mind."  
Hawke bit her lip. "I just felt like I had to get away. I turned down alley after alley to get away, but I hit a dead end and I could hear him gaining on me. I was scared, wanted to escape."  
She pulled herself into that frame of mind, and before she knew it she was a bird. Fenris laughed and held out his hand for her to perch on. She chirped a little tune before she hopped onto the floor and changed back.  
"Was I still an Anianiau?"  
Fenris chuckled "Yes, you were. Does that bother you?"  
Hawke shook her head. "Not at all. I was just curious. Thank you, by the way."  
"For what am I being thanked?"  
"Helping me do it again. Believing in me, avenging me, being there for me... take your pick."

Fenris pulled her into his arms and kissed her. They fell to the bed. Fenris maneuvers so she is on her back and he is over top of her. She smiles up at him with so much love and acceptance in her eyes it makes his heart twinge painfully. He leans down and kisses her. He leaves her breathless, with his kiss, then kisses his way to her neck. He bites the junction of her throat, just like she likes, and smiles against her neck as she moans. He pulls himself up to his knees and brings his hands to the hem of her cotton tunic and grasps it tightly, and then he rips it in twain. Hawke gasps, unable to hide her reaction as her heart races and warmth pools in her center, having expected him to pull it off.   
"Fenris!"  
Fenris smirks at her and tugs her into a sitting position to remove the scraps of her top and her breast band.   
"You could have asked." She mumbles.  
Fenris chuckles. "Pants." He commands.  
Hawke's eyes go wide when she realizes that he gave her an order, and it makes her heart beat faster. She quickly wriggles out of her pants and small clothes tossing them to the floor. She looks to him eagerly awaiting his next order. 

Fenris had been uncertain about this right up until he saw her eagerness and desire for him to continue. He motions with his head for her to scoot up the bed, which she does a little too eagerly. Hawke's eyes are dilated and hooded with lust, her lip bitten into her mouth. Fenris crawled to her, his body over hers. He grabs her writs and places them beside her head. She could tell by the look he gave her that he wanted her to keep them there. She nodded and brought her leg up to caress his bulge through his pants. He closed his eyes and moaned, then they snapped open and he pushed her leg down. 

Fenris backed off the bed, his eyes pinning her in place, as he slowly stripped his clothes.  
Hawke squirmed as she watched him undress, wanting nothing more than to touch him, or herself, but she stayed in place. Fenris leisurely climbed onto the bed stretching himself and making her squirm.   
She whines as she rubs her thighs together. "Fen... please?"

Fenris grinned victoriously. He separated her thighs with his hand and dipped his fingers into her burning channel. He groaned finding her so wet and ready, she arched her back and ground herself down on his hand.  
Fenris' voice was dark and carnal. "What do you want?"  
Hawke whimpered. "Fenris..."  
He growled and thrust his fingers inside her, she gave a loud moan. "What do you want?"  
"You... I want you, inside me. Fen, please?"  
Fenris bent his head to her breast and suckled as he removed his fingers and positioned himself at her entrance. He held her hips to the bed after she arched up, trying to take him in.   
"Stop."  
She immediately stopped all movement. "Please... I need you Fenris."

Fenris growled as he took her mouth and with one thrust connected their hips. Hawke moaned loudly into his mouth and he devoured her sound. He alternated between long, slow thrusts and hard, fast ones, drawing out their pleasure to the fullest. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore she begged him. "Fenris, please... I can't... I can't."  
Fenris was close himself and pumped into her a few more times and just as he was about to finish he gave her an order. "Come." And she did, her silken walls squeezing him tightly and pulling him over the precipice with her. 

He pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to her.  
She curled up against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. "I have decided."  
Hawke looked at him confused. "What?"  
Fenris smiled "I will live here."  
Hawke smiled brightly, eyes misting, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She maneuvered herself so she was straddling his hips, her hands on either side of his head. He holds her to him with his hands on her back, pressing her against his chest. She sighed into his mouth, pulled away, and nuzzled his throat.  
"I love you, Fenris."  
Fenris smiles into her hair. "And I love you, Tala."  
She smiles against his neck. "Fen..."  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm tired."  
He chuckles. "So sleep, ma vhenan, I will be here when you wake."  
Hawke smiled at him, knowing the meaning of the phrase, and kissed his chest above his heart. She slid off him and snuggled up to his side, after covering them with the blanket.

The next morning, at breakfast, Hawke announced to her staff that Fenris was going to move in: It was met with excitement and congratulations.

After an early supper, Hawke read a letter that arrived for her during the meal, it was from Orsino.   
Hawke told Fenris about it.  
Fenris pondered "Would you be upset if I opted out of going on any jobs today?"  
Hawke shook her head. "Of course not, but can I ask why?"  
Fenris smirked. "I wish to spend the day collecting things from the mansion, my things and things I wish to remove from there."  
Hawke smiled brightly at him. "Oh! I wish I could help you, but I really need to deal with this..."  
Fenris cupped her cheek. "It's fine, kadan. I will probably be there for a while, I want to go through the whole of the place and make sure I get everything of value."  
"To sell or keep?"  
"Both."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have brought this up earlier... like yesterday-"  
"You were distracted, reasonably so."  
"Right, well, your sister is a mage."  
Fenris looked at her wide-eyed. "What?"  
"You haven't touched her since the caves... I think her mana had been drained, and she was under the influence of magebane, because I didn't feel it then either. She went on the job to rescue the noble's daughter, she's a fair fighter... as far as I've seen, which admittedly wasn't much as it was a short fight. Are you mad?"  
Fenris shook his head. "No, I am surprised. I wish to see her magic for myself."  
Hawke chuckled "We think alike. I'm having her over, to my training room, sometime in the next few days so I can get a better read on her abilities. You can come, if you want."  
Fenris smirked "Well, I will be here."  
"Yes, but you've also been avoiding her."  
Fenris sighed "I know, it is beneath her for me to do so... I am having trouble with flashes of my past coming back every time I see her."  
Hawke smiled softly. "You need to talk to her."  
Fenris nodded "I know, it's just... difficult."  
Hawke put a hand on his arm. "You've done difficult things before."  
Fenris chuckled. "I know."  
"If you want I could be there, help you in whatever way you need me too."  
Fenris kissed her. "I would like that. Let me know how your visit with Bethany goes."  
Hawke smiled, excited to see her sister again. "I will."

They said their goodbyes, made plans to have Varania over for dinner the next day so they could see the extent of her magic and Fenris could try to have a real conversation with her. Fenris said he would be staying at the mansion that night and bring things over to the estate the next day, Hawke insisted on helping with that part.  
He heads to the mansion and her to the Gallows to speak with the First Enchanter, and to have her scheduled visit with her sister.

Sebastian stops her on her way out the door, Fenris had already left and asks if they could speak privately so she leads him into her study.  
Sebastian "I am aware that you are going to see Bethany, and are going to be given privacy."  
Hawke nodded "That's right. What's this about Sebastian?"  
Sebastian fiddled with his hands "There is a question I wish to ask her, but I can't ask her in front of the Templars. Having you ask her for me is not ideal... but it is the only way I can ask it of her."  
Hawke looked at him curiously. "What question?"  
Sebastian handed her a beautiful gold ring with a stunning pink diamond, it was antique. "It was my mother 's and it's been in my family for five generations."  
Hawke gaped at him. "Sebastian-"  
Sebastian held up his hand and swallowed his apprehension. "Tell her she is the most ravishing creature with the warmest heart I've ever had the pleasure of knowing... tell her I love her, and ask her if she would do me the honor of marrying me. Please, Hawke?"  
Hawke stood there shell shocked for a few minutes. "I will ask her."  
Sebastian looked shocked "You will?"  
Hawke smiled "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
Sebastian rubbed his neck. "I wasn't sure how you would feel about it..."  
Hawke out a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good man, Sebastian, and I know how much you care for my sister. I will inform you of her answer as quickly as possible."  
Sebastian smiled "Thank you, Hawke."

She headed to Orsino's office once she had made it to the Gallows.

Orsino "Thank you for coming, Champion. Few will associate with me now that I am the focus of Meredith's ire. Which leaves me in a difficult position. She is not entirely wrong. I know some of my people are using dangerous means to oppose her, but I cannot seek the Templars' aid without making every mage a target."  
Hawke "What are they doing?"   
Orsino "All I know is numerous mages have left the Circle at night, sometimes for days at a time. I'd rather not follow our Knight-Commander by leaping to the worst possible conclusion, but the idea of blood magic has crossed my mind."  
Hawke "You need some assistance against traitors in your ranks?"  
Orsino "Traitors? Perhaps. Rebels? Certainly. I don't know if they seek congress with demons, or merely a walk in the moonlight. All I know is that a meeting is happening tonight in Hightown. I would go myself, but should I leave the tower without permission, Meredith would call it proof of my involvement."  
Hawke smirked "So I shouldn't slit my wrists and dance naked under the moonlight just to fit in?"  
Orsino chuckles "If that's what you intend, perhaps I will join you after all... Just learn the nature of this meeting. You needn't interrupt unless you find proof of something sinister. I pray not, or Meredith will have what she needs to justify the Right of Annulment."  
Hawke scowls "I won't let that happen."  
Orsino "Thank you, Champion."

Hawke heads to Meredith's office to check in for her visit with Bethany.  
Meredith sighs "Champion. I have need of your help. Let me get directly to the point: there is a conspiracy afoot within the Gallows. The mages are responsible, but they have blinded the Grand Cleric and even those who wear the sun shield to the truth. You would think Orsino preaching treason in the market evidence enough, but it seems only you have the sense to see it."  
Hawke mentally rolled her eyes. "You mentioned a conspiracy afoot?"  
Meredith "The mages are bolder since Orsino spoke out. They are sneaking out of the tower and deceiving my men. I know how it sounds. Claiming I am irrational has become the latest sport, it seems. But this is no fantasy. I am not imagining these events, and I will not pretend they don't exist."  
Hawke "That doesn't sound like very compelling evidence."   
Meredith "Yet mages have indeed gone missing only to reappear later, their absences unreported. And how, but with blood magic, could they convince my oath-sworn men to lie to my face? I have demanded Orsino provide more detailed accounts, but he refuses. Either he is incompetent or involved: neither is acceptable."  
Hawke narrows her eyes. "This grudge you have against mages seems very... personal."  
Meredith "It is personal. My sister was a mage. She was a kind, gentle soul... and completely unprepared for such a burden. My family hid her. We knew she could never last in the Circle or pass their rigorous tests."  
Hawke _'Sounds like Bethany, minus the part of being weak, but then Hawke women... Amell woman are naturally strong.'_ "She was your family. What else could you do?"  
Meredith "Amelia was terrified and utterly grateful for our efforts. We thought we were doing the right thing. Then she was possessed by a demon. My sister killed our family, and I only barely escaped. Before the Templars brought her down she'd slain seventy innocents. So I understand perfectly well why the mages struggle... and why the laws we uphold are so vital."  
Hawke _'So she turned this into a crusade to make up for what she did.'_ "That must have been horrible."  
Meredith "It gave me a reason to join the Templars, and a worthy cause. I will not allow my sister's death to be without purpose. It will serve as a reminder of where good intentions can lead. I have sympathy for mages. They suffer a terrible curse... but it is one that carries a price they must not deny."  
Hawke _'It's only a curse when made into one...'_ "I'm assuming at some point you'll get to my part in this?"  
Meredith "I need to bring hard evidence before Grand Cleric Elthina. It is the only way she will believe I am not motivated by hatred. You are respected, Champion, a neutral party whose word even Orsino cannot question. You can convince her Grace whereas I cannot."  
Hawke "What if the evidence I find doesn't prove what you want it too?"  
Meredith "Then I am wrong. I would never ask you to lie, Champion. One of my loyal men has brought word of a meeting place the mages travel to at night, a small square in Hightown. You can go there without arousing suspicion, whereas I cannot. Do that and we can all finally see what his conspiracy consists of."  
Hawke "And my visit with my sister?"  
Meredith "She is in the room waiting for you, Knight-Captian Cullen will show you the way. He is in the courtyard we spoke in the last time you were here."  
Hawke nodded her thanks and headed off to see Cullen, he took her to a room where she and Bethany were locked in together. 

Hawke ran to her sister, capturing her in a crushing hug. "I've missed you terribly."  
Bethany nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent. "And I you, sister, and I you."  
Hawke suddenly remembered the ring sitting in her pocket. "Before we start, and I end up forgetting, I have a question for you... or Sebastian does."  
Bethany frowned "Why would he have you ask me? He comes to see me twice a week, can't he just ask then?"  
Hawke shook her head. "No, he doesn't want the Templars to hear, and I bartered for us to have a private reunion... which is why we're locked in here."  
Bethany frowned in thought. 'What could he possibly need to ask me that needed privacy?' "What is it?"  
Hawke went down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "Bethany Hawke, will you marry Sebastian Vael?"  
Bethany's eyes misted over with tears and she threw her arms around her kneeling sister. "Yes, I will marry him!"  
Hawke chuckled and handed her the ring, it was on a gold chain so she could wear it hidden under her clothes. After Bethany asked about the ring, they then moved onto Bethany's time in the Circle. Then Hawke told her of the things that happened after she had gone to the Circle, about the first night with Fenris, how he left and that in her anger she almost slept with Anders. She told her about their reconciliation and him moving in, about how great things have been with him since Danarius' death. She told her of Varania and of Danarius' trap, the decoy he brought to fool Fenris, and about how Sebastian, Merrill, and Anders were now the only ones in the group that didn't know about her magic. She told her of James and what Fenris did. Bethany talked of the mages she became friends with before they had gotten locked in their rooms, she told her of how impressed her instructors are with her skills, and the young mages she's tutored. They talk of Mother, Carver and Father and the things they miss. Before they know it Cullen is unlocking the door and telling them their time is up, an apologetic look on his face. They say their goodbyes, hug and go their separate ways.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later after filling in the others on Bethany's life in the circle, night falls and Hawke takes Aveline, Varric, and Isabela with her to the meeting point that night.   
Varric "So, Sparky, why's Broody not here?"  
Hawke "He's cleaning out the mansion."  
Aveline stops "What?"  
Hawke smiles brightly "He and I are going to live together at the estate."  
Aveline "Well, good, now I don't have to fend off the Seneschal."  
Hawke nodded and held up a hand to fend off Isabela's reply. "Quiet, there's the meeting place."  
They see mages and Templars conferring, but Aveline's armor is noisy and a black male spots them. "Someone's coming! The Champion!"  
The lead Templar "We know you're spying for Orsino!"  
A red-headed mage yells out. "Run! We'll handle this."  
Aveline draws the enemy attention and guards Varric, who is firing volley after volley of arrows while Isabela and Hawke flit around the field in shadow, though Isabela may not be able to match Hawke's skills in disappearing she's no slouch, bringing down man after man with quick cuts to their vitals.

After the fight they search the corpses and Hawke finds a torn note, on the Templar leading them, it tells them to bring new recruits to Garadibali's warehouse on the docks. The four of them head to the docks immediately.  
Varric huffs. "Another secret society meeting in a warehouse, do you think the owners charge them rent?"   
Hawke frowns in thought as the head to the docks. _'Templars and mages working together to overthrow Meredith, while the goal is reasonable... I wonder at what their methods are. It's something I need to know.'_  
They find the warehouse and enter, the same man that noticed them before is there.  
He points to them when they get to the bottom of the stair. "I told you she was hunting us!"  
Keran is there and he backs away. "No... not her. I can't do this." He runs into a corner while the others get surrounded by more mages and Templars.  
Black male "To arms!"  
They fight through these ones the same as they did in Hightown, and when the battle is over the only ones left standing are Hawke's group and Keran.  
Keran "I told them not to do it, I swear! If I knew you were the one they were talking about, I'd have warned you. I don't hold with kidnapping. Not after what I went through."  
Hawke knew this was leading somewhere bad, she decided to remind him of what she did. "Didn't I save your life."  
Keran "You did. Believe me, I still dream about those blood mages. I don't know where I'd be without you. I'd never have let them kidnap anyone I knew was on of yours."  
Hawke scowled. "Tell me the truth, I'm in no mood for games, who did they kidnap?"  
Keran "They said someone was spying, we needed leverage, someone they cared about. As a hostage. We just got word they kidnapped some elf from Tevinter. Took out four men before they subdued him."  
Hawke heart stuttered out of rhythm then doubled its pace, she growled backed him into a wall with her forearm across his throat, caging him but only putting slight pressure on his airway. "You bastards are going to pay if you hurt him!"  
Keran grasped at her arm "We weren't going to hurt him! Just make sure you left us alone. Do you understand? Thrask says Meredith will cause open war with the mages if she stays in charge. We have to take her down." He gasped his way through the information.  
Hawke snarled. "Is Thrask the one behind this conspiracy?"  
Keran "He's the one who brought us together. For five years, he's been working- one mage, one Templar at a time. Teaching us we don't have to hate each other. He showed us Meredith isn't the only way."  
Hawke growled "Is this whole thing to oust the Knight-Commander!"  
Keran "She needs to go. Don't you see? We need a real Viscount, and Templars who protect mages, not massacre them. Just look what Thrask accomplished! Mages and Templars working together. Isn't that what we all want? You should help us, not fight us! All we want is someone sane in Meredith's place."  
Hawke pressed lightly against his throat. "I don't give a shit what you want, the minute you laid a hand on Fenris you lost my support! Tell me where he is!"  
Keran "On the wounded coast, I have a map."  
Hawke released him, and took the map... she knew the way.  
Keran rubbed his throat. "What are you going to do to Thrask, to me?"  
Hawke had fire in her eyes, determination set in her shoulders and a scowl on her face. "This isn't going to end well. If I were you, I'd stay out of range."  
Keran "Thank you. I'm really sorry you were the one. Your friend should be fine. I'll go to Macha, try to wait this out. I don't think I can serve the Templars while Meredith is still in charge."  
Keran left one way and they the other. Hawke stepped over a fallen Templar and noticed a greatsword, it looked well crafted and expensive, she picked it up and put it in her bag. She would give it to Fenris, if he ever wanted to talk to her after this.

They head to the spot on the wounded coast marked on the map, an inlet covered in ruins. 

On the way the group was quiet, all of them worried for Hawke who was quite literally shaking with rage. Aveline and Varric had only seen her like this the night her mother was killed, but she had Fenris to help calm her down... they were scared of what would happen if the kidnappers killed him. They get attacked by a group of Templars and mages before they get to the inlet, Hawke kills most of them on her own, ripping them apart in quick succession not using stealth but rage. The others would never admit it but they were all secretly worried she might become possessed. When the fight is over they are come upon by Samson, the man who sent Feynriel to slavers instead of helping him.  
Samson "Well, here you are. You've been sticking your nose in every problem in Kirkwall sinc-"  
Hawke shoved him aside. "Fuck off, you're not who I'm here for." And kept heading to the inlet.  
Samson looks bewildered, as if he expected a conversation, then heads in the opposite direction.  
Hawke has a tight grip on the daggers she received from Tarrabas, she sees Fenris lying unconscious on the ground and she can feel the blood magic holding him. "Thrask!"  
Thrask sighed "I suppose it was too much to hope that you wouldn't come here. Though I cannot understand why you support Meredith still. It was not the circle that kept Feynriel safe from demons, it was you. Please, Champion, I have nothing but respect for you. It's Meredith we must see gone."  
Hawke ground her teeth. "I don't support Meredith you loon! I'm here because you kidnapped my friend!"  
Thrask "No harm will come to your friend. We will release him as soon as I have your word to support us."  
Grace "No! The elf dies. Then the Champion."  
Thrask "Stand down Grace!"  
Hawke see's the demon of pride residing within her. _'Grace? I knew I should have killed her...'_  
Aveline "Grace? Wasn't she one of the mages you turned in almost five years ago?"  
Thrask "We will not kill an innocent to achieve our ends. It gains us nothing to become Meredith."  
Grace "Meredith! What do I care for Meredith! I'm here for the Champion."  
Hawke clenched her jaw and flexed her hands on her weapons. "You touch him, you die... slowly."  
Grace "I would rather die a hundred times than endure one more hour in the Circle! I have been counting the days to get my revenge. Alain, kill the hostage."  
Alain "I-I don't know, Grace..."  
Hawke scowled "I thought you turned your back on blood magic when you saw what it did to Decimus."  
Alain "You don't know what it's like. We're locked in our cells no day, no light, no air. The Templars... ask things of us."  
Hawke softened to the boy, there was no demon in him. "I'm sorry, Alain."  
Alain "When Thrask offered a chance to make a better Circle. I had to take it. But... Grace, this isn't right. Meredith's to blame for what's happening, not the Champion."  
Grace backhanded him. "Don't defy me, boy! Without me, you'd be nothing! If you're to squeamish I'll do it myself!"  
Thrask "No! No one has to die here!"  
Grace laughs. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong." She activates her blood magic.   
Thrask steps up to her. "Restrain yourself!"  
Grace looks to Hawke "You killed my love, now you'll feel my pain!"  
She stabs herself with the end of her staff and kills Thrask. "Forget the hostage, Get the Champion's friends first! I'll kill them all in front of her!"

Hawke launches herself at Grace, dodging a blood ball meant to throw her around. Hawke rips her apart, then slides from enemy to enemy slicing arteries and killing them, her blood pounding in her veins and the voice in her head a loud call: she ignores it. The fight is over and she is covered in blood, panting, and wanting to fight more... the wolf in her wanting to tear apart everything that played a part in her mates pain... and she knew there would be pain for him, what with blood magic involved.

Alain walked up to Hawke after the fight, and she had put away her weapons. "I tried to stay away from her, you know, after Decimus. But... the circle here is worse than Starkhaven ever was. It seemed like hers was the only way out." He kneels next to Fenris, and pulls out a blade, freezing when Hawke reaches for her daggers. "I... I'm sorry. Grace held him with blood magic. That's the only way I can bring him out."  
Hawke nodded and let go of her daggers.  
Fenris stirred, and got up, she could see the pain in his eyes. "I should not have let them take me, I let you down."  
Hawke took a step towards him. "Those responsible for this are all dead. I promise I'll never let anything like this happen again."  
Fenris gave her a slight nod. "Thank you, it... is comforting to know that I have you at my back."  
Samson comes up behind them "I got here as fast as I... OH!"  
Cullen "Champion. Samson never said you were involved in this. I trust you were here to stop these traitors, not join them?"  
Hawk shook her head. "They kidnapped my friend. That's why I was here."  
Alain "The Champion's a fine lady, ser. She wanted to solve this peacefully."  
Hawke blinked _'Is that how it seemed?'_  
Cullen grunts "Put the mage to questioning."  
Hawke stood forward "The boy stood up to his elders when they would have killed an innocent hostage."  
Cullen "Hmph. You mean he was one of them, save for a convenient last minute change of heart. I'll encourage Meredith to take it easy on him."  
Alain smiled at her. "Thank you, Champion."  
Cullen "Everyone else is under arrest. Take them to the Gallows. Is there any recommendation you would have me bring to Meredith, Champion?"  
Hawke "If you killed every man who doubted Meredith's fitness, Kirkwall would be a ghost town."  
Cullen "You think that reason enough to spare blood mages and their willing dupes?"   
Hawke "What if you were being raped and beaten and locked up like a prisoner on a daily basis? He looked for a way out, you would too."  
Cullen sighs "Perhaps some of them might still be saved."  
Everyone left, save Hawke and Fenris... she sent the others ahead. "Do you want to come home... or stay at the mansion?"  
Fenris gripped her hand, feeling frightened at the prospect of her leaving him alone. "I do not wish to be alone."  
Hawke squeezed his hand lightly. "Then let's go. I'll report to Orsino another day."

They left the wounded coast hand-in-hand and headed to their now shared home. They went into their room where she left him while she headed to the adjoining room and got a very hot bath ready for him. Then she sent him in there while she headed back downstairs. She informed Bodahn that 'under no circumstances' were they to be bothered, and then she drank a vial of magebane. She came back to find him in the tub scrubbing furiously. She grabbed his wrist to stop him before he drew blood.

Fenris wrenched his hand from her, looking at her wide-eyed when he realized it was her. "Tala... your touch?"  
Hawke nodded "I drank some magebane."   
Fenris frowned "Why?"  
"You don't need any more magic today..."   
"You didn't have to do that..."  
Hawke smiled "I know." Tears started to roll down her face. "I'm so sorry this... this was all my fault."  
Fenris cupped her face in one hand pulling her forehead to his. "Tala... no. This is not your fault, I shouldn't have let them take me."  
Hawke shook her head vigorously, holding his hand to her face. "No, if I'm not at fault then neither are you."  
Fenris smiled wanly. "Alright. Will you... will-" He sighed.  
She kissed his palm "What do you need, Love?"  
Fenris hated being vulnerable, but he could trust her with it. "Will you stay with me?"  
Hawke nodded. "If you want I can join you..." She flushed at the way it sounded. "I didn't mean it like that."   
Fenris nodded, he didn't want to be away from her right now... he wanted her close. He was vulnerable and it frightened him, but he knew she wouldn't take advantage of his vulnerability, and he needed her right now. "Join me?"  
Hawke smiled and started to strip off her armor, piece by piece she set it aside until she stood bare before him. She used the wash basin to clean off most of the blood before she joined him in the tub. They sat there for a few minutes in an awkward silence, neither sure what to do, until Hawke grabbed her bar soap. "Can I wash your hair?"  
Fenris blinked at her "What?"  
Hawke flushed "I want to wash your hair... Is that okay?"  
She squirmed under his scrutiny. "Very well."  
Hawke perked up at his consent. "You may want to turn around... else you'll have my breasts in your face."  
Fenris _'You say that like it's a bad thing...'_ chuckles and turns around, she cups her hands and dips them in the water then pours it over his head. After his hair is adequately wet she starts lathering the soap, but stops when a thought hits her. "Do you want me to see if Bodahn has soap I can borrow?"  
Fenris looks over his shoulder at her. "Why?"  
"Because this soap will make you smell the flowers I put in it... like me... I thought you may have a problem with that."  
Fenris chuckled "I have no problem with it whatsoever."  
She chuckled with him then finished lathering the soap in her hands, setting it in it's holder when she finished. Hawke sunk her soapy fingers into his hair, messaging and lathering his hair and gently detangling it. He tilts his head back and moans in relief as she eases the tense muscles in his head. When she finished with his hair she grabbed the soap and rubbed against his neck and back, down his arms and across his chest. Fenris was so comfortable from her ministrations that he didn't even pretend to protest her washing his body. Hawke had him turn back around then dipped the bar into the water, caressing his legs with the soap.   
When she finished washing him she held the bar of soap out to him.   
Fenris looked at her in confusion. "What's-"  
Hawke smirked shyly. "You can wash me... if you want."  
Fenris smirked and took the bar then he grabbed her legs and pulled her to him, dunking her head under the water. He kept a good grip on her leg so she had to hold her head out of the water as she glared at him, to which he chuckled. He lathered the soap on her legs and when he was done with one he let it sink back underwater, then he grabbed the other and repeated the action. Fenris had her stand up, so that the rest of her body was out of the water, then he went from her thighs up and around her torso, over her breasts to her shoulders and down her arms. After she was covered in soap he had her sit down facing away from him, as she had him do when she did his hair, then he began massaging the soap into her hair. He went through the same ritual she had used, gently detangling with his fingers, massaging her scalp and lathering the soap in her hair. Hawke reached over to grab a comb, when Fenris hit a tangle he was having a hard time getting out, and handed it to him over her shoulder.   
Fenris took the comb. "Thank you." Then he went back to detangling. He carefully and gently combed out her hair, lock by lock, setting the combed hair over her shoulder to keep it separate. When he finished they took turns dumping clean water over the head of the other to rinse out all the soap.   
Once they are rinsed off they get out of the tub, use towels to dry off and head into the bedchamber. Hawke convinces him to leave his armor in the bath chambers, to take care of it tomorrow.

Once they are in their, as of yesterday, chambers Hawke instructed him to lie on the bed. Hawke walked around the room, a strange and new comfort with her nakedness... and it's all because of the unique man currently sprawled on their bed, and by the Maker did she like the sound of that. It took her a few moments to find the vial she had been looking for.   
She chuckled at the confused and searching look he was directing at her. "I need you lying on your stomach, face down."  
Fenris frowned "Why?"  
Hawke held up the vial of a clear greenish liquid. "You, Fenris, are going to get a massage."  
Fenris shook his head and rolled over onto his stomach. "As you wish."  
Hawke smiled, crawled up on the bed and straddled his hips. "This is my own special mixture, it warms up and helps release tense muscles and relieve pain. I spent this past year developing it. You'll have to tell me how it works for you, so I can make more or adjust it."  
Fenris smiled into the pillow, she loved creating things with her herbs: salves, potions, poisons, creams, oils, soaps anything she could make she did. Fenris sighed in relief as she rubbed the oil into his back, the oil warmed up as she rubbed, easing the knots and loosening tension. Fenris moans as she works his back, she had always been skilled in massages, and she continued until he was relegated to a boneless lump on the bed.

When she was done she maneuvered off of him and he rolled onto his back and gave her a grateful smile and pulled her into his arms.   
"That was wonderful."  
"I thought you could use it, it has been a stressful day."   
"I would like to return the favor."   
Hawke smiled "Would you now?"   
Fenris gave her a knee weakening smirk. "Yes I would. Now roll over."   
Hawke rolled onto her stomach, and Fenris gave her back the same treatment that she gave his.   
Once the massage was over they curled up with each other and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning.  
Fenris growled as the Chantry's morning bell rung, as this is when Hawke would get up, and wrapped his arms around her to keep her next to him.   
Hawke chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere, Fen."  
Fenris buried his face in her hair. "You always get up after the bell."  
"Hmm. That is true, but I gave Bodahn explicit instructions that we were not to be disturbed. I don't care what happens today, Kirkwall will have to save itself."  
"You don't mean that."  
"Yes, I do. After what happened yesterday... well Orsino and Meredith can go hang if they think I'm doing anything for them today." Fenris could hear the anger in her voice, anger that he had been put in harm's way, it caused a warm feeling to unfurl in his chest.   
He grabbed her face in both of his hands. "I love you, Tala."  
He watched as her eyes went from holding anger to radiating pure love and joy. "I love you too, Fenris." She held his hands to her face. "I will never get tired of hearing you say that... or of saying it myself."

The midday bell rang at the chantry, Hawke and Fenris had already had their meal and were sitting in bed reading.

Fenris was sitting in bed, leaning against the headboard, and reading his book… or attempting to. Hawke was lying on her stomach, shapely legs swaying in the air, reading her book. Fenris had progressed enough that he rarely needed help, and their lessons turned into a quiet reading time. But, Fenris was having a hard time concentrating, he had read the same sentence six times. 

Every time he attempted to focus on his book the bobbing of her legs drew his gaze. _'Fasta vas! This is our reading time, I cannot…'_ His eyes traveled to where her house-skirt had bunched up, showing off the peek-a-boo sight of her inner thighs. He felt himself twitch against his already too tight breeches, and he suppressed a groan of frustration. Then an idea came to him. _'Perhaps I can, I am a free man after all. Hmm… I suppose there’s only one way to find out.'_

Fenris silently marked his page and set the book down on the bedside table. He lithely stretched and crawled over to her. Hawke was so immersed in her book, a tome of ancient shape-shifting magic, that she didn't notice his shift until the length of his body was pressed into hers. Fenris pushed her hair to one side and pressed his lips to the hollow behind her ear. She gasped, heat instantly pooling low. Fenris nipped the shell of her ear and pressed himself against her further. She mewled as she wiggled herself into him, he moaned low into her ear as her movements rubbed his erection against her ass. 

His voice came out low, and utterly sinful. “Unless, you'd rather finish that book…”  
Hawke smirked and tossed the book onto the floor. “What book?”  
Fenris chuckled darkly, nipped at her ear once more, then lifted himself off her. She felt slightly bereft of the loss, until he grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over. She lost coherent thought when she saw the look on his face. His eyes were darkened with arousal, pupils blown to nearly all black as they roamed her body, a wolfish grin… and he was licking his lips like he was starving man presented a feast.  
Hawke sat up and fisted his hair, dragging his face to hers, she pressed her lips to his.   
She kissed him, growling as he denied her entrance to his mouth, she drug her teeth across his lip. “Fenrisss…”  
Fenris chuckled darkly. “Something you want?”  
Hawke pulled back and glared at him. “Really? You start this an-"  
Fenris pulled her forward sealing his lips to hers, slipping his tongue past open lips. She shifted pulling him down on top of her, chuckling into his mouth at his groan. Fenris' hands slipped to her shapely thighs, dragging them around his hips, pulling her core flush against his abdomen. Pulling from the kiss, leaving her gasping for air, as he drug his lips over her jaw and down to her neck. Alternating between soft kisses and nips, and once she was gasping and writhing against him, he bit down on the juncture of her throat hard enough to leave a mark. Hawke moans, and rolls her hips into his stomach, as he soothes the mark with his tongue.  
Hawke tugged on his hair, her voice a breathy moan. “Fen, please…”  
Fenris took in a deep breath of her scent, and he pulled off of her. Looking down at her flushed, breathing heavily, mouth open and eyes hooded with lust. Suddenly he couldn’t be naked quick enough. Hawke chuckled at his frenzied need, but that brought attention back to her and reminded him that she was still fully clothed. Fenris began undressing her at the same speed, leaving her somewhere between laughter and arousal. With Fenris' lithe body hovering over her, the latter won out, as he went back to his earlier ministrations. Hawke moaned as his hand found its way to her breast, and his mouth began traveling south. Fenris had one breast in his hand and the other in his mouth, all while Hawke is writhing and panting under him.

He loves this, this ability to have her panting and writhing and moaning his name, it makes him feel powerful… masterful. To have this strong, beautiful, graceful woman give herself to him… that she would grant him this control of her body. It makes him feel powerful and humbled at the same time, it makes him feel free.  
Hawke chuckles and runs her fingers through his hair. “Going to stay on my breasts all day?”  
Fenris growled. “No. Turn over.”  
Hawke looks at him in surprise, but none the less, she rolls onto her stomach. Fenris drags his hands over the scared flesh of her back, bending over to kiss it intermittently, before grasping her hips and pulling her onto her hands and knees. 

She gives a small gasp and looks over her shoulder at him, but he reads no fear or apprehension in her lust darkened eyes or tension in her grin. Fenris spreads her legs and places himself between them, pleased that he isn't pushing her into anything, he brings his shaft to her entrance. Hawke shudders when he runs his length along her slit, spreading the moisture along his shaft before he tests her with two fingers gliding into her wet heat. Hawke groaned, loudly, and pressed herself back into his hand.

A whimpering beg, a “Fenris, please.” Was all it took for his fingers to be removed and replaced with the thick head of his erection. Fenris slowly pushed into her tight heat, but apparently, it was not fast enough for Hawke. Her hands bunched into the sheet under her as she let out a frustrated whimper and then, after remembering their position, she pressed her hips backward sheathing him quickly into her depths.   
Fenris groaned, hands clenching her hips hard, when she rocked back taking him completely. She moaned as he hit that spot deep inside her, she began to rock her hips up and down dragging his head over that spot. Hands clutching the blankets and gasping as she writhed against him. 

Fenris tightened his hands on her hips to still her, as good as what she is doing feels, he has different plans. Once she had stilled, and voiced her complaint, he pushes down between her shoulder blades sending her to her elbows. Placing his hands on either side of her head he starts to move.   
His thrusts sent him deep and the position had him hitting all the right places. She could hear the lewd moans spilling from her mouth, but she didn't care she couldn't care about anything but this feeling, him moving deep inside her. She canted her hips to take him more fully, and he arched his back sending him deeper. 

Fenris groaned and Hawke breathed 'Maker'. Fenris was losing control, her moans pushing at him, and he began to thrust more frantically struggling to keep a steady rhythm. He began peppering her back with kisses, and murmuring his love to her in Tevene.  
She gasped, hands clenching at his. “Fenris… I can't… Fen…”   
Fenris nibbled on the cuff of her ear and moved one hand to her nub, circling it. The paired sensations pushed her over the edge, a few thrusts more and Fenris followed. Fenris rested his head on her shoulder for a moment before kissing it and pulling off of her, to lie on his side. 

She slumped down to lie flat on her stomach. “That was a wonderful idea.”  
Fenris chuckled “It's been known to happen.”  
She rolled over and fit herself against him. “Ha! Well, feel free to have some more.”  
Fenris rolled them so that she was once again on her back beneath him. “I believe I just did.” And sealed her lips with a kiss.   
When they parted for air Hawke mumbled. “I'm never going to finish that book, am I?”  
Fenris chuckled, as he began meandering down her body. “Not if I can help it.”  
Her laugh turned into breathy moan as his mouth found her nipple.

They spent the rest of the day wrapped up in each other, only getting dressed when it was time to eat supper. They shot veiled looks at each other over the table, flushing every time Bodahn or Orana caught them. 

They were in the study, Fenris sitting on the floor with his back against the lounge reading his book and Hawke was sprawled on the lounge one hand holding her book and the other buried in his hair. She scratched and massaged his scalp as her fingers slid through his tresses. When she remembered the sword she picked up, she marked her page and set down her book, then she went to her bag and pulled it out. Taking it to the study to show Fenris.  
She sat on her knees before him, holding out the greatsword. "Take a look at this."  
Fenris blinked at her. "This is... this is a Blade of Mercy. You see them in the Imperium, replicas of the one Archon Hessarian used to kill Andraste, This one looks finely crafted."  
Hawke pouted "So they sell these at every market stand in Minrathous?"  
Fenris chuckled "Hardly."  
Hawke was still pouting. "I thought it might be worth something..."   
Fenris smiled "It is." He reached for the blade. "Here, let me show you." He rubbed his hand over the blade causing it to light up, showing enchantment.  
"These are gifts of honor, given to those who have performed a service for the Imperium. Danarius coveted them, as I recall."  
Hawke bit her lip. "You don't talk of the Imperium much..."  
Fenris shrugged "It's not a place I remember fondly."  
Hawke frowned "The slave trade is still in operation in the Imperium?"  
Fenris shrugged "It varies from one Archon to the next. One outlawed it many years ago... he was quickly assassinated. Tevinter would crumble without it's slaves. The Imperium's elite know no other way."  
Hawke shifted "Seems like a slave rebellion would end that."  
Fenris shook his head. "There are rebellions all the time, actually. Most of them end... poorly. The Senate always unites when faced with 'sedition'." He spits the word. "One day things will change. Then the magisters will see just how fragile their hold is."  
"Do you want to talk of it?"  
Fenris chuckled "Not especially. Not now, at any rate."  
Hawke smirked "I'd like you to have the sword."  
Fenris looked at her surprised "For me? Yes... I think I'd like that. I'll think of the irony as I wield it. Thank you, Tala."  
Hawke chuckled.  
Fenris stopped examining the sword. "You know, there is something much more entertaining we could be doing..."  
Hawke flushed "I believe you're right..."

Later that night, as they as getting ready for bed.   
Hawke "I was thinking, tomorrow after I report what happened to Orsino and Meredith we could go to mansion to get your things... you said you had it mostly done?"  
Fenris nodded "That I do. I have no problem with that."  
Hawke smiled "Good. I also need to deal with Varric's haunted house, I've put it off for far too long already, and I was thinking we could take your sister to do that. What do you think?"  
Fenris frowned it thought. "I'm not sure if that's wise, what if I have a flashback during battle?"  
Hawke walked over and took his face in her hands. "Then I will be there to pull you out and, if necessary, heal you. I think this would go a long way towards helping you two."  
Fenris smiled _'Always trying to help me...'_ "Alright we'll try it your way."

The next morning Varric shows up at the breakfast table. "Howdy, Sparky, Broody."  
Fenris nodded "Dwarf."  
Hawke shook her head "To what do I owe the pleasure, my fine dwarven friend?"  
Varric "Just thought I'd find out if we were ever going to check out Bartrand's estate?"   
Hawke sighed "Yes, I have to report my findings to Orsino and Meredith... plus I was going to try and weasel out some more time with Bethany, we can go tonight. Sound good?"  
Varric nodded "Sounds great, Sparky... you may wanna bring Broody, just in case."  
Hawke chuckled. "Will do."  
Hawke suddenly remembered the engagement. "Oh, Shite! I forgot! I got to go, be back in a minute!" And she darted out the door, headed to the Chantry. 

She found Sebastian in the Chantry. "Seb!"  
Sebastian turned when he heard her voice. "Hawke, I was wondering when I would see you."  
"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you yesterday, but the job and then Fenris-"  
Sebastian put his hand up. "I heard what happened, is he doing well?"  
Hawke smiled "Yes, he had some trouble, like anyone would, but is doing well. That's not what I came here for. Bethany said yes."  
Sebastian's face lights up in joy. "She did?"  
Hawke smiled and nodded at the man. "You know, come to think of it... Bethany did say she was going to be a princess when she grew up."  
Sebastian caught onto her teasing. "Is that right... and what did you want to be?"  
Hawke flushed "I wanted to be a wolf..."  
Sebastian laughed merrily. "Thank you for this, Hawke."  
Hawke "I'm going to see if I can squeeze some more time with her out of the Knight-Commander, anything you want me to tell her If I can?"  
Sebastian "Just that I am eternally grateful, and I love her."

Hawke went back to the estate, asked Varric to bring Varania with him when he came back later that night. Then her and Fenris headed to the Gallows, going into Meredith's office first.

Hawke "I'm not sure if you're aware, but a lot of the people in this city don't like you."  
Meredith "And? What is Orsino's plan? He is part of this conspiracy, is he not?"  
Hawke "The First Enchanter had no role in this."  
Meredith "Cullen would agree with you, it seems. He claims a Templar turned against me and the mage's only followed. I do not believe it. If you did not find proof, it means only that Orsino hid his tracks well. Who else was involved?"  
Hawke shook her head "What happened to 'if I'm wrong then I'm wrong'? Will you never accept that you are wrong?" She shook her head. "No wonder so many of your men want you gone."  
Meredith "So, Orsino has managed to convince, you as well? I was hoping you, of all people, might be above the influence of blood magic. It disturbs me to think how it's insidious influence has worked it's way throughout this tower. The Grand Cleric must be made to see! Go. It appears I must deal with this on my own." 

Hawke sighed and headed to Orsino's office. _'So much for seeing Bethany...'_   
Hawke "Your mage Templar group was conspiring to overthrow Meredith."  
Orsino shook his head "I have a sudden deep regret I interfered... You know, I was half convinced Meredith had engineered the whole thing, to trick me into incriminating myself."  
Hawke huffed. "Even though I found no evidence of your involvement, she is still convinced that you were a part of it. If Meredith stays in charge, she'll run Kirkwall into the ground."  
Orsino raised his hands in warning. "Speak softly, friend. There is nowhere safe to say those words. But be assured, you are not the only one thinking them." He hands her a package. "Please accept this, as my thanks, it will be of more value to you right now than my friendship."  
She tucks the package into her bag and they leave the Gallows.

They spend the rest of the day bringing his things, and the things he didn't wish to leave behind, from the mansion to their estate. Fenris smiled when Hawke insisted that the estate was 'theirs' and he was not just moving in... that it was his place now too.


	14. Chapter 14

Late that night the four of them meet at the estate.  
Varania "Leto! I was not expecting you..."  
Hawke sighed "You didn't tell her?"  
Varric "What?"  
Fenris walked up to Varania "I apologize for my behavior, it was unworthy of you."  
Varania frowned at him. "Why have you been avoiding me?"  
Fenris explained his lack of memory before the ritual and the flashes he gets when he sees her.  
Varania had her head cast down. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."  
Fenris scratched the back of his neck. "You couldn't when I wouldn't speak of it, I apologize."  
Hawke cut in. "So do I. I wanted to tell you, it just wasn't my place."  
Varric steps forward. "I'm sorry too."  
Hawke frowns at him "What are you apologizing for?"  
Varric smirked "Oh, nothing, I just felt left out."  
Hawke and Varania chuckled and Fenris rolled his eyes.  
"Alright, everyone, let's go. Oh, Varania, I know you held your own the other day but if anything happens, stay back with Varric and let Fenris and I take care of the front lines. Okay?"   
Varania nodded, then they all left, Wolf insisted on coming as well, and headed to Bartrand's old house.

They enter the house through the back door that leads to the kitchens, a few bottles fall over.  
Varric stops, listening for something. "Hey... is that music? Where is it coming from?"  
Hawke looks at him worried. "I don't hear anything."  
She looks to Fenris who shakes his head, he doesn't hear anything either.  
Varania looks at Varric. "I don't hear anything either... and elves have better hearing than humans or dwarves."  
Hawke "Let's continue on."  
Fenris' nose wrinkles as they pass by chopped fish.   
They pass through the door when the next one opens on its own.  
Fenris "Something in this house is restless."  
When they go through the now open door, into the servants quarters, a pot lifts off the table and floats in mid-air. Hawke looks all around, to see if it's a trick, but finds that there are no strings, magic or anything else causing the pot to float.  
Varric "Hmph. I guess the buyer wasn't kidding."  
As they enter the foyer Varric speaks. "Where is that voice coming from?"  
Hawke looks him over with a critical eye. "What voice?"  
Varric twitches and tilts his head to hear something the rest of them can't, to say she is worried would be an understatement.  
As they pass through a small reading room.   
Varric looks into the distance "I can barely hear it... I wish I could make out the words."  
Hawke and Fenris share a look over the dwarf's head, he misses it which worries them more, silently sharing their concern with each other.  
They leave the reading room, walk into a hallway where a chair floats from the floor to sit on the ceiling like it would on the floor.  
Varania shoves her hands in her pockets to keep from biting her nails. "We get it already! House haunted. You can stop now!"  
Varric "We're getting closer, I can feel it, Hawke!"  
Hawke 'He just called me Hawke... I don't like this'  
They enter a storage room at the end of the hall.  
Varric "Look at this: my brother's junk was left here. You wouldn't know it, but Bartrand was a sentimentalist. This came from our estate in Orzammar. When I was seven I knocked over one of mother's plates and broke it. My brother yelled at me for an hour. 'This was made by house Saldras! The clay came from the Aedros Atuna river, which never sees the sun!'"  
Hawke chuckles, happy that he still is enough of himself to do this. "There's no way you're talking about the same Bartrand I met."  
Varric raises his hands. "Maker's truth! There were tears in his eyes! I never thought that was possible before. That stupid plate was the whole city of Orzammar to him."  
Hawke nodded. "Come on, then."  
As they leave the room two ghostly apparitions of elves run past them, Varania screams. "Er... sorry."  
Fenris "Powerful magics, or many thousands of deaths, must have happened here."  
Varric "This isn't being caused by some random artifact. The idol is still in the house, Hawke! It has to be."  
Hawke sighed, looked to Fenris. 'That's what I was becoming afraid of... And he called me Hawke again.'  
Fenris walks up and squeezes her hand. 'It will be alright.'  
When they go back through the small reading room all of the scattered books suddenly put themselves away. And when they are In the foyer one door closes, another opens and Hawke gets hit in the head by flying pottery. Fenris rushes to her side, helps her off the floor. "Are you okay?"  
Hawke smiled at him, put her hand to her bloody forehead and healed the small cut. "I am."  
Fenris looks her over "Whatever is here is angry."  
Varric coughed "If you two are done, that idol is in here!"  
He starts off into the main room, where buckets and pottery start randomly flying about the room.  
There is a loud grinding noise, and Varania whispers. "Oh, dear."  
In one of the side rooms, they find some ledgers that Varric takes a look at.  
Varric scoffs. "Merchant Guild ledgers." He sighs. "Dwarves fighting over whose ancestors were the dwarfiest, whose gold is the shiniest... I never understood how he could stand it. Five minutes with them, and I need a strong drink."  
Hawke smirks "Everything makes you thirsty. Don't try to blame that on the Dwarven Merchant Guild, Varric."  
Varric chuckles "You might have a point there, Sparky. Bartrand wagered everything on the expedition. Everything, for the chance to escape the guild. Make enough money, and the guild doesn't matter anymore. You're free... damnation. Let's keep going."

They enter the room where they had found Bartrand when a young girl runs up to them.   
Girl "Are you real? You've got to get out of here before it comes back!"  
Varric "Where's the idol?"  
Girl looks at him, scared and genuinely confused. "What idol?"  
Varric, who can usually tell when just about anyone lies, can't tell she is telling the truth. "Don't waste my time with your lies! Tell me where it is!"  
Hawke puts a hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy, Varric. She's telling the truth."  
Varric scowls "She's hiding something, Hawke! Don't lie to me! I know it's here! You must have found it."  
Girl "I swear, I don't know anything about an idol! Please!"  
Varric steps forward, Hawke about to stop him, when the ground shook.  
Girl "Maker, no! It's starting again!" She runs out of the room, Hawke looks to Varric and shrugs her shoulders then they hear her scream.  
They run out after her to find a strange see-through golem.  
Varric "Uh oh..."

They fight the strange golem and shades the pop out of it, eventually taking it down, it turning into a pile of ashes.

Varric leans down and picks a red shard out of the debris of the golem's ashes. "This... this is a piece of the idol. Oh, I should have known Bartrand would lie to me. Of course he'd keep a piece of the statue for himself. Think of what we could do with this."  
Hawke shook her head. "I don't know about you, Varric, but I don't want to end up like Bartrand."  
Varric scowled "I'm not my brother, Hawke! The idol drove him crazy, but this is just one tiny piece!"  
Hawke shook her head. "Varric, you've been acting strangely since we arrived. You are hearing voices that aren't there, can't tell when a scared young girl is telling the truth and yelling at said scared girl. And you keep calling me Hawke! You haven't done that since the night we met Fenris! I don't think you want to keep that shard."  
Varric "I know you're just trying to look out for me, Hawke, but I can handle this! It's not the whole idol, it's just a sliver! I need this thing! Five years of my life have gone into this! The shard is my only hope of curing Bartrand. It's my only chance to set any of this right."  
Hawke swallowed. "Varric, listen to yourself! The idol is already controlling you! I know you want things to be fixed, but Bartrand can't be fixed... we both know that. I'd give anything to get you back your family, but not you. You have to let it go!"  
Varric "You're not listening to me, Hawke! I know I can handle this shard!"  
Hawke swallowed to keep the tears at bay. "I'm worried, Varric. You're beginning to sound exactly like Bartrand. If you keep that thing, you'll go mad, I'll have to kill you and Bianca will be heartbroken!.. Please, Varric, I can't lose another family member... not again."  
Varric broke at seeing her almost in tears, he realized he must have been acting very strange, and sighed. "Fine. I don't really want to argue about this anyway." He hands her the shard. "Take it. It's your problem now. Maybe 'Enchantment!' boy can dispose of the thing for you. Let's go, I... think I could use some air."

The sun is just coming up, merchants just now heading to their stands, as they exit the estate. 

Hawke wants to take the shard directly to Sandal, and tells the others she'll meet them at the Hanged Man later that night. Fenris changes plans and asks if Varania would like to join him for breakfast, she does not realize that he and Hawke now live together, and she accepts.  
Varania is confused when the three of them enter Hawke's estate, Hawke heads directly to Sandal, who is at his enchantment apparatus, and she sets the shard on the table.  
Hawke "Think you can do something with this, Sandal?"  
Sandal looks at it, awed.  
Bodahn "Is that... lyrium? I've never seen anything like that."  
Hawke "It's dangerous. Varric suggested that Sandal might be able to dispose of it."  
Bodahn looks at his son. "I think my boy can do better than that."  
Sandal "Ohh.... enchantment!"  
He started working on it right away.  
Bodahn "Miss Orana is just starting breakfast, should I go tell her there's to be another?"  
Hawke smiled "Yes, please. Fenris' sister, Varania, will be joining us."  
She then went and checked her letters. There was one from Walter, Bodahn had gotten jobs and homes for most of the orphans and he was working for Bodahn as a delivery boy, it made her smile. There was one from Emile's father, thanking her and giving her coin, she of course had told them the truth. The last one was from King Alistair, her cousins husband, he wanted to meet her in the keep... guess she knew where she was going this afternoon.  
They sat down and ate breakfast, Hawke could see Varania was uncomfortable. "Something wrong, Varania?"  
Varania ducked her head. "I thought they were your servants. I was wrong?"  
Hawke shook her head. "No, they do work for me. Why do you think otherwise?"  
Varania leaned over as if to tell a secret. "They are eating with us."  
Hawke busted out laughing, then calmed at seeing Varania's indignation. "I'm not laughing at you. Really, I just found it ridiculous that I didn't think of that. Orana had a hard time adjusting at first, but that's just how we do it here."  
Orana "Oh, yes. I had to adjust to a great many things, not that they were bad things."  
Hawke chuckled. "It's alright, Orana, you can speak your mind,"  
Varania stared at Orana with an open mouth. "You sound Tevinter..."  
Orana "Oh, I am... or was, anyway."  
Hawke "Orana, what you are now is up to you."  
Orana "Except being a slave, that is-"  
Varania "What?  
Hawke put her hands up. "Orana is not a slave, Varania."  
Orana put her hands in front of her mouth and gasped. "I said it wrong, I'm so sorry. No, I'm not a slave My Lady freed me. Her and Mister Fenris saved me from Mistress Hadriana... she was cruel."  
Hawke stood up walked over and wrapped her arms around Orana. "Hey, it's okay to cry. I did. Just ask Fenris... I even hit him a few times."  
Varania "You hit him a few times?"  
Fenris chuckled. "She was not trying to hurt me, and she didn't, it was just after... her mother."   
Varania ducked her head. "Oh, I see. I understand... my-our mother passed away from sickness three years ago."  
Hawke sat down again. "Did you have to watch her die?"  
Varania nodded as the old pain flared. "It was difficult... to say the least."  
Hawke "Everyone at this table has lost a parent, we know how you feel."  
Varania looked at her and felt a kinship she has not felt since Leto won the tournament.   
Hawke put her elbows on the table and put her chin on her hands. "This may be my only chance, while Fenris is doing his silent brooding routine, what was he like as a child?"  
Fenris snapped his head to her. "I do not brood."  
Hawke smirked "Oh? What was it Varric said?" She lowered her voice to mimic Varric. "'Friend, if your brooding were any more impressive women would swoon as you passed, they'd have broody babies in your honor.'"  
Fenris shook his head.  
Varania chuckled. "He was just as broody then, I assure you."  
Fenris groused. "I don't brood!"  
Hawke chuckled. "Oh, don't be so upset by it, Fen, there are those that think it's sexy."  
Fenris blushed. "The pirate doesn't count."  
Hawke chuckled. "Fenris, if you didn't glare every time someone looks at you you'd have a gaggle of women and men following you around. You'd have a fan club!"  
Fenris groaned and buried his face in his hands. He did enjoy the rest of the breakfast, shared stories about him giving him a glimpse into the life he had before. 

After breakfast Fenris and Hawke took Varania down to Hawke's secret training room. Once in the room, and the door shut sealing the enchantment.   
Hawke walked over to one of her dummies. "Okay, Varania, show us what you got. Give it your best shot."   
Varania "You want me to hit it with my strongest magic? Is that safe?"  
Hawke smirked. "Varania, don't worry about hurting me or your brother, we'll be okay. Just aim for the dummy." She patted the stone dummy beside her.  
Varania took in a breath and gathered her magic under her skin and shot a fireball at the dummy, it sucked in her fire and released steam.   
"What was that?"  
Hawke smirked. "Pretty good job, but you were holding back. Try again."  
Varania nodded and gathered all her magic into one large shot, pulled her magic to her hands and put her hands into the air and started a fire storm. The fire rained down on the dummy, Hawke had a strong shield around her and Fenris, and the dummy pulled in her fire and steam filled the room.  
Varania was panting. "How does it do that?"  
Hawke "Sandal and I designed some enchantments to turn magic into harmless things... like steam. Maker it's hot in here."  
Hawke raised her hands into the air and frost materialized around her hand and she shot it at the dummy, the dummy released cold air cooling the room.  
"That's great, Varania, you are pretty strong."  
Varania shook her head. "Not as strong as you."  
Fenris smirked. "Few, if any, are as strong as her."  
Hawke shook her head. "Who needs to boast when they have a handsome elf to do it for them?"  
Fenris chuckled. "I wasn't boasting, Tala, your magic is stronger than any I have ever come across.... Except perhaps Flemeth, and maybe not her now that the block is gone."  
Hawke chuckled. "So you say, but you haven't met them all... so you can't know for sure."   
Varania looked from one to the other. "Flemeth?"  
Hawke sighed, and told her the story of the witch.   
Hawke clapped her hands. "Now, that you've had time to rest, it's time to put you through the paces."  
Varania tilted her head. "The paces?"  
Hawke had her go through every spell she knew, twice, and by the time she was done Varania was ready to drop from exhaustion. Hawke showed her to a guest room where she took a quick bath to rid herself of the sweat of the day and the debris of last night then she collapsed on the bed, fast asleep. 

Hawke told Orana to make a special lunch for Varania, one filled with protein, and then she and Fenris took their lunches in the study before going to bed and sleeping until afternoon.


	15. Chapter 15

That afternoon Fenris and Hawke arrive at the keep to find the King in an argument with the Knight-Commander.  
Alistair "Let me guess: that's your final answer?"  
Meredith "Three mages have fled to Ferelden, and you have intervened to protect them as if it is your right to do so. What other answer did you expect, Your Majesty?"  
Alistair "A 'maybe' might of been nice."  
Meredith "I do not deal in 'maybes'. I deal in cold hard facts... as should you. Perhaps when Ferelden next chooses a king, it will be one that takes his duty to the Maker seriously." She walks away.  
Alistair. "Well, that was awkward"  
Hawke smirks, taking this man as one for jokes. "That's just Meredith's idea of Kirkwall hospitality."  
Alistair's face lights up. "Really? Kirkwall brutality must rip the skin off your face, then."  
Hawke bowed "How do you do, Your Majesty?"  
Alistair "I've been better. Manlier too, come to think of it."  
Teagan "This is the Champion of Kirkwall."  
Alistair shakes her hand. "Right! I'm Alistair, uh... King of Ferelden. And this is Teagan, my uncle. Sort of."  
Teagan shakes his head. "I'm actually Teagan. I'm only sort of his uncle."  
Alistair "I was hoping we could talk. Would have been better timing before being emasculated by Meredith, but I'm not picky."  
Hawke smirked, she liked his king. "Things are looking up! It's not often I get called on to meet with foreign leaders."  
Alistair "My wife told me you came here from Lothering. A Ferelden refugee that did well for herself, against all odds. I have to admit, I was hoping your influence in Kirkwall might be of use. Things haven't been going well with Orlais. Without a viscount here, however, there's only the Knight-Commander to deal with."  
Hawke "You were having an argument about mages?"  
Alistair Yes, well, apparently I don't feel the same way about mages as the Chantry does."  
Hawke "Obviously."  
Alistair smirked. "So we're in disagreement. That means they get nasty. They're like that."  
Hawke "Sounds like the Circle is better off in Ferelden."  
Alistair "You'd think so, wouldn't you? Sadly, I don't control the Circle, I can only deal with mages outside the Circle... of which there aren't many."  
Hawke nodded. "And kicking out Templars is easier said than done."  
Alistair "Ha! Exactly."  
Fenris "Perhaps some things are better left alone?"  
Hawke raised a brow at him.  
Alistair "We'll see what comes of it. Ferelden had a Blight to contend with, remember?"  
Hawke frowned "Oh yes. A darkspawn killed my baby brother, I couldn't forget if I tried."  
Alistair had a familiar pain pass over his face. "That happened to a lot of good people. We're not exactly at our strongest."  
Hawke "A lot of your people fled to Kirkwall, you know."  
Alistair "I know. I wish I could have helped them." Hawke could hear a real truth in that, not just platitudes. "The Blight devastated the kingdom, and afterwards... well it hasn't exactly been peaceful. They're welcome back, of course. As are you. But after so many years away, would you still consider it home?"  
Hawke smiled warmly at the memory of childhood in Ferelden. "Ferelden will always be my home, but I don't know if I could return after so much... never mind."  
Alistair "I hope we see you back there someday. We could use someone like you, Champion."  
Hawke "Is there to be a war, then?"  
Alistair "I hope not!"  
Teagan "You're more optimistic than I am."  
Alistair "Empress Celene is doing her best. Orlais isn't the most stable place right now."  
Hawke "What's happening in Orlais?"  
Alistair "Oh, the usual. Attempted assassinations, uprisings, fancy parties with stinky cheeses. Apparently some Orlesians think it would be grand to get their lost province back."  
Teagan "Well, we won't let them swoop down on us, will we?"  
Alistair smirks "That's right, swooping is bad."  
Hawke "Do you really think there's something I can do?"  
Alistair "Sadly, it's too late. Meredith got wind of my arrival sooner than I'd hoped. What you can do is protect Kirkwall. It will take someone like you to keep it from falling apart."  
Hawke "Just me standing between the city and disaster, huh?"  
Alistair "I've been there. Trust me, it isn't pretty. Well, I suppose I should get back to the old ball and chain."  
Teagan "You know the Hero hates it when you call her that."  
Alistair "No she doesn't. Just because she killed an Archdemon... she doesn't scare me."  
Teagan shook his head. "You keep telling yourself that, Your Majesty."  
Hawke put out a hand to stop him. "Wait. If you don't mind waiting for ten minutes, my girl Orana makes these little candies that Anabelle just adored, I could send some with you. You could score some points, because she most definitely hates it when you call her that."  
Alistair chuckled "She was raving about those things!"  
Hawke chuckled "Orana was starting a batch as I was leaving so they should be done soon."  
Alistair looked to Teagan then back to Hawke. "I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt."  
Hawke smiled and clapped her hands. "Great! Just let me go say hello to my friend the Guard-Captain, and I'll take you to the candies."  
Alistair smirked. "Sounds good, I'll just stand here and get the eye from the Templars."  
Hawke chuckled as she and Fenris headed to Aveline's office. 

They walked in as she was addressing her men.   
Aveline "Guardsmen! Duties for the week will be-"  
Brennen "Lowtown canvas. Five on, three off."  
Donnic "City perimeter by twos, clear by second watch."  
Guard "Training recruits. Full metal by weeks end."  
Donnic "Anything else, Captain?"  
Aveline beamed with pride. "No. Thank you."  
The men left and Hawke and Fenris walked in, Aveline leaned against her desk.  
Aveline "Donnic is... a good man. I'm sorry, was there something you needed?"  
Hawke shook her head. "No, just wanted to stop by. Kirkwall seems to have rallied around you."  
Aveline "I try to keep order, and people appreciate that. Everything else is going insane. A few complaints here and there, but for the most part, I think everyone's just glad the guard has been stable for a few years."  
Hawke nodded. "Speaking of stable... Your men could give the Templars a run for their sovereigns."  
Aveline nodded "They've had to. As long as there's no viscount, the Order thinks they can bark at any man in uniform. I won't have it. The people of Kirkwall need to see themselves in their guard. Lose that connection, we're just targets."  
Hawke took a step closer. "You never said how your three weeks in Orlais went."  
Aveline smirked "You're right, I didn't."  
Fenris smiled "Well, good for you."  
Aveline "Anything else?"  
Hawke shook her head. "Need anything?"  
Aveline "Yes, there's something. Come back soon. I'll get into it then."  
Hawke nodded. "I'll see you later, then, Avie."  
Aveline nodded "Of course, Hawke."

The two of them headed back down to King Alistair and then went to the estate, King Alistair and Teagan following close behind.  
Bodahn opens the door. "Alistair! What a pleasure."  
Alistair "Bodahn! Ana told me you were here, it's good to see you again."  
Hawke "Let me go see if she is done."  
Alistair "Can I come?"  
Hawke thought for a moment. "You can but Teagan can't... she get's jumpy when there is to many people around."  
Fenris "And don't mention that you are a king... it will make her very nervous."   
Alistair shrugged "Lots of people get nervous around me now that I'm a king."  
Fenris shook his head. "Lots of people were not slaves in Tevinter, before being rescued by Hawke."  
Hawke shoved him lightly "You were there, too."  
Alistair frowned "Ugh, I ran into some Tevinter slavers during the Blight, I happy to say we killed them all."  
Hawke chuckled "Who isn't happy to kill slavers?"  
The two of them walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Orana, how are those candies coming?"  
Orana didn't look over her shoulder. "Almost done, Lady Hawke."  
Alistair "Lady Hawke?"  
Hawke saw Orana tense at the unfamiliar voice, and she shrugged at Alistair. "It's better than 'Mistress'... although just about anything is better than that."  
Orana tentatively turned around, looking just south of Hawke's eyes. "They just need to cool, before they can be wrapped."  
Hawke nodded. "This is Anabelle's husband, he's going to take some of the candies for her. You remember how much she loved those?"  
Orana flushed but her face brightened. "Yes, Lady Hawke, I would be pleased to send some along for Lady Anabelle. She was very kind to me."  
Alistair "She's kind to most people, barring slavers and those who prey on others."  
Orana looked him in the eyes, it was just for a moment, then she looked back at the floor. "Lady Hawke is like that too."  
Alistair smirked. "So I've heard."  
Hawke put her hand under Orana's chin and gently directed her to look her in the eye, dropping her hand once she did. "Would you let us know when they can be wrapped?"  
Orana shook her head, but retained eye contact. "No, Lady Hawke, but I will tell you when they are done."  
Hawke smiled and rolled her eyes, she was always pleased to see even a modicum of defiance from Orana. "Well, we will wait in the study."  
Orana nodded and went back to her task.

Hawke and Alistair left the kitchen and went into the study, where Fenris, Wolf, and Teagan were waiting for them. They spoke of Anabelle, and her stories, of Duncan: their son. They spoke of the things that have been said about Hawke, and how much was true, and before they knew it Orana was coming in carrying a basket of wrapped candies. They said their goodbyes and they left.   
Hawke went through her letters finding one from the Knight-Captain, about Avie. It said that she was being accused of coddling her men, weakening law enforcement and he was called to vacate the position. "Preposterous!"  
Fenris walked up to Hawke, a hand on her shoulder. "What is preposterous?"  
Hawke handed him the letter. "This is!"  
Fenris read it. "Indeed. What do you intend to do about it?"  
Hawke huffed "Well, I won't let Avie lose her job over nonsense. I'm going to talk to her, let her know of the lies being spread about her."   
Hawke marched straight back to the keep, and into Aveline's office to find her fighting with a Templar.  
Templar "You have no viscount. It's clear you are suffering without... sufficient leadership."  
Aveline scowled at him. "That doesn't grant default authority to you or your commander."  
Templar "It would be easier if you cooperated."  
Aveline crossed her arm over her chest. "Wouldn't it."  
The Templar nodded at her. "Guard-Captain." And walked out of the barracks.  
Aveline did several short stomping paces, before Hawke stepped in her way to stop her. "Trouble?"  
Aveline scowled, not at Hawke. "Yes! He's been hounding me. These Templars strut around as It is, but now it's just... out of hand."  
Hawke "He could be fishing for a less strenuous position here in the barracks."  
Aveline "Well he won't be getting one from me."  
Hawke "That's not what Cullen has heard."  
Aveline looks at her confused. "What are you talking about?"  
Hawke "That you coddle your men. It's all lies, of course. But it's out there."  
Aveline "No wonder the lieutenant was harassing me. Bastards. If they think I'm coddling anyone, it'll be my husband, Donnic. You and I will intercept his patrol tonight. Then you can see for yourself if I'm coddling him. Or any in my command."  
Hawke shook her head. "I don't need proof, Avie, I already knew they were false."  
Aveline "Of course you did. But nobody questions my leadership without a response."   
Hawke "I wasn't questioning your leadership, Avie, I was only telling you what happening."  
Aveline softened. "I know. Cullen wants to know if these things are true? You'll be able to tell him. Donnic's patrol, Hawke. Me and you. Tonight, after dark."  
Hawke nodded. "Alright. Meet me at the Hanged Man, you can decide when the best time to leave is and we'll follow you.

Later that night.  
Fenris and Hawke head up to Varric's suite. "Listen, Sparky, I don't know what came over me back there in Bartrand's house. I'm glad you're watching my back."  
Hawke smiled, grateful he wasn't acting strange, or calling her Hawke, anymore. "You had me worried there."  
Varric smiled "You never have to worry about me, Sparky. What are you having? Edwina! Let's get a couple of drinks here!" Varric shifted around "There's something else. Sparky..." He sighed. "This is awkward."  
Hawke looked at him flabbergasted. "You? At a loss for words? I should mark this day on my calendar."  
Varric smirked "Enjoy this while it lasts. It might never happen again. Look, I just wanted to say, it has been an honor knowing you."  
Hawke "You're a good friend, Varric."  
Varric smirked "I know. It's hard to imagine what you'd do without me. You know it's five years today? Five years since I found you dragging your tail out of Bartrand's office."  
Hawke smirked "And since you paid a pickpocket to steal my coin purse."  
Varric looked at her surprised "You knew about that?"  
Hawke just laughed in response.  
Varric raised his mug, brought over by Edwina, and Hawke did the same. They clanked their mugs together. "Here's to whatever comes next!"

An hour later.  
Aveline looks to Fenris "There's a war coming. Does it feel different, fighting by choice?"  
Fenris raised an eyebrow at her. "You were never ordered to kill?"  
Aveline "I was a soldier, but I was willing."  
Fenris "I was willing, as well, but not by choice." He give a short laugh. "If that makes any sense."  
Aveline smirks and shakes her head. "Does anything in this mess?"  
Isabela leans over handing Varric some parchment, whispering. "Psst. I've got some of it written now."  
Varric takes it, whispering back. "Give it here. 'Her breasts strained against the leather jerkin like two wild stallions corralled against their will." He chuckles, Hawke guesses at the horrible wordage. 'What is he reading?'  
She looked to Fenris who had a confused look on his face and shrugged his shoulders.  
Varric "'She pounced-the smooth moves of a jungle cat- and locked her thighs around Donnic's waist he-"  
Aveline hears her new husbands name, Varric had been unable to keep quiet. "What?"  
Isabela attempted to look innocent. "Nothing."  
Aveline saw the papers. "What is that?"  
Isabela giggled, well into her cups by now. "Shh!"  
Varric holds the parchment aloft. "Isabela just thought she'd celebrate your love affair with a... written dedication."  
Isabela bounced in her seat, and splayed her hands as if presenting something. "It's 'friend-fiction'!" Noting Aveline's glower. "I do it out of love."  
Aveline scowled. "I will never, ever be clean again."  
Sebastian joined her in her scowling "Neither will I."  
Hawke signaled Varric to change to the conversation. "So, Broody, why didn't you kill him with the magic fisting?”  
Fenris looked to Varric. "What?"  
Varric "Crazy-Mc-Bad-Beard."  
Fenris looked at him completely confused. "Danarius?"  
Varric "Yes, him, why didn't you magic fist him?"  
Hawke chuckled “Isn't that obvious, Varric, Danarius doesn't have a heart.”  
Varric chuckled, and Fenris smiled at her.   
Hawke leaned over and whispered low enough that only Fenris would hear. "I am very... tired, and I can't wait till we can get to our place and... sleep."  
She pulled away, grinning at the flush on his cheeks, and trailed her hand up his thigh under the table. He scowled and batted her hand away, they had things to do tonight, and he couldn't focus to fight is she continued what she was doing.  
Merrill looked at Anders. "Have I ever mentioned I like your coat?"  
Anders "You do?"  
Merrill "It's very lively! Like a crow in the middle of anting!"  
Anders sighs "That's... that's great. Thanks, Merrill."  
Isabela "I wouldn't have called them 'lively'. Bedraggled, maybe. Or just... fluffy."  
Varric sniggered. "I tried to warn you, Blondie."  
Anders palmed his face. "You're not helping." He turned to Aveline "Your husband agrees with me."  
Aveline looks to him with a raised brow. "About what?"  
Anders "He thinks the knight-commander's mad. He told me she's gone behind your back to investigate guards she thinks are secret mages."Aveline sighed. "Even if that were true, he wouldn't tell you."   
Hawke remembers that Donnic insisted Anders not be invited to the wedding, he doesn't like that way he treats people, Aveline in particular.  
Anders "He won't fight for her when the time comes. Would you turn against your own husband?"  
Aveline shakes her head. "I don't know if your lying or crazy." He turns to Fenris, not finding the fight he wanted in Aveline. "By now, you must see what an injustice Templars are."  
Fenris sighed. "Must I? I see Templars trying to control what they have good reason to fear."  
Anders smirked, thinking he had him. "But they go too far."  
Fenris looked to Hawke "Were every mage like Bethany-" 'And you.' his eyes told Hawke. "-then there would be no need for them, but they are not."  
Varania "What about me, Fenris?"  
Fenris "I have yet to decide."  
Anders growled. "Wait, your sister's a mage? You bloody hypocrite! You really are just jealous!"  
Hawke sighed. "Anders, just stop."  
Anders scowled at her. "Of course, wouldn't want your perfect little guard dog to be upset, would we?"  
Hawke stood, slamming her hand on the table. "Enough!"  
Anders looked up, stunned. "Hawke?"  
Hawke shook her head. "I have had enough with you trying to start a fight with everyone! Either stop it or leave."  
Anders got up in a huff and stormed out.  
Merrill frowned after him. "Poor Anders..."  
Fenris "You pity him? He's dangerous to himself and everyone around him."  
Merrill "I think he's broken the very thing he was wanted to save."  
Fenris "You pity him because he's you."  
Merrill looked at him. "Breaking the things you love most isn't restricted to mages, Fenris."  
Fenris looked to Hawke "Sadly true."  
Hawke smiled at him. "It's fine, Fen, I understand."  
He smiled lovingly at her. "I know."  
Aveline "It's time to go, Hawke. To the docks."  
Hawke nodded. "Fenris, Merrill, let's go."

The four of them got up, they followed Aveline as she took them to where Donnic's patrol was to be.


	16. Chapter 16

Aveline "Donnic will be on this route."  
Fenris "Let's see what his patrol consists of."  
They run into Donnic and a two other guards fighting a very large group of coterie. The fight is over quickly with the assistance of Hawke's group.  
Donnic "Serah Hawke! Or is it always 'Champion' now? You're to much a chameleon, my friend."  
Hawke "It's just Hawke to you, Donnic. You made short work of this lot. I didn't expect to find you so... deep in bandits. This is common?"  
Donnic rolled his shoulder. "A good day, to be sure. I'll be sore tomorrow, but it was my choice. And as common as I like." He looked to Aveline "Tell me: What's going on?"  
Aveline "It's all right. Go ahead."  
Donnic puts his hands behind his back, standing tall. "Every guard chooses the patrol they want. My wife promotes from the bold, not the reckless. Action is up, casualties are down. It is... remarkable." He looks to Aveline with a smile. "As are you, love."  
Aveline smiles "Thank you. That will do."   
Donnic "Another time, Serah Hawke. Safe travels."  
Aveline looks to Hawke "That should be sufficient. Take that to the Templar."  
Hawke "Indeed. Let's go talk to Cullen, in the morning. Meet me at the estate."

The next morning they, Fenris, Hawke and Aveline arrive at the Gallows.  
Cullen "Champion. And you are here with the captain. None to happy about the accusations against her, I'm sure. "  
Aveline "You could say that."  
Hawke scowled at him. "The claims against Aveline are garbage. Did you even bother to verify them?"  
Cullen "No."  
Aveline "Then why press this?"  
Cullen "Some feel that the solution to the current crisis of leadership is to... consolidate authority. As long as these complaints continue, baseless or not, they will serve as justification for eliminating the position of guard captain. It would be the simplest fix, whether or not I agree."  
Hawke "They want to lie about her, let them do it to her face."  
Cullen "I have no objection, but the anonymous are rarely so brave. I can say that all of the complaints originate in Lowtown."  
Aveline "Guardsmen Brennen is on that patrol. Why wouldn't she tell me of this?"  
Cullen "I don't know, but... I do apologize for the assumptions of this incident, Guard-Captain. It has been... unfortunate."  
Aveline scowled "It's not done."  
After they leave the Gallows Aveline turns to Hawke. "We need to go to Lowtown, tonight." 

Hawke gave her assent. They were walking together, Hawke and Fenris going to their estate and Aveline to the keep, when they are stopped by Hubert.  
Hubert "Catastrophe has struck, partner! We are ruined. Ruined!"  
Hawke "Don't panic. Tell me what has happened."  
Hubert "A cart came back from the Bone Pit, half wrecked, with a dozen mangled bodies! The horse pulling the cart was the only survivor, and it does not speak! Town full of rotten mages and not one can get answers from a horse!"  
Hawke smirked "I'll check it out. You... keep interrogating that horse."  
Hubert "I knew I could depend on you. Just like old times, partner!"

They walked a way from him. "Avie, feel like helping me out with this?"  
Aveline "Yes, lets go."  
Hawke nodded. "Let's see if 'Bela and Varric want to go as well."  
'Bela and Varric are willing, even Varania asks to tag along. Hawke looks to Fenris, who is alright with it, and agrees to have her come. The six of them arrive at the Bone Pit to find it completely destroyed and in flames. Hawke feels the magic in the flames, and their familiarity. "Dragon's fire."  
Varric cursed.  
Fenris "Again?"  
Hawke nodded. "It feels just like that... only stronger. I'm am sure glad there are six of us this time. Varania, Varric I want you to stay back and keep out of range, throw whatever you got at it. Fenris and Avie, be careful, you two need to draw it's attention from them and 'Bela and I. Isabela you and I will dance in the shadows, hitting it where it is most vulnerable... And be careful everyone. I will not be losing any of you, understand?"

Everyone nodded, and then they all made their way further in, following the path of destruction. As they entered a large open area filled with bones and corpses a high dragon swooped down, breathing fire and cutting off their escape.  
Hawke dodged out of the path of the flames "High dragon!"  
The group scattered as the dragon swooped down again, Hawke handed a bag to Fenris. "Grenades, my own mixture, be careful."  
Fenris nodded and attached the bag to his belt. Hawke jumped out of the way of a fireball. "Careful, Varania!"  
Varania flinched "Sorry!"  
Fenris scowled. "Use ice! It's a fire dragon, it has an immunity to fire!"

The dragon landed and the four melee fighters closed in as Varric and Varania filled it with arrows and ice. Aveline and Fenris slashed with their swords as Isabela and Hawke pinpointed the dragons weak points striking from shadow. Varania tried to follow the others with her eyes so she didn't hit any of them, but she found it impossible to follow Hawke's movements. Just as the group was getting into a rhythm fighting the dragon, it batted its wings throwing all of them to the ground, then flew into the air landing on a cliff that they couldn't reach from their position. 

As they were debating amongst themselves how to move forward dragonlings started pouring out of the cliffs around them. The four of them were surrounded by the dragonlings, pushed against each others backs. Hawke had an idea. "I need you guys to trust me!"  
Hawke used her magic to lift and remove the group from the middle of the dragonlings then she dropped a grenade and back flipped out of the circle herself. The grenade exploded taking all the dragonlings with it.   
Isabela huffed as she got up. "A little warning next time!"  
Hawke shook her head. "I gave you warning."

The high dragon flew into the air, spiting several fireballs at them as she was circling overhead. When she landed Aveline and Fenris ran to attack her. The dragon bent it's head down, trying to bite Fenris, Hawke hooked her daggers into its mouth and yanked with all her strength. The dragon screeched, blood dripping from its mouth, and lashed out with its tail knocking them to the ground. It grabbed Fenris in it's mouth while they were distracted getting up. "NO!"

The dragon threw him into the air, and was ready to catch him in her mouth when Hawke threw a telekinetic burst against the side of the dragon's face, knocking it away from Fenris. Hawke used her telekinetic magic to grab him from the air and lower him gently to the ground in front of her. He was covered in his own blood and was sporting holes throughout his body. 

"Keep it off us!" Hawke yelled as she knelt net to his body. He looked at her with unfocused eyes as she pushed a lock of bloody hair behind his ear. "You're going to be okay, I promise." She channeled her magic into her hands, molded it into healing energy and pushed it into his body, healing his wounds. She focused on controlling the amount she let out, so she didn't end up useless like the time Bethany got hit by Tal-Vashoth. While the wounds were more severe than Varania's they were not as deep and they were fresher, therefore they were easier and quicker to heal. After five minutes Fenris was fully healed and the dragon had re-perched itself on the cliff.

Hawke helped Fenris up. "Tala, I know you have your reasons, but I do not think we will survive this unless you fight with your magic." Hawke's breath stuttered as she realized the truth of his statement, she was scared. Fenris put his hand on her shoulder. "I know you can do this, Tala, I believe in you."  
Hawke looked at him as pain and fear washed through her eyes to be replaced by determination. "Right. I can do this."

Fenris gave her a satisfied smirk then headed back into the fray. Hawke returned as well, dancing with her daggers to slit dragonlings throats. Ice danced from her fingers to skewer a dragonling that was advancing on Isabela's blindside. Isabela felt the cold on her backside and turned surprised to find a spell dissipating from Hawke's fingers. Isabela and Hawke fought back to back, taking out the dragonlings as Fenris and Aveline focused on the larger dragon that had appeared with the dragonlings and Varric and Varania took shots at both. It doesn't take long for them to kill all the dragonlings and then they spend their time on the move, dodging fireballs spit by the high dragon. 

The high dragon finally decided to grace them with her presence again, Fenris and Hawke both threw a grenade at the beast. Each grenade rips apart one of the wings, leaving her flightless. She roared her anger at them and beat her wings helplessly. Hawke smirked at Fenris, and he smirked right back, perfect synchronicity. 'Fenris is right, I have to use my magic... or one of us could die, and I couldn't handle that, but I can handle this.'

Hawke weaved her magic into a spike of ice as long as her and whirled it at the dragon, and it sliced through it's back leg, nailing it's leg to the ground. As it was trying to dislodge it's leg Hawke ran towards it, mana gathering in her fists as lightening. Channeling a fourth of her power into one shot she jumped onto the dragon's tail and ran up it's back, then she let loose her magic in one bolt of lightening through it's head. The dragon's head exploded, covering Hawke in it's viscera, and it's body fell limp to the ground.  
Hawke slid off it's back, and wiped brain of her face. "Eww. I think I over did it..."  
Varric shook his head and chuckled. "You think? Jeez how strong is your magic anyway?"  
Hawke bit her lip and looked down then to Fenris. "Enough..."  
Varric shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. No talking about magic-err, your magic."  
Hawke shrugged. "I just don't like to talk about it, sorry."  
Varric "Does that include Fenris?"  
Hawke's brow furrowed and she frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
Varric shrugged while inspecting Bianca. "Do you talk to him about your magic?"  
Hawke sighed. "Yes, Varric, we talk about everything. I want to take some materials from this dragon to make a new armor set." She announced, ending the conversation. Her magic was the only thing she didn't talk to Varric about, that and her fathers death, and he didn't like it.

As she was cutting out some pieces she found an intact fire gland.   
Hawke held the fire gland up to the light. "Look at this!"  
Varania moved closer. "What is it?"  
Hawke smirked. "It's an intact fire gland, a remarkable one at that, Sol would love to see this. I wonder what he could make from it?"  
She put the gland into her potions bag and started collecting hide and bone for her new armor, she began grunting as she was trying to break off some bone. "A little help here?"  
Isabela smirked. "Oh, no. You sound to sexy making those noises..."  
Hawke groaned "'Bela! Fenris, will you break some bone off for me?"  
Fenris nodded and used his strength to bust off some bone for her new armor.

Hawke insisted everyone come to clean up at her place, where her and Varania heated up six baths and they washed off the dirt, grime and blood of the day.  
Hawke sends Varric, Isabela and Varania back to the Hanged Man. Hawke and the others went to the Hightown market to tell Hubert about the mine.

Hawke "A high dragon attacked your mine. Everyone is dead."  
Hubert "Dear Maker! What of the equipment? Did it seem salvageable?"  
Hawke growled at him. "Unfortunately, your precious equipment didn't make it... and neither did your miners!"  
Hubert "Oh, my heart! So many year of investment... I am ruined. Ruined!"  
Hawke had taken a menacing step forward, more than angry with the man.  
Fenris _'He has chosen poorly...'_  
Hubert "I am sorry, Champion, I appreciate your help, but I sank all of my coin into that rotten mine. I have nothing left to pay you."  
Hawke growled out. "I slew the dragon to avenge the miners and protect the city, I need no coin from you."  
Hubert "Up jumped, bloody dog- wahh!" He flailed his arms as he hit the ground.  
Hawke had put one of her feet between his and hooked her ankle around his leg sweeping him off his feet and onto his ass. "Keep your bloody mouth shut, I've had more than enough of you."  
Fenris grabbed her by the shoulder, he knew she was upset but it would do her no good to hit this man. "Come let us return home." He turned to Aveline. "Meet us at the estate when you are ready to find Brennen."  
Aveline nodded, worried about Hawke. "I will, just... look after her."  
Fenris grabbed Hawke's hand and pulled her along after him. "I will."

They return to the estate where Fenris drags her to her hidden training room. He pulls out some training blades and starts to spar with her. After they are dripping with sweat, and Hawke gave the signal to stop, Fenris herded her back into their washroom. He filled the bath and had her heat it, then they stripped in got into it. The thing she hated most about living with Gamlen was having to go to a wash house, and after getting the estate and the Deep Roads money she had a very nice bathing tub built into her washroom. It was large enough that the two of them could fit comfortably. It was cut stone with three layers that acted as steps and seats. Fenris instructs her to turn around then he begins to rub her back. "You need to calm down."  
Hawke shook her head. "I can't."  
Fenris dug his fingers into her spine, she moaned. "It wasn't a bad thing, Tala."  
Tala sighed. "I made a vow. I broke that vow."  
Fenris turned her back around. "Will you tell me why you made such a vow?"  
Tala looked at her hands. "I made a vow to never use my magic to kill a living creature... after Father... after I... well you know."  
"That was an accident, Tala."  
She looked up at him with helpless. "Accident or not... I killed my own father, Fenris. It's not something that I can just forget."  
Fenris wipes away a stray tear. "Do you think he would want you to torture yourself?"  
Another tear fell down her cheek. "It doesn't matter what he wants, Fenris, he's dead."  
Fenris pulled her into his chest. "Tala, I'm sorry he's gone and I'm sorry that his death was a result of your actions. But, I have never feared your magic, not even the night we met."  
"What?"  
Fenris chuckled. "It's true. It was very confusing to me, but I wasn't scared of your magic. I tired to, and I tried to convince myself I did, but I did not."  
Hawke chuckled into is chest. "Thank you... that makes me feel better."  
Fenris strokes her hair. "It would not upset me if you used magic in battle more often, even though I know you won't."  
Hawke huffed. "Not unless we are in similar circumstances, I won't."   
After their bath they dry off and clean their armor, then they head to the study where they snuggle up under a blanket and Fenris reads to Hawke.

Aveline knocks on the door, Bodahn lets her in and instructs her to the study where Hawke and Fenris are cuddled up under a blanket while Fenris reads out loud. Aveline feels as she is intruding so she clears her throat to make her presence known, but they already knew she was there.  
Hawke holds up a finger. "Just let him finish the page, Avie."  
After said page is finished they all head out to Lowtown to find Brennen.

They find Brennen and Aveline marches up to her. "Guardsmen! Why did a Templar have to tell me there is unrest In this district? What's going on?"  
Hawke "Guardsman?"  
Brennen nodded "It's Captain Jevan. I didn't report his return because... I'm ashamed for him. He's trying to rile the guard against you, but none pf us will follow him. You lead better than he ever did."  
Hawke huffed. "I don't remember him as that impressive."  
Aveline "He deserves to be forgotten. He abused his position, and blamed me when we caught him."  
Brennen "He was like well enough by some, but not once the truth was known."  
Hawke "We need to find him. Guardsman?"  
Brennen "The guards will have nothing to do with him, so he found others. Militia, mostly anti-Ferelden. The same kind who were against the Qunari. I guess it's been long enough they've forgotten how many the Champion killed." She handed a pamphlet to Aveline.  
Aveline reads off of the pamphlet. "A rally. Against 'the tyranny of the guard, and foreigners who infest Kirkwall'."  
Brennen "I'm sorry, Captain."  
Aveline takes a step back and breathes, thinks. "Return to the barracks. The rally is in Darktown, Hawke. I need to be there."  
Hawke "When is it?"  
Aveline "Tomorrow afternoon."  
Hawke sighs in relief. "Good. Because we fought and killed a high dragon today, we need some rest."  
Aveline nods "Agreed. I will be at your estate at the eleventh bell, be ready."  
Hawke salutes "Yes, ma'am!"  
Aveline rolls her eyes then follows Brennen to the barracks. 

Fenris and Hawke head to the estate and crash into bed, worn out from the events of the day.

The next day at eleventh bell Aveline is about to knock on the door when it swings open to reveal Hawke and Fenris ready to go. They get to Darktown, following the map to the rally point, and get attacked by mercenaries and street thugs working with Jevan. They get to the rally point and there is Jevan.   
Merc 1 "The Champion? Here?"  
Merc 2 "It's the captain! Are we ready for this?"  
Jevan "Too long, brave Kirkwall! You did not throw off all others only to fall under Ferelden influence! Leaderless, displaced! Alien hands on the most basic authority. Foreign elite bleeding you!"  
Aveline "Jevan! You disgrace yourself!"  
Jevan "The Ferelden with the Olesian name! Is there anyone else who so embodies how far this city has fallen?"  
Hawke wanted to rail him, tell these people just how pathetic he is, but this is Aveline's fight... and she would not look kindly on fighting it for her. "This one is all yours, Captain."  
Aveline smiles in thanks, then turns back to Jevan with a scowl. "Do they know how you sacrificed your men? How you alone disgraced your name?"  
Jevan "Bitch! You took everything from me!"  
Aveline scoffed "You took it from yourself! The guard know this, and none stand with you! He stands alone! This is no rebellion, it is delusion! A joke inflicted on Kirkwall! Your home and mine!"  
Jevan "I will not be left with nothing again."  
Aveline "No, you shall have less."

A quick fight ensues barely making them sweat, Jevan and his puppets of little skill.  
Aveline stands over Jevan's body. "You fool. Why would you do this? If I live to a hundred, I will never understand his kind. To the barracks, Hawke. My guardsmen will be waiting." 

They get to the keep and into the Aveline's office, but she has begun to doubt. "Jevan. Son of a bitch. You build a good thing, work your hardest, and the past just claws at you."  
Hawke shook her head. "Jevan failed before he started, you know this."  
Aveline "I do, and he damned himself. But it smears all of the guard. I wonder what I would do if my captain lost my respect."  
Donnic comes in. "Captain? We're waiting for orders."  
Aveline "Will you accept them?"  
Donnic "May I speak freely?" She nods "There isn't man or woman here who wouldn't follow you through the Void. Captain."  
He leaves and Aveline smiles at Hawke. "I'll take it. I need some time, Hawke, but... there's something else. Come back and talk to me tomorrow."  
Hawke nods and hugs her before she leaves.


	17. Chapter 17

Hawke and Fenris leave the keep, Fenris taps her arm as they step into daylight. "What shall we do today?"  
Hawke smirked. "I was thinking..."  
Fenris raised his brow. "Oh?"  
She playfully smacked him. "Not that, perv. I was thinking a quiet day at home would be nice."  
Fenris chuckled. "That sounds pleasant."  
Hawke bit her lip and took his hand, pretending not to notice when he looked at his in question, if he didn't want her holding his hand he could remove it.

Hawke's heart soared when he didn't pull away, and it skipped a beat when he gently squeezed her hand in return. She never knew just hand holding could be so pleasant, or make her so happy. They walked, hand in hand, to the estate with a shy smile on Fenris' face and a bright happy one on Hawke's. When they reach the estate she pulls him onto the foyer and kisses him. Fenris cradles her head in his hands, holding her like the precious thing she is, and deepens the kiss. They crash into the wall were Fenris pins her with his body, she moans into his mouth.

As they separate their lips from each others Hawke licks her lips. "Fenris... come with me." She pulls him after her by his hand, leading them to their chambers. They remove their clothes and reverently press lips to skin. Once naked Hawke goes to her knees in front of Fenris.   
She looks up at him and licks her lips. "Please?"  
That word uttered from her sweet mouth was enough to bring him fully hard. 'By the Maker, this woman is going to drive me insane.' He cards his fingers through her hair. "Tala... yes."

She gave him a wicked smile then sunk her mouth around his member, he moaned and reached backwards for the bed post. He gently cupped the back of her head as she went to work with her mouth. Her hands stroked his thighs, scratched his stomach, caressed the part of his member that her mouth couldn't reach, and fondled his sensitive sack. When she moans around him and looks him in the eye he loses it, comes undone at her ministrations. She sits back on her heels and smirks up at him, revels in his disheveled state. His cheeks are flush, his breathing harsh, hair a mess from her fingers, and looking at her with that glint in his eye. She is gratified that his face holds no shame as it has previously when she has done this for him. Fenris pulled her to her feet and sealed her mouth with a kiss. He pushed her towards the bed, when the backs of her legs hit the bed he shoved her onto it making her laugh. He climbed over her, molding his body against hers and sealing their lips. Tala arched her hips, her need much more apparent now that she wasn't focusing all her attention on him anymore. "Fenris..." He growls against her mouth then kisses his way over her jaw, down her neck and to her breasts. She moans as he takes one pert nipple into his mouth and rolls the other between his thumb and forefinger. 

A moan and a "Fenris, please..." gets him to work his way down her body to her center. Once there he goes to work, making her squirm, using his fingers and tongue he brings her crashing over the edge. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and kisses her thigh before climbing back up the bed and lying down next to her.  
Fenris looked at her with a raised brow. "I thought this wasn't what you meant?"  
Hawke flushed, and shook her head. "It wasn't."  
Fenris looked her over with a critical eye. "Hmm? Really?"  
Hawke covered her face with her hands. "Yes!"  
He pulled her hands away, holding her wrists in his hands, then he saw the glint on her eye change from embarrassment to challenge. "Well, what can I say, your touch sets my heart racing."  
Fenris' eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks gained a pleased flush. "Tala?"  
She grinned in victory. "Don't you know? You drive me wild, Fenris."  
Fenris' throat bobs as he swallows.

She follows the line of his throat with her tongue, suckles his adams apple. Fenris moans, he grabs a handful of her backside and pulls her over him. She rocks into the swell of his half-hard member. Fenris growls and rocks his hips up into hers. Hawke grinds down on his pelvis and rocks up to lick the length of his ear, sucking the pointed tip into her mouth. The sweet suction of her mouth pulling on his ear was enough to bring him fully hard. Fenris flip their positions and pressed the head of his erection into her. "Ahh... Fenris."  
He pressed down further into her hot center, as she planted her feet on the bed to give her leverage and shifted up to take him in further. Fenris moaned.  
Hawke smirked at him. "Faster."  
Fenris gave her a wolfish grin then thrust down, entering her fully and pinning her hips to the bed. She bit her lips and grinned up at him as she moaned through her teeth. 

Later that night Bodahn was washing Sandal after most of his dinner ended up on him instead of in him, so when there was a knock at the door Hawke answered it.  
"Donnic?"  
Donnic scratched his neck. "Hello, Hawke."  
Hawke looked at him confused. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"  
Donnic sighed. "Fenris and I-"  
Hawke waved him off. "Right Diamondback, I forgot. Come on, he's in the study."  
Donnic followed Hawke, closing the door behind him.   
Hawke knocked on the study doorframe. "Fenris, you have company."  
Fenris looked up confused until she stepped aside to reveal Donnic. "Kaffas. I forgot. I'm sorry, Tala, I meant to say something earlier..."  
Donnic found it strange to hear someone call her that, even stranger was the soft happy look on her face.  
Hawke chuckled. "It's fine, Fen, I think I'll go see what 'Bela and Varric are up too. Have fun. Oh and don't let Wolf play, he's already six sov's in the hole with Varric." With that she left to get her armor on.  
Donnic looked at Fenris in confusion. "The dog?"  
Fenris chuckled. "The dwarf taught him how to play Diamondback."  
Donnic "You're kidding, right?"  
Fenris shook his head. "No, I'm not. The witch holds his cards for him."  
Donnic shook his head. "That has got to be the most insane thing I've ever heard."  
Fenris smirked. "Then I shouldn't tell you he's a better player than the abomination?"  
Donnic chuckled.  
Hawke came back in, in her armor and she bent over and gave him a thorough kiss. "Have fun." The she straightened and walked out, leaving a blushing Fenris behind her.

The next morning Hawke heads to the Gallows, alone, because she wants to show Sol the fire gland.  
Hawke walks up to Solvitus "I took this fire gland from a high dragon just outside the city."  
Solvitus looked at her in awe. "You killed a high dragon? Incredible! Let me see the fire gland..."  
Hawke smirked and handed it over to him. "It was either her life of mine, I chose mine."  
Solvitus smiled "And that I am glad to hear! This fire gland is a remarkable specimen... Wait here. I know exactly what I can craft from this."  
Hawke had waited for fifteen minutes, by the time Sol came back out. He handed her a beautiful necklace with a pendant that looked like red amber was warm to the touch. "This turned out beautifully! Something worthy of our Champion. I hope you can put it to good use."  
Hawke smiled and slipped the leather cord holding the pendant over her head. "I love it, Sol, thank you."  
She left the gallows and heads to the keep, Aveline had wanted to speak to her. 

When Hawke gets to Avie's office she is laughing at something 'Bela said.  
Isabela "And then he says... he says 'I swear I had two when I came in here.' You know those stains never did come out."  
Aveline shakes her head, laughing. "You are horrible, every inch."  
Isabela smiles "You love it, Big Girl, and you owe me for the bottle." She leaves the room, a wave and "Hawke." then she is gone.  
Aveline smiles "She's not so bad. Except when she is. Did you know I've been dead for six years? I got word last week. They only just sorted the casualties of Ostagar. The King has offered to reinstate the commission of any surviving officers who will return to Ferelden."  
Hawke "And?"  
Aveline "And what?"  
Hawke "Does this appeal matter? I thought you were sworn to Cailan."  
Aveline "King Alistair has apparently become something of a sensation. A champion of hope. Regardless of who has the throne, I served Ferelden. The country survives, even if Cailan didn't."  
Hawke "You brought it up. What's your decision?"  
Aveline "It's been a strange time here in Kirkwall. Do you ever think about that night at Ostagar? How it happened? I don't mean the betrayal. Everyone knows the signal went up and the flanking charge never came. But that moment when the tower lit and then... the fight just kept going."  
Hawke nodded. "I remember when it hit me, that we were being left to die... all I could focus on was trying to keep Carver alive long enough to convince him that we had to flee. That big idiot wanted to stay, fight..." Hawke blinked back the threat of tears.  
Aveline "It was the oddest feeling. Hope answered with... nothing. I don't like the thought of going out with a whimper, Hawke. Not again."  
Hawke smirked "Shock of shocks, you're staying."  
Aveline "You'd walk all over a new captain. I could never subject these men to that. Thank you for everything. I have so much because of you. I'm here for you, Hawke. And for myself."

Hawke and Fenris are stopped by a man on their way to the docks.  
Nuncio "Ah, the Champion of Kirkwall. Your reputation precedes you. Forgive me. I should introduce myself properly." He bends at the waist. "My name Is Nuncio Caldera Lamos, I am a noble from the beautiful country of Antiva."  
Hawke smirked "It must have taken a lot of practice to be able to say that all in one breath."  
Nuncio "It is mainly to impress the ladies, I assure you." He winks at her, and Fenris tenses at her side. "I've come to ask your help, Champion. Hiding among the Dalish is an elven assassin I have been chasing for months. He's a master manipulator who will endanger even his own kind to ensure his survival."  
Hawke _'Hmm. This man is hiding something.'_ She looked him over with a critical eye. "You don't seem the type to hunt assassins." 'Yes he does.' "Why are you after him?"  
Nuncio "At first it was merely duty to Antiva, but after losing so many good men to him, it became personal. He's nothing but a murderer, a thief, and a liar."  
Hawke _'Well... he's trying to manipulate me, it won't work, but I want to see where this goes.'_ "Your assassin is no fool. I doubt the Dalish would hand a fellow elf over to you, murderer or no."  
Nuncio "Ah, so you see my problem. Where that elf goes, death follows. He must be captured quickly. I've heard of our dealings with the Dalish. I was hoping you could go where my men could not. Find out where the assassin is hiding and apprehend him."  
Hawke _'I'll let you think you can use me, but I will use my own judgment, you cannot blind me.'_ "I'll see what I can do."  
Nuncio "One of the Dalish, a woman named Variel, is a friend of his. I suggest speaking with her first."  
Nuncio's Man "We won't be here when you get back. We got a campsite outside the city. Look for us here." He hands he a map marking the campsite. 

Hawke picks up Merrill and Varric, hoping Merrill can point out the woman they need to talk to. The four of them head to the Dalish campsite and Merrill points out Variel.  
Variel "Greetings, Champion. For that is what they call you in your city, isn't it? Did you need something?"  
Hawke "I hear there is a criminal hiding among the Dalish."  
Variel "He is not among us. This criminal of yours is set up in a cave away from our camp. He said there would be people looking for him, and to tell anyone who asked where he was."  
Hawke spoke more to herself than Variel. "Why would he give away his position?"  
Variel "He said he didn't want to endanger our people by asking us to lie for him. Not something you'd expect from a cruel and evil murderer, is it? He'll be waiting for you at the cave. Good luck trying to reach him, however."  
Hawke _'So, he set traps and fortified his position. Great.'_  
Varric "It's strange. Why would the assassin want the Dalish to give away his location?"  
Hawke sighed "Because he probably has that cave trapped to oblivion, a welcome gift for any pursuers."  
Varric "Shit."  
Hawke carefully leads them through the cave, disarming every trap she sees, as they fight through groups of spiders. 

Hawke bites her lip as she is carefully disarming an explosive. _'This man is a genius trap maker, and he's likely been trained by the Crow's. My teacher taught me all about their style, traps and poisons. So if he's not a Crow, or ex-Crow, he was trained by one... like me.'_ The trap clicked, signaling it's disarming. "Let's go."  
They ended up in the same room that they had killed the Varterral, and it was alive again... great.  
Hawke yells out. "Why is this thing still here? Didn't I kill it once already?"  
Merrill "It was bound here. As long as it has something to protect, duty will force it to stay alive."  
Hawke groaned. "Wonderful."

After the fight, which knowing the Varterral's habits helped immensely, a blonde elf with two curved brown lines as tattoos on his face stepped out of the shadows. Hawke was glad the man hadn't tried to kill them during the fight with the Varterral, and that he was willing to talk.

Zevran "Now you I wasn't expecting. How do you do? My name is Zevran Araini, adventurer and occasional assassin."  
Hawke 'Zevran, Anabelle's friend? Well, I'm not going to kill him, but Anabelle and Isabela told me all about him. They are both quite found of him. I gathered from all the stories the two of them have told me about him he is an unabashed flirt. Whatever the man is talking! Listen!'  
Zevran "I must admit: I was waiting on an assault by the Crow's, not the mighty Champion of Kirkwall."  
Hawke "How do you know I'm the Champion?"  
Zevran "Slayer of Qunari, Deep Roads explorer, and a beauty to make the gods jealous?" She blushed at his leer. "You underestimate your fame!"  
Hawke "So, as I already figured out, Nuncio is a Crow sent to bring you in for leaving the guild?"  
Zevran "Beauty and brains? What a prize you are. Let me guess: Nuncio has asked you to capture a dangerous killer, yes?"  
Hawke nodded, he could tell she hadn't believed him, and he scowled. "What did he say this time? That I killed his wife, butchered his parents, sold his children into slavery? Or did he tell you he was a lawman from Antiva, charged with apprehending a ridiculously handsome fugitive?"  
Hawke smirked, getting dragged into the flirting. "He didn't mention how handsome."  
Zevran smiled lecherously, and Fenris tensed. "Ah, so you've noticed. I credit my high cheekbones and pouty lips. Bring me to Nuncio, if you wish, but I warn you: he surely intends to kill you. The Crow's do not like loose ends, unlike myself. But you are a woman who can clearly handle herself, yes? Why worry? So you can either tie me up, gag me, and then manhandle me... or you can or you can take me to Nuncio. Which will it be I wonder?"  
Hawke pouted "I like your list of options... but does it have to be in that order?"  
Zevran "I knew you couldn't resist my obvious charms. It's the accent, isn't it?"  
Hawke smirks "Your very compliant for a fugitive."  
Zevran "Compliant, yes, and very bendy. But truthfully? I know when I am outmatched. I would rather take my chances against the Crows."  
Hawke "Look, I'm not turning you over to someone who lied to, and thought they could manipulate, me."  
Zevran "As a suggestion, you might wish to deal with Nuncio. If you don't he will only come after you. It's been more than a pleasure, my dear Champion. Fare you well."


	18. Chapter 18

Fenris glared at Hawke, something she ignored, all the way to the Antivan camp. Fenris couldn't understand why Hawke flirted with the assassin, and it worried him. She hadn't meant to flirt with the assassin she just got caught up in the moment, and she knew Fenris was upset, they could deal with it later. Hawke pretended that she didn't see Zevran following them to the Antivan camp.

They make it to the camp and Hawke walks up to Nuncio. "I let your assassin go. Was I not supposed to do that?"  
Nuncio scowled "You had him, and you let him go? I am thoroughly disappointed. Nobody fails the Crows and lives."  
Zevran walks out of the shadows. "Ah, poor, stupid Nuncio. The Crows do like that saying, but am living proof it's a lie." He looks to Hawke. "Why they insist on thinking they can kill people like you and Anabelle, I will never guess."  
Hawke smirked "Let me tell you, it's a burden I bear on a daily basis."  
Nuncio "You are nothing but a traitor and a coward, Zevran. You'll die here!"  
Hawke _'I wouldn't call anyone who faced down the Archdemon a coward.'_  
Zevran turned and threw a dagger, it went into the eye of the approaching Crow. Hawke winked at him, a 'well done'.  
Zevran "Yes, well. Let's see how that works out for you."

Hawke heard the shing as Zevran pulled out his daggers, spinning away from a arrow meant for him. Hawke throws one of her daggers at the archer, it sinks into his throat, killing him. Fenris rushes the leader, Nuncio, slashing his sword sideways and Nuncio only just manages to stop the blade from disemboweling him. Varric fires a volley of arrows at the other archers, and Merrill laid traps to slow the assassins down. With the help of Zevran it didn't take long for the Crow's to die. 

And when the battle was over Zevran spoke. "I am sure you wish to loot the camp, yes? Talk to me when you are done."  
So Hawke did just that. Fenris not helping loot and glaring at her and Zevran in turns the whole time. _'This is bad, I shouldn't have done that! Now he's really mad.'_  
Once they finished looting, they being Hawke, Merrill, and Varric, Hawke went to talk to Zevran.  
Zevran "Excellent. Killing my former brothers in arms is oddly satisfying. I've little to reward you with, Champion, but perhaps this will serve as a token of my thanks." He handed her some finely crafted throwing blades and a few coins. "It is time for me to move on. Unless you'd... care to get to know each other better, Champion?"  
Fenris stepped forward, radiating anger and jealousy, putting himself between Hawke and Zevran. "That depends. How much do you wish to test that luck of yours?"  
Hawke quivered at the sound of his voice dripping with jealous anger. _'And now he get's all growly... need privacy with Fenris now.'_  
Understanding dawned on Zevran. "Oh, I see. Fair enough, then! It is time to move on, as they say. I've a little war to wage back home, and so little time. Perhaps we'll meet again, Champion."  
After Zevran was out of sight Fenris grabbed a grinning Hawke by the wrist and drug her home. She managed a quick goodbye to Merrill and Varric.

He practically drug he the whole way home, as she tried to damper her enthusiasm, then once in the estate he took a sharp left turn into the study. To worked up to wait for the bedroom. Fenris shut and locked the door to the study and he growled as backed her against the wall. "You flirted with that assassin." He kissed her hard.  
He gave her no room to answer, as she opened her mouth he filled it with his tongue.

He pressed his body into hers, keeping her trapped against the wall, and pinned her arms above her head with one of his hands. She vainly wiggled, trying to free herself, his teeth came down hard on her lip in reprimand. He tastes blood, and is about to apologize for being too rough when Hawke lets out a loud moan and a ripple of pleasure undulates down her body. Fenris pulls back and takes note of her heavy breathing, her pupils blown wide and the wicked grin on her face... she liked it. Fenris growled and dove into her neck, biting down hard enough to bruise much to Hawke's satisfaction. Hawke liked it when he was dominant in the bedroom, she found him bossing her around very attractive, but it was a hunger going unabated because he was uncomfortable with it. She hadn't wanted to make him uncomfortable, so she hadn't pushed him into it, wanted him to take it at his own pace. Fenris grasped her tunic and ripped it in half making her gasp and wetness to gather in her center.   
"Fenris..." She implores in a breathy voice.   
He grabbed her trousers and smalls and yanked them down her legs, grabbed her breast-band and tore it form her. By now her breathing was rapid and uneven and the wetness was trickling down her thigh, why did she find this so arousing? Fenris saw her moisture spread across her thighs, she enjoyed his actions that much?

He moves to wrap one arm around her shoulders and he spins them, one arm stretched out behind her as they fall to the floor. He keeps her from hitting the floor with his outstretched arm, and lowers her gently to the floor.   
Fenris kisses her breathless. "Mine..." Then he kissed her again. "Mine." She arched into his body. "Yours." Fenris sits up and yanks off his clothing as quickly as he's able, and then spread her legs and sheathed himself in her depths. Her back arched off the floor, her hands clenched his shoulders and she moaned. Yes, this is what she wanted, no holding back, no restraint, just him in all his glory taking her in all hers. He pinned her hands to the ground, linking their fingers, her nails dig into the backs of his hands, as he thrust into her. She wraps her legs around his waist, encouraging his hard brutal thrusts, her heels digging into his backside. He comes with a shout, ramming himself between her thighs, and toppling her over with him. Her orgasm fractured her into tiny pieces, and when she came back to herself she realized he was still hard inside her. 

Fenris grunted and she whimpered as he pulled from her. He flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her to her knees, then he sheathed himself inside her again. Hawke moaned and Fenris growled at the tight fit. His hands on her hips hers on the floor he thrust into her rapidly from behind. Her moans were echoing throughout the room, and probably the estate, as they raised in pitch as she reached her crescendo. Fenris pulled her hips roughly back against his as he came throwing her off another precipice. They slumped to the ground together, lying on their sides. 

Once they could breathe normally, and Fenris' possessive anger had fled, they sat up.   
Fenris looked at his hands. "Why did you flirt with him?"Hawke sighed. "I didn't mean to-" She put up her hand to stop his comment. "-I heard so many stories about him from Anabelle and Isabela that I knew I was going to help him... I just got sucked in, but if this is my punishment for flirting with other men then I need to do it more often."  
Fenris growled "You'd better not."  
Hawke smirked. "Well, if this is the only way to get you to-"  
Fenris dropped his head back. "Festis bea umo canavarum."  
Hawke looked at him innocently. "Why?"  
"Please don't flirt with other men?"  
Hawke looks at him confused. "Why did you phrase that like a question? Fenris, you are allowed to request something like that, you know? I really am sorry. I didn't even realize... okay no excuses, I'm just sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
Fenris gently cupped her face. "It would be remiss of me not too, after all you have forgiven me of."  
Hawke tapped her chin. "That doesn't really answer my question, you know?"  
Fenris smirked and pulled her into his chest. "Of course I forgive you, ma vhenan."

Her relief is palpable as she sags against him for a moment, then looks around with a smirk on her face. "I will never be able to read in here again, not with a straight face anyway." She looks up at him with a playful glint in her eye, and bites her lips suggestively. Fenris groans and buries his face in her neck. Hawke laughs at him. "One thing, out of context, Sandal said my armor will be done being enchanted tomorrow."  
Fenris looks at her with a raised brow. "You bring this up, why?"  
Hawke sighed. "Because you just ruined mine, and I need to go see Gamlen."

Hawke was getting dressed in her new armor, finally having it finished. The beautiful high dragon leather is thicker than her old armor's was, and a darker black, instead of a bone corset she made a sleeveless jacket that had dragon-bone plating, she had used her magic to create pockets in the thick leather where she placed the bone, and even pockets for lots of hidden blades. She had used that to place plating in her leather trousers and the sleeves of her leather tunic. She looked at herself in the mirror, and was more than pleased with the skintight leather armor she was wearing. Fenris walked in as she was putting on the boots of her armor, the bottom of them was dragon-bone as well ending in a point at her toes and a long spike at her heels, he growled at the sight in front of him. Her ass pointed at him as she was bent over, he walked up and grabbed her by the hip and crashed her bottom into him. Hawke gasped when he pressed her against him, and she stood up.  
"Fenris... as much as I want to continue this... I already sent Gamlen a message, he's expecting me."  
Fenris turned her around. "I wish to come."  
Hawke smirked, holding her tongue at the double meaning, Fenris is right, she was spending to much time with 'Bela. "So come."  
She waited for him while he put on his own armor, then they headed to Lowtown.

Fenris' nose wrinkled at Gamlen's place. "This place is still standing? Remarkable."  
Hawke chuckled, and knocked on the door then came in.  
Gamlen "So you've done well for yourself."  
Hawke groaned internally. _'Please don't tell me he's about to ask for money...'_  
Gamlen "I had my doubts the first time I saw you, but... I guess there was something to that Hawke fellow Leandra ran off with after all. He certainly produced an amazing daughter. Your mother would be proud."  
Hawke stared at him. _'Maker... wasn't expecting that.'_ "I just wish Mother had lived to see me become Champion."  
Gamlen nodded. "I know Leandra, and she'd be absolutely glowing from all the praise that's been heaped on you. I don't say this often, but... With Bethany locked in the Gallows, you're the only real family I have left. For a long time, I thought the Amell line in Kirkwall would end with me, I'm glad you've pulled it out of the grave."  
Hawke's eyes landed on a note... mentioning a gem, 'The Gem of Keroshek', she picked up the note.  
Gamlen "Leave that alone! There are things in my life that don't actually involve you, you know. Stay out of my business, girl."  
Hawke frowned, her curiosity always getting the better of her. "That note mentions the Gem of Keroshek, what's that?"  
Gamlen scowled at her. "It's nothing, never mind."  
Hawke smirked. "This gem sounds pretty impressive. It has a name and everything."  
Gamlen "Bah! Don't be stupid. I lost everything chasing that gem... our fortune, our home, even Mara."  
Hawke tilted her head. "Who's Mara?"  
Gamlen "She's... none of your concern, that's who she is! Why don't you head back to your fancy house in Hightown and stay out of my damned business!"

They left Gamlen to his hovel.  
Fenris sighs "You want to go after that gem, don't you?"  
Hawke smirked at him. "Yup, lets go to Darktown!"  
Fenris shook his head and followed her. They head to the meeting place mentioned in the note.  
Hawke walked up to a group of men. "Are you the ones who sent the note about the Gem of Keroshek?"  
Mekel "We were beginning to think you wouldn't show. It's rude to keep people waiting, you know? It's not like I don't got things to do."  
Hawke "I think you have mistaken me for someone else. I don't know you."  
Mekel "You don't got to know me. You got to listen. See, we was hired to give you a note. But this Gem of Keroshek thing the note talks about? We decide we want that instead. You better hand it over."  
Hawke raised an eyebrow. "I was told to come here to get it... I'm surprised you what a note is, let alone how to read one."  
Mekel "Don't need to know how to read, all I need to know is which end of the sword goes where. We aren't going anywhere without that gem."  
Hawke sighed. "Well since I don't have it I guess-"  
"On her!" 

The two of them fought off the attackers as if they shared a brain, and they shared a kiss when it was all over.   
Anders had seen them fighting, on his way back to the clinic, and rushed to help. "Too late, sorry."  
Hawke's eyes lit up at seeing him. "Anders!"  
Anders smiled wanly at her. "Hawke."  
Hawke did not lose her enthusiasm, even as he became colder. "Anders, we're searching for a lost gem, it has a name, want to come?"  
Anders fixed his coats. "No, my patients need me."  
Hawke faltered at the blatant disregard in his voice, he was getting worse it wasn't just that night like she tried to tell herself. "That's fine." She said with fake joy, her mind now on what to do about him. After he left and was out of their earshot. "I'm going to have to kill him."  
Fenris looked at her wide-eyed. "What?"  
Hawke sighed. "I'm going to have to kill Anders, he's getting worse. He nearly killed an innocent once before, but I don't think I'd be able to stop him again... not now. Ugh! I don't want to think about this. Treasure hunt!"

Fenris refused to dampen what enthusiasm she managed to scrap back together, they would speak of what she said later. They stopped by the Hanged Man to pick up some back up in case the next clue leads to a fight as well. It wasn't just about curiosity for Hawke anymore, no now she needed to see this through to protect Gamlen. She may not like him, but he is family so she will protect him. Isabela and Varania tag along, Varric was in a Guild meeting, they headed to Gamlen's and found out that the wallop mallet the note mentions was made from the Vhenadhal tree.  
Hawke frowns at the tree. "I still can't believe someone would desecrate such a beautiful tree for a stupid wallop mallet."  
Isabela flicked Hawke's ear, which Hawke rubbed and scowled at Isabela, then whispered. "Careful, Hawke, your ears are showing."  
An elf walks up to them. "Wallop mallet? You must be the one I'm supposed to give this note to."   
Hawke "Did someone ask you to give me this note?"  
Elf "I was given a few coins to hand this over to whoever came along asking about wallop mallets. Unfortunately the person was hooded, and it was dark, I didn't get a good look. Obviously a human, though. No mistaking that. Even hooded, you all look alike."  
Hawke shook her head. "This person is like an underpaid brothel wench: He enjoys leading me on."  
Isabela pouted. "A warehouse? I don't like being lead around. Unless leashes are involved, and they're not."  
After he left Hawke frowned at Fenris. "Do we all look alike to you?"  
Fenris huffed then shook his head. "No, Tala."  
Hawke smirked. "Oh, good. Here I was worried that you'd walk up to a random human woman and kiss her, thinking it was me... then I'd have competition."  
Fenris shook his head. "You'd not have competition, Tala."  
Hawke looked at him over her shoulder. "I don't know, you are a pretty damn good kisser, I might have some."  
Fenris gave an embarrassed laugh, Isabela eyed him speculatively, and Varania hid her face in her hands.  
Hawke chuckled. "Come on, let's go to the Hanged Man and wait for dark." 

At the Hanged Man Varania had been staring at Hawke for some time when Hawke finally gets tired of waiting for her to bring up what is troubling her. "What is it?"  
Varania looks a tad startled, then composes herself. "I was just wondering why you don't hide the fact that you are half-elf?"  
Hawke raised a brow. "I do."  
Varania shook her head. "No you don't. If you did so many wouldn't know of it."  
Hawke smirked "The only ones who know of it are my family, I don't tell outsiders."  
Varania frowned "But... Isabela-"  
Hawke put up her hand. "'Bela is my family. So is Aveline, Merrill, Sebastian, Varric, Anders: even though he's a huge pain in my arse."  
Varania "And what about me?"  
Hawke smiled "You are Fenris' sister, so of course you are family."  
Varania "But you don't know me..."  
Hawke shrugged. "I don't, but I will."  
Varania stuck out her chin. "You seem very sure of that."  
Hawke smiled softly. "Your brother is with me... for good, I hope, and you want to be in his life... so you're stuck with me."  
Varania smirked "I guess you have a point."

Later that night the four of them head to the warehouse.   
The four of them arrived at the docks, killed a group of slavers and their boss, then found the warehouse that was mentioned in the note.  
Fenris' nose wrinkled at the smell. "Fish, fish and more fish. Plaugh! Let's look for those crates."  
Hawke secretly smirked, she didn't know he hated fish, she was not a fan and never had it in the house so they never ran across the issue. She liked learning new things about him, it made her feel as if she uncovered some great treasure. They looked all through the warehouse, and only found the crates in the last area they looked. As Hawke was inspecting the outside of the crate something seemed off.  
Varania stepped up. "I wonder what's in these crates?"  
Hawke heard a small click and Varania poked the crate. "It's a trap!"

She had her group retreat to the small room behind the balcony they were on. Hawke instructed Varania to put a up a barrier to keep the gas from getting in. The mercenaries weren't too smart as they tried to get into the room they were in only to die from the poison. Once the gas had dissipated Hawke signaled to Varania to drop the barrier, then the group went out taking down the mercenaries that hadn't tried to test the gas and dispatched of them. Hawke turned over the body of the leader and patted him down finding a note and map to the caverns mentioned in the note. Hawke wanted to check on Gamlen before heading out though, to make sure they hadn't gotten to him. The note said they wanted him alive, but things didn't seem that way, and agendas change.  
Isabela "I'd like to pay a visit to whoever is setting up these fun little games."  
Hawke nodded in agreement. "It's time to end this charade." 

Hawke walks up to Gamlen. "I was just ambushed by a group of men who were trying to capture you."  
Gamlen "Why? Oh, buggar it all! You're still following those stupid notes, aren't you? Serves you right, chasing after that gem."  
Hawke rolled her eyes. "Just be careful, I'm going to put an end to this but they still could come after you."  
Gamlen waved her off. "Yeah, yeah."

They stopped by the estate to pick up some supplies then headed for the place on the map, setting camp once they were half way there. They each took turns on watch, so they all could get some rest, then headed out at sunrise. Once there they had to fight their way through spiders and corpses until they reached a clearing. A young woman with a bow and quiver on her back was in this clearing.


	19. Chapter 19

The girl looked at her with a sort of angry disappointment. "So Gamlen couldn't even be bothered to come himself? I should have expected he'd send you, Cousin."  
Isabela looks her up and down. "I didn't know you had such a pretty little cousin, Hawke."  
Hawke blinked. "I have a cousin?"  
Charade "Gamlen never told you? I... of course he didn't. Why would he?"  
Veld "Sorry to interrupt this touching family reunion, but we have unfinished business here."  
Charade "Veld? What are you doing here?"  
Veld "Mekel is dead." He pointed at Hawke. "That bitch killed him!"  
Fenris scowled at the man, leaning forward.  
Hawke made a face. "What's a Mekel?"  
Veld scowled at her, and Fenris reached for but did not draw his sword. "My brother! Mekel was my brother, and you killed him!"  
Charade "That doesn't make sense. Mekel was just supposed to hand over the note!"  
Veld "You really think we didn't read it? We know about the gem, Charade. Hand it over. I won't let Mekel's death be for nothing."  
Charade looked at him with an angry scowl. "You let your brother go up against someone like Hawke for a stupid gem? You know what: I did find the gem, but you're not getting your pathetic little hands on it, Veld."  
Veld "Fine. We'll do this the hard way."  
Charade showed excellent marksmanship with her bow, and good strength behind her shots as they fought Veld and his men. Varania burned and froze her enemies while Fenris, Hawke, and Isabela cut them to pieces.   
When the fight was over Charade re-hooked her bow on her back. "You're pretty useful in a fight. You don't take after Gamlen at all."  
Hawke smirked. "And I wouldn't have taken you for his daughter, what with being able to fight."  
Charade "I guess I should take that as a compliment. My mother, Mara... she left Gamlen before I was born. He was so fixated on finding that stupid gem I doubt he even noticed she was gone. She told me about Gamlen before she died last year. I didn't even know about him."  
Hawke "You set this whole thing up just so you could meet your father?"  
Charade "I just wanted to see... I don't know... how far he'd go for something he really wanted. And then he doesn't even show up. I baited him with the one thing I thought would get his attention."  
Hawke "He didn't come because he... he said he lost the best thing in his life trying to find it. He didn't send me, I came because I was curious. He's got some good qualities. You might be surprised." _'I know I was.'_  
Charade "Really? What do you think I should do?"  
Hawke "I think you should go talk to Gamlen. Does he even know about you?"  
Charade "I... I'm not sure."  
Fenris cuts in. "Having family might be more worthwhile than you think."  
Hawke "Maybe give him a chance before you write him off."  
Charade "I think I will. Having a cousin turned out to be a good thing, maybe having a father will, too."  
Hawke "While you think about it how about you join my friends and me at the Hanged Man."  
Charade "That sounds nice, but I'm not sure I'm ready to run into Gamlen..."  
Hawke chuckled "Don't worry, he hates the Hanged Man, you won't see him there." Hawke could tell she was still reluctant. "Look, we have a private room. I could just be the one to get your drinks if you are that worried about it. Or you could say: No thanks, I don't want to. I won't be offended."  
Charade laughs "No, I do want to. I'll come." 

Hawke introduced Charade to everyone, then they all sat down and got drinks.  
An hour in Fenris looks to Aveline. "I was speaking with Donnic the other day..."  
Aveline frowns "Since when do you talk to my husband?"  
Fenris "He... comes over once a week? We play diamondback."  
Aveline scowls "Why am I not invited to these games?"  
Fenris gave his miniscule smirk, the one only Hawke could see. "He says you get angry when you lose."  
Aveline "I do not! All right, perhaps I do. Still, that's no reason not to invite me."  
Hawke "Don't get too upset, Avie, I'm not invited either."  
Fenris "He's a good man, Aveline, I enjoy his company."  
Aveline smiled and shakes her head. "Fine, fine. Have your 'man time', then."  
Merrill giggled, looking at Aveline.  
Aveline sighs. "Yes?"   
Merrill "Is it like you thought? It's nice, isn't it? He seems nice."  
Aveline shook her head, and looked to Hawke: It was time to cut her off. "Yes, he's very nice."  
Merrill hiccupped "I know! And you're so cute when you're with him! Not like normal you at all!"  
Aveline scowled "Haven't you got something unholy to do?"  
Merrill shook her head "No, we're at The Hanged Man, that's important too." She turned to Sebastian "Does your bow have a name?"  
Sebastian "I'm afraid I can't compete with our dwarf's... relationship to his weapon."  
Merrill gasped. "You could call it Philomela!"  
Sebastian made a face that made Hawke giggle. "Why would I do that?"  
Merrill "Because it reminds me of a woman in the Alienage. Skinny, pointed, and always throwing things at people."  
Hawke chuckled, Fenris smiled at her and slung his arm over the back of her chair, she pulled it around her shoulder.  
The night was spent well, swapping stories with Charade then heading home with Fenris.

A few days later Hawke goes to check in, and see if Charade ever did go see him.  
Hawke walked in to find Gamlen and Charade in conversation.  
Gamlen "You've got to realize this is kind of new to me. I didn't know Mara had a baby. If I did, I would have... I don't know... gone after her or something."  
Charade "She used to say I was so much like you, and I didn't even know who you were. I guess I wanted to see for myself. I need some time to think about all this, but... if it's all right, I'd like to come back and talk more."  
Gamlen smiled "I think I'd like that."  
Charade smiled, nodded her head and turned to leave.  
Gamlen "Uh... keep... uh... safe?"  
Charade smiled at him and left.  
Hawke "Looks like you two had a good talk."  
Gamlen "It was bloody awkward, that's what."  
Hawke "I was worried she wouldn't come find you. I think you two need each other."  
Gamlen "You know, I may not say this very often, but I'm glad you're one of the family."  
Hawke smirked. "She looks nothing like you. Thank the Maker for small miracles, hmm?"  
Gamlen smiled "Really, I... hey!" he scowled at her. "But seriously, next time? Stay out of my damned business girl."  
Hawke blinked. "Next time? So you have more children who are going to find you by way of scavenger hunt?"  
Gamlen shooed her out of his place and she went home. 

When she got home Isabela was going through her mail, likely the marriage proposals that she had yet to throw in the fire place.  
Isabela "Ohh, what's all this!"  
Hawke "Oh, look who's here! Time to change the locks, again.  
Isabela "I knocked this time. Bodahn let me in. Guess what? Castillion's in town, and I'm not waiting around for him to stick a knife in my vitals. We're going to get him before he gets me."  
Hawke smirked. "We're going to surprise Castillion? I love surprises..."  
Isabela sighed. "Unfortunately, Castillion's holed up somewhere in Kirkwall. I haven't been able to find him. I do know where Velasco is, however. That's his right hand. We just have to make him tell us where Castillion is. Somehow."  
Hawke raised an eyebrow at her. "So you're saying you don't have a plan."  
Isabela "I have something of a plan. Step one: we go to Velasco. Step two: Something exciting happens. Step three: profit!" At Hawke's raised eyebrow and crossed arms. "Well, do you have a better idea?"  
Hawke smiles. "I'm so glad you asked. So, Castillion wants you, why not let Velasco bring you to him?"  
Isabela's eyes light up in understanding. "And... you follow me. Ohh, that's clever. I was going to suggest challenging Velasco to a riddle game, and making 'where's your boss?' one of the riddles. This is so much better."  
Hawke shook her head. "It's a good thing I know you're joking, or I'd be worried. Give me a few days to get everything nailed down, them we'll go."  
Isabela "Velasco's been spending his nights at the brothel, enjoying it's many splendors. That's where we'll find him. I'll keep my head down, then, but do hurry." 

Hawke talked to Bohdan about her idea, sent him to get the necessary materials, then headed out to see Merrill. Hawke wanted to check in on her because something seemed to be on her mind of late. 

Hawke walked into Merrill's place to find her pacing by her mirror.  
Merrill stopped and turned around. "Lethallan, I need to ask something of you. I thought the arulin'holm would be the last thing I needed, but the eluvian still won't work. I think... I think I have to go back to the... spirit that helped me at the start of all this."  
Hawke groaned internally. "Why do you think this demon will help?"  
Merrill "He knows about the mirror. I don't know how much. He wouldn't tell me everything, and it's dangerous to trust... He said he witnessed its forging. He told me how to cleanse the corruption. He must know how to make it work."  
Hawke was not overly fond of the mirror, it sent pulses through her mana. "What do you mean it doesn't work?"  
Merrill "Well... look at it! Do you think it's supposed to just sit there showing nothing at all? I can feel the power in it, but it's... like it's asleep. I can't seem to wake it."  
Hawke threw her hands in the air. "Nothing bad ever comes from summoning demons!  
Merrill "That's why... why I need you to come with me."  
Hawke "Summoning a demon can't possibly be the only way to fix the mirror. Someone else must know something."  
Merrill "The eluvian was lost before Arlathan fell. The only creatures who would know anything about it are in the fade."  
Hawke "Well, can't you search out a spirit of wisdom... instead of a demon?"  
Merrill shook her head "I've called to the spirit, but he doesn't seem to hear. He was sealed in an artifact on Sundermount. I have to look for him there. But... if things go wrong... if he possesses me, I need you to strike me down."  
Hawke "You would risk becoming an abomination for this mirror? Ugh, you want to summon a demon that may possess you, then have me kill you? How is that a plan?"  
Merrill "Please do this for me. If it brings back this artifact of the elvhen, if it gives us even one piece of our history, it's worth any risk.   
Hawke "What if you overpower me? What then?"  
Merrill "You've faced down Qunari and varterrals and ogres! You can do this, besides Fenris will be there and he'd never let me hurt you. There's no one else I trust. I need you, lethallan. I'd never forgive myself if someone else got hurt because of me."  
Hawke sighed, were her friends trying to kill her... first Varric and now this. "If you're determined to do this... then I'll come with you to make sure nothing goes wrong."  
Merrill breathed a sigh of relief. "Ma serannas! You've no idea what a relief that is!"  
Hawke gave her a stern look. "That doesn't mean you're allowed to die on me."  
Merrill blushed. "The demon is sealed In a cave on Sundermount. The sooner we get this over with, the better."  
Hawke "It's getting late for us to do this all today, so we'll hike up Sundermount and camp outside the Dalish camp, then head to the top where the demon is in the morning."  
Merrill "The clan won't be there. They've moved on by now."  
Hawke had a feeling they would still be there, the way the Keeper is with Merrill... motherly, and no good mother would abandon her child. Hawke picks up Fenris, Isabela and Varric they load up on supplies and head for Sundermount. 

Once they get to the Dalish, who are still there, night has fallen.   
Merrill "They shouldn't be here!"  
Merrill heads for the Keeper with Hawke close behind.  
Keeper "Welcome home, da'len."  
Merrill crosses her arms and scowls at the Keeper. "This isn't a homecoming, Keeper. Why is the clan even here? You should have moved on ages ago!"  
The Keeper crosses her arms behind her back. "The clan still has business here, da'len. We will leave when it's time."  
Merrill "It was time three years ago! You can't stay here! Eventually, the humans will force you to leave."  
Keeper "There are plenty of hiding places in these mountains. We will stay until my business is done. If you are not returning to us, what has brought you back?"  
Hawke caught the Keeper's slip, 'my business' she was staying in hopes Merrill would give up her mirror and return to them. "Your First is going to summon a demon to get advice about her mirror."  
Merrill looks at her. "Did you really have to say it that way?"  
Keeper "I've already done everything in my power to stop this. I had rather hoped you might succeed where I failed. I'll do what I can to buy you time. Talk to her. Save her from this."  
These words were the pleas of a mother losing her child, not a Keeper protecting a clan member. "We are heading to the peak in the morning, may we camp outside the Dalish camp for the night?"  
The Keeper smiled. "Of course, da'len, make yourself at home."  
That night, after a long discussion between Hawke and Merrill, they were eating their dinner around their small fire when Hawke observed the Keeper heading up the mountain. _'Strange... I wonder what she's doing.'_  
Isabela "Are you sure you want to do this, Kitten?"  
Merrill shook her head. "Not even a tiny bit."  
Isabela "It's not too late to go back, you know."  
Merrill "I have to finish this. I've sacrificed too much just to walk away."  
Fenris "How did you find this trapped Demon?"  
Merrill "He called out... from his prison. The Keeper and I heard him in our dreams."  
Fenris "A demon called to you, and you answered. Brilliant."

The whole night everyone tired talking her out of this path but it didn't work and, at daybreak, they ate their meal in silence then headed up the mountain. They had to fight the usual spiders and undead as they went up, when they got to the old burial ground, Fenris shook his head. "You can feel how thin the Veil is up here. A perfect place to bury your dead, the ancient elves were brilliant."  
Merrill "It wasn't always like this."  
Fenris smirked. "Are you sure? Sense wasn't our strong suit, from the sound of it."  
Merrill chuckled, then walked up to the altar that she used to free Flemeth all those years ago. "Mythal, all mother, protector of the People, watch over us, for the path we tread is perilous. Save us from the darkness, as you did before, and we will sing your name to the heavens." She turned back to Hawke. "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep us. You just.... it's never wise to ignore Mythal."  
Hawke "Want to tell us about her?" Hawke knew this was a good way to help calm Merrill, talking about Dalish history.  
Merrill smiled. "She's the protector, the mother of the Creators. The one who put the moon in the sky. Wisest of all the gods. When Elgar'nan defeated his father, the sun, the earth was plunged into darkness. Everything was about to perish. Mythal appeared then, calmed Elgar'nan, and restored the sun to the heavens. The people always look the her for help. They say if Mythal smiles on you, then you need fear nothing at all. But those who anger her, they're struck from the earth... as if they never lived at all. You remind me of her."  
Hawke blinked "Me?"  
Isabela "You are pretty damn scary when you are angry."  
Merrill smiled, nodded, and started back up the mountain. "My stomach is full of butterflies. Not literally, mind you. Calm down, Merrill. Deep breaths. Mythal'enaste..."  
Isabela "How far is the cave, exactly?"  
Merrill "It's beyond this graveyard. Rather far, I'm afraid."  
Isabela "You came up here alone, the first time? Despite undead and giant bug-like things roaming this place?"  
Merrill "No. The first time the Keeper went with me, we both heard the spirit's call. She wanted to be sure the clan was safe. It was the second time I came here alone."


	20. Chapter 20

They finally made it to the cave where the demon was bound.  
There was a strange idol in the middle of a large cavern.  
Merrill walked up to the idol. "Something is wrong. This was where the spirit was bound. But now, it feels... empty."  
Hawke didn't feel any demon either, nor did Fenris. "Maybe it freed itself?"  
Merrill shook her head. "It would have taken powerful magic to break him free of this prison. You couldn't just set him loose. Nobody could. Not without doing something terrible. This is very wrong."  
Hawke "Who bound this demon here, and why?"  
Merrill "There was a war long ago between my people and the Tevinter Imperium. After the magisters sank Arlathan, my people made a last stand here, fighting on the graves of our elders."  
Fenris "I've heard of this... a final, vengeful strike. They unleashed chaos upon this mountain to teach our people that resistance was futile."  
Merrill nodded. "I don't know if it was the Elvhenan or Tevinter who bound the spirit, but he was left here form the war."  
Hawke "We're done, then. Let's get back to Kirkwall." _'Please give this up, Merrill. Though I worry that what I saw last night has a connection to this.'_   
Merrill shook her head. "No, you don't understand. He couldn't leave this place. Something dreadful had to happen for this cave to be empty."  
Hawke had a feeling she was right about the connection when she had heard the Keeper enter the cave.  
The Keeper walked into view "I happened."  
Merrill walked up to her. "Keeper, what have you done?"  
The Keeper felt strange... like possessed, but different. "The demon's plan was always for you to complete the mirror. It would have been a doorway out of it's prison and into our world. You would have been his first victim. I couldn't let that happen, da'len."  
Hawke had a bad feeling about this. _'Please let me be wrong.'_ "What did you do? Destroy the demon?"  
The Keeper walked away from Merrill. "The demon hasn't been destroyed. Not yet. It's still here."  
Hawke frowned. _'Why can't I be wrong when I want to be?'_  
Keeper turned to Hawke "I couldn't fight it in the Fade while it was trapped. And I couldn't banish it without making it stronger. So I made myself its prison. Kill me, and it dies too." She smiled fondly at Merrill "Merrill will finally be safe."  
Merrill covered her face with her hands, then turned to the Keeper with an angry scowl on her face. "No! You can't ask... I won't do this!"  
Keeper "You always knew your blood magic had a price, da'len. I have chosen to pay it for you." The magic holding the demon in check faded and she felt like an abomination. "Dareth shiral." 

The fight with the demon was difficult, and the shades it summoned looked like the hunters who had been lost to the Varterall, were spitting out demoralizing things to Merrill as well as arrows. 

The demon disappeared and The Keeper was back in her form. She fell to her knees and Merrill ran forward.   
Keeper "Da'len?"  
Merrill "Keeper!"  
Keeper "You've beaten it, da'len. You are so much stronger than I imagined. The demon is dead."  
Merrill "Keeper, I..."  
Keeper "Let's leave this awful place. The clan should hear the good news."  
Hawke could still feel the demon, though it was weak. "She said that the demon was bound to her life, it would only die with her."  
The Keeper scowls at her and Merrill pulls out the small dagger concealed on her hip. "Ir abelas, Keeper." and drove it into her heart, killing her. The Keeper fell to the ground as her body was surrounded by magic, and as her heart beat it's final beat Hawke felt the demon die as the binding magic was fulfilled.

Merrill knelt next to the Keeper's body. "Keeper! What have you done? I don't want this. I never wanted this! Creators, please let this be a bad dream... I'll wake up and feel like an idiot, and she'll scold me for not listening..."  
Hawke wanted to comfort her, but now was not the time... someone died as a result of her blood magic. "Exactly which part of 'Don't talk to demons or awful things will happen' did you fail to understand? You knew consorting with demons was dangerous. You knew people could get hurt, and you did it anyway."  
Merrill looked up at her, hurt on her face. "If there was a price to pay, I should have paid it! She had no right to interfere!"  
Hawke shook her head. "You took a terrible risk, and you don't get to choose who suffers because of it."  
Merrill "I left the clan! I went away so that she'd be safe!"  
Hawke "I don't think anybody wanted this, not even the demon. Marethari did what she had to, to protect you."  
Merrill "Why didn't she believe in me? I don't know what to do now. I... I should go to the clan. Someone needs to know, needs to come... take care of her."  
Hawke wanted to take her in her arms, stroke her back, and tell her everything would be alright, but she needed to understand the truth of what she's done. They left the cave with a slowly moving and crying Merrill, and were confronted by a group of warriors from the clan.

Fenarel "We know the Keeper came here. What's going on? Where is she?"   
Merrill looked at the ground as more tears fell from her eyes. "Fenarel, the Keeper, she..."  
Ineria "Look at her, Fenarel, she's covered in blood!"  
Fenarel "What have you done, Merrill?" He walked over to the cave entrance. "Keeper! Can you hear me?"  
Merrill sobbed "She's dead."  
Ineria "I should have guessed you'd turn on her, you monster!"  
Hawke stepped forward, arm in front of Merrill. _'Merrill had done something wrong, yes, but I'm not going to stand her and let her be lynched!'_ "This was a tragedy. I promise you, I'll make sure no one else is hurt by Merrill's blood magic."  
Ineria "You expect us to take the word of a shemlen!?"  
Merrill voice was scarce above a whisper, though the other elves did hear her. "She's one of The People too..."   
Fenarel "Stand down, Ineria! She was our First, once. The Keeper loved her. More than she loved the clan, it seems."  
Merrill walked in front of Fenarel, who refused to look at her. "Fenarel... I'm sorry, I never wanted this. If I could have saved her... if I could have died instead, I would have."  
Ineria "Words are cheap. That you're still breathing says enough."  
Fenarel "Enough, Ineria! Human, take Merrill away from here." He finally looked Merrill in the eye. "And do not return." And 'or we will kill you' was heavily implied with his eyes.  
Hawke nodded and grabbed Merrill by the arm dragging her away as fast as she could, so they wouldn't change their minds, she'd rather not have to choose between Merrill and her clan. Blood mage she may be, she was her friend... she was family.

Merrill started babbling as Hawke dragged her down the mountain and away from the camp. "They'll never forgive me. If you weren't here, Hawke, they'd kill me."  
Varric and Isabela took Merrill to the Hanged Man and got her very drunk, then they carried her home where Isabela stayed to be there for her the next morning. Hawke went to her place then next afternoon to check on her.  
Merrill was crying in front of the mirror. "She's gone. She's really gone..."  
It struck a chord with Hawke, reminded her of her own mother's death. "Merrill?"  
Merrill "How did all of this happen?"  
Hawke "Fear did more damage than your blood magic. But, Merrill, your blood magic did do damage."  
Merrill "You're right. All this time I thought I could help them... save them. But they won't let me, will they? They'll destroy themselves to escape my help."  
Hawke walked up to her and turned her around. "You can't help people without their consent. I'm sorry, Merrill. And you can't help with blood magic."  
Merrill wiped away her tears. "No, suppose I can't. All the time I wasted... Maybe... maybe it's time I stopped living for them. My people will kill me if I go back. I'm all alone. What will I do now?"  
Hawke "You're not alone, Merrill. You have friends. As far as what to do, do whatever you want with your life, it's up to you."  
Merrill "What I want? I'm not even sure what that is, to be honest. I suppose I have a lot to think about, don't I? Thank you."   
Hawke argued with herself, but said what she had came to. "Merrill, I hate to say this, but if your blood magic hurts anyone-"  
Merrill stopped her. "I'm not going to use it anymore... you've been right this whole time: blood magic only brings pain and suffering."  
Hawke sighed in relief. "I'm glad... I didn't really want to do that anyway."  
Merrill smiled. "I know, lethallan."  
Hawke smiled back at her. "I have to go see Anders, talk to you later."  
Merrill smiled and bid her goodbye.

Hawke got to the clinic in Darktown and found Anders arguing with Aveline. "You think I don't know the city guard is just another arm of the Templars?"  
Aveline "That is completely unfair."  
Hawke groaned internally. _'Yes, it is. Maker, I would do something, but Avie would just get mad because she can fight her own battles.'_  
Anders "If they show up here, I'll know who to blame. That's all I'm saying."  
Hawke wanted to wring his neck for saying that, and had to remind herself she was here to make up with him not fight more.  
Aveline scowled and stomped off, Hawke mouthing an 'I'm sorry' and Aveline nodding at her.  
Anders "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that."  
Hawke narrowed her eyes. _'Because you don't want me to kick your arse for treating Avie this way?'_   
Anders "I just... can't be too careful. Now that the Knight-Commander has basically appointed herself viscount."  
Hawke took a deep breath. _'Be nice, say something sarcastic, you're here to make up.'_ "Between ruling the city and torturing mages, it's a wonder she has time to keep the sword so shiny."  
Anders. "She has nearly crushed the flame of hope for mages here. The mage underground is all but destroyed. And those left have turned to blood magic as their only option. Which Meredith knows will prevent any chance of the public taking their side."  
Hawke "This way there won't be a war. You can change this more slowly, from within."  
Anders looked confused. "How? The Blight stopped by a mage, your cousin! But it makes no difference. The Chantry set us on this path long ago. It would take something truly catastrophic to change people's thinking now."  
Hawke didn't like the sound of that, but just as she was going to respond a rush of patients came in, so she left.

The next night Hawke stopped by the Hanged man with a pouch of tiny pebbles, looking for Isabela.  
Isabela sat down next to her. "Ready yet?"  
Hawke handed her the pouch. "Take this."  
Isabela opened it, expecting something shiny, only to find hundreds of tiny dull stone pebbles, she frowned. "What is this for?"  
Hawke smirked. "That's how I'm going to follow you. Sandal enchanted them to go with this." Hawke pulled out a bracelet made of the same stone, and once she put it one the pebbles started sparkling. "They won't do that unless this is within a few feet of one of them. The pebbles fade into the ground so Velasco will never see you leaving them and I just have to put this on my ankle and follow the sparkling."  
Isabela looked at her in awe. "You are a genius! So does this mean we are ready?"  
Hawke smirked. "Yes, let's go."  
Isabela, Fenris, Hawke, Varric, and Merrill headed to the Blooming Rose. They cleared out a gang of bloodmages before they finally got to the Rose.  
Isabela "That's his room over there."  
She pointed to one of the back rooms and they headed there.   
Hawke put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready?"  
Isabela blew out a breath. "Yes, I think so. Now, this needs to be convincing. And you'll need to get creative... call me names, even hit me. Stick with it, no matter what I do. Velasco's a clever son of a bitch, if you waver, he'll notice."  
Hawke "I don't know if I can pull this off..."  
Isabela "Come on, haven't you ever wanted to slap me? Just a little?"  
Fenris "Yes."  
Varric "Yes."  
Merrill "Yes... wait, what are we voting on?"  
Isabela "I wasn't asking you, people!"  
Varric "Face it. You set yourself up for that one."  
Hawke smirked. "I'm worried about you. You're enjoying this a little too much."  
Isabela chuckled. "I am, aren't I? Whatever you do, just make sure he takes me to Castillion. I'll leave a trail for you to follow. Let's go."  
Fenris "Velasco might get suspicious if we follow you in."  
Hawke "You three spread out on the ground floor, blend in."  
Varric "Right. Look like customers."  
They did as she asked and Hawke kicked open the door to the room Velasco was in.  
They elf he was with gasps as she kicked open the door, then screamed and ran.  
Velasco "What? Get back here, you...! Skittish bitch. I hope you have a good reason for interrupting my private time."   
Hawke pointed to Isabela. "I brought you a new plaything, she's much less timid."  
Isabela gaped. "Are you insane?"  
Hawke smirked. "You should see the look on your face!"   
Isabela scowled her voice taking on a fake quality. "This wasn't the plan! We were going to kill him!"  
Hawke made a fist "Shut up." _'And work on your acting skill...'_ And decked Isabela. Isabela fell to the ground with a thud, dazed. 'She did say make it real...' "I've waited a long time to do that."  
Velasco chuckles, and is suitably fooled. "I'd love to finish the job, but Castillion would never forgive me. Castillion will be pleased. He's been looking for Isabela for a some time." He hands Hawke several sovereigns. "A token of our appreciation, it's more than she's worth." He leaves dragging Isabela after him. The group joins her in the back room after Velasco is out the door.  
Fenris "No time to waste. Let's pick up Isabela's trail."

They go across Hightown to the entrance to Lowtown. "The trail leads to Lowtown, let's go."  
As they follow the trail through Lowtown, the trail takes them past the Hanged Man to which Varric gripes. "Why couldn't it lead to the Hanged Man? It would be so much easier."   
The trail takes them to the entrance to the docks. "They took 'Bela to the docks... I hope they aren't on a ship."  
Once at the docks they follow a trail to a warehouse.   
Hawke "She's in there."  
Fenris raised his brow. _'Yet another meeting in a warehouse on the docks.'_ "These warehouses are occasionally used to store things, and not just for clandestine meetings."  
Hawke shakes her head and laughs silently, she gives the signal for silence as they enter the warehouse. She has them wait for her in the room they came in while she hides in the shadows and heads forward, wanting the gauge the scene.

Isabela is tied up, Hawke sneaks over and places a small dagger in her hand.  
Velasco is smirking at the scene he sees before him, Isabela tied up with no way out. "Why don't we work something out? If your good, I'll tell Castillion to go easy on you."  
Isabela chuckles, full of bravado with the dagger in her hand, as she starts in on the ropes binding her. "Contrary to popular belief, I do have standards."  
Hawke is back in the room with the others, she informs them of the situation, and they all get weapons out and head towards Isabela.  
Velasco "You're going to do whatever I want, I own you."  
Isabela looks up at Hawke, tempting Velasco to do as well so she can let go of the ropes no longer binding her. "You sure about that?"  
Velasco looks up as Hawke smiles viciously at him and nods to Isabela. "You! I knew the bitch was up to something! Kill them!"   
Hawke shakes her head as she heads down the stairs, Isabela lets go the ropes and grabs her nearby weapons. _'You didn't know, you were fully convinced you won...'_  
The fight was over quickly, with Hawke chuckling as she pulled her blade from Velasco's ribs and he fell to the ground. "Velasco set word to Castillion. He's on his way. Thanks for this, by the way." She hands the dagger back over to Hawke. "Let's look around first. I want to know why he's in Kirkwall."

They find a key on Velasco that leads to a back room where they find documents proving Castilliion is still slaving. Hawke and Fenris share a look: they will enjoy killing this man.  
Isabela reads the papers. "So Castillion's looking to expand his slaving business. Why am I not surprised?"  
Hawke "He won't live past tonight."  
Isabela chuckles. "Way to be scary."  
Hawke "There is nothing I hate more than slavers."  
Isabela "The city guard will find these documents very interesting."  
Hawke's ears twitch as she hears the outside room filling with people. "He's here."  
They walk out to meet Castillion. "And Velasco told me you were all tied up, a lovely present just waiting to be opened."  
Hawke wants to vomit. _'Looks like he was planning more than just killing her... Disgusting bastard.'_

Castillion looks to Velasco's body. "I see he's paid for that little mistake. What a pretty corpse he makes. Well played, Isabela. Crossed and double-crossed."  
Isabela smirks, hand on her hip as she waves the papers in front of her. "You want to talk? Maybe we should talk about these documents. Slavery in the Free Marches? They're not going to like that."  
Hawke growls "I don't like that."  
Castillion "Get to the point."  
Isabela "Give me your ship, and your word to leave me alone, and you can take these papers and go."  
Hawke's eyes widen. _'What!?'_ She grounds out staring daggers at Isabela. "What happened to getting rid of Castillion?"  
Isabela "I am getting rid of him, through peaceful means."  
Castillion smirks "Coming from her, that's priceless."  
Hawke narrowed her eyes. _'No shit.'_  
Isabela "I saw the ship docked in the harbor, Castillion. She is splendid. I want her."  
Hawke _'She's actually going to do it?'_  
Castillion "Give me the documents, and you can have the ship. And you will never hear from me again."  
Isabela "Swear it."  
Hawke _'She is! I can't... I can't do this!'_  
Castillion bows. "I swear it on my mother's grave. Give me the documents."   
Hawke shakes her head. "No! Castillion dies here today, if I have anything to say about it!"  
Fenris is glaring at Isabela. "I agree."  
Castillion chuckles. "Enough with blackmail, then. Let's settle this like civilized people."  
Isabela "Wait!"  
Hawke and Fenris jump on Castillion, killing him quickly. The group quickly dispatches his lackeys, their morale low after watching their commander die so quickly by two angry people.  
Isabela groans when the fight is over. "Now what am I supposed to do with these worthless documents? After all we've been through, together, how could you do that to me?"  
Hawke _'Don't worry you'll get your ship... just not that one.'_ "Think about it. You know he didn't deserve to walk."  
Isabela sighs in resignation. "No, he didn't. I really hate it when you're right."  
Hawke "Come on, I'll buy tonight... as much as you want."  
Isabela smirks and chuckles. "You know a way to a girls heart."  
Varric's eyes twinkle with secret knowledge. "Does that go for all of us, or just her?"


	21. Chapter 21

That night at the Hanged Man Isabela takes full advantage of Hawke buying her drinks. She is so deep in her cups that she can't walk, and is slumped over the table.  
Fenris "So you engaged a Qunari dreadnaught in battle?"  
Isabela "They engaged me in battle, I was just trying to get away. Sailing into the storm was a gamble. Took care of the Qunari, but it did us in too. Can't win them all."  
Fenris "Where I come from, we would call that insanity."  
Isabela "Nothing ventured, nothing gained."  
Fenris shakes his head at her. "I still can't believe Hawke saved you."  
Isabela's speech was only slightly slurred. "You've been saying that for years. Would you have turned me over to the Qunari?"  
Fenris "No, but I know what they do to their prisoners."  
Isabela "Execute them horribly, I imagine."  
Fenris "The Qunari waste nothing. They would reeducate you into a loyal follower of the Qun."  
Isabela "Pfft. Could I refuse?"  
Fenris "There's always qamek, which would turn you into a mindless laborer. Like I said they waste nothing."  
The color drained from her face. "Oh."  
Fenris "If you wish to thank Hawke she's sitting right here."  
Isabela "Thank you, Hawke."  
Hawke chuckles. "No problem."  
Sebastian "You're very brave, coming back to face the Qunari."  
Isabela "It was idiotic. They would have... done that to me." She pointed wavy finger at Fenris.  
Sebastian "And you returned anyway. You couldn't face the thought of so many dying for something you could prevent."  
Isabela "Tell that to the viscount."  
Sebastian "It's frightening, isn't it, to realize you have the potential to be a better person?"  
Isabela pointed a wavy finger a Sebastian. "You know, It's been years and not once have you tried to get me to repent or turn to the Maker."  
Sebastian "Preaching seldom works, Isabela. To change a person's heart, one must lead by example."  
Isabela "Huh. That makes sense. I can respect that."  
Sebastian "I grew weary of the strings of nameless lovers and nights full of mindless pleasure. You will, too."  
Isabela gasped. "That's the cruelest thing anyone's ever said to me! I think I'm going to cry."  
Hawke "You went from respect to making her cry in five seconds... must be a record." She took a drink of her ale. 'This is nice, everyone getting along... well, except for Anders who isn't here. I have to figure out what to do with him, he's getting too dangerous. He's my friend... if barely, but he is, and I just don't know how to help him.'  
Fenris squeezed her leg under the table, sensing her distress. Hawke smiled at him before pulling his hand from her leg and swinging his arm across her shoulders, then leaned into him. Fenris smiled down at her tucked into his shoulder.  
Varric "Aww. Look at the lovebirds."  
Fenris scowled at him. "Quiet, Dwarf."  
Merrill "Oh. I think it's sweet."  
Hawke waved her hand at them. "Go about your business, nothing to see here."  
Aveline laughed. "So, anyone up for wicked grace?"

Night passed in friendly companionship, a rare night for them all, none of them wanting the night to end had them staying till early in the morning. Everyone went their own ways, to their own beds. Hawke and Fenris walked home, arm in arm,  
"Tonight was great... I wish it could always be like that."  
Fenris smiles at the wistful look on her face. "As do I."  
Hawke's face fell. "I worry for Anders, and what I may have to do..."  
Fenris opened the door for her. "I thought that was where your mind had gone."  
"I... am worried, and scared, if he cannot master himself soon... I may have to kill him. I don't know if I can survive another member of my family dying at my hands..."  
Fenris vows to himself that should, when, the day comes he will be the one to end the abomination and save Hawke from the guilt that haunts her. They are both so tired that they immediately strip, her to her smalls and him to just his armor leggings, and fall into bed and sleep. 

Fenris woke in midmorning, warm and comfortable, he looked over to find Hawke curled into a ball and shivering he had stolen the blankets... oops. He knows a way to warm her up and make it up to her. He slides over to her, wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his back. She relaxes into his chest as he begins to stroke her thighs, she sighed in her sleep and spread her thighs. He took the invitation and slipped his hand into her smalls and caressed her outer lips. She moaned sleepily, waking at his ministrations.  
"Fenris?"

Fenris knocked her braid away with his nose and kissed her neck. "Mmm?" His fingers slipped between her folds, she gasped, and scrapes his teeth over the junction of her throat. Hawke moaned and arched into him. "Maker, you sure know how to wake-" She gasped again as he thrust his fingers into her. She moved her hips in time with the thrust of his fingers, his thumb circling her clit, she was just about to fall over the edge when the door was kicked open.

Dwarves swarmed the room, Fenris yanked his hand from her and pushed her off the bed just in time for an arrow to embed itself in the bed right where she was. Getting pushed off the bed hadn't fazed her, she pulled some daggers from one of her hiding places and used telekinetic magic to throw a dwarf about to stab Fenris in the back across the room. Fenris grabbed his sword as he swung out of bed and they killed all the dwarves in the room.  
Hawke's eyes widen. "The others!" She ran out of the room, not heeding Fenris' "Wait!.. You're not wearing clothes..." He sighed, grabbed a shirt, and followed her.  
Hawke found Orana locked in the pantry, she quickly unlocked the door and let her out.   
Orana threw her arms around Hawke, her whole body shaking with fright. "Mistress!"  
Hawke pulled her off. "Do you know where the others are?"  
Orana shook her head. "No."  
Hawke turned to find the others and nearly ran into Fenris holding a shirt out for her, but turned back around at Orana's gasp. "What's wrong?"  
Orana looked at her with wide eyes. "Your back..."  
Hawke froze and stuck her hand out for the shirt Fenris had, and pulled it over her head. "Stay here, Orana, I need to make sure the rest of the place is safe. Okay?"  
Orana nodded then retreated back into the pantry. "Yes... Hawke."  
The two of them scout the house, aside from a few stragglers there are no more enemies, and they find Bodahn and Sandal being guarded by Wolf who had taken to sleeping with Sandal when Fenris moved in. Wolf barks happily when Hawke pets him. There are six bodies sporting bite marks. "Good boy."  
Sandal walks up to her. "He sings so they come."  
Hawke blinks at him, uncomprehending. "Thanks, Sandal."  
Bodahn "Is everyone alright?"  
Hawke smiled. "Yes, they locked Orana in the pantry and Fenris and I have not been injured, so since you three are fine, everyone is fine,"  
Hawke leaves and goes upstairs to get dressed, she had her own house call to make. She left for Varric's without even checking in with the others, which upset Fenris, who was left to sooth the servants in her absence. 

When she gets to the Hanged Man she wakes Varric and tells him the whole story, and he immediately leaves to gather information. After a few hours Cullen finds her in the Hanged Man and reveals to her that Bethany was attacked by dwarves as well. She tells Cullen everything she knows about the dwarves, which is to say they are dwarves, and that she was attacked also. Cullen tells her that Bethany has leave to help her stop the people who were attacking them. He leaves and she goes down to get a drink.

Isabela spots her. "You... you're here? Good. I wanted to talk to you."  
Hawke "Don't you have a funeral to attend?"  
Isabela "What? You mean Castillion's?" She chuckles. "I hope the cleansing blaze of the funeral pyres rejects his vile, sagging ass. Anyway. I'm glad you're here. Saves me the trouble of having to go look for you. I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm glad you walked in here all those years ago."  
Hawke smiled "You've been a good friend, and a constant source of excitement."  
Isabela "Oh, you do know how to flatter a girl. It's funny. Now that I think about it, getting a ship just doesn't seem that important. I'd just hate to have to say goodbye. You're the best friend I've had in... a very long time." She laughs and lifts her glass. "A toast, to friendship and to us."  
After they drank their toast Isabela looked at her. "Hey, what are you doing here, without you lanky shadow, anyway?"  
Hawke sighed "We were attacked by dwarves in the house this morning, they... interrupted."  
Isabela chuckles. "Oh, you poor thing. So, why did they attack?"  
Hawke shook her head. "I don't know, honestly. They attacked Bethany too, in the Gallows."  
Isabela saw a very broody angry man walking up to them. "Uh, oh... I have to go."  
Hawke looks at her confused until she heard his footsteps. Fenris pulled her out of the chair and lead her to Varric's suite where he shut the door. They get into an argument that ends with him storming out of the tavern and her slumping into a chair. She drinks until Varric shows up, her group in tow, and lays out everything he found out. They were Carta, and where their base was. Everyone wants to go, except Anders who says he can't leave his patients, and Aveline can't leave her men but the rest of the group is coming. Plans are made and supplies bought. Hawke is actually excited about this trip because she will get to spend time with Bethany. Hawke and Fenris go home and get ready for bed in awkward silence and go to sleep. 

The next day was just as strained between the two of them, and unable to take the tension Varric poked her.   
Hawke "So, Fenris... we haven't spoken since..."  
Fenris stiffened. "You wish to do this here, in front of everyone?"  
Hawke sighed. "Not my first choice, no."  
Fenris relaxed. "Nor mine, I'm sorry."  
Hawke slipped her hand in his and squeezed. "Me too."  
Varric cleared his throat. "Not to ruin this touching moment, but why are we waiting here?"  
Hawke "I chartered a boat to take us most of the way there, we'd only have two days on foot instead of a week and a half."  
Varric "I know that, but why are we waiting?"  
Bethany stepped off a boat.  
Hawke nodded in her direction. "We are waiting for her."  
Varric "Sunshine!"  
Hawke "Cullen told me she had been given leave to help stop these bastards, I wanted to surprise you all."  
Isabela "Consider me surprised."

Bethany ran over to them and threw her arms around her sister. The others all saw her heading for Sebastian but Hawke threw herself in the way. "Not around here, sister, when we get on the boat."  
Bethany nodded. "Right, thank you."  
No one had told the others about the engagement, Hawke, Fenris, Sebastian and Bethany were the only ones who knew. The group, Hawke, Bethany, Merrill, Fenris, Sebastian, Isabela, Varania, and Varric climbed aboard the ship Hawke chartered. Isabela looked around. "Where's the captian?"  
Hawke smirked. "I gave him some extra sov's to take time off. So, for the duration of the trip, she's yours."  
Isabela gave Hawke a huge hug. "Thank you, Sweet Thing."

Two hours into the trip Varric pulls out a map.  
Varric "There it is."  
Bethany "That's where these dwarves are?"  
Varric "These are Carta dwarves, so they're more criminals and smugglers than anything else. They're not usually stupid, though. I don't know why they'd attack you."  
Bethany "They snuck into the Gallows. If there hadn't been Templars to stop them..."  
Hawke "But they failed, thankfully, and they haven't been able to kill me yet either."  
Varric "You have a plan, then? I found their hideout, but my sources couldn't tell me anything else. It's all very... strange."  
Hawke frowned. "Why do you say that? It's just the Carta, isn't it?"  
Varric "As far as my contacts in the Carta know, they shouldn't be out here. They shouldn't even be a here. This place is invisible. A big blind spot on the map, Bianca's never been this suspicious, and she's twitchy to start with."  
Bethany "Does it matter? We just need them to stop trying to kill us."  
Varric "A fine point. So, what's the plan?"  
Hawke "Oh, I'm sure this has all been a misunderstanding. Later we'll all have tea and we'll laugh."  
Varric "'Oh, you're name is Hawke? I thought it was Locke!'" He laughs.  
Bethany "I can't believe you two are joking about this."  
Varric chuckles. "Don't worry, Sunshine, the laughter just hides the pain."  
Fenris "Whatever happens, they won't get the chance to attack again."  
Bethany "At least the Circle let me come. I didn't want you to do this alone." 

A few days into the journey, Hawke is leaning against the railing staring out at the sea. She had been quiet since the trip started, and Fenris thought perhaps she was still angry.  
Fenris approached her, settling next to her on the railing. "Are you still angry?"  
She quickly turned towards him, stunned. "What? No! Fenris, we apologized that was it. Why would I still be angry?"   
"You have been very quiet, these past few days?"  
"Fenris, do you want children?"  
It was Fenris' turn to be stunned. "What?"  
"I heard your conversation with Aveline, about you and Donnic talking... that he and Avie have talked about having kids."  
"Ah, yes. I still picture a red-headed brood, each able to lift a cow."  
She chuckled like he had meant. "You still haven't answered my question."  
Fenris looked to the ocean. "I never considered it a possibility."  
"But, do you want them?"  
"Kirkwall is on the brink, you will be placed in the middle and I will be by your side, I think it would be irresponsible to bring a child into that."  
Hawke shook her head. "You still didn't answer my question."  
"No, I suppose I didn't."  
"You just sounded so... pleased at the idea."  
"I truly do not know. Do you want them?"  
She chuckled. "Had you asked me a few years ago, it'd have been a firm no."  
"And now?"  
She looked at him, a peculiar look in her eyes. "Now... I can imagine a little Fenris running around, with your big green eyes..."  
Fenris looks at her. _'She wants children... and I don't think it would be too bad.'_  
"But, I don't know... I don't think I'd be a very good mother..."  
Fenris blinked, repeated what she said in his mind, certain he had misheard. "What? Why would you think that?"  
Hawke sighed, and leaned onto the railing more. "It's not something I know how to describe... but we should stop talking about this, before someone hears us."  
Fenris just stared at her. 'She thinks she'd be a bad mother?'  
She shoved off the rail. "I'm going to go see how we are doing on time." And headed off to see Isabela. 

The pirate had already taken control of the men, and they obeyed her every whim... not like that though. Isabela told her they were ahead of time thanks to the weather, and she wanted to avoid Fenris' gaze a little longer, so she searched out Sebastian. 

Sebastian was cuddling Bethany in a secluded area of the boat, perfect. Hawke announced her presence well in advance. They quickly separated.  
Hawke smirked. "Relax, I'm not a Templar."  
Bethany snorted at the idea. "You'd be one interesting Templar, Sister."  
Hawke laughed.  
Sebastian looked between the two, knowing he was missing something. "What is so funny about that?"  
Hawke bit her lip, she had come here for this but that didn't make it any easier. She sighed, walked until her hands were well hidden for anyone save the three of them, pulled magic into her palm.  
Sebastian's eyes widened and he gasped. "You're a mage?"  
Bethany put her finger to her lips. "Shh! No one else knows."  
Hawke sighed. "Actually... the only ones in the group who don't know are Merrill and Anders."  
Bethany chuckled at that. "So the only ones that don't know you are a mage are the mages?"  
Hawke chuckled. "It sounds ridiculous when you say it that way."  
Sebastian had recovered. "Hawke, you never... you-" Somewhat.  
Hawke nodded. "I figured it was time to tell you, so Bethy didn't have to keep it from you."  
Sebastian held up his hand. "Wait. So if I wasn't engaged to your sister, you wouldn't have told me?"  
Hawke "No, probably not."  
Sebastian frowned. "Why? Is it because of the Chantry?"  
Hawke shook her head. "No, it's personal-not like that. It's my personal issues, it's about me."  
Sabastian "Do these 'issues' have anything to do with the marks on your back?"  
Hawke's face became stone, anger burning in her eyes. "We had a deal, Sebastian."  
Sebastian was suddenly afraid he was going to be punched. "I know..."  
Bethany stepped up to her sister. "Sister... please?"  
Hawke sighed the anger fading at Bethany's plea. "Yes, it has something to do with that... but not everything. That is all you get, don't ask for more." She smirked. "You know, I knew his death wouldn't solve anything, but it certainly was satisfying seeing Fenris' hand buried in his chest."  
Bethany blanched. "That's absolutely terrifying, Sister."  
Hawke just shrugged.  
Sebastian nodded then Hawke sighed, turned, and left. Bethany grasped his hand. "Don't take it personally, she won't even tell me the whole story."  
Sebastian looked at her surprised. "She won't?"  
Bethany shook her head. "No, everything I know about it came from Father, and I'm sorry but I can't tell you."  
Sebastian smiled at his fiancée. "It's okay, My Love, you don't have to. If I am to ever learn more about it, it will come from your sister."  
Bethany bit her lip, a habit picked up from Tala. "How do you feel... about the magic?"  
Sebastian scratched his neck and looked out at the sea. "It is surprising, I never... even the Templars don't know."  
Bethany "That's because Sister is special. The night we met Fenris she used her magic right next to him and he didn't notice."  
Sebastian "So she does use magic to fight?"  
Bethany shook her head. "No, she uses it to heal... only to heal. She has always preferred daggers to magic, when it comes to fighting, even before things happened." 

Dinner time.  
Sebastian "It's said Tevinter magisters are responsible for the darkspawn."  
Fenris "I believe it."  
Sebastian "The Chant claims that pride was their greatest sin. And now they have poisoned the world."  
Fenris "Most magisters would consider this a challenge. Invent a sin that is greater yet."  
Hawke smirked "I know some ladies who could help them brainstorm."  
Sebastian turned to Fenris. "Does the Tevinter chantry tell the same story of how the darkspawn came to be?"  
Fenris shrugged. "Slaves are not regaled with the Tevinter Chant of Light. If I were to guess, it'd go something like 'And lo, the greatest magisters ventured into the Maker's city. And to reward them for their courage, he created darkspawn as a scourge against their enemies."  
Sebastian "You don't think they'd take responsibility for their actions?"  
Fenris "Responsibility is the only thing magisters don't take."  
Bethany sighed. "I'm glad Mother... well, she didn't need to deal with this. Attacks on both of us... Why couldn't they go after Gamlen?"  
Hawke shrugged "Might not miss him, but I'd still hunt them down for it."  
Bethany nodded. "Yes, you've left quite the trail in other matters. The Templars often question me about what you do, you know?"  
Hawke scowled. "If they hurt you I'll make them regret it."  
Bethany "Templars don't take threats well. It doesn't matter. They're just questions, and I've storied quite a bewildering weave of answers."  
Varric smirked. "That's my girl."  
Hawke "It wasn't a threat, you know."  
Bethany tapped Merrill's shoulder. "Which would you rather have, a baby griffon or dragon?"  
Merrill "Oh, defiantly a griffon. You can't really pet a dragon, can you? They're all scaly."  
Bethany smiled "You've thought about this."  
Hawke "I want a dragon."  
Bethany laughs. "Oh, Sister."


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone enjoyed having Bethany back, even if it was only for a short time. Bethany and Sebastian eventually announced their engagement, to everyone's shock and joy. It was a good time, but it had to end. They arrived at a small dock for a tiny fishing village, where they were to disembark from the boat and continue on foot. Isabela, Varania, and Merrill were staying behind on the boat, to ensure it was waiting there for them... and because Bela didn't want to get off of it. They went to the inn in the village, Hawke, Fenris, Bethany, Sebastian, and Varric, wanting to spend the night in a proper bed before the trek.

As they were all eating their food Hawke spoke. "So, who else is happy to have an actual bed tonight?"  
Varric "You could call it that, so long as it stays still."  
Hawke chuckled "Not a fan of the 'motion of the ocean'?  
Varric turned green "Could you not say that, I think I felt the room move."  
Hawke smirked. "No sea legs?"  
Varric "Dwarves don't have sea legs."

They ate and chatted, and Hawke leaned into Fenris' side and he put his arm around her shoulder, giving her a smoldering look. Bethany flushed when she saw the looks that passed between her sister and Fenris. She was happy for her sister, happy that she found someone to love and understand her. She was happy for herself too. She looked at Sebastian to find him looking at her with the same love in his eyes, minus the heat of something else. 

He takes her hand and leads her to a secluded corner. "I feel I should take this opportunity to tell you, I love you Bethany Hawke."

Her heart sang at those words, she knew he loved her he would not have asked her to marry him otherwise, but hearing the words was something else. Bethany had never thought to find someone to love her in spite of her magic. They sat together away from the rest of the people in the tavern and talk well into the night, retiring when they realized how late it was.

Fenris and Hawke retired as soon as they could get away from Varric. They barely made it to the room before they started to strip each other. Fenris pinned her against the door with his body as he kissed her deeply, tongues twining. Hawke barely had enough time to slap a sound ward on the door before he overwhelmed her with his presence, his tongue invading her mouth. They quickly divested themselves of clothes, and as soon as they were gone, he was back on her pinning her against the door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gripped her thighs, picking her up as if she weighed nothing, and she wrapped her legs around his lithe waist. He entered her quickly, having waited too long to go slow, and Hawke moaned at the stretch. Fenris groaned at the feeling of her tight sheath gripping him. They had not be able to indulge their desires while on the ship, to leery of friends 'interrupting'. So here they were going at it against a door, because they were finally, finally alone. Fenris sank his teeth into her shoulder ripping a moan from her as she crashed over the edge, her gripping sheath pulling him over with her. They breathed raggedly as he slumped against the door, and Hawke laughed breathily. Fenris grunted as he carried her over to their bed. They crawled under the blanket, and Hawke laid her head on his chest. "At least four days before we have a proper bed and adequate privacy... I don't know how I'll survive."

Fenris chuckled. "Nor I, to be sure."  
Hawke chuckled. "Sebastian sure seems to be enjoying his time."  
Fenris chuckled, pleased to see his friend so happy. "Why not? Hmm? They are engaged, after all."  
"I'm just glad I don't have to keep it from Varric, anymore."  
Fenris chuckled. "How much does he know anyway?"  
Hawke "Everything that wasn't private to you or... intimate."  
"Oh... I thought you had told him everything."  
Hawke kissed his pectoral. "It's not my place to tell him about things private to you. If you want him to know, you'll tell him."  
"And... do you feel the same...desire to tell the dwarf as you did with that?"  
Hawke frowned. "No, I guess I don't... strange." 

They are sitting around the campfire when Hawke looks over to Varric. "Varric, I've heard... stories of a personal nature being spread around town."  
Varric smirked "And you want me to set the record straight? I'm honored. But, uh, I haven't told anyone about you an that, uh, angsty Tevinter Elf."  
Fenris raised his brow. "Angsty Tevinter Elf?"  
Varric smirked. "What can I say? I strive for accuracy. Try closer for home for that intelligence leak."  
Hawke groaned. "Gamlen."  
Varric "Yup."  
Hawke grimaced. "Why make up tat kind of story about your niece?"  
Fenris frowned "What kind of story?"  
Hawke flushed. "Well, the short version? You and I got caught in the Chantry, by the Grand Cleric, doing this with Andraste..."  
Sebastian "What?"  
Hawke grimaced "It didn't actually happen, Seb."  
Varric scratched his chin. "What happened after that?"  
Hawke flushed more. "I'm not saying..."  
Bethany blew out a breath. "She joined in, the Grand Cleric, that is."  
Hawke gaped "You heard."  
Bethany "I did. Not that I took them for fact or anything."  
Sebastian was red with anger. "I will be having words with that man..."  
Hawke feels the need to change the subject. "Varric, when you tell people about our escape from Lothering, why do you make it seem like I have food all over my face?"  
Varric "You're larger then life, Sparky, I had to give you a few flaws just to make you approachable."  
Hawke gaped. "Did you just call me fat?"  
Varric sighed. "Yes, that's pretty much how I tell it. 'Hawke rolled into the fray like a gigantic pudding, covered in gravy.' It's more dramatic that way."  
Hawke pouted, and Fenris scowled at him. "I hope the story ends 'And then the Angsty Tevinter Elf backhanded the mouthy dwarf'."  
Varric threw his hands in the air. "Everyone's a critic."

The next day they get to their target location, late at night, so they camp and start in on the place in the morning.  
The find the wreckage of a dwarven caravan.  
Hawke "Somebody doesn't like intruders."  
Fenris "Aren't we here after dwarves? Why would they kill their own?"  
Varric "They're from the Merchants Guild. The Carta doesn't kill guild members. That's... really strange."

As they walk further into the valley they find dwarves scurrying above them, on cliffs.  
They hear someone shout. "Look! It's the Hawke!"  
Bethany "Look, the Carta has people watching us!"  
Fenris "They'll alert others to our presence!"  
The get to a dwarven walkway when they hear another shout. "The time has come, for glory!"  
Fenris puts a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, can you hear that?" She listens and hears dozens of feet scurrying about, damn. "We best be careful."

Once they get through the dwarven walkway they come to someone who doesn't run at the sight of them.  
Dwarf "You! Both sisters! You're here together! You've come!"  
Bethany "Is he referring to you and me?"  
Dwarf "Everyone! It's the children of Malcom Hawke! They've come to us!"  
Hawke scowls. "What does my father have to do with this?"  
Dwarf "It began with him, and ends with you: blood for blood, that's what we were told!"  
Bethany "Did... Father do something to the Carta?"  
Dwarf "You've come to us now, and that's the only thing that matters!"  
Hawke "I came here to find out why the Carta has attacked us."  
Dwarf "For the blood! We must have it!"  
Hawke "Oh, blood? Why didn't you just ask?"  
Dwarf "We will take it! Corypheus will walk in the sun once more!"

They fight through the crazy dwarves and Fenris comments. "Now this is unexpected. I thought all dwarves did was drink?"  
Varric "Hey, now."  
Fenris smirked "And lie, yes, pardon the omission."  
Varric "That's better."

They fight through more crazy dwarves and a bronto.  
Bethany "Did you hear that? They're after us... for our blood! But why?"  
Hawke "Crazy people like blood, a lot."  
Fenris "Clearly these dwarves are insane. Perhaps even more so than Varric."  
Varric "I heard that! The Carta doesn't normally act like this! They're business men!"  
Hawke "I'd like to know who this 'Corypheus' is? With a name like that he's bound to go 'mua-ha-ha' at some point. I just know it. And really? More blood? Why can't it ever be spit or a lock of hair?"  
Varric "You really want to run into a spit mage?"  
Hawke smirked "For variety, sure!"  
Fenris "You worry me, sometimes."  
Hawke laughs, and kisses him on the cheek.

They walk on until they come to see the top of a tower poking up from the see of sand.  
Hawke "And there it is."  
Bethany "A fortress? Here in the middle of nowhere?"

After fighting through more dwarves they find a note, mentioning their father and a key.   
Bethany "A key tuned to Father's blood? Highly unlikely. He was no blood mage... right?"  
Varric "If this has to do with your father, we'd better get our hands on this key."  
Hawke frowned at the note. "Father would never use blood magic... maybe it's from when he was Cade?"  
Bethany stopped her. "What?"  
Hawke closed her eyes in reprimand, she had never wanted to tell Bethany... but she had no choice now. Fenris slipped his hand in hers and squeezed. She sighed. "Malcom Hawke was not the name Father was born with... he wasn't even born in Ferelden."  
Bethany stared at her. "Keep going."  
Hawke sighed and looked at her and Fenris' joined hands. "Father was born in Tevinter, by the name Cade, as a slave."  
Bethany looked about to be in tears. "How could you keep this from me?"  
Hawke squeezed Fenris' hand, hoping for a lifeline. "Because... I didn't know how to tell you, and with you in the Circle-"  
Bethany put her hand up. "Wait. When did you find out."  
Hawke "About two and a half, maybe three years ago."  
Bethany's face relaxed. "Oh... I thought you knew since..."  
Varric. "Since James?"  
Hawke and Fenris gave him equally terrifying scowls. "What? You said he saw your back..."  
Hawke growled. "But that's all! He doesn't know the story and I'd like to keep it that way. Too many people know already. Let's move."

They walk a little further when they encounter another dwarf. He stops short at seeing Hawke.  
Gerav "The Hawke's blood! The Master will rise. He will be free!"  
Varric "Gerav?"  
Gerav "Varric? N-no one told me you would be part of this. We were just going after the Hawke."  
Hawke "Why has the Carta been attacking me?"  
Gerav "I c-can't say. The Master must be free..."  
Varric "Really, Gerav? I thought better of you than this. I mean, gutting the occasional competitor for fun and profit, that's the game. But what are you all even doing here? Worshiping demons?"  
Gerav "We drink the darkspawn blood. He calls us..."  
Hawke grimaces. "Eww. Why would you do that? Won't you just die?"  
Gerav "It's the only way... to hear the music."  
Varric "Oh, come on, you nug licker! Snap out of it. There's no gold in hallucinating."  
Hawke "Manners, Varric! Introduce me to you lunatic friend."  
Varric smirked "Sparky, this is Gerav. He's a greedy, brilliant, bastard son of a nug from the Carta. Gerav, this is Hawke, the one whose blood you want to drink or bathe in or whatever. But if you're after eternal youth, I've got to tell you, she's no virgin."  
Hawke scowls "Thank, Varric."  
Gerav "The Master is calling. He needs the blood."  
Varric took Bianca off his back. "Gerav... buddy... this isn't like you. Look, I've still got Bianca, never misfired a day in her life. You don't want her to see her papa like this, do you?"  
Hawke could hear the strain in his voice, the emotion. "Varric, do you want to spare this bastard?"  
Varric shook his head. "Not if he's after you, Sparky." He aimed Bianca at Gerav. "Bianca, I think it's time to say goodbye." He fired only hitting smoke, as other dwarves came up from behind Gerav. "Reinforcements, you bastard!"

Hawke took out Gerav herself, not wanting Varric to be the one to do it, then they quickly dealt with his reinforcements.   
Varric crouched next to Gerav's body. "You poor stupid bastard... I used to do business with the Carta, back in the day. Gerav was a nutcase too then, but in a good way. He was trying to design a new type of repeating crossbow, that's how I met Bianca. I can't believe he ended up like that."  
Hawke put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Varric. Let's stop what's going on here."  
Varric clutched Bianca with renewed vigor. "Will do."  
They fought their way though another large group of Carta before they found a area blocked by a gate, the found the key on the mage. They couldn't see anyone through the bars, but Hawke and Fenris could her them. Hawke didn't like it... it was a trap. "Keep you guard up, this looks bad."  
Hawke unlocked the gate and it lifted up for them to pass through. As soon as they are inside, the gate slams closed behind them. 'Yup, trap, I knew it.'  
Dwarves pop up across the balcony. And another came out from behind the bronto.  
Dwarf "Hawke, They told me you were going to be trouble. And look, you brought the whole family. How generous. I swore to Corypheus we'd bring him Malcom Hawke's blood. One way or the other..."  
Hawke scowled "So, it's Corypheus who's after me?"  
Dwarf "What Corypheus wants, Corypheus gets. From us, or from someone."  
Hawke "What does this have to do with our father?"  
Dwarf "The Master wants you, I don't ask why."  
Hawke "I just came here to tell you, or whoever this Corypheus is, your attacks need to stop. One way, or the other."  
Dwarf "Corypheus, we have done as you command! Your sacrifice is here."  
Hawke _'Sacrifice?'_  
Dwarf "You will see the surface once more!"

As the bodies lay all around them, the dwarf they spoke to was lying face down but something was emitting a light from his front. Hawke used her foot to roll him over. The glow was coming from a small gold and black medallion with a red jewel attached to a necklace. "What the-" She picked it up and could feel it's power surging through her veins. "Ahh! What is this? I can feel it... inside me."  
The key turned into a staff. (Looks like Spellfury from awakenings, but with the same color scheme as the Hawke key)  
Bethany "Oh, that is a strange one. They don't have one of those in the Circle. And it was Father's?"  
Fenris "One has to wonder just where these dwarves acquired that weapon.  
Hawke lifted it, slightly out of breath. "This is going to get us to Corypheus."  
Varric stopped her from pursuing the dwarves that ran away. "Look, Sparky, I know you want to get to the bottom of this, I do to, but none of us have eaten since sun up."

They made a small camp and ate before heading deeper into the place. After an hour the spotted some more dwarves, they chased after them, only to get locked in by a magical barrier.  
Varric "Those sons of bitches..."  
Fenris "The door is sealed, some kind of magical barrier. We can't get out that way."  
Hawke pushed t it with her magic, testing it. "No good. I'm sure there's another way out."  
The spot part of the tower they saw the top of outside.   
Hawke "Darkspawn, headed this way."  
Varric "And they wonder why I prefer the surface."  
Fenris "All this was built by magic, no doubt."  
Hawke could feel it too.  
Bethany "Whatever's In there, it's important."

They walked until they found the darkspawn feasting on the dwarves.  
When the fight was over a voice from a ghost echoed out. "...be bound here for eternity, hunger stilled, rage smothered, desire dampened, pride crushed. In the name of the Maker, so let it be." Hawke felt like that voice was familiar. A red glowing mark drew her attention, she touched it and something happened, the cage holding a shade weakened, so she touched the other and the one on the barrier and shade was released. They killed the shade and it's friends, the voice echoed out again. "I can do nothing about the wardens use of demons in this horrid place. But I will have no one say any magic of mine ever released one into the world."  
The echo walked through Hawke and Bethany spoke. "Did... did that voice sound familiar to you? I could almost swear..."  
Hawke "It sounded like Father, but... how?"  
After they continue on Fenris speaks up.  
Fenris "How is it you get into these situations so often?"  
Hawke blinked at him. "What do you mean?"  
Fenris "Hm. Attacked by dwarves, approached by strangers, stumbling upon ancient riddles... madness."  
Hawke smirks "It's a gift."  
Fenris chuckles. "Well, I think you should return it."   
They walked until they came to a bridge, where they were confronted by a strange man. Hawke gave the signal to hold as the man approached  
Larius "The key! Did they find it? The dwarves? I heard them... looking... digging... How do you bring the key here?"  
Hawke pulled the staff off of her back. "You mean this? How is this a key?"  
Larius "Magic... old magic, it is. Magic from the blood. It made the seals. It can destroy them."   
Hawke replaced the staff on her back. "I came in here to find Corypheus. Do you know where... or what... he is?"  
Larius "Do not say his name! He will hear you! Do not wake him. Not when you hold the key!"  
Hawke "The door sealed behind us. Is there another exit?"  
Bethany "An exit? But didn't the Carta say it's this Corypheus who wants us? Won't he just keep coming after us?  
Larius "No way out when the walls stand. The Wardens build their prisons well. If the center holds, who cares what else is trapped?"  
Fenris "Bah. Leave him, Hawke. He's got nothing to tell us."  
Varric "Yeah. I don't think we're getting any help here, Sparky."  
Larius "Hawke? You are the blood of the Hawke! I smell no magic on you..."  
Hawke _'No, you wouldn't. If even the Templars can't.'_  
Larius "But you hold the key! The key to his death...yes, I can show you way out, yes."  
Hawke "Who are you... what's wrong with you?"  
Larius "You ask me that? I am the one that belongs here, not you. You are no darkspawn."  
Bethany "That armor... it's Grey Warden issue."  
Larius "Wardens, yes. Guardians against the Blight. I know the way out. Follow me. Down and in. Down and in."  
Hawke "Because I always like to follow the advice of tainted, crazy people..."  
Larius "Not crazy, no. Trust me, I know the prisons secrets. The seals hold me in. Anybody comes in, nothing ever leaves. Not without the key. You must use it, yes, on the seals. Every seal, you touch the key to it. Only then they open. Only for the Hawke. Not back. Not up. Only way out is down and through the heart. Down... Down in the depths...." He walks limps away.  
Bethany "Well, that was certainly interesting. We're following, right? That corruption. I don't think there's any record of it having... that effect. But even the threat of it... anyone normal would choose to die first."  
Hawke "Keep thinking good thoughts."  
Bethany "Too many ignore it. That's why we need the Grey Wardens, and why they're at risk of that."  
After following Larius' path they came to a room buzzing with magical energy. In the center of the room was a platform with what looks to be a frozen, see through pride demon on it.

Hawke pulled the staff off her back and touched the demon with it. The demon came to life, no longer see through.


	23. Chapter 23

As the demon died Hawke felt a stirring in her blood. Larius came back. "Let me guess: The first seal?"  
Larius "Two thousand years, the magic holds. Never broken. Give it the key. Let it take the magic back to itself. Absorb it, all who came before..."  
She took the staff off of her back and held it in the middle of the seal, then one of the pillars shot a blast of magic into the key, the key absorbing it.  
Larius "The blood works. It is good."  
Hawke "All this talk about my blood is a little creepy. Are you at least planning on telling me your name?"   
Larius "Name... so long since I've said my name. La... Larius! I was Larius. There was a... title, too. Commander... Commander of the Grey. I am dead, but I never died."  
Hawke shivered, thinking of Anders. "How does a Warden end up like... this? I thought you were immune to the taint."  
Larius "The Calling. It comes to us all. The voice we can't resist. Our death."  
Hawke "If you're a Warden, then do you know... what just happened? What does the seal have to do with my blood?"  
Larius "The magic, it calls to the blood, reads the thoughts of those who hold it. The last to hold it, the Hawke. I... I was there when he laid the seals. Before I became this. You favor him."  
Hawke smiled at that, she was always told she did. It was... nice to hear again, even from Larius.  
Larius "C-Corypheus calls! In the darkness! What waits there?" He shambles off.  
Hawke "As much as I want to follow him... set camp. It must be past night by now, we'll all catch some sleep then continue on." 

The next morning, or they assumed then they carried on, coming across a darkspawn holding a huge shield.   
When it was dead Varric wiped dirt from his brow, having had to roll out of the way of a charge. "That is one seriously heavy looking shield."  
Fenris "The ancient Tevinter's used shield walls like that, but it took half a battalion to hold one."  
They head downstairs, it takes a while before the staircase ends.

Hawke looks at Fenris. "You're on edge."  
Fenris raised a brow "It's that obvious?"  
Hawke "To the others? No. But to me..."  
Fenris "Yes. Thieves, blood worshipers, and something... very wrong beneath it all."  
Hawke "Something for everyone."  
Fenris gives a strained chuckle. They came to another room, with a bound demon and her father's voice echoing out. When the demon was released and killed he spoke again. "I may have left the Circle, but I took a vow. My magic will serve that which is best in me, not that which is most base."  
Bethany "That's... that's what Father used to teach us. 'That which is best in me, not that which is most base. Even in the Gallows I find strength in that. I miss him so."  
Hawke nodded. "Me too. He'll live on in what he taught us."  
They head forward to find a broken bridge. Fenris scowls. "How deep does this hole go?"  
They head through a door, to go around the collapsed bridge, and what do you know more darkspawn. They quickly found another bound demon. Released and killed it, Father speaking out again. "I've bought our freedom, Leandra. We can go home now, us and the baby. We'll be together. I hope it takes after you, Amatus, I would wish this magic on no one. May they never learn what I've done here."  
Bethany smiled "He was talking about you. Mother must have been pregnant with you when they left Kirkwall. If he didn't want his child to be a mage, he never showed it in our training. They say as much in the Circle."  
Hawke "He did want us to face similar risk because of him. Magic, by itself, isn't the danger."  
Bethany "But he was hiding all of this, and he had the skill to defend it. My instructors keep remarking on how well I was trained. All I had for comparison, growing up, was you... and you have always been so much stronger than me. Sometimes I wonder why he gave up so much to try and make our lives normal. I feel guilty for all that Carver had to put up with. It makes me wish I'd gone to the Circle sooner. To free him, to free you both."  
Hawke shook her head. "Father didn't want segregation, not because of magic, he wanted unity."  
Bethany "Some people are different, and they can't help it."  
Hawke smiled. "Everyone's different, and we're better for it."  
Bethany laughs. "If it was only that easy. Father may not have wanted you to be a mage, but you're a lot like him, you know? Don't lose that. Not over this. Or anything to come. We've already lost so much."  
Fenris stepped up. "Your father seemed like a wise man, who loved you all. What is it like, to hear his voice again?"  
Hawke smiled at him. "This was an amazing experience... I'll never forget it."  
Bethany smiled "Me either."

They continued on to the next seal, killing darkspawn on the way. They broke the seal, defeated the demon and Hawke used the staff to again absorb the magic. The staff getting more powerful every time it took in more magic, she could feel it. She hoped there weren't too many more seals. she didn't think the staff would be able to handle much more. They started on again, running into Larius.  
Larius "He is waking. The magic grows lax. He feels us walk where no step goes."  
Hawke "Are you talking about Corypheus?"  
Larius "He calls. Like an Old God. He mimic's their cry. He calls them to free him. The dark children and the light any with taint in their blood."  
Hawke "If Corypheus isn't an Old God, what is he? Human, demon, darkspawn?"  
Larius "More than darkspawn. More than human. He thinks. He talks. He pierces the Veil. He wants what was once his."  
Hawke "How could this Corypheus be sending people after me if he's asleep?"  
Larius "He can call, dream, but not know. When the seals are gone, he will wake. And he must die."  
Hawke "Why are you down here? How have you survived?"  
Larius "The Calling. The music. It is our death. I lived but I died. The corruption feeds me. So many years in darkness..."  
Hawke "When you run off, where do you go?"  
Larius "I know the darkness before the seals. Here, the voice is too strong. I cannot stay!"  
They continued on, down, until they reached the bottom. This time they had deepstalkers and giant spiders thrown in with the darkspawn.   
They came upon the ancient body of a dwarf, armor old and rusted.   
Varric "That looks like Legion of the Dead armor. It's an Orazammar thing. No matter your crime if you join the Legion and vow to die fighting darkspawn, your name is cleared."  
Hawke handed the journal to Varric for safekeeping, and he read it. "The Legion of the Dead... sent after Paragon Garen's heir. Why does that sound familiar? I think Garen was in the early Exalted Age... hundreds of years ago."  
Hawke "Do you think they found him?"  
Varric shrugs "Who knows?"  
They come across another dead Legionnaire, and his journal.  
Varric "That's where I know the name! Tethras Garen should have been the heir to the Garen clan. But he was accused of killing his sister and sent into the Deep roads to die. When the real murderer was caught, they tried to find him. They never could. Instead, every Garen heir from that time on took the name Tethras in his honor. One of them became a Paragon in his own right and founded my clan."  
Fenris "I'm sorry. This is a hard way to learn about your family."  
Hawke "So this was one of your ancestors?"  
Varric "Not directly, but... a little closer than I like to come to my past, you know."  
Hawke chuckled. "Vividly."

They stopped in a room full of torches to have a quick meal, then continued on. They found one more Legion body, his journal had a funeral rite in it.  
Bethany "These poor dwarves. They were just trying to help someone and they've been trapped here for centuries."  
Hawke "Let's take this with us."  
They quickly stumbled on Tethras Garen's body. Hawke performed the funeral rite described In the journal. "Atrast tunsha. Totarnia amgetol tavash aeduc..."  
Varric choked up. "That was sweet, Sparky. Now let's get out of here before you see me cry."  
After a couple more fights with darkspawn they finally started going up. After the next seal, they meet Larius, again.  
Larius "He feels the seals weaken. He knows you are close. You must be ready..." He quickly turns around. "What's that? Who? No... no. They're here."  
Hawke sighs "Who Is it this time? Puddles the Turtle? The Holy Cheese Wheel of Andraste?"  
Sebastian groans at the last thing she said.  
Larius "The Wardens! They listen to Corypheus. They want to bring him the light. Stop them! You must stop them!" He scampered off. A woman leading three men came into view. Hawke could feel the tainted blood in her, not from the Blight, but from blood magic. This woman was a blood mage.

Janeka "Something's happening. The prison's breaking down. But it's stood up to tunneling before. What can-" She spotted Hawke. "You! You have the key! And you come through the seals. But, how? Champion? Are you the one? The same Hawke, child of Malcolm? The Carta said they were close. You must be her. I am Janeka, I lead this unit of Grey Wardens."  
Bethany "Why are the Wardens so interested in our father?"  
Janeka "Then you don't know? Without Malcolm, this prison would have fallen twenty-five years ago"  
Hawke steeled herself. "Tell me what my father did."  
Janeka "The Grey Wardens built this prison to contain one of the most powerful darkspawn we've ever encountered. But even the best magic fades. The Wardens need to reinforce the seals. This requires the blood of a mage untainted by... Warden training. The last to perform the ritual was your father."  
Hawke took in a silent quick and shallow breath. "My father was a blood mage?"  
Janeka "To avert the Blights, forbidden magics are sometimes necessary."  
Bethany "That's an argument we have to guard against. Our father knew that."  
Janeka "He did not bind the demons, if that's your concern. That was done in another era, before the Chantry's laws."  
Hawke "So that's why the Carta came after us."  
Janeka "We need your help, Hawke. I have done extensive research on this darkspawn and I believe the original Wardens were wrong. He isn't a threat to humanity, he's our greatest weapon. A darkspawn who can talk, feel, reason..."  
Larius "Corypheus cares nothing for Blights. He used you!"  
Warden "The Warden-Commander!"  
Janeka "Don't listen to this... creature. He's half darkspawn himself. I know how to harness Corypheus, use his magic to end the Blights."  
Larius "No! The Wardens knew, Corypheus is too powerful."  
Bethany "Father would have considered this, done the research. Trust he was right."  
Fenris "A darkspawn and a mage. Just what the world needs."  
Varric "Worth the risk. If he doesn't help it's just one more big darkspawn to put a bolt in. No big deal."  
Larius "Corypheus calls her, and she listens. She brought him the Carta, sent them for you."  
Janeka "You must help us."  
Hawke raised a brow. "Must I? It seems to me that Corypheus could be a bigger danger than the next Blight. We can't risk freeing him."  
Janeka "We'll find a way to do this with or without you, Hawke. This prison will be broken. The Blights will end. Come!" She used a fire spell to block their way.   
Larius "With me. We will beat her to the seal."

They follow Larius up and through the tower. Hawke passed out rations and stamina potions as they followed after Larius.  
When they came to a barrier Larius points at one of the strange wall things they have been passing. "This... this was apart of the prison's defenses from centuries ago. Old wards... unstable, dangerous. The Wardens had them neutralized. Bringing them back to life will stall Janeka."   
Hawke touched it, her magic jumping into it. All this magic is making her magic build way to fast, and aside from healing, she hasn't been able to use it. This ward took some, easing the pain of keeping it in. They came to a point where they were able to see Janeka break the ward.  
Bethany "I don't trust her. We have to make sure she doesn't release Corypheus."  
Fenris shook his head. "Mages. Always fiddling with forces too powerful to control."  
Hawke raised a brow at him. "Always?"  
Fenris smirked at her. "Almost always."  
Hawke chuckled as they continued on. "That's better."  
Fenris' brows furrowed in concern. "How are you doing?"  
Hawke sighed. "Better than I suspect you are, to much magic in this place." She knew the magic had to be irritating his markings, as much as her magic was hurting her she wasn't going to complain. Though there's no harm in wishing she had magebane.  
Bethany stopped. "Sister?"  
Hawke waved her off. "I'll be fine, Bethy."  
Her face wrinkled at the old nickname. The come to a room full of wards, and Larius put his hand in front of her. "Do not touch anything! The old defenses are active again, Very unpredictable, very dangerous."  
Some Carta dwarves run in. "There! That's the one that Janeka wants dead!"  
Hawke "How many of you are there? I thought I dealt with you already."  
Dwarf "We may die here, but we will take you with us." He hit one of the wards, sealing them all in the room.  
They killed the Carta quickly, but they were still trapped.  
Larius "Trapped. Carta fools, always where they don't belong. This shouldn't have happened."  
Hawke "Don't worry we'll find a way out. I noticed the beams, perhaps if we connect them we can escape."  
Larius "Yes, think. I was here once before... that sounds right."  
Hawke turned the wards until they became a white instead of orange light.  
Larius "It worked, you know your magic. Quickly now, we a have a ways to go yet."

They started off, again.  
Larius "The Hawke was fascinated by the old construction. Always stopping to examine the carvings. A learned man."  
Hawke smirked, she would be doing the same thing if her body didn't feel as if was about to burst from so much magic, and they weren't chasing someone. They had to turn on some other wards to continue.   
Larius "Weeks down here, working together. He never liked me. Too much bad blood..."  
That set Hawke on edge, her father wasn't one for grudges without reason, what did Larius do?  
They ran into Janeka, leaning against a wall and looking for all the world relaxed. "Did you really think those old wards would stop me? Look at you, barley able to string two thoughts together. You've only made it this far because of Hawke."  
Larius "You can still turn away. Do not listen to his voice!"  
Janeka "You're a fool, Larius, and you should have died here years ago." She uses blood magic to raise Arcane Horrors and a Revenant.

After fighting through the revenant and it's horrors they take the stair up, ending up outside.  
Varric "Oh, that's nice."  
Hawke "What so nice about it?"  
Varric "I was just wondering what someplace sinister and foreboding looked like. And here it is."  
Hawke chuckled. "Really? Because the only thing I was thinking of was the howling wolves."  
Varric "There is that... You're not going to run off and join them, are you?"  
Hawke scoffed. "Give me some credit, Varric."  
They walk across the long bridge to find Janeka already there. "You're too late, Larius. Hand over Hawke and I'll give you a quick death."  
Larius "Hawke has made her choice, the right one."  
Janeka "The right choice, or the only choice? Malcolm Hawke was not allowed to disagree."  
Larius "It is the past. It doesn't matter!"  
Hawke had a very fragile hope on this. "Larius, what does Janeka mean by 'not allowed'?"  
Larius "How does she know this? Alec, did you tell her? Malcolm Hawke was reluctant, had to be... persuaded. I was Warden Commander. It was my duty. I delivered an ultimatum: Help us, or you'll never see her again."  
Bethany "You... threatened Father?"  
Hawke scowled "You were going to kill our mother!" 'He wasn't some blood mage... he did it to save us, and he wasn't pleased about it. Thank the Maker.'  
Larius "No, never! He came with us, I never had to decide her fate. She was never told what passed between Malcolm and me."  
Bethany "That doesn't make it better!"  
Janeka "You see, Hawke? How can you trust anything Larius says?"  
Hawke shook her head. "Larius' threats were -are- reprehensible, but he's still right about Corypheus. And you are no better than he was."  
Janeka "You can come willingly or not, Hawke. I just need your blood."

Janeka throws a shield around herself just as the fight starts, leaving the other Warden's to fight in her place. Varric and Merrill took shots at the archer, who was very good at dodging their blows. Fenris squared off against Alec, the two-handed warrior, while Hawke went face-to-face with the duel-wielded rogue. And Bethany and Sebastian whittled down Janeka's barrier. The archer was the first to fall, stunned by one of Merrill's spells and then put down by one of Bianca's bolts. Next was the duel-wielding rogue, Hawke spinning out of the way of his swing then stabbing him in the back. A moment later Fenris cut the head off of Alec with one sure swing. The six of them then focused on Janeka.  
Bethany yelled out. "Sister, we can't break it!"  
Hawke pulled her magic and shot it at the barrier, breaking it in one shot. "Got it, attack now!"  
They all attacked her at once, killing her quickly.


	24. Chapter 24

Larius points to a platform in the center of the tower. "He stirs. Slay him now, before he wakes. Before his strength comes. The key, it's not strong enough. Use your blood. Free him and slay him. The wards must be turned off." He points to the griffon statues.  
Hawke touches one and it gives a blast of magic.   
Bethany "Look, that seems to have weakened the spell."  
Hawke "Just three more to go."  
After the second Fenris speaks. "Are you certain this is a good idea?"  
Hawke sighs "No, but it takes Hawke blood to open his prison, and I imagine he won't stop until he has what he wants."  
Fenris sighs "Isn't that always the way with these ancient prisons?"

After the third.  
Bethany "Can you feel it? The air is changing."  
At the fourth.  
Fenris "Here we are. The last one."  
Bethany "Be careful, Sister."

She breaks the last ward and walks up to the last seal, the one holding him in. She places the staff into the seal, it floats there, and takes out her small dagger cuts her hand letting a few drops of blood fall before healing it. The seal weakens, then explodes throwing her back and onto the ground. Corypheus rises.

Corypheus "Be this some dream I wake from? Am I in dwarven lands? Why seem their roads so empty?" He points to the group. "You! Serve you at the temple of Dumat? Bring me hence! I must speak with the first acolyte!"  
Larius "He speaks of the Old Gods. The Imperium."  
Corypheus "You are no man. Do you belong to the Empire? Or be you of dwarven blood? How come you here? Whoever you be, you own fealty to any magister of Tevinter. On your knees! All of you!"  
Hawke "First, I kill magisters, it's fun. Second, you are a darkspawn. Darks... spawn...Ravaging the Deep Roads, spreading the Blight. Does this ring a bell? And the Free Marches haven't been a part of the Imperium for over six hundred years."  
Corypheus scowled at her. "You are what held me. I smell the blood in you." He looks around, then raises his face to the heavens. "Dumat! Lord! Tell me. What waking dream is this? The light. We sought the golden light. You offered... the power of the gods themselves. But it was... black... corrupt. Darkness... ever since. How long?"  
Larius "The Golden City. The first violation. The magisters who brought the Blight."  
Fenris "The original magisters? It is their depravities the magisters of today strive to live up to." He growled. "If they still exist, in any form, we should wipe them from the face of Thedas."  
Larius "He tainted the world. He speaks to all who carry the corruption. Darkspawn, Wardens. He brought Janeka here, brought you.."  
Hawke "If he's been calling the Wardens to free him, what's his plane? He seems confused."  
Larius "He slept. while the seals hold, he could not wake. He knows nothing of the time that passed. We must kill him now, before he comes to."  
Hawke "If he could reach the Black City, who knows what else he is capable of. We need to kill him."  
Corypheus took notice of them again. "The city! It was supposed to be Golden, it was supposed to be ours! If can not leave with you, I will leave through you! I seek the light!" He floats into the air. and begins his attack.

Corypheus fought with magic in a way only one of them was familiar with. Fenris quickly adapted to the way he fought, while the others scrambled. Hawke saw him about to throw a powerful bolt of magic at Fenris and she unconsciously threw a shield around him, causing the bolt to harmlessly bounce off. Fenris nodded her thanks and went on fighting. 

He then throws them all back and gets up on the entrance to his cage and pulls power from one of the statues. Which results in him fanning the room with lanes of fire.  
Hawke scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me... He has fire now?"  
Fenris "He absorbed it from the statue! We should destroy them, while we can. Whatever magic this is, we should stay clear of it!"  
Corypheus "I am an acolyte of Dumat, you cannot touch me, worm!" 

They run from alcove to alcove disrupting the power from the statues, dodging the lanes of fire. Once they were all deactivated Corypheus attacks them again. The others have recovered and are fighting him in unison. After a time, when they were finally getting into a rhythm of attacking an dodging, Corypheus once again threw them back and got to his cage and pulled power from one of the statues. This time pulling rocks from the ground to make the room a maze.

Corypheus "You will die before you touch me, worm!"  
Fenris "The walls! Find a way out, quick!"  
Bethany "It's a maze! We'll never get out of here!"  
Sebastian "Have faith, my love!"

They disrupted the power from the statues, and then he attacked them.   
Hawke "Here he comes!"  
Bethany noticing the rocks covering him. "We need to stun him, disrupt his protection!  
They again got into a rhythm and he left. He pulled power from two statues this time.  
Varric "Sweet mother of pearl!"  
Hawke "Watch out for the ice!"  
Fenris "And the rocks! Don't get to close!"  
Varric "If he pulls a dragon out of his ass, I'm leaving!"  
Sebastian "What's going on out there?"  
Bethany "He's summoned a storm around the entire tower!"  
Hawke "Actually, that was me!"  
Varric "What?"  
Hawke "Sorry, too much magic, couldn't keep it in any longer!"  
Fenris "We can't keep fighting him this way! Can you take out the statues for good?"  
Hawke nodded "I can try! Everyone, move to the next, you need to leave the area."  
The group moved to the next area and Hawke concentrated, she pulled a barrier around herself then exploded the statue.

They continued this, first they shut down the statue then she would blow it up 

When they were finished Corypheus came at them again. They attacked in unison, eventually, he retreated across the room Hawke pursued him. He threw a fire ball and she back-flipped over it, Hawke ran at him stabbing him in the chest. He fell to the ground and when he looked up at her she drove one of her daggers into his head, it lodged there, killing him. Hawke removed her dagger, and placed it back on her belt. "There." Then she collapsed onto the ground, out of breath and exhausted  
Fenris ran forward. "Tala!"  
Bethany "Sister!"  
Fenris placed her head in his lap and brushed away a stray hair.  
She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Hey..."  
Bethany crouched next to her and ran a cursory exam. "She-she'll be fine, she just used a lot of magic... and stamina today. She needs rest."  
Fenris nodded. "If you three can cover us, I can carry her out of here."  
Bethany nodded. Fenris picked her up and she quickly passed out, unable to stay awake any longer. They walked over to Larius, who had been kept out of the fight by a barrier.  
Larius "She did well. More than the Gray Wardens of old were able to accomplish. I will tell the Warden Commander of her service here. She's gained an ally today."  
Fenris angry she had to go through so much. "She killed him because he was a menace, and it was the right thing to do, not for your thanks."  
Larius "I know. That's why she was the right one to do it. The prison stands no more. My gratitude you all have, for my freedom."

Hawke slept for two days solid, not waking till they were on the boat and everyone was getting very worried.  
Fenris was sitting by her bed when she started mumbling. "I want it, it's a dragon egg."  
Fenris chuckled. "Why is it always about dragons with you?"  
Hawke groaned and opened her eyes, catching Fenris attention away from his book. "Fen?"  
Fenris sighed. "Tala, you're awake, finally."  
Hawke frowned "Finally, how long have I been out?"  
Fenris "Three days. I need to go get Bethany, don't get up... for my sake."  
Hawke nodded and closed her eyes as a shaft of sunlight hit her face. "I'll be here."  
He returned moments later with Bethany in tow. "Sister!" She ran magic all over her body in sighed in relief. "You are just fine, that little nap you had replenished most of your mana and strength."  
Hawke "Can I get up now? Because I'm starving."  
Varric was walking by when he heard her say that. "Of course you're starving, you've been asleep for three days! I thought Broody was going to die of Broodyness!"  
Hawke shook her head. "Really, Varric? 'Die of Broodyness'?  
Varric shrugged "It's true."  
Hawke smirked "True, or not, you should do better."  
Varric sighed "I'm just glad you're up and about."

Two days later.  
Hawke and Bethany are leaning over the rail as Kirkwall's cliffs come into view.  
Bethany "It's amazing how the past haunts us. All this hardship because of what happened so many years ago. Did Father think it was worth it? He certainly knew it was to shameful to mention. He was wise not to share it with Mother, or any non-mage."  
Hawke "It gets harder every year to remember what Father was like."  
Bethany smiled "I thought he knew everything. You know, as much as he had to spend extra time training me, he was so proud of you... and Carver. His scoundrel and his soldier. He'd still be proud, even after all this."  
Hawke "Sometimes I wonder..."  
Bethany "No, Sister, It was an accident. Not your fault."  
Hawke "I'd have loved to talk to Mother about all this. About Father."  
Bethany "I still can't believe she's gone. I wish... Well, perhaps it doesn't matter. Thank you for taking care of everything, Sister. You know, the best of them are still with us... it what make you try so hard. We will always be family, Sister, even if we aren't together."  
Hawke smiled "You know, Beth, I may have taken after Father, but you took after Mother."  
Bethany "Really?"  
Hawke nodded "That sounded like her, right then."

It was hard to say goodbye to Bethany, and her to them, but they took her back to the Gallows. Sebastian went to talk to Elthina about a wedding ceremony. Hawke went home, tired and desiring something only one man could give her. As soon as their armor was off she had him pinned against the wall, ravaging his mouth. Fenris kissed her with equal vigor. He backed her up until her legs hit the bed and she toppled onto it. Fenris stood over her with a feral grin. "Strip."

Hawke knew he was giving her an order, just the way she liked. She quickly shucked her clothes, then sat and waited for his next command. Fenris still wasn't quite sure how he felt about taking on the role, giving her orders, but she liked it and he wanted nothing more than to please her. "Sit still, do not move."

Hawke nodded, lip bitten into her mouth. Fenris began to slowly remove his clothes, he could see the anticipation and restlessness in her eyes. She wanted to touch him, wanted to feel his skin under her hands, wanted to alleviate the throb building in her center, but he had given her an order, so she did not move. Once Fenris was stripped of all clothes, naked to the last, he crawled onto the bed and up to her. He sealed their mouths, taking gratification in her hands staying where they were, that they did not move to touch him even though he knew she was dying to do so. "Touch me."

Her hands flew up to grab his shoulders as her moan vibrated against his tongue and down his throat. She drug her nails down his back, swallowing the moan her actions caused. They kissed, no longer needing air to fill their lungs. She surprised him by suddenly jerking him towards her, sending him toppling onto her. 

Their kiss broke as he fell over top of her. He chuckled, hands planted on the bed on either side of her head. Her hands were still on his back as she was splayed out underneath him. "Hands off." He saw the disappointment in her eyes, but she obeyed none the less. "Move up."

She moved until her head was just below the headboard, he smiled. "Hands next to your head." She laid them palms up next to her head. He scooted down the bed and spread her legs, then he gave her a wolfish smile before he descended upon her womanhood. When he slid his tongue inside of her, nose pressed into her clit, she nearly came. She took several deep ragged breaths to stave it off, she wanted to last longer than that. Fenris looked up at her with mirth in his eyes, the smug bastard knew exactly what he was doing to her. He replaced his tongue with two fingers, scissoring them outward, stretching her as his tongue draws patterns on her clit. She moans to the ceiling, hands twisted in the sheets to prevent from moving them, as he brings her higher. She is so close, so close, that she starts whimpering... needing to fall. Her voice comes out in a needy moan. "Fenris..."

He pulls his mouth away, much to her discontent, and gently nibbles on her inner thigh. "Come." And she does, hard, as he strokes her through it making it last longer. When it is over she is gulping for air. Fenris lays next to her propped up on his elbow and smiling down at her, love shining in his eyes.  
She rolls to her side and curls into his chest. "That was wonderful..."  
Fenris chuckles. "We're not done yet."  
Hawke giggles. "I know. We have a lot of time to make up for."  
He starts drawing patterns on her back with his fingertips. "Up for more?"  
Hawke chuckled then dipped her head to twirl her tongue around his nipple. He groaned, his head tipping back and cupped the back of her head. "Tala..." He moaned as she slid down his body, tongue leaving a wet trail to his shaft. She pressed her slightly parted lips to the side of his shaft and suckled. Fenris moaned and his hips raised off the bed, running his tip along her waiting hand. He growled. "Tala... stop teasing me."

Hawke sat up, smiled with her lip bit in her mouth, he pulled her mischievous mouth to his. One of his hands found her hip, sliding across her buttocks and down to her dripping channel. She moans and rocked her hips back and up, to give him better access. After a few minutes of that he removed his hand, much to her displeasure, and kissed her neck. While he was paying attention to her neck she found it was the perfect opportunity to ravish his ears with attention. She ran her tongue along the edge then nipped his lobe before bringing it into her mouth and suckling. He made a noise somewhere between a groan and a growl, she chuckled sending vibrations through his ear. Fenris sunk his teeth into her neck, her moan sent more vibrations through his ear which caused him to moan into her neck.

Fenris roughly shoved her to her back, earning a gasp and sultry smirk from her. She looked up at him, on his knees beside her. She spread her thighs suggestively, invitingly, temptingly. Fenris knee-walked until he was sitting between her open legs. He used his hands to spread her legs further, eyes glued to her folds. He pushed her legs up, spreading her even further, he had never thought to look upon her in this way. He felt himself twitch at her flexibility.  
Hawke gave him a wicked smirk, full of mischief. "Fenris, I can put my legs behind my head... would you like to see?"  
Fenris groaned at the image it created in his mind, his voice came out in a growl. "Tala..."  
She gave a hearty chuckle, then pulled her legs until they were behind her head. Fenris gave a low growl at the sight, her spread open and glistening before him. He pulled her legs down and gave her a brutal kiss. When he broke from the kiss he saw her with her eyes closed, face relaxed and it reminded him of the three days he spent next to her bedside while she was unconscious. He kissed her again for it, this kiss a gentle assertion of his love. She could feel that assertion flowing into her mouth, soaking into her pores and wrapping her in bliss. She could feel it in the slow way he took her, they way that he didn't let his lust speed him up, in the way he kept his eyes connected with hers, and in they way that he only broke eye contact when he would bend down to give her sweet gentle loving kisses. Her hands around his shoulders, legs around his waist, one arm under her neck and the other circling, maddeningly slow, her clit. He watched her beautiful face as she came undone in his arms, holding off his own end until hers was complete. Only once she was reduced to a boneless puddle did he capitulate the pressure at the base of his spine, the hot jets of his semen throwing her back over the edge and into another orgasm. She shouted his name and dug her nails into his skin, raking down his back, at the sudden pleasure of being thrown back into the abyss. 

Fenris pulled out of her and flopped down next to her, pulling her into his chest. He sighed into her hair.   
Hawke snuggled even closer to him, sighing into his chest. "I love you too, Fen."  
Fenris chuckled lightly. "I don't recall having said that... lately."  
Hawke smiles up at him and kissed his chin. "You said it, all right, you just didn't use words to say it."  
Fenris smiled at her, love shining through his eyes. "Well, in case it wasn't clear enough, I do love you."  
Hawke's eyes gleamed, as they always did when he said those words. She linked her fingers behind his head and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you too, Fen... in case it wasn't clear."  
Fenris chuckled at her, ducking her head under his chin. "It was clear, Tala, it's always been clear."  
Hawke chuckled "Always huh?"  
Fenris smirked. "I said it's always been clear, that however doesn't mean I've always been able to see it."  
Hawke nuzzled his throat. "Fair point." She gave his neck a peck.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Hawke was walking to the market when a woman whispered to her. "Hawke! Over here!" Hawke came to her. "You were courageous to speak openly against the knight-commander. Your words did not fall on deaf ears. Several nobles are discussing, quietly, what to do about Meredith. I cannot terry here, for risk of Templar spies. If you would make common cause with us, read this." 

She held out a scroll, Hawke took it. "I could use all the allies I can get."  
"Secrecy is paramount. I'll communicate by messenger if the need arises. Maker look after you Hawke and our fragile endeavor."  
Hawke and her group went to Darktown to find the secret supply stash and raid it killing the mercenaries and Templars guarding it. Then they headed to Lowtown to deal with Templars who were 'purging' mage sympathizers', bastards. They saved the life of a young woman whose only crime was giving her beaten starved cousin some food and a bed for the night, and they were going to kill her for it. 

They, Fenris and Hawke, returned home.  
Hawke sighed. "That was abominable."  
Fenris "The Templars have become drunk with power..."

That night Hawke received a letter from the woman who approached her, they were meeting in Lowtown that night and would like her support in case the Templars show. Hawke and Fenris picked up Isabela and Varric, and they headed to the meeting spot.   
Lady Selbrech "We cannot stand idly by as Meredith oversteps herself at every turn. We shall have a Viscount again and return sanity to Kirkwall!"  
Edgert "This course is foolhardy. The knight-commander will kill us all."  
Ser Theodore "Edgert, you do yourself no credit. My father and my grandfather both died defending Kirkwall from aggressors. Meredith is no different. Hawke, Lady Selbrech, you have my sword.  
Edgert "I warned you."  
Templars attacked, they killed them all without casualty.  
Lady Selbrech "This attack will cement their conviction. When the time comes, you will have our aid. Take this with our blessings. Everyone, we must go before they send more attackers!"

They left, as did the group. Isabela and Varric invited them for drinks, but they refused. To excited to get home.

Later.  
Hawke sat up, straddling his hips. "So I was thinking..."  
Fenris smirked "Always a memorable occasion."  
Hawke mock scowled and smacked his chest. "I was thinking... that we should invite your sister over for dinner, again. What do you think?"  
Fenris shrugged.  
Hawke stuck out her tongue at him. "I meant a real answer, Fenris."  
"You sound certain."  
"What?"  
"That she should come over, you seem certain of it."  
"Do you want her to?"  
Fenris' brow furrowed, and Hawke reached up to smooth it with her thumb. "I... it is complicated."  
Hawke put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, you can say: no, Tala, I don't want to do that. It's your house too."  
Fenris nodded. "I know..."  
Hawke was studying his face, he didn't try to hide himself from her like he used to... and that had been a big win for her. She nodded in understanding of what she saw there. "You need your own space here, don't you? A way to make this really yours, and not just your lovers' place?"  
Fenris flushed when she called herself his 'lover', it was true enough, but it still brought a flush to his cheeks. "I... maybe."  
Hawke chuckled. "You... really should have just said something earlier. This place has an abundance of rooms, I'm sure we could find something."  
Fenris smiled, she was always so adept at reading him even when they first met, she could read him like a book. "That would be agreeable."  
Hawke smiled and snuggled up on his chest. "Then we'll look at rooms tomorrow. Now... about your sister?"  
Fenris chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "It would be fine. I just... don't know what to say, or how to talk to her. She is expecting 'Leto' and I don't even know who he is. You are better with her than I."  
"I have practice being an older sister, Fenris, being an older brother is new to you."  
"Hmm. Fair point. So, invite her over."  
Hawke sat up with a smile. "I will." 

The next night Varania came over for dinner.  
Varania was quietly eating her soup.  
Hawke was eyeing her. "What is it?"  
Varania "What is what?"  
Hawke "You're all quiet and reserved, something on your mind?"  
Varania "I was just wondering where this is going."  
Hawke looked at her confused. "Where this is going? Dinner? Where what is going?"  
Varania "You and my brother. Nobles have flings with elves they don't marry them."  
Hawke snorted. "My mother would disagree, as would my father... the elf."  
Varania flushed having forgotten. "Fair enough, but my question stands."  
Hawke tapped her spoon against her chin. "Fenris? Do you have an answer?"  
Fenris "I told you... If there is a future-"  
Hawke smiled. "You will walk into it, gladly, at my side. Good enough, Varania?"  
Varania shook her head. "No. That tells me his intentions, not yours."  
Hawke flushed. "That is true, I suppose. Well, my intentions are the same as him."  
Varania decided to change the conversation. "Your sister seemed like a nice girl."   
Hawke smiled softly. "She is sweet, always was. I'm glad the Circle hasn't taken that from her."  
Fenris "I told you she would be fine."  
Hawke smirked "Yes, I know. Thank you, by the way."  
Fenris frowned. "For what?"  
Hawke chuckled. "Dealing with my nonsense during the period after she was taken."  
Fenris smirked. "It was fine, Tala, I did not mind."  
Hawke nodded. "I know, but I still appreciate it. It meant a lot."  
Fenris flushed and scratched his neck. "Tala..."  
Hawke chuckled and shook her head.  
Varania "Hawke, you know many stories about our childhood. What about yours?"  
Hawke swallowed and looked to her food. "Okay, my father had to spend a lot of time training me and Beth, and our brother Carver had to spend a lot time alone. Well, one time when Father had us out in the woods, Carver got really jealous and threw our dolls in the fireplace."  
Varania gasped. "What? The fireplace?"  
Hawke smiled sadly and nodded. 

The next night they return home from the Hanged Man, but Hawke pulls him not towards their bedchambers but through the estate. She took him to the heart of the estate where there was a large courtyard, her courtyard.   
Fenris looks around. "What is this place?"  
Hawke smiles at the garden around her. "My place of peace. It's where I come when sparring won't do."  
Fenris took in the flowers and plants galore, but it didn't seem like too much. It looked quite perfect actually. "What about the garden by the study?"  
Hawke "That is for my alchemy, this is for aesthetic appreciation."  
Fenris chuckled.  
Hawke "I actually thought this would be a good place for the wolf wood tree. If you were of a mind to keep it here..."  
Fenris "Oh, how do you plan to move it?"  
Hawke snorted. "Magic, of course. I'll carefully shrink it and keep it shrunk till we get it in a hole then I will slowly re-expand it."  
Fenris "Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have done it when I moved in..."  
Hawke chuckled "I.. I didn't think I'd be able to... do it back then. But with my training, learning how far my magic can really go, I think it will be quite easy."  
Fenris nodded "I see."  
Hawke nudged him "There is another reason I brought you here. Let me show you."  
She took his hand and lead him into a room, it had a large one-way enchanted window that allowed for a full view of the courtyard, but didn't offer a view in. "I thought this could be your office, it would give you a view of your tree, but not give me a view in... if we were to be here at the same time."  
Fenris shook his head and smiled. "You are too clever by half."  
Hawke smirks "Does this mean you like it?"  
Fenris nodded and pulled her to him, kissing her.

They move things into his office, what he wants there, then she insists on taking him shopping for furniture. Fenris goes along with it, and picks out many items at her behest, though he equated it to torture... numerous times. Hawke just told him to 'hush up, and pick something else'. They had it all delivered to the estate then took it back to his office themselves, where Hawke left where to put it up to him while she went and dug a hole for the tree. By the time they were finished, night had fallen some hours ago, Fenris was pleased with the state of his new office. Hawke left him to it and headed for bed, and after a few moments of admiring his new office he joined her.

The next morning they headed to his mansion, slipped in quietly and headed to his old room.   
Hawke crouched down next to the tree. "This will take a bit to cast. Better make yourself comfortable."  
Fenris "How long, do you think?"  
Hawke's brow furrowed. "Maybe an hour, I'm not certain I've never cast this spell before... or any that took so much mana and power to sustain. This is so much different than growing the tree. I'm sorry I don't have a better answer."  
Fenris waved her off. "It's not a problem, Tala, I just wished to know."  
Hawke shrugged and began casting. Wards began appearing on the floor in circles and circling the tree. Half an hour later, Hawke is sweating, the tree starts to slowly shrink. Twenty minutes later the tree is small enough to carry easily and without suspicion. Fenris plucked the tree out of the now too bug hole and helped Hawke to her feet. They slowly made their way to the estate, the nobles only now waking, Fenris guided her through the empty streets so she could keep her focus on the spell. Hawke kept her focus solely on the tree, allowing Fenris to keep her moving and in the right direction, for she did not wish to see him squashed underneath the tree. 

They get into the estate where he guides her to the courtyard they plan to plant the tree in, once there he places the tree in the hole she dug and sits on the bench while she kneels next to the tree... again.  
This time there are no wards, no magic circles as she slowly regrows the tree to it full size. Fenris finds he is just as awed by her magic as he was the first time she grew the tree. Hawke breathes a sigh of relief as soon as she is done.   
"That was difficult."  
Fenris nodded "Indeed. You need a nap."  
Hawke chuckled. "I'm worn out by this, but I think I'll be fine if I just take it easy."  
Fenris lowered his eyes to look at her through his lashes, she had told him how irresistible that was, and smirked. "You need a nap..."  
Hawke flushed. "Oh... I need a nap.... Maybe I could take a nap here?"  
Fenris flushed "Here?"  
Hawke stood and sauntered over to him, sitting on his lap. "Why not? No one knows where we are, no one will find us, no one can see us... so why not?"  
Fenris kissed her, he knew of no other way to respond, she was right after all. She slid from his lap to the ground, a sly smile on her face, backing away from him on her hands and he followed.

Their clothes cast to the side, Fenris kissed her ankle and she laughed. He kissed his way up her thigh to her center, she leaning back on her elbows. A firm lick had her dropping her head back and moaning. Fenris chuckled, she was so easy to please, only ever needing a little to get her vocal. She tapped him in the shoulder with her foot, punishing him for laughing at her expense. Fenris continued to explore her with his tongue, much to her delight. Lapping at her entrance, circling her clit, pressing his tongue inside of her and curling it just so. He had her toes curling against his back, her pants and moans like a symphony to his ears. His name is being chanted to the sky, her hands bunched in the grass. She shouts as she comes, thighs clenching around his head. He chuckles, making her eyes cross in pleasure. She releases his head when she comes down, falling onto her back in the grass arms splayed to the side. Fenris admires the picture she makes, naked and sprawled amongst the flowers... like an elven goddess. Minus the ears, of course.  
Fenris smiled "You are so beautiful... How did I get so lucky?"  
Hawke smiled to the sky. "You tricked me into battle with slavers."  
Fenris laughed. "Ah, so that's how."  
Hawke smirked "Get over here and kiss me."  
Fenris "I can do that." He crawled over her, rested on his forearms and leaned down to kiss her. Her fingers immediately tangled in is hair. When one of his hands went from the ground to her breast she retaliated by sliding her hands to his ears. She cradled his hips with her legs, pulling his hips to hers. She arched up to grind her folds against his hardness, they both groaned at the feeling. Fenris took her hint and aligned himself, burying himself with one sure thrust. Hawke arched her back, hands clenching his ears earning her a hiss of pain, She lets go, an apology on her lips, but before she could voice it his lips crash into hers. He pulls out and thrusts in, pulls out and thrusts in, a nice steady pace. Hawke wants more, faster, so she begins playing with his ears trying to break his abominable control.   
Fenris growls, gives a brutal thrust before stilling. "Tala..."  
Hawke smiles slyly. "Yes?"  
He grabs one of her hands, stretching it out to the side, lying palm down on the grass repeating the same with the other hand. "Leave them there."  
Hawke gave a mock pout then, after a few moments, smiled brightly at him. "Yes, Ser."   
Fenris picked up his pace again. Long, smooth, deep thrusts. After a few minutes Fenris changed tactics, he pulled her legs up to rest on his shoulders before taking up his movements once again. Hawke's eyes cross in pleasure, this position and his angle had him bottoming out on every thrust while also hitting that spot that drove her wild. Hawke had a stray thought that all of Hightown could hear her moans and wails of pleasure, but it disappeared with his next thrust. Hawke's hands were bunched in the grass, magic spilling relentlessly from her fingers making the flowers bloom all around her. Fenris was wearing a triumphant grin, feeling proud at unraveling her so. 

Her hair splayed around her head, flowers peeking through the locks, and beautiful flowers of all types blooming around and under her. She looked like a goddess lying on a bed of flowers, perhaps she really was a goddess... His beautiful wolf, his angel, his goddess, his freedom and the one to shine light in his dark places. Fenris bent down to kiss her, and when she saw she leaned up to meet him half-way. He was stilled within her, as they kissed, and their new angle had him stretching her further. Hawke groaned into the kiss before flopping back down into her bed of flowers, panting heavily and writhing beneath him. She can feel it, her climax, just within her reach but was unable to get it because he had stopped moving to watch her squirm.   
She pouted "Fenris... please move."  
Fenris chuckled and gave a shallow thrust.  
Hawke gasped and writhed some more, this blighted bastard was going to drag this out wasn't he? "Fenris, please, not this time... don't make me wait this time... I need you."  
Fenris smiled softly, eyes losing their victorious gleam. "As you wish, Kadan."  
Fenris resumed his pace, slowly picking up the pace, until she was glowing under his fast and brutal thrusts. When his fingers found her clit a slight burst of magic caused his markings to alight, sending a shock through her clit, sending her crashing over to edge. As her walls clamp down on his intrusion, molten silk clenching his shaft, and bathing it in liquid fire pulling him over the precipice with her.

He rests, breathing harshly and panting, on his forearms forehead against hers.   
Once he caught his breath he rolled to his side, looking up at the leaves of the Wolf Wood tree.  
Fenris smiles up at the tree. "Thank you for moving it here, Tala."  
Hawke smiles at him. "I'd do anything for you..." She blushes at her words, true though they are.  
Fenris smiles at her, kisses her on the cheek then pulls her over to him. "I may have to test that one day..."  
Hawke blushes more as his hand brushes her stomach. _'Could he really mean that? Or is it just my imagination? I mean, it could have been coincidental...'_ She decides not to ask, too afraid of the answer, decides that it was just a coincidence not intentional. She is too uncertain of her own feelings on the matter, and of his.


	26. Chapter 26

They next morning, after breakfast, Sandal walks up to Hawke and hands her a rune. "Whoosh."   
Hawke hands it back to him. "Sandal, can you put this of Fenris' blade?"  
Sandal bounces and claps. "Enchantment!"  
Hawke smiled "Great! I'll go get it."  
She heads into their room and picks up the Blade of Mercy, taking it to Sandal. Sandal looks at the sword excitedly, immediately taking it from her and starting the enchantment.   
Hawke turns to Bodahn, Sandal far too entranced to notice her now. "Will you tell me when the installation is complete?"  
Bodahn "Of course, My Lady."  
Hawke shook her head, it was something Orana started, even Bodahn called her that now, she guessed it was better than 'Mistress'.  
She walked into the study, hand drifting over Fenris' shoulders.   
He looked up from his book, smiling at her. "Something you need?"  
Hawke smiled warmly at him. "No, I'm actually going to the secret garden, it needs some work. Although... I wouldn't say no to a kiss."  
Fenris chuckled and pulled her lips to his, giving her a very thorough kiss that had her toes tingling. "Maker..."  
Fenris chuckled, and she stuck out her tongue at him. Hawke headed to her garden.

She stared up at the Wolf Wood tree, her face flushing at the scene from yesterday, she chuckles and bites her lip. 'Maker, I'll never be able to sit in this garden without remembering that day again.'  
She got to work, resetting the wards and tending the plants and soils. The sun had dipped below the horizon by the time Fenris came out to see her.  
He rested against the tree. "Do you plan to stay out here all night as well?"  
Hawke sat up, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Huh? Oh... it's past sundown." She looked around at her work. "Hmm. I guess I've done enough for the day." She stood up, stretching her tight muscles.  
Fenris grabbed her hand. "Come, I have a bath ready for you. Hot and everything."  
Hawke smiled at him. "Aren't you sweet."  
They get to the washroom and the smell of lavender assails her nostrils. She looks to Fenris who shakes his head. "Orana helped."  
Hawke smiled and shook her head. "She insisted?"  
Fenris nodded and began to undress her. After she was undressed she turned and started taking his clothes off.   
Fenris raised a brow at her, but did not impede her actions. "I want you to join me."  
He helped her rid himself of his clothes then joined her in the tub.  
Hawke moaned and sank herself in the water. "Maker... this is perfect after all my work today. The only thing that would make it better is food."  
Fenris smirked. "It will be ready when we get out."  
Hawke chuckled "You, Ser, are perfect."  
Fenris shook his head "Far from it."  
Hawke scooted over to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You're perfect for me."  
Fenris blushed slightly, and Hawke shook her head. "I told you, you would have to get used to praise if you kept treating me this way." 

Once the bath is finished, and they have dressed, Fenris leads her into the study. There is a small table with two place settings, the room decorated with candles and flowers. Hawke smiles warmly at Fenris. "You set this all up while I was working in the garden?"  
Fenris scratched his neck. "I wanted to surprise you, and treat you. You're under so much stress of late, you deserve to have a relaxing night."  
Hawke squeezed Fenris in a hug. She pulls back a sly smile on her face. "Did you cook?"  
Fenris nodded "Yes..."  
Hawke smiled brightly. "Yes!"  
Fenris chuckled and shook his head.  
Orana bustled in with a full cart, then fled just as quickly. Fenris sat Hawke in a chair then went about serving their food.   
Hawke watched as he piled her very favorites onto a plate and made one for himself, she sniffed. "Do I smell blackberry pie?"  
Fenris smirked "Yes, you do."  
Hawke smiled "Oh! I haven't had that in years!"  
Fenris chuckled "Yes, I know. You talk in your sleep."  
Hawke turned pink and squeaked "What?"  
Fenris smirked "Oh? Did you not know?"  
Hawke pouted. "No! When were you planning to tell me?"  
Fenris taps his finger to his chin, like he is seriously thinking about it. "Was I supposed to?"  
Hawke fake gasps. "You, Ser, are in need of-"  
Fenris seals her lips with his. "Does that make up for my lapse in judgment?"  
Hawke smiles. "Maybe. Maybe, you should do it again? So I can be sure."  
Fenris smirks "I can do that."  
Fenris takes his seat and they have a wonderful dinner, with great conversation, the night ends with them wrapped up with each other. 

The next night at the Hanged Man Hawke makes a plan with Varric, Merrill and Fenris to take out the Lowtown gang 'The Followers of She.' the next night.  
Hawke turns to Merrill, Varric, and Fenris. "Okay, based on the information we've gathered, this is where the base for 'The Followers of She' reside. Any questions?"  
Fenris "Do we know who their leader is?"  
Hawke shook her head. "No, but I'd wager blood mage, due to the nature of the 'Followers'."  
Fenris grunted. "Of course, a blood mage."

The head into the alley and find that it is a demon, not a blood mage, responsible for the altered minds of the 'Followers'. The battle goes well until Merrill fires a bolt of lightening at a dwarf who is carrying an enchanted shield that deflects the bolt. The lightening hits Hawke square in the chest, sends her spinning before she hits the ground, dazed. Hawke doesn't see the man looming over her, but Fenris does. His blade is lodged in the demons breast, and instead of pull it out, he leaves it behind. He phases over, throwing himself on top of Hawke, and in the way of the blow. The man heaves his great-axe, hitting Fenris between his right shoulder blade and spine, it gets stuck. Hawke sees and screams throwing the man away with telekinetic force. She slides out from under Fenris, and whispers in his ear. "I'll make this quick."

She throws out a lightning bolt that makes its way through each enemy, stunning them and Merrill, though Merrill was not hit with the lightening, then uses telekinetic force to lift them all from the ground and turn them upside down then slam them back to the ground on their necks, killing all of them in one quick move. Merrill stood, shocked, and whispered "Mythal?"  
Varric, though knowing of her magic, was just as shocked.   
Hawke turned and fell to her knees. "Fenris, stay with me!"  
All that came from him was a gurgling noise and blood.  
Hawke turned back to the two uninjured people with a look that could kill. "Get over here and help me!"  
Merrill and Varric. "Right!" Scuffled over.  
Hawke "Varric, keep the blade steady. Merrill, tie him down with your vines, and make it tight."  
Merrill nodded nervously and ran her vines over his limbs. Fenris moved on instinct, mind too far gone to pain and blood-loss to help.  
Hawke growled at her. "I said make it tight!"  
Merrill "Sorry!" And tightened the vines near to the point of cutting off circulation.  
Hawke turned to Varric. "Keep the blade steady as I lift it out, that is your sole job, if you are going to half-ass it like Merrill I don't want you trying."  
Varric wanted to come to Daisy's defense, wanting to help her, but he found all he could do was grip the weapon tightly and not let it move. Hawke used magic to gently lift the weapon from the wound, it started pouring blood.  
Hawke growled. "Varric, you have a bolt with a smooth jacket, right?"  
Varric nodded, fishing it out and handing it to her.  
Hawke took it, heated it in her palm. "Thank you, put pressure on the wound while I do this."  
Merrill spoke up. "What is 'this'?"  
Hawke cut away the armor from his side and doused it with alcohol from a small flask. "He's bleeding into his lungs, I need to get it out so he doesn't drown. Don't loosen those vines, Merrill." She jammed the arrowhead into his side, he tried to retreat from her but found himself unable, once the arrow was in place she pulled out a special tool her father called a 'straw' and replaced the arrow with it. Fenris' blood started pouring from the straw onto the ground, and his breathing became less ragged. Hawke took a deep breath, now she had time to save him.

Hawke waved Varric away and then set to cleaning his wound of all foreign objects. She used her magic to stop the blood while she cleaned, then she went about healing him a little at a time. There was much more damage done to him than she had ever healed before, and she had not the option of doing it all at once like she normally did, the wound that extensive. The blade had ripped through or severely damaged several vital organs, and she was scared that she wouldn't be able to heal him. 

After an hour, and a couple of tussles with thugs, Merrill can no longer take the strain and is out of lyrium potions so she passes out.  
Varric "Uh, Hawke, Daisy is wilted..."  
Hawke blew out a breath. "That's fine... you go find some of the others, we need help getting them back home. I will stay here and stitch him up."  
Varric "Stitch him up?"  
Hawke nodded. "I'm almost out, I need the rest to make sure he gets back without compromising all my hard work. I can finish the job later, when we are all safe."  
Hawke set up ward to alert her as soon as anyone got in the vicinity, then started sewing up the large wound across his back. Varric gets Aveline, Donnic, Sebastian and Isabela. Isabela and Sebastian help Merrill, get her onto Sebastian's back, while Donnic and Aveline help Hawke support Fenris' weight. Varric carries both of the unconscious parties weapons and Isabela keeps hers at the ready. The very large and compromised group made it to the Hawke estate without interruption, strangely enough. Fenris started to come to as they passed into the foyer.   
Fenris "Uhh… Tala?"  
Hawke motioned for the others to stop, she was supporting most of his weight with her magic after all, the others merely keeping him steady and giving the illusion of them carrying him. "I'm here."  
Fenris looks around for her, his sight making everything into a blurry blob. "What happened?"  
Hawke caressed his face, tucking a lock of bloody hair behind his ear. "You were badly wounded, just relax and let us get you comfortable."  
Fenris leaned into her touch. "As you say."  
They got him to the bedroom and onto their bed while Isabela and Sebastian helped Merrill to a guest room.  
Fenris was laid down on his stomach. "Why does my back feel tight?"  
Hawke smiled, carrying a bowl of clean water over to the bed and set it on the stand. "That's because there are a lot of stitches."  
Fenris frowned "That bad?"  
Hawke grimaced. "Worse. I still have a lot of healing to do, but you are safe until my magic comes back. Let me get you cleaned up."  
She slowly and carefully cleaned him of blood and dirt, making sure to get the site of and around the wound extremely clean, and bandaged him up. "How long?"  
Hawke was getting into a nightshirt, in case she had to make a supply run. "I... a week."  
Fenris groaned. "Even with magic?"  
Hawke smirked "I'm afraid so... it's fine, there aren't any gangs left and I have nothing going on... I'll just stay here and bug you to stay off your feet."  
Fenris groans into the pillow.  
Hawke smiled, he was aware enough to be annoyed, that was a good sign.

The next morning Merrill waited for Hawke in the study.   
Hawke walked in. "Merrill, how are you doing?"  
Merrill "A little tired."  
Hawke "Oh, good, I'm gla-"  
Merrill jumped up. "Are you Mythal?"  
Hawke blinked, tried and failed to stop her laughter from coming forth. She laughed so hard she was doubled over, leaving a confused Merrill. Once her laughter subsided. "No, I am not Mythal, Merrill. Why would you think I was an elven goddess?"  
Merrill "You-you're so powerful, it's like I've heard in the tales."  
Fenris, who was not supposed to be up, spoke from his spot leaning on the doorway. "Just tell her."  
Hawke gasped, then turned with a scowl. "You are supposed to be bedridden!"  
Fenris shifted. "I had to use the privy."  
Hawke scowled, not satisfied. "You are supposed to tell me so I can help you! You are hurt! You need rest! You-"  
Fenris "Hawke!"  
Hawke stopped, frustration crosses her face. Fenris knew he would pay for that later. "Why don't you stop yelling at me and help me to the chair?"  
Hawke crossed her arms. "Hmpf."  
Fenris raised a brow and tried to take a step. which had the effect of her rushing to his side and helping him to the chair... like he knew it would. Once he was seated in the chair Hawke began taking off his bandage to look at his wound.  
Fenris' skin tingled as Hawke's sigh brushed his back. "You look great, considering you were nearly disemboweled last night. I'm going to do a healing treatment now."  
Fenris tensed at her words, the fear he could hear in them, though Merrill thought it was due to the mention of magic.

Hawke put her hands on his back, glowing with healing magic, and started a short healing session to slowly and correctly heal his wounds. Merrill looked at Fenris aghast, he had relaxed immediately upon the touch of Hawke's magic, Merrill couldn't believe what she was seeing and ended up two inches from his face. When Fenris opened his eyes he jerked, knocking Hawke onto her backside.  
Hawke "Fenris! You have to stay still!"  
Fenris scowled at Merrill "Then get her out of my face!"  
Hawke looked over to find Merrill's face very close to Fenris'. "Merrill, you're lucky you didn't get a fist in your heart."  
Merrill "He likes it!"  
Hawke "Merrill, he most certainly does not like people in his face like that."  
Merrill backed away, but only just. "No, I mean your magic. He relaxed when you started using your magic on him, he's never done that before. He's always really tense and scowly when Anders treats him."  
Fenris "Sit down, away from me."  
Hawke "Merrill, on the couch. He doesn't like Anders magic because he's possessed so it feels wrong."  
Merrill blinked a few times. "What do you mean, 'feels wrong'?"  
Fenris righted himself on the chair and relaxed again as Hawke went back to her healing. "That all magic has a feeling, to me, and that the abomination's magic, because he's an abomination, feels painful."  
Merrill blinked again. "What does my magic feel like?"  
Hawke sighed "Merrill, your magic feels wrong, oily, slick, dirty and gross... I don't know if that will go away now that you aren't using blood magic, but..."  
Merrill looked at her. "You feel magic like he does?"  
Hawke flushed, realizing her slip. "Yeah..."  
Fenris smirked. "Just tell her, Tala."  
Hawke frowned at him. "Fenris..."  
Fenris reached for her hand and squeezed. "I think it's time to stop hiding it from your family... well maybe not tell the abomination."  
Hawke quirked her lips to the side. "I'm.... a sensitive."  
Merrill gasped, she had read about it in her elven history. "You....you are?"  
Hawke nodded, lip bitten into her mouth.   
Merrill "How are you so strong?"  
Hawke chuckled. "I thought we just covered that?"  
Merrill shook her head. "I don't mean that... how are you still.... you?"  
Hawke "Merrill, I know temptation, I know what a demon's promise sounds like... but I also know I have the strength to resist them."  
Merrill looked at her in awe. "You are even more amazing then I thought..."  
Hawke "Merrill, don't, I'm the same Hawke I've always been... don't look at me like some idol... I'm no better than you, no more special."  
Merrill "But you are better than me... I dealt with a demon, Marathari died... I'm not as strong as you are."  
Hawke "Merrill, everyone has their strengths and weakness. Everyone has things they have to do, mistakes they have to make to learn who they are and where they belong. That doesn't mean I'm better than you, I've made mistakes too."  
Merrill nodded. Hawke finished her healing for this time, she would do short bursts several times a day for the next little week, to allow him to heal properly and without causing scarring. "Please, Merrill, don't see me any different."  
Merrill's eyes lost their awe, and returned to their normal wide-eyed glow. "I won't say anything, I promise, Hawke."  
Hawke smiled, getting up from behind the chair. "Thank you, Merrill."


	27. Chapter 27

That night Hawke had everyone over, Anders never showed, she even told Aveline to bring Donnic. Isabela, Sebastian, Aveline, Donnic, Merrill, Varric and Varania had been enjoying the impromptu get-together for over an hour when Hawke decided that Anders was in fact not going to show, which meant he wasn't going to be told.  
Hawke cleared her throat. "Okay, Fenris is right, you guys are my family.-"  
Varric frowned. "Broody had to tell you that?"  
Hawke scowled "No! You nug-humper, you interrupted."  
Varric put up his hands. "Geez, didn't have to go all 'nug-humper' on me."  
Hawke frowned "Well, this is already difficult." She blew out a breath and Fenris gave her an encouraging look. "Everyone in this room now knows I'm a mage." Everyone nodded in agreement. "What you don't know is this: I'm a sensitive."  
Aveline frowned. "I don't know what that means."   
Donnic "Nor I."  
Varric shook his head, he didn't know either.   
Isabela "Yeah, I've got no clue, either."  
Sebastian tilted his head, waiting for the explanation 

Hawke bit her lip, it was too much to hope they would all know. "Sensitive's... are well, more sensitive to magic we feel it more than the average mage. I can tell if someone is possessed or using blood magic just by them using magic period... though I didn't know that until I meet Anders and Merrill. My magic is much stronger than the average mage's as well..."  
Sebastian "Is that why you were able to summon a storm outside that towner in the Vimmark's?"  
Hawke groaned, he had to bring that up.  
Aveline looked at her shocked. "Wait. what?"  
Hawke "Kind of. That whole place was overflowing with magic and it was causing mine magic to build up really fast which was causing me a lot of pain to keep it locked under my skin so I summoned the storm to expend a lot of the build up."  
Donnic "Why do the templars not know of you?"

Hawke smirked. "Because they can't feel my magic, I can literally use it in front of them and they wouldn't be able to tell there was magic being used unless I allowed them to see it. Fenris is just as sensitive to magic as I am, because of the lyrium, and even he didn't feel that I used magic the night we met until I showed it to him."  
Donnic "I admit I've wondered about that for some time. And it is frankly terrifying, that there is a type of mage the templars can't find."  
Hawke chuckled. "I never said they couldn't find me, just that they can't feel my magic. The templars find plenty of sensitive's... err, well not 'plenty' as we are very rare. Remeber Feynriel, the dreamer? Sensitive's are about ten times rarer then Dreamers. And most don't make it out of childhood."  
Varric "Really? Why not?"  
Hawke sighed. "Because due to our sheer power, demons are abundant... like ten times worse than the average mage, and most give in."  
Varric "That's kind of frightening."  
Hawke nodded "I had the benefit of being raised by an apostate who had his training done in the Circle. So I knew early on about the truth of demons and the Fade. My magic first manifested at the age of two, when I turned into a wolf, after that I was constantly being trained."  
Merrill frowned "You were two?"  
Hawke sighed. "Yes, though all the magic I was capable of was turning into a wolf. Though my father still taught me as if I could use any magic, taught me the motions the way certain spells feel, taught me everything." She finished with a warm smile, thinking of her father.  
Isabela "Okay, it's not related to magic, but where did you learn all your roguish moves?"  
Hawke smirked. "You're not the only one who has ex-Crow connections."  
Isabela looked at her wide-eyed. "What?"  
Hawke laughed. "My father knew him from before he went to the circle. When I showed an interest in that area he looked him up and asked him to teach me."  
Isabela laughed. "I knew your moves seemed familiar!"  
Aveline crossed her arms. "Back on task. Hmm?"  
Sebastian "So, you are saying you're plagued by demons?"  
Hawke looked off to the side. "Mostly just one... but that's my own fault."  
Merrill cocked her head. "How is it your fault?"  
Hawke grimaced. "Because I made her the demon she is..."  
Merrill "What?"  
Hawke "No... I'm not talking about this. Ask me something else."  
Varric could see that old pain of hers flare. 'So, this has something to do with that now dead bastard...'  
Aveline "Are you at risk of possession?"  
Hawke huffed and crossed her arms. "As much as anyone else."  
Aveline scowled "Hawke."  
Hawke glared at her, not shrinking in the least. "You-how long have you wanted to ask that?"  
Aveline looked away.   
Hawke nodded "Since Mother."  
Aveline dropped her gaze to the ground. "Yes. Now, answer the question."  
Hawke's scowled deepened and her glare sharpened. "So you've been what, waiting for two years to ask me that? It's not like you to be so patient."  
Aveline scowled back at the woman. "You can hardly blame me! The way you were acting!"  
Hawke dropped her arms and clenched her fists. "How many times, Aveline?"  
Aveline huffed "Twice, okay! You have scared me twice!"  
Hawke eyed her. "The second time?"  
Aveline "When he was kidnapped." She pointed at Fenris.  
Hawke's grimace turned to a sad frown. "You thought that I would... do that?"  
Aveline "The way you were acting, and after everything you lost, I was scared that if he was dead then you would!"  
Hawke looked defeated and slumped into her seat. "What do you want me to say to that?"  
Aveline "That I was wrong!"  
Hawke "It was speaking to me the whole time, Aveline, promising me that if I said yes Fenris would be fine. Am I possessed?"  
Aveline faltered. "Hawke I-"  
Hawke waved her off. "Think what you like."  
Aveline "Hawke!"  
Hawke "This is why I don't tell people: they always assume the worst."  
Fenris squeezed her hand. "Everyone?"  
Hawke looked to him with a smile. "I guess not everyone."  
Aveline kneeled in front of Hawke. "I don't think less of you, Hawke, but you didn't see yourself that day..."  
Hawke frowned at her.  
Isabela stepped up. "Look, Sweet Thing, I love you, but you scared the shit out of me when Fenris was kidnapped. I was scared that if he was dead that we'd have one angry abomination on our hands."  
Varric "Yeah, Sparky, so was I. You were really bat-shit crazy and down right frightening."  
Hawke thought back to her actions, and found she couldn't really blame them: she might of thought the same. "I'm sorry I scared you all. And I can make this promise: if Fenris dies I won't become an abomination to bring him back. Because I'd just lose him anyway."   
Varric rubbed his hands together. "Okay, now that that is settled. Why did Broody learn before us?"  
Hawke just raised an eyebrow at him.   
Varric chuckled. "Okay, okay. How about: when did you tell him?"   
Hawke smirked "In the Deep Roads."  
Varric's eyes bugged out of his head. "What?"  
Hawke laughed.   
Merrill "How long have you known she was a mage, Fenris?"  
Fenris 'When did this become about me?'  
Hawke flushed "The night we met, Varric found out then too, I told him because I was angry that he called Beth a 'viper' that would turn on me.  
Fenris "And I was wrong, I know that. Your sister is no viper. Nor are you."  
Isabela smirked "So you kept that she was a mage secret from everyone? Since the night you met? Wow, you really wanted to sleep with her, didn't you?"  
Fenris scowled "That is not why I did it!"  
Merrill "Why did you do it?"  
Fenris "Because, though she stated differently, I owed her."  
Hawke "And I was a skilled person willing to fight Danarius."  
Fenris scowled "That too..."  
Aveline laughed. "You two..."  
Hawke narrowed her eyes at Aveline. "What's that supposed to mean, Avie?"  
Aveline "That you... have had a very strange relationship."  
Hawke opened her mouth to object, then realized Avie was right. "You... have a point."  
Isabela "You're not shitting me. Wait, okay we know why Hawke told you and why you didn't tell anyone. Sweet Thing, why did you... you know, help him after he tricked you into a trap meant for him that was filled with slavers?"  
Varania "Wait, what?" She turned to Fenris "You did what?"  
Fenris "It was a trap Danarius set for me, with false bait-"  
Isabela "What did you think was supposed to be in the chest anyway?"  
Fenris looked around, his eyes finally landing on Tala, his Tala. 'She took a big step today, at my urging, I can do this.' "Information about my family, about who I was before these cursed things."  
Isabela pouted "Aw... I was hoping it was dirty books."  
Hawke rolled her eyes. "You're always hoping for that."  
Varania scooted forward. "False bait, and?"  
Hawke "You are really interested in this?"  
Varania "It's not like you have told me how you two met."  
Fenris "I had a dwarven contact named Anso, hire a distraction..." Fenris and Hawke told the story, start to finish, mainly Hawke as Fenris was uncomfortable. After that they spent the night talking about her magic and its limits, she answered as best as she could.

A week later Fenris drags her to the training room, but he wont tell her why. His wounds were healed, she had given him the okay yesterday, he was restless after a week without fighting. But this wasn't about his restlessness, it was about a favor he was asked. Hawke may have told the others about her abilities, barring Anders: the others swore not to tell him, but she was still not as comfortable with them as he would like and the irony of that didn't escape him. Once in the room he shut the door.   
Hawke pouted at him. "What are we doing here?"   
Fenris smirked "We are going to work on your magic."  
Hawke laughed, then quieted at his serious look. "You are serious? Fen, my magic is fine, I work on it all the time."  
Fenris "In strength and ability, absolutely, in comfort though..."  
Hawke brows furrowed. "Why does my comfort with magic matter to you?"  
Fenris "For many reasons, but.. your father asked me to."  
Hawke reared back. "What?"  
Fenris prepared for this, and fished out the letter she had left on his table the morning of Danarius' death. Hawke cried as she read it.  
Fenris waited until she calmed down, he sat next to her on the floor. "Should I have not shown you?"  
Hawke shook her head. "No, I'm glad you did, I had no idea he wrote anything like this. I'm very glad you showed it to me, it... makes me really happy."  
Fenris "What do you say we try... you turning into something besides a bird or wolf?"  
Hawke bit her lip as a thought jumped into her head. "How about-" She bit her lip to keep it from bubbling out.   
Fenris "What?"  
Hawke shook her head. "No, it was stupid, and I won't do that to you."  
Fenris grabbed her chin and guided her face to his. "What is it?"   
Hawke blushed, but kept eye contact. "I just had a stray thought.... that I could make you a wolf. It was stupid."   
Fenris eyed her, considering. "Was it in your gut, like when you phased my hand into your chest?"  
Hawke nodded shyly.  
Fenris surprised her, and himself slightly too, when he spoke. "Then let's do it."  
Hawke looked at him with wide-eyes. "What? You made me swear to never do that again!"  
Fenris "There were reasons for that, I was scared you were going to get hurt."  
Hawke bit her lip. "And the other reason?"  
Fenris flushed at her catch. "The other reason... was... that it felt so good it took every ounce of willpower not to..." Fenris eyed her, telling her just what he meant.  
Hawke flushed. "Oh."  
Fenris flushed, looking at the ground.  
Hawke wanted to take some of the pressure off him. "I... felt that way too."  
Fenris snapped his eyes up to hers. "You did?"  
Hawke nodded, her face bright rose red.  
Fenris smirked "If you don't stop turning red I'll mistake you for a rose."  
Hawke made a pinched face. "No, not a rose. I hate roses."  
Fenris "Really?" Hawke nodded "I suppose I'll have to learn more flowers names, then."  
Hawke "Yes..."  
Fenris "Do you want to... try it?"  
Hawke nodded, with her lip bitten into her mouth. "Are you sure though... I mean I know you are fine with my magic, but it's still magic?"  
Fenris shook his head. "No, but I want to try it."  
Hawke "If at anytime... tell me, okay?"  
Fenris "I will."  
Hawke puts her hands on his shoulders and allows her magic to flow into his body, watching his face for his reactions. She followed the voice deep inside letting her magic learn the shape of his body, learning every muscle contour and bone shape. Then she slowly changed it, following that deep voice like she did when she changed, but directed it at him instead. Fenris slowly turned from elf to white wolf.  
He was standing on his hind legs, his front paws on her shoulders. _'When did they get there?'_   
Fenris lolled his tongue out of his mouth, to ensure he was okay. _'I'm fine, Tala.'_  
Hawke smirked "I know. Wait, what?"  
Fenris blinked. _'What do you mean you know?'_  
Hawke gaped. "You... did you just think 'What do you mean you know?'?"  
Fenris eyed her and nodded his head.  
Hawke looked at him wide-eyed. "Think something very complicated that I can't just guess."  
Fenris _'I have never been as terrified In my life as I was when I saw that man standing over you with that greataxe.'_  
Hawke "And I have never been more terrified then when it was swung down on you."  
Fenris' eyes got wider. _'She can hear my thoughts, I'm not sure how I feel about that.'_  
Hawke looked at him worriedly. "Fenris, is everything okay? Did I get it wrong or something?"  
Fenris shook his head. _'No, I was just thinking, you did not hear that?'_  
Hawke shook her head. "No, not since the 'most terrified' thought."  
Fenris _'It seems that you can only hear what I wish you to. That is comforting.'_  
Hawke smirked "You were worried about me being able to hear everything, even things you didn't want to talk about?"  
Fenris nodded.   
Hawke had a thought. "I have an idea, to level to battlefield, umm.. get down."  
Fenris took his paws off her and sat on the floor and she joined him, turning into a wolf herself. It's was difficult to maintain both their forms.   
Hawke tilted her head. _'Can you hear me?'_  
Fenris nodded _'I can hear you, my beautiful wolf.'_ She nuzzled him, and he took in her scent. _'I love this smell, it smells like freedom.'_  
Hawke sighed happily against his neck. _'Fenris, would you be opposed to us going running like this on the coast?'_  
Fenris backed up and looked her in the eyes. _'I would love that. Now let's get back into our forms, because I can't take this anymore...'_  
Hawke gave a lopsided smile. _'Hehe...'_  
Fenris play growled _'I didn't mean for that to... never mind just switch us back.'_  
Hawke switched herself back then slowly turned him back into a man, and he immediately pounced on her. Fenris ripped her clothes from her and tore his own off. He pins her to the ground and roughly takes her, to her extreme satisfaction. He gave hard quick thrusts, her thighs wrapped around his hips. Her fingers are laced with his and he had them pinned to the ground. She was giving him a vicious smile, pleased that he was so lost to his lust. Her moans were echoing off the walls, raising in crescendo. Fenris took fierce pride in her loss of control, the magic spilling from her into the room, the loud moans echoing in his ears and her nails digging into the backs of his hands. She rocks her hips up and down in time with his thrusts, he groans into the room.  
Hawke pants, and moans out. "More."  
Fenris "What?"  
Hawke bites her lip as she gives a long moan. "I want to hear you more!"  
Fenris snaps his hips into hers and gives out a loud long moan. Hawke tightened around him in reward, causing another moan in response.  
Fenris slammed into her one more time, coming deep inside her and causing her own end. They lay there sweat drying and breath returning to normal.  
Fenris pulled out and flopped down onto her back next to her. "That was perfect..."  
Hawke smirked. "Oh, absolutely perfect."  
Fenris turned to her and took her face in his hands. "You did a wonderful job, m beautiful wolf."  
Hawke "I still can't believe we could communicate telepathically!"  
Fenris smirked "It was certainly an interesting experience."  
Hawke smirked "Tomorrow!"  
Fenris "Pardon?"  
Hawke "The three of us should go running tomorrow!"  
Fenris raised a brow "Three of us?"  
Hawke nodded "You, me, and Wolf!"  
Fenris "Oh. That would work. But, Tala, you have a reason for it being tomorrow?"  
Hawke "It's the anniversary... of Father."  
Fenris "Tomorrow?"  
Hawke nodded.   
Fenris "You were going to go running anyway, weren't you?"  
Hawke "Yes, it's the first time that... I'm free tomorrow."  
Fenris "Since Kirkwall?"  
Hawke nodded. "Always had other things to do, and I never wanted to have to explain myself to any one."  
Fenris "Then I don't care what happens tomorrow, we are only going running."  
Hawke smiled softly. "Fenris..."


	28. Chapter 28

The next day they packed a picnic and headed to their running spot on the coast, the place they came on the anniversary of her mothers death. Wolf barked and spun in a circle, happy at what they were to be doing.   
Hawke laughed and petted the excited mabari. "Calm down, boy!" She turned to Fenris. "So I was thinking, we go 'round once then come here to rest."  
Fenris nodded "That is a good plan."  
Hawke smirked. "Are you sure you are okay with this, you can just run as yourself."  
Fenris raised a brow. "I am running as myself, I'll just look like a wolf."  
Hawke chuckled, as he wanted her to. "You know what I meant, silly."  
Fenris "I know, and yes, I would like to run with you like this. Experience the freedom you spoke of."  
Hawke faltered at that. "You remember that?"  
Fenris smirked "Of course I remember, you're the one who said it."  
Hawke bit her lip and flushed. "Let's do it sitting down this time, okay?"

Fenris nodded and sat down, Hawke sat down in front of him with her hands on his knees. Changing him to a wolf was much easier this time, already having done it, the trepidation of the first time gone to be replaced with the ease of knowing how. Once he sat there, a white wolf, Hawke changed herself into a wolf. Once they were both wolves the three of them darted off into the forest. They had been running for a time when Hawke stopped, ears flattening and head lowering, Fenris stopped then he heard it: other wolves. They were surrounded in a moment, being regarded warily.  
Hawke looked at him sideways. _'Let me handle this, please do nothing without my express say so.'_  
Fenris looked at her warily. _'Why? Tala what's wrong?'_  
Hawke turned her eyes to the lead Wolf. 'We stumbled into their territory, this could get ugly, they think we are trespassing. Just let me handle it.'  
A large black wolf walked forward, the others in the pack parted ways for him, Hawke respectfully bowed her head and told Fenris to do the same... Wolf had already followed suit.  
The wolf held it's head high and looked down its muzzle at her, Hawke lowered her front half to the ground, presenting herself. The wolf lowered his muzzle and sniffed her, Hawke made no move letting him sniff her. Fenris did not like it, this submission.  
Hawke _'Don't do anything, Fen, he needs to be my dominant it's his role.'_  
Fenris _'I do not like it.'_  
Hawke _'He has to protect his pack, Fenris, from any threat. We could be that threat.'_  
Fenris _'Or you could be the one to protect them.'_  
Hawke _'Funny, that wouldn't work, it would be the equivalent to being guard-captain and viscount. No, we must show him that our pack is no threat to his, that we are not encroaching on his territory.'_  
Hawke instructed him to leave his bow, Wolf following suit as well, then she walked over and nuzzled his neck. Fenris nuzzled back on instinct. The Alpha wolf looked at them for a long moment, considering, then barked. The entire demeanor of the pack changed and they all excitedly greeted the trio. The plan may have been for them to head back to the river, but Hawke had gone so long without wolfine companionship that she stayed all day. Fenris was surprised at how quickly they were accepted into the group, and how friendly the wolves were. The three of them even joined in on a hunt, Fenris not doing particularly well, though it was only his first hunt. Fenris was surprised at how much he enjoyed the company of the wolf pack. 

The day came to an end too soon, they returned to their spot n the river where Hawke used the last of her energy to return Fenris to his natural form.  
Hawke was out of breath when she returned to her natural form as well. "That was not what I had planned."  
Fenris chuckled. "No, but it was interesting, eye-opening, and wonderful."  
Hawke smiled at him. "That it was. You, Ser, are a sucky hunter."  
Fenris flushed. "It was my second time on four legs, and first time hunting!"  
Hawke laughed. "I'm just messing with you." 

Merrill wanted to see the Chantry again, but was scared to go alone, so Varric brought her to Hawke. So Hawke, Varric, Fenris and Merrill went to the Chantry, she wanted to check on Sebastian anyway... wanted to know Elthina's answer.  
Sebastian "Do you never intend to give a public answer, Your Grace?"  
Elthina "What have I been asked?"  
Sebastian "About the mages? You could calm this fire if you stepped forward."  
Elthina "The Chantry's teachings are clear. Those who turn against them would not listen more to me than to Andraste."  
Hawke scowled "Mage this, Templar that. Is there no where in Kirkwall people don't talk about this?"   
Varric "No. And I've looked, believe me. Even the rats in Darktown are following this mess."  
Merrill "Really? What side are they on?"  
Varric "About a third support the Templars, a third the are pro-mage, and the rest support more cheese for both sides."  
Sebastian "The last time mages rebelled against the Chantry, they ended up ruling Tevinter. Should we just ignore them?"  
Fenris "I knew I liked you."  
Hawke cleared her throat and gave both of them the eye.  
Elthina "I did not expect things to deteriorate so fast. I thought after the Qunari, no one would wish for more violence. It has drawn more attention than I would like. Sebastian, if I can ask-"  
Sebastian bowed his head "Anything, Your Grace."  
Elthina "And the Champion, too, if you will..?"  
Hawke bowed to her. "I am your humble servant."  
Elthina "You honor me. The Divine is concerned about the situation here. She does not want to see the Free Marches become another Imperium. She has sent an agent to... asses the danger. Meet with her, please. Tell her drastic measures won't be required."  
Hawke "I don't want to see the Divine's armies march against Kirkwall."  
Varric "Could we keep the Exalted Marching to a minimum? I keep all my stuff in Kirkwall."  
Sebastian "Surely the Divine wouldn't treat the whole city as enemies!"  
Elthina "She is concerned. It is never wise to draw the concern of the powerful."  
Sebastian "She is the voice of Andraste. She cannot turn the might of the Chantry against the innocent due to... proximity."  
Elthina "Were no innocents harmed in the Exalted Marches? She will do her best, Sebastian, but she must act first to protect the faith."  
Hawke _'This is my problem with religion. You don't believe the same as me so I'll kill you in my gods name.'_ "What can you tell me about this servant of the Divine?"  
Elthina "I was not told her real name, only to call her 'Sister Nightingale'. She is said to be the Divine's left hand, sent to do work that might blacken the Divine's name."  
Hawke "This cannot wait."  
Sebastian "Thank you. We cannot allow this... ridiculous mage rebellion to turn into holy war."  
Elthina "The agent, Sister Nightingale, will be waiting in the viscount's throne room tonight. She wishes to remain... unseen. The room has been sealed since the Qunari incident. It may be difficult to get in without attracting attention."  
Hawke smirked "Not for me."  
Fenris shook his head. "You will enjoy this, won't you?"  
Hawke chuckled "I like espionage."

That night they met outside the Hawke estate's doors, Sebastian, Fenris, Hawke and Merrill. Varric opted out, had something else lined up. They snuck into the Keep, and then Hawke used her own skills to help Merrill remain unseen, they made it to the throne room without notice. Hawke picked the lock.  
Sebastian "The viscount's throne room has been sealed off since his death. A strange place for a holy sister to be."  
Hawke "She didn't sound so 'holy' to me, what with the 'left hand' thing..."  
The doors opened to find people already inside. Three mages.   
Female mage "So even the Divine fears us now? She should. Kill the spies!"  
Hawke _'Ah, espionage.'_

After they kill the three mages and the demons and corpses they summoned two more mages come running in. There is a puff of smoke then they fall to the ground dead, as Leliana cleans off her blades. "The Resolutionists. I might have known they would be a part of this."  
Hawke "Leliana?"  
Leliana "You remember me?"  
Hawke "Of course. My brother had a crush on you, and my sister loved your stories. That and Anabelle, The Hero of Ferelden, told me about you as well."  
Leliana "Yes. I know The Hero of Ferelden. But that... was many years ago."  
Hawke "She speaks of you fondly."  
Leliana "She makes a fine wife for King Alistair. I am working for the Divine now. In Orlias, I had not thought to return to this part of Thedas."  
Hawke "Who are the Resolutionists?"  
Leliana "An offshoot of a fraternity within the Circle of Magi."  
Fenris "Supported by magisters."  
Leliana "There's no proof of that."  
Fenris "I bet a lot of mages think they'd enjoy Tevinter's freedoms... and completely forget that few ever achieve the power to enjoy them."  
Leliana "There have always been factions that support freedom from the Chantry, and the abolition of the Circle. We have... tolerated them. But the Resolutionists have become violent. They are likely behind the unrest here."  
Hawke shook her head. "That and Knight-Commander Crazy. I appreciate you stepping in back there."  
Leliana "Of course. They mistook you for me, so they must know I am in Kirkwall. The Divine has long since suspected that Kirkwall's problems were spurred by an outside group. This attack proves she is right."  
Hawke "Are you saying you set this whole thing up?"  
Leliana "I let word slip that an agent of the Divine was coming to investigate the mage troubles. It is how they chose to react that condemns them."  
Hawke "Please don't do anything dire. We still have a chance for peace."  
Leliana "Divine Justinia takes the situation here very seriously. She believes it is the worst threat to Thedas since the Qunari invaded."  
Sebastian "A handful of apostates? How can that possibly-"  
Leliana "The whole world is watching Kirkwall. If it falls to magic, none of us are safe. Tell Elthina to leave. There is refuge for her at the Grand Cathedral in Orlais. She will not be safe here." 

With that she left.  
Hawke sighed. "Well, time to go tell her the good news."  
They exit, all to preoccupied with what happened to care to sneak now that there was no need for it. They get to the Chantry as the sun rises, Elthina is waiting for them.  
Hawke "Sister Nightingale says you must leave Kirkwall."  
Elthina "What?"  
Sebastian "You were right. The Divine will be taking action against Kirkwall, thought the sister didn't say what. You must take the holy relics from the Chantry and leave for safety."  
Elthina "Sebastian! I'm surprised at you. Andraste would not thank me for saving a few dusty finger bones and my own skin at the cost of people's lives."  
Hawke _'Stubborn.'_ "Are you saying you will not flee?"  
Elthina "When I became grand cleric, I took a vow to the people of Kirkwall and the Free Marches. I will not leave my flock."  
Sebastian "Would you let yourself die?"  
Elthina "'There is no greater devotion than to lay one's life at the Maker's feet. There is no better death than to take the blow for another.'"  
Hawke "Sister Nightingale took a great risk to warn you. Don't be rash."  
Sebastian "Please, Your Grace. Sister Nightingale thinks there will be war."  
Elthina "Then I must make peace. Settle yourself, Sebastian. I'm in no personal danger. I am grand cleric... who would dare attack me?"  
Sebastian "If you will not shield yourself, then I will be your shield. You will come through this safely... by the Maker's name, I swear it."  
Elthina gave Hawke some gold for the task. Then went to give morning vespers.

Sebastian started pacing. "If Elthina won't leave Kirkwall, neither will I. I can't abandon her when the Divine's own agent warned her away."  
Hawke "The grand cleric is lucky to have your loyalty."  
Sebastian "She'd be luckier if I were willing to hit her over the head and carry her away. This isn't her battle. But if these malificarum rebel against the knight-commander Elthina will put herself between them and be torn apart. I must try to make her see reason. This cannot end well."

The next day she goes to see Sebastian, to get the answer she wanted the first time, though she goes alone now.   
She found him talking to Aveline. "Hawke should do it. Kirkwall needs a viscount."  
Aveline "Have you asked her if she even wants that?"  
Sebastian "I watched my parents rule in Starkhaven. When times are good he city rules itself. Years could pass and no one would notice who's prince. But when there's famine, when there's war, people look to their leaders. Who does Kirkwall have besides Hawke?"  
Aveline saw her approach "This is probably a conversation for the two of you to have."  
Hawke was aghast. "You want me to be viscount?"  
Sebastian "Andraste said. 'The Maker is king in the heavens, but it is the kings of Thedas who recreate his worldly glory' I keep thinking about that. Who better serves the Maker: a brother of faith, or a prince who could sway a whole city?"  
Hawke "A prince can bring the word of Andraste to all under his rule."  
Sebastian "Elthina is risking her life by not deserting her flock. Could I do the same? It's been ten years since I lived in Starkhaven. The people there are only a memory to me. Kirkwall, the Chantry... that's real. That's where I belong."  
Hawke "You're a man of faith, Sebastian, you would have hated politics."  
He chuckles "You're probably right. Bootlicking nobles and bickering farmers... I'd have sent the whole lot to do penance."  
Hawke smirks "An idea not without charm."  
Sebastian "I do appreciate you hearing me out. You've been a good friend, Hawke. I will stay, as much for you as for Her Grace and Bethany."  
Hawke "Speaking of..."  
Sebastian chuckled again. "Yes, she has agreed to wed us."  
Hawke smiled and bounced into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy for you both!"  
Sebastian hugged her lightly. "As am I, dear friend, so am I. It will be tonight."

Hawke returned home to Bohdan informing her that she had messages, there were more marriage proposals and a letter from Anders. Hawke was frowning at the cryptic letter in her hands, she sighed. _'He's getting worse... a lot worse, and his paranoia is getting quite bad as well.'_  
Hawke went through the cellars to Anders clinic and found him pacing.  
Anders saw her and stopped pacing. "I'm going to be trying something, and I thought you'd want to be part of it. You've been right all along. What I did with Justice was unnatural. It should never have happened."  
Hawke "I'm glad you finally understand that."  
Anders "I can't help mages like this, not while am everything the Templars fear about magic. I need to be free of this curse."  
Hawke wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but something felt... off. "What must we do?"  
Anders "I've spent the past couple of years researching the methods of Tevinter magisters. They're the only ones who have ever sought to reverse spirit possession, not just behead the victim. I believe I have a formula for a potion that can separate Justice and me. Without killing either."  
Hawke _'This sounds too good to be true...'_ "Is it dangerous?"  
Anders "There are always dangers with magic, but I believe this will be worth the cost."  
Hawke "Surely that's worth any risk it entails."  
Anders "I knew you'd stand behind me in this. Even if..."  
Hawke "What?"  
Anders "Nothing. I've gathered most of what I need, but there are some... outlandish ingredients I was hoping you'd help me collect. A powder the Tevinter's call 'sela petrae', and a small amount of drakestone."  
Hawke "Is it just a potion? Is there anything more to this ritual?"  
Anders "No, no ritual. Just mix the ingredients up and... boom. Justice and I will finally be free."  
Hawke frowned, she was a master alchemist and she had never heard such a thing possible... and she didn't like his phrasing, something felt off.   
Anders "And we can take our rightful place among free mages."  
Hawke "Where would we find sela petrae?"  
Anders "It's a crystal that forms from concentrated urine and manure."  
Hawke made a disgusted face. "Ewww! We can't just... buy it somewhere?"  
Anders "It's not used by mages here. There's no reason for any merchant to stock it. I suggest we search the sewers. There's an entrance not far from here."  
Hawke "So, what is drakestone?"  
Anders "The Tevinter's used to mine it for their apothecaries. There should still be deposits in The Bone Pit."  
Hawke "We're not looking for virgins' blood or the tongue of hanged man or anything, are we?"  
Anders "Well, you know Tevinter's. They can't throw a Wintersend party without a blood sacrifice or two. But I promise, everything in my research says there's no blood magic involved."  
Hawke nodded, feeling that tingling in her gut that signified something was wrong. "All right. We can start in Darktown, but we will need back-up, it is Darktown after all. I'll meet you here in half an hour, be ready."  
Anders smiled at her with a too innocent look. "All right, I'll be here."  
Hawke headed up the cellar entrance to her-their estate, she still got butterflies in her belly when she thought of that, to get Fenris.  
Hawke filled in Fenris. "Well, say something."  
Fenris sighed, he knew she tried time and again to salvage a friendship with the abomination, for reasons he could not understand, and he didn't want to upset her.  
Hawke gently turned his head with a finger. "Fen, please?"  
"You will not like it."  
"I-I know, but please?"  
Fenris nodded. "He is lying to you, that is what I believe."  
Hawke sighed. "I know, I'm an apothecary Fenris I know there is no such thing as reversing spirit possession with a simple potion, but I-I don't know what to do..."  
"Perhaps, go along with his plan and perhaps he will tell you what it is he is doing. Then you can stop him, if you find it necessary."  
"You want me to go double agent on my friend?"  
"No... Tala, I was-"  
Hawke held up her hand. "Trying to help, I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I just... I don't like this, any of it."  
Fenris pulled her into his chest. "I know, I'm sorry."  
Hawke pulled away. "Come with me, please?"  
Fenris "For you, I will come."  
Hawke nodded "Well let's go get Varric and head to Darktown."


	29. Chapter 29

So they did just that. Varric in tow the headed to Darktown.   
Varric was filled in on the way. "And you think Blondie is lying?"  
Hawke sighed. "Varric, I played dumb I know what drakestone and sela petrae are, I'm a master alchemist."  
Varric scratched her chin. "So what do they do, when mixed together?"  
Hawke shook her head. "I don't know, never had both at the same time... they're not as abundant in small villages as you might think."  
Varric "So you don't really know that it doesn't-"  
Hawke shook her head. "I know, Varric, I know that he is lying. He's not as good at it as he thinks."  
They arrive at the clinic with only one scrape with thugs. "Anders, you ready?"  
Anders grabbed his staff and what he needed for collecting samples. "Yep. Let's go."  
He leads them to one of the entrances and headed down to the sewer.   
They had collected the some of the sela petrae when Anders turned around. "I don't mean to criticize, but... are you sure about Fenris?"   
Hawke groaned internally _'Don't do this...'_   
Anders scowled at him. "He seems less a man to me than a wild dog."  
In a blink Anders was pinned against the wall by his throat by a very angry Hawke. Her eyes flashed fire and steel. "I told you never to call him that again. Didn't I?"  
Varric had to hand it to Anders, as surprised as he was he didn't flinch. "He is a beast! Surely you want someone more open-minded..."  
Hawke growled, pressed her arm against his throat more. "Some like you, who refuses to see anything from someone else's perspective." She growled. "Fuck you, I've had the limit with you! Find your ingredients on your bloody own, I'm done with you. And the next time you threaten or insult one of my friends I'll kick your ass!"  
She let him go and walked away, leaving three flabbergasted people in her wake.   
Fenris glared at Anders, who was rubbing his throat. "Hurt her one more time and I will kill you."  
Varric just shook his head as Fenris walked away. "Really, Blondie? Are you trying to get everyone to hate you?" And he walked away.   
Anders hung his head for a moment. _'I've always been alone, I just forgot for a moment. *We must continue.* Right.'_

Hawke stormed off, heading to the Hanged Man and ordering the strongest drink they had before sitting down and fuming.  
Isabela sat down next to her. "What is it, Sweet Thing?"  
Hawke growled and twisted her hands. "I want to wring his bloody neck."  
Isabela tipped some rum into her cup. "Who?"  
Hawke growled and downed her cup then motioned for more. "Anders."  
Isabela "What did the knucklehead do this time?"  
Hawke "Called Fenris a 'wild dog' and 'beast'."  
Isabela's jaw dropped. _'Is that fool trying to get killed?'_ "He did not."  
Hawke threw her hands in the air. "He did!"  
Varric slid into his own seat. "He did, I was there. Our fearless leader got downright terrifying."  
Fenris sat down next to Hawke. "Tala?"  
Hawke sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "That was a long time coming..."  
Varric "What did you mean by 'I told you to never call him that again'?"  
Hawke looked at him confused. "Just what it is... what part of that needs explanation?"  
Varric "The 'again' part."  
Hawke "Oh. The night we almost... well, you know. He called him that then. I barely kept my anger in check then."  
Varric "Ah. Maybe he thought he could get away with it because you didn't rail him last time..."  
Hawke "I told him not to, I just didn't shove him against a wall..."  
Isabela "Maybe he was just jealous of Fenris so he said that to hurt him?"  
Hawke sighed. "We aren't good around each other. It's for the best. He doesn't want help, and so I can't help him. Plus I can't handle him attacking everyone and trying to start fights anymore." She took another gulp.  
Varric eyed her drink. "Go easy on that, Sparky, we have a meeting tonight."  
Hawke looked up at him, confused. "What?"  
Varric "Sunshine's wedding. By the way we have a meeting with Edge. He wants to meet us in the Hightown market after closing, tommorow night. Says he has something for us."  
Hawke drank the rest of her drink, making eye contact with Varric. She laughed at his facial expression when she was done.

Later that night, after evening vespers, they held a small ceremony at the Chantry with Elthina officiating.  
Elthina "'The children of the Maker gathered before His golden throne, and sang hymns of praise unending.' We gather here today, in the eyes of the Maker, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If any person's present can show just cause as to why these two may not be lawfully joined together- speak now, or forever hold your peace."  
She pauses for objections that do not come. Hawke holding her sister's ring, to place upon Sebastian's finger, and her bouquet of flowers smiles softly at her little sister.   
Elthina "'Blessed ae the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker's will is written.' I require and charge you both, that if either of you know any impediment why you may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, you must confess now."  
Bethany stuttered. "I'm... I'm a mage."  
Hawke stepped up. "And a Noble."  
Elthina "I commend you, Bethany, but this was already taken in to account and I have decided that it is not to stand in the way of such love as you two have."  
Bethany sighs in relief. "Thank you."  
Elthina smiles warmly at her. "'Here, I decree opposition in all things: For earth, sky. For winter, summer. For darkness, light. By My will alone is balance sundered and the world given new life.' As decreed by the Maker, the bond between a man and a woman is a joining of opposites, and from this joining shall come new life. 'The voice of the Maker rang out, the first word, and His word became all that might be: dream and idea, hope and fear, endless possibilities.'" She turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian Vael, wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"  
Sebastian "I will."  
Elthina turned to Bethany. "Bethany Hawke, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, keep only thee unto him, so long as you both shall live?"  
Bethany turned to the waiting eyes of Sebastian. "I will."  
Fenris and Hawke presented the rings to Elthina, who raised her hands over the rings held by them. "Maker, bless these rings, that those who wear them, that give and receive them, may be ever faithful to one another, remain in Your peace, and live and grow old together in Your love, under their own vine and fig tree, and seeing their children's children prosper and thrive. Sebastian place this ring on Bethany's finger, and speak your vows to her now."  
Sebastian took his families heirloom and placed it upon Bethany's left hand second finger from the right. "I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own. I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from my cup. I pledge yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night, and the eyes into which I smile each morning. I shall be a shield for your back, as you are for mine. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. Our love is never-ending and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage. Thereto I plight thee my troth."  
Bethany had tears In her eyes as Elthina smiled warmly at her. "Bethany, place this ring on Sebastian's finger, and speak your vows to him now."  
Bethany placed the ring on his finger. "I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own. I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from my cup. I pledge yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night, and the eyes into which I smile each morning. I shall be a shield for your back, as you are for mine. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. Our love is never-ending and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage. Thereto I plight thee my troth."  
Elthina wipes tears from her own eyes. "Sebastian, Bethany, please kneel here." Once they kneeled. "Here you kneel before me, in the sight of the Maker. From this day forward your lives are intertwined. No longer shall you walk your paths alone, but side by side, hand in hand. 'My hearth is yours, my life is yours. For all who walk in the sight of the Maker are one.' When you knelt before me, you were two separate people. Rise now, and greet the world as you shall live the rest of your lives, no longer separate, but joined as one."  
Bethany and Sebastian rose, hand in hand.  
Elthina "Forasmuch as Bethany and Sebastian have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before the Maker and this company," She nods to Hawke and Fenris, and the others of the group plus Cullen and minus Anders.

There were congratulations then Bethany went back to the Circle, with a whispered promise from her sister to find a way to get her and her new husband some time together.

Late the next night, in Hightown after the markets closed.  
Hawke "And of course, there's no one."  
Varric "All I know is it had something to do with you and nobles. Edge is usually very reliable"  
Fenris scowled. "This is normally when we're ambushed."  
Varric "Why it's not always an ambush."  
Crows fell from the tops of building and the trees, Hawke raised an eyebrow at Varric.  
Varric sighed. "All right, maybe sometimes it's an ambush."  
Leader "The Champion of Kirkwall dies today!" He makes a cutting motion with his thumb across is throat. Suddenly a dagger flies past Hawke's head and lodges in the leaders shoulder. Everyone turns to see where the blade came from. A red-headed elf jumps from the roof onto a canopy, then flips down to the ground, avoiding arrows. She grabs the archer from behind, stabs him which results in his nocked arrow hitting the head of another Crow. And uses him as a shield to take the arrows thrown by the other archer. She pulls a small blade from the archer she is holding and throws it at the other archer hitting him in the throat. A Crow with a sword attacks, she pulls her dagger from the archer and parries the swing of the Crow's blade. She knocks him over the edge then jumps over herself, landing on the greatsword barer, avoiding an attack from a maul. She rolls to her feet, after bouncing off the man, runs past Hawke takes out several Crow's before she puts her blade over the leader's throat.   
Leader "Kill her! Kill all of them!"  
She pulls her blade, the one lodged in his chest, free which caused his neck to be yanked into her waiting blade. She looks back at Hawke. "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
Hawke smirks. "An invitation, of course!" Her group, Hawke, Fenris, Varric, and Merrill, joins in on the fight. As Hawke disappears into the shadows, then reappears behind a Crow she cuts the throat of. "Who in blazes is that?"  
Varric shoots a volley of bolts at another Crow. "I don't know, kill people then ask!"  
Tallis "Good plan!"  
They quickly dispatch of the Crow's.  
Tallis goes through the leaders pockets. "Sloppy. You'd think the Crow's would be better at this. they've been doing it for ages."

Hawke _'Longer, but if even half of what my teacher told me is true... She is not one, that's for sure.'_ "Interesting entrance. You have some fine moves."  
Tallis preens takes ,it as flirting, but it's just an excuse to take a good look at her. The symbol on her armor catches Hawke's attention. 'That's the symbol of the Qunari... is she part of the Qun?'  
Tallis "I do, don't I? She gives a short bow. "My name is Tallis, and I've been looking for you."  
Hawke raises a brow. "Looking for me?"  
Fenris glares at the red-head elf. _'I do not trust her...'_  
Tallis "Looking for the woman who has an invitation to Chateau Haine, to be specific."  
Varric shrugged. "Oh, that's what Edge was on about. You remember, Duke Prosper, the one who fawned all over you at the Champion of Kirkwall banquet. He talked about a hunt."  
Fenris remembered, he found that man extremely distasteful, wanted to wring his neck.  
Hawke "I doubt I'd go to such a thing."  
Tallis "I was hoping you'd reconsider. The duke is a delightful host... or so I hear."  
Hawke shook her head. "Let me guess, this isn't just a social call?"  
Tallis "I need to relive him of something he has no right to possess, and I can't do it alone."  
Hawke "You want to rob him?"  
Varric "Well, stealing from Orlesian's is never wrong... or so I've been told."  
Hawke sighed. "'Bela?"  
Varric nodded. "Rivaini."  
Tallis "This isn't how I was planning to ask you this. I was picturing an introduction with... less blood.  
Hawke "What makes you steal things just because people ask me too?"  
Varric "Ehh. I may have talked you up a bit. Maybe more than once."  
Hawke sighed "Oh, Varric."  
Varric "What? It's not like I'm exaggerating... much."  
Tallis "All I've heard is you get things done. I'm hoping that's true."  
Hawke eyed her. _'Is she Qunari or not? The outfit suggests it, but it could have been looted...But it looks like it is tailored to fit.'_ "I imagine if we did this, it would be together?"  
Tallis "That's the idea. Or did you have something else in mind?"  
Fenris raised an eyebrow at Hawke "What did you have in mind?"  
Hawke _'Wait... did that seem like flirting, again?'_ "I just think we should get to know one another."  
Tallis "I think I'd like that."  
Hawke "So, tell me, what is it exactly is it you want to steal?"  
Tallis looked off to the side. "A jewel."  
Hawke _'Bad liar.'_  
Tallis "The duke thinks it's valuable. and it is, just not in the way he believes. What's more, he shouldn't have it in the first place. He who wishes to walk on water must first learn to swim. Come with me to Chateau Haine, I'll explain everything. If nothing else you get fine wine and fancy company. But... I hope you want more than that."  
Fenris shakes his head at the bodies around them "Everywhere we go people try to kill you."  
Hawke smirked. "You've been responsible for that yourself, on a few occasions."  
Tallis "Then I'll fit right in."  
Varric "So, that meeting with Edge?"  
Hawke "The one that turned into an ambush, just now?"  
Varric "I changed my mind. Let's not go."  
Hawke laughed.  
They go to the estate where Tallis fills them in on the plan, and 'the heart of the many'. Hawke comes to the conclusion that she is Qunari, a Ben-Hasrath at that. Hawke sends a message to Cullen who in turn allows Bethany to go to the party. Varric, Sebastian, and Fenris come along with them. They take two carriages, as it will take nearly a week to get there.  
Tallis, Varric, Fenris, and Hawke take the first carriage and Bethany and Sebastian take the second. Varric griped about the four to two ratio but Hawke smacked him and told him to be quiet, it was the only honeymoon they would get. 

Bethany and Sebastian split their time in the carriage between talking about everything, especially things that they couldn't in front of Templars, kissing heatedly, and sleeping with Bethany's head in Sebastian's lap. 

The others spent time getting to know Tallis, Hawke had to hand it to her she carefully skirted certain questions without seeming evasive. They learned tat she was a slave as a child, her parents sold her into it, but she escaped. Tallis didn't say how and Hawke didn't push. She told them of various 'heists' she preformed, trying to sell herself as a master thief, and while Hawke believed the stories she knew already the Tallis was Qunari, and therefore figured that they were the ones truly behind her reasons for the thefts. Tallis may not of said, but Hawke could tell she had done assassinations as well, she may not be an assassin herself, but she was trained by one so she could tell. 

Three days into the trip they stopped at an inn, Hawke sent word ahead and had a room prepared for Bethany and Sebastian could spend the night as husband and wife, since they didn't get to on their wedding night.

After dinner, Hawke grabbed Fenris by the hand and lead him to their own room. Fenris stopped her in the middle of the room, gave her a look that pinned her in place, and slowly began to strip her of her traveling clothes. He lavished each bit of newly revealed patch of skin in kisses and licks. By the time she was naked she was shivering with anticipation.   
Hawke groaned "Get on with it already."  
Fenris chuckled. "Patience. It will be three days before we have privacy again, I'm going to take my time."  
Hawke flushed and bit her lip. "Okay..."  
He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Hawke pulled away with aa pout. "You are still fully dressed..."  
Fenris pulled back from her. "My apologies, allow me to rectify that."  
Hawke chuckled and helped him rid himself of his armor, she gave his body the same treatment he gave hers, ending on her knees before him and she asked. "Please?"  
Fenris growled and nodded, then she sunk her mouth around his length.  
She stimulated with her hands what she couldn't reach with her mouth, moaning around his length. He pulls her off him before he reaches his end, earning a whine from her.   
Hawke pouted at him, he chuckled and shushed her. "I have other plans."  
Hawke smirked. "What do you want me to do?"  
Fenris "Hmm. Turn around, plant your hands on the bed."  
Hawke smirked. "Ooh, sounds like fun." And did as he bid.  
He spread her legs, hands smoothing over her hips, kneading the flesh of her ass. He bent over to kiss the scarred flesh of her back, tongue tracing the scars, hands sliding up her sides.   
"You are so beautiful, my wolf."  
Hawke shivered, she liked it when he called her that. She bit her lip, uncertain, but her gut bade her to do it. "And you are strong, my wolf."  
Fenris froze when she called him that, it was what Danarius called him after all, but there was no sense of possession or thinking of him as one in her words. Fenris smiled, he realized that he liked that phrase on her tongue and kissed her in acceptance and she relaxed.

Fenris found he could wait no longer and lined himself with her, then thrust in slowly. Hawke groaned at the intrusion, clenching around him on instinct which pulled a moan from his lips. He started a slow pace where he pulled out to the tip remained and slowly thrust back in. Hawke fisted her hands in the blankets, wanting him to go faster, to take her harder, but she knew that right now he wanted to take it slow. So she let him take her slow and assured, let him show her with his body how much he loves her. His hands constantly played over her back, heightening her sensitivity, tracing her scars and tattoo. It took all her willpower not to give into the need, not to speed things up, to let him take her at his pace. Hawke wanted to do this for him, after all, he often indulged her desires, and she could repay him with the same.

She is right at the edge, about to fall, but something is keeping her from doing so. Fenris' patience is running thin, but he needs her end as much as he needs his own. He brings a hand to her clit, but she still doesn't fall, then it hits him what is missing, what she needs. Fenris leans over her, his mouth brushing her ear sends a shiver through her, and he whispers to her. "Come, my beautiful wolf, come." And she does, hard, clenching around him like a vice. With her end in progress, he gives in, coming deep inside her and throwing her head first into the next wave of her powerful orgasm. Hawke screams as she clenches around him, only saved from falling to the bed by Fenris' strong arms.

As they come down from their high Fenris pulls from her and, thanks to his quick reflexes, keeps her from ending up face-first on the floor. She gives him a wobbly smile and he shakes his head. "My legs feel like water."  
Fenris pulls her into his arms and gets her settled in the bed. "And they are about as useful at keeping you up." He pulls a rag and cleans them both up, then gets them settled under the blankets.   
Hawke snuggles into his chest. "It's your fault."  
Fenris chuckles. "Is that right?"  
Hawke nods and yawns against him. "Very right."  
Fenris strokes her hair. "Sleep, Kadan, you earned it."  
Hawke gives a light chuckle before giving into the black tide pulling at her.


	30. Chapter 30

Hawke yawns smiling softly at the bare chest of the sleeping elf she is currently snuggled against. She would love to stay in his strong, warm arms, unfortunately, she woke because she needed to use the privy, hopefully, she could leave without waking him up as well. She managed to extract herself without waking her sleeping elf, but as soon as she was upright her stomach rolled, she covers her mouth and silently ran to the privy. As soon as she enters the room she emptied the contents of her stomach into the chamber pot. Once she was certain she was done she sat down with her back against the wall, rubbed the sweat off her forehead, and tried to steady her breathing.   
_'I don't know why that happened, did I eat something bad? Ugh, now my mouth tastes horrible, I hate puking. I can't get sick, I have a 'jewel' to help steal.'_  
She ran over herself with a healing spell, trying to discover what caused her to void her stomach. As she checked herself over she couldn't find anything wrong, but there was something unusual that showed up.  
 _'Nothing's wrong, wait, huh. What's that?'_  
Her fingers passing over the anomaly again, and she gasped.  
 _'No. No, no, no. I can't be!'_  
Her magic swirled around the child-children, two of them in fact, that were just beginning to form in her womb. She released the spell and dropped her head against the wall.  
 _'What am I going to do? Kirkwall's on the edge, and when it tips I'll be forced in the center, and right now I'm on my way to a fake heist! I know Fenris is interested in children, but... I don't think... how am I supposed to do this?'_  
Fenris woke to an empty bed, it took him only a moment for the fog to clear from his head and recognize Tala's was using a healing spell in the privy, and that worried him. He found her sitting on the floor next to the privy, breathing heavily.   
“Tala, what's wrong?”  
She jerked at the sound of his voice, not realizing he was awake let alone crouching right next to her. The fact that she hasn't heard his approach worried Fenris, she always heard him approach, even though he was no slouch at stealth either.   
“Fen… I'm sorry, did I wake you?”  
Fenris frowned at her. “Forget about that. You got sick, are you alright?”  
“I…” Hawke licked her lips. _'Just tell him!'_ “I just ate some bad food.”   
Fenris stared a minute longer before getting up and walking back into the bedroom.   
Hawke cringed inwardly. _'Coward.'_  
He walking back in carrying a glass of water. Holding it out to her. “Here, drink this.”  
She smiled and took the glass. “Thanks.”   
After finishing the glass of water Fenris helped her up, and they returned to bed where he wrapped his arms around her, kissed her on the top of her head and fell back asleep. Between berating herself for lying to him and trying to wrap her mind around this development, it took Hawke a considerably longer time to get to sleep.

 

They are woken up by a very loud knocking on the door. Varric, of course.  
They rolled out of bed with a groan, they were not looking forward to two more days in a carriage. Or without privacy. Hawke smiled lovingly at him, her previous discovery forgotten. Walked over and kissed him. "Good morning, Fen."  
Fenris chuckled. "All right, I have to ask, what is with the shortening of my name?"  
Hawke "Now is when you ask that? Oh, do you not like it?"  
Fenris shook his head. "No, that is not it, I just wanted to know why."  
Hawke smiled "So you do like it?"  
Fenris chuckled. "Yes. Now, will you answer my question?"  
Hawke smiled. "Good. And yes. I just, I don't really have a reason. I just like it."  
Fenris shook his head and planted a kiss on her lips. "Then you may continue to do as you like."  
They went downstairs to find breakfast, at the smell of eggs Hawke's stomach turned but she didn't need to retch. But the rolling waves in her stomach brought back the memory of last night. She sat at the table with a grimace.  
Varric "What's wrong, Sparky?"  
Hawke opened her mouth, but Fenris beat her to it. "She has food poisoning."  
Varric eyed his food, considering, then shrugged and took a bite. "Oh."  
The others were staring at their food with skepticism. Hawke waved. "Nothing is wrong with this food, I think it was from the other day, I've felt weird for a few."  
Varric placed his food on the plate. "Should we call this off?"  
Tallis "No! We can't."  
Hawke shook her head. "No, I'll be fine."  
Fenris put a hand on her shoulder. "You are certain?"  
Hawke nodded. "So, just how long had this wyvern hunt been going on?"  
Tallis "It's an annual tradition the Monforts began to keep the population down. They breed quickly."  
Fenris smirked "Elves too. We're plucky that way."  
Hawke _'Plucky?'_  
Tallis "Well, there's no annual elf hunt, yet."  
Hawke fought to keep from blushing. "And the Orlesain nobility is only too happy to help out?"  
Tallis "It's a game. The Monforts are close to the Empress, so anything that pleases them is worth pursuing. Plus you should really try the aquae lucidius. You'll see purple dragons in the sky for days."  
Varric "Forty sov's a bottle on the black market. Not that I've checked or anything."  
Hawke "I'll pass, knowing me I'd burn down half of Kirkwall thinking I'm slaying a dragon." 'I can't anyway, damn plucky elf made sure of that.'  
Varric sniggered. "Is this before or after you ask it to teach you how to turn into a dragon?"  
Hawke mock pouted. "Every time I ask them that they breathe fire at me."  
Varric "Maybe it's a touchy subject."  
Tallis eyed the interaction. "Are you married?"  
Hawke "What?"  
Tallis "It's just you're the Champion of Kirkwall, big important, just wondering if there's a husband behind the throne."  
Fenris "That's an excellent question."  
Hawke flushed. _'Wait, what? Fenris... do you want to be married?'_ "Let's just get our breakfast and hit the road."  
Tallis "Hmm."  
Hawke narrowed her eyes at her. _'Don't 'hmm' me Qunari spy.'_ Tallis shrank under her stare.  
Varric chatted up Tallis, picking her up. They left, Hawke and Fenris claiming one carriage for themselves, this time.  
Hawke climbed in. "Varric, you and Tallis are riding with Bethany and Sebastian."  
Varric mock saluted and pushed Tallis towards the other carriage.  
Fenris climbed in after her, worried about her strange behavior. He waited until they had been on the road for a while, before he finally said something. "Tala, are you... alright?"  
Hawke twisted in her seat. "What?"  
Fenris shifted. "You've been acting... strange."  
Hawke sighed, Fenris felt the slight tingle of magic as she put a sound ward up. "Fen, I-" She sighs and puts her head in her hands.  
This worried him further, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Tala?"  
Hawke blew out a breath. "You have me frazzled."  
Fenris' brow furrowed. "Me?"  
Hawke nodded, she bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers. "A-about what you said."  
Fenris "Which time."  
Hawke glued her eyes on the other side of the carriage. "When Tallis asked if I was married."  
Fenris gently gripped her chin and guided her to face him, but she still refused to look him in the eye. "Tala, what about it?"  
Hawke stared at his knees. "Fenris, that's what I want you to tell me."  
He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, before pulling away. "I have already told you, my place is at your side. I am yours."  
Hawke sighed. "Fenris, that doesn't really tell me anything."  
He rests his forehead against hers. "I suppose not."  
"Fenris?"  
"I know I'm not versed, well, in that area."  
"But?"  
"But you have options, a future, without me."  
Hawke smiled "A future without you? Hardly sounds like a future at all."  
Fenris looked at her and the fear and longing in his eyes made her breath catch. _'How could he, after all this time and everything we've been through, think I don't want him forever?'_  
She played with the toggle of his armor tunic. "My exasperating, plucky, elf. I don't want a future without you." She placed her hands on his cheeks. "I will be by your side for as long as you will have me, I love you, Fenris."  
He pulled her into a kiss. _'This is it, tell him about his pluckiness.'_ Neither noticed the carriage had stopped.  
Varric opened the door. "Hello Lovebirds."  
They separate and Fenris glares at Varric. Hawke shakes her head at him. _'Well it will have to wait. I'm not telling him about his pluckiness with others around. I just wish I knew if he wanted this, a child, our children.'_  
Varric "Sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem."  
Hawke sighed, of course, there was a problem. "What is it?"  
Varric "The other carriage broke an axel, no fixing it, we all have to use this one."  
Hawke groaned. Her and Fenris scooted closer, making room for Varric. Tallis, Bethany, and Sebastian sat on the other bench in the carriage. It was very crowded and no place for such personal conversations. They got on the road once again as soon as the other carriage was cleared and the baggage tied on to the working one. It was painfully silent for several minutes, then Varric couldn't handle it any longer and spun tale after tale to fill the silence. Bethany was grateful, for it gave her a view into her sister's life after she went to the tower.

They arrive at Chateau Haine and Hawke heads to the man she remembers as Prosper.  
A Chasind blocks her way.  
Hawke "I'm here by invitation. Would you tell your master that I've arrived."  
Prosper "Ah! The Champion of Kirkwall! These are honored guests."  
He moves.  
Prosper "Please excuse Cahir." He chuckles "A polite bodyguard is a contradiction in terms, or so I am told."  
Hawke "A Chasind, here?"  
Prosper "Ah, yes, you are Ferelden, aren't you? You would know of his people."  
Hawke "They traded in Lothering sometimes, they are an honorable people, and my family never had a problem with them."  
Prosper "See that, Cahir? Now you have someone to speak to! He's so very chatty, let me tell you." His eyes fall to Tallis. "And who is this lovely specimen?"  
Something in the way he looked at her like he was the victor, had Hawke on edge. _'He knows who she is. Shite!'_  
Tallis curtseyed "You flatter me, Your Grace."  
Hawke sighed internally _'She has no idea.'_  
Prosper "And I see you already brought a manservant, or two, already armed and armored. Wonderful! I must say, your presence is a surprise. When we spoke at the banquet you seemed... uninterested when I mentioned our hunt."  
Hawke smirked. "It's a favorite pastime of mine, to find things and kill them, actually."  
Prosper laughs. "So I hear! At any rate, I won't keep you from the hunt! Wouldn't want you to fall behind the others, yes?"  
Hawke "I don't think I've ever encountered a wyvern before."  
Prosper "And why would you? They are exceptional beasts, magnificent cousins to the mighty dragon! My only advice? Beware their poison. It's the deadliest thing about them, as well as valuble."  
Hawke _'I should get some of this poison, to study.'_ "Their poison is valuable?"  
Prosper "Indeed! From it can be brewed aquae lucidius, a libation adored even by the Empress herself!"  
Fenris "The nobility feast upon poison? How appropriate."  
Varric "You think she'd be against drinking poison, on principle.  
Prosper "Her Imperial Majesty is many things 'careful' not being one of them. But here you are, wasting valuable time on questions! Do you wish the other hunters to beat you to the prize?"  
Hawke smirked "The other hunters will need the head start."  
Prosper laughs "Confidence! I like it! Good luck to you, my lady! Remember: Fortune favors the bold."   
They speak to an old huntmaster who gives them an ingredient list for an antidote to the wyvern poison. Then headed to the hunting grounds.

Tallis "I guess this means we're going on a hunt."  
Hawke "Couldn't we just wait here? Why go hunting?"  
Tallis sighs "Because it would look suspicious... and I don't want to wait all day for the Orlesians to find something, do you?"  
Varric chuckled. "They'd probably have more luck catching a cold."  
Tallis "The important part is the celebration the duke will hold afterward, in the keep. That's our way in.  
Fenris growled. "'Manservant.'"  
Bethany "Oh, don't be mad."  
Varric "Should be 'elfservant', if you think about it."  
Tallis "It's only a cover."  
Fenris "I'd like to cover him with six feet."  
Hawke smirked. "Maybe later."  
Fenris chuckles and shakes his head.   
Tallis "So these are the hunting grounds?"  
Varric "I take it we run around randomly, shouting. 'Here wyvern wyvern wyvern!'."  
Tallis "We just need to look for signs, and be careful. We get this over with, we get into the keep."  
Hawke eyed her sideways. "And that's where the jewel is?"  
Tallis "That's where the jewel is."  
They go right where they enter a clearing filled with dragons, that they have to fight. Once the fight is over Hawke stands over a dragonlings thoughtfully.  
Fenris stands next to her. "Not our prey, I suspect."  
Tallis comes up. "Do dragons and wyverns even mix? I don't think so."  
Hawke tilted her head in thought. "So if we drop part of this in the right spot, we might lure out a wyvern to protect it's territory?"  
Tallis looked surprised. "Good thought, do that."  
Hawke pulls out a special bag she made for this trip, stuffed a dragonling into the bag.  
They started off again when Tallis spoke. "Champion of Kirkwall, fancy title."  
Hawke smirks "'The Only One in Kirkwall Not Completely Insane', was considered."  
Tallis "So do you get a stipend? They let you rule the city?"  
Hawke sighed "I'm not sure someone can rule that city."

They came to an ancient alter teeming with magic energy.  
Tallis "That alter looks very old. And creepy, I wouldn't touch it."  
Yeah, she touched it. An Arcane Horror along with a battalion of men appeared. Once it was dead, once they all were, Hawke bent over, hands on her knees. "That thing was a juggernaut!"  
Tallis "I told you not to touch it."  
Hawke looked at her. "Why do you think I touched it?"  
Tallis looked shocked. "What are you a child?"  
Hawke laughed, dusted herself off and continued down the path.  
They came to a pool of blood.  
Hawke "A lot of blood. Would that be prey or from a wyvern itself?"  
Tallis shrugged "I've heard they fight for dominance, can't be gentle."  
Hawke "Hmm. So, maybe we can use some to draw out rivals."

They walked on, finding a man.  
Hunter "Nicodemus! Sylvain! Here boys!" He sees Hawke "Have you seen a pair of coursers? I've been calling and calling, but it is no use. Nicodemus should know better, but Sylvain never had an ounce of sense in his head."  
Hawke "Slow down. Tell me what happened."  
Hunter "My hounds have disappeared. They took off after a stag, and the Maker only knows where they've gotten to now. Please, you must help me find them."  
Hawke "If I see your dogs, I'll let you know."  
Hunter "My Andraste guide you."  
Varric "What's the matter, Sunsine? Thought you'd be enjoying the whole 'fancy Orlesian estate thing more."  
Bethany looks forlornly at her clothes. "I can't believe I wore this to the Chateau! Maker what was I thinking?"  
Varric "That it's the uniform of the Circle and you could make a burlap sack look good?"  
Bethany "It's hardly the height of fashion."  
Varric "You would kill these people if you wore the height of fashion."  
Bethany smiled. "I suppose one must be merciful."  
They walked across a large open area until they met a few hunters. "Foolish hound get back here! I'm told wyverns roost in the trees. Perhaps if we shake them?"  
Fenris scowled "Hunting for sport. Is it wrong of me to cheer for the wyverns?"  
Hawke discretely squeezes his hand while the others are distracted. "I'm sorry." She says to low for anyone but him to hear.  
Fenris "It's okay."  
Tallis turns towards them as Hawke is coming up behind her. "Just ignore them."  
Hawke rolls her eyes. _'I already was.'_  
Fenris catches up. "You are too willing to involve yourself in the affairs of others, Tala. Each time you put yourself at risk, one day you may not be so lucky."  
Hawke looked back at him. "You have a better idea?"  
Fenris "Guard what you have, keep your head low."  
Hawke "Like a dragon, guarding my treasure horde!"  
Fenris shook his head. "That's not what I meant."  
Hawke smirks. "Maybe I can demand virgin sacrifices. Ooh, shall I eat passersby?"  
Fenris smiled at her. "Even dragons are eventually slain, Tala."  
Hawke "But they get to be dragons first, so it's worth it."  
Tallis jumped onto the end of the conversation. "Tala?"  
Hawke eyed her. "Only he's allowed to call me that."  
Varric "Really?"  
Fenris shoved Varric's shoulder. "Shut your mouth, dwarf."  
Varric threw his hands in the air in mock defeat.  
They continued on.  
Sebastian "You can't swing a dead cat in Starkhaven without hitting an Orlesian."  
Fenris "Truly? Starkhaven seems like a long way for them to go."  
Sebastian "The Minater River flows across half of Thedas. Orlesian merchants bob in it like apples."  
Fenris "I like apples."  
Hawke smiled to herself. _'Green he likes the green ones.'_  
Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, well, these apples will buy your sister, eat your house, and woo your chickens."  
Hawke laughed. "Seb! That's-" She starts laughing again  
They found a small clearing behind some trees, it had the herb Andraste's Mantle for the antidote. They hear a strange noise.  
Tallis "Is that... wyverns mating?"  
Hawke "Could we mimic that?"  
Tallis "No! Oh, you mean the sound. Right, yes. I can try that."  
Hawke _'I would never mimic it like that... not with you anyway.'_  
They leave the small clearing and continue on, they see one hunter run to another. "I think I found something!"  
Hawke shrugged "Maybe we could follow them?"  
They started off in the same direction as the hunter, she found the drakevein on the way. They find the hunters looking into a hole. "There is... something in there. A nest, perhaps?"  
Then some strange creature pops out, and kills the hunters before they can be reached. They kill what Tallis later explains are Ghasts. They even find a strange man in nothing but his small clothes, he tells them about the alter they found, then he gives them his notes. They head to the alter and do what is described in his notes which reveals a trunk is on the alter, so they take what's inside. They go back and head to the eastern hunting grounds.


	31. Chapter 31

They get to the eastern side to find a nice large pile of wyvern shit.   
Fenris "I'm no hunter, but I'll wager that's a sign."  
Tallis "There you go Hawke, it seems we're on the trail.  
Hawke's nose scrunched up. "Too bad the trail isn't upwind." The smell made her want to vomit.  
Fenris looked at her with that worried gaze, but she just waved him off, she was fine. Except for the fact that she was that she was pregnant and had no idea how Fenris felt about it.

She walks over to a pond, looking out at the hunting grounds. "Rather pretty." She shrugs. "For a slaughtering ground anyway."   
Tallis "The Monfort family inherited this mountain from a clan of Nevarran dragon-hunters. Well, maybe, inherited is the wrong word. What do you call it when you kill someone in order to get all their stiff?"  
Hawke smirked "Tuesday."  
Tallis looked at her with an open mouth that made her laugh. They found the last ingredient they needed for the cure by the pond. _'Not enough for a grown person though...'_ "That's everything the old huntmaster said we needed for an antidote."   
Tallis "I don't think there's enough for a person, though. Maybe we can still find a use for it."   
They start into the grounds, again when they run into a mabari.  
Tallis "Look, I think he wants us to follow him."

Hawke rolled her eyes, of course, that was what he wanted, he was only running a few steps ahead before turning to ensure they were still following. They had to stop following him to fight some ghasts, then he leads them to a sick mabari.   
Varric "Watch it, ghast hole."  
Hawke "A what hole?"  
Varric "A scholar might call it something else, but they don't know their ghasts from a hole in the ground."  
Fenris "That one actually hurt."  
Bethany "Oh, for the love of..."  
Hawke pouts. "Why do you bad-touch words like that?"  
They killed the ghasts and continued on the path of the mabari.  
Hawke "Ugh. Bloody things."  
Tallis I think that's the last of them. For now."  
Hawke "How many are there usually?"  
Tallis "A ghastling nest can often be a hundred or more. Just be thankful we're not underground."  
Hawke took in the signs it was showing, she may not know about wyvern poison, but she knew what a poison victim looked like and this mabari was a ringer for it.   
Hawke crouched next to the dog, calming it down.  
Tallis "Wyvern poison. I'm almost certain. Poor thing."  
Hawke smiled softly at the dog. "It's okay, I've got something to make you all better." The dog put its head in her lap and she got to work mixing the ingredients. She held open the dog's mouth as she slid the mixture down its throat. It's hacked some but didn't resist or try and bite her.  
Tallis was smiling at her, before turning to the dog that was now on its feet. "Who's a cute puppy? I suppose we can't keep him, can we? His owner is probably waiting back at camp."  
Hawke "Nicodemus, Sylvain?"  
The dogs barked. "Your master is looking for you, off you go."  
The headed off towards the west hunting grounds.  
Tallis "You are good with dogs."  
Hawke "I have a mabari, remember? You met him."  
Tallis "Right, Wolf."  
Hawke "Let's go back that way, I want to make sure they don't get sidetracked."   
They got to the clearing by the pond to find the man crouching next to both dogs. "They found you?" She explained the situation the one dog was in, not wanting him to push the healing dog too much.  
Hunter "I'm in your debt, Madame. Please, accept this with my thanks." He handed her a sturdy bow.  
They started up the bank opposite the pond and they found some regurgitated remains.  
Tallis "Oh? A wyvern kill? Some kind of... halla or something?"  
Hawke grimaced. "That... could be a tunic."  
Tallis "Don't know, don't care. It's bait they liked for some reason."  
Hawke "Add it to what we already have."  
Tallis scooped it into a bag. "Got it."  
The place was a dead end, nothing easily accessible to those on two legs, so they headed back the way they came.

They hear a strange growling noise right before thy reach a clearing with a large pile of shit.   
Fenris "Another one."  
Tallis "Ugh, well, at least we're getting closer."   
Hawke went to a tree and broke off a branch then started poking the pile of shit. "Looking for clues."  
Fenris smirked "Ah, Tala stepped in the poopy."  
Hawke glared over her shoulder at him. "You want to catch something, you find out what it eats."   
Tallis "Ooh, nug bones. I wonder if my nug call would help attract a wyvern."  
Hawke looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You know a nug call?"  
Tallis "You go poking around in wyvern shit, and I'm the weird one?"  
Hawke "We must have enough to bait a trap now."  
Tallis nodded "In the right spot, no doubt." 

They followed the trail next to the pile of shit and as they did Hawke got on edge. _'No animal or bugs... that's not good. Or very good I guess.'_  
They enter a clearing when Tallis speaks "Wait, what happened to the birds and... everything? Uh-oh..."  
They continued on and in the next clearing, they found at least a dozen corpses. Hawke smirked, she always did like dangerous animals. "Whatever caused all this devastation... I want to meet it."  
Fenris groaned.  
Tallis "Really?"  
Hawke looked at her with a blazing smile. "Absolutely! Let's go!"  
They get to the next clearing where Tallis speaks. "Well, the trail suggests wyverns just love this place to bits. If we were going to find one, it'd be here."  
Hawke pointed to the center of the clearing.  
Tallis "Yes, I think this would be the place to find a wyvern. And room enough to kill the thing without getting sat on. They're not stupid, though. We'll need some really good bait."  
Hawke smirked "Let's use everything we found. I'm bringing the Duke a trophy to talk about."  
Tallis "Yes! I mean, if you're sure. Let's get to it. We have a lot of stuff to lay out."   
They lay out the dragonling, the remains they found and Tallis dumps the blood they found over herself. "What? The prey needs to be moving, doesn't it? Okay. I'll do the sounds. You get ready. Don't look at me while I do this."  
Tallis alternates between a nug call and the sound of wyverns mating, while the other four ready their weapons.

After a few minutes, they hear the breaking of branches and Tallis falls back to their position just as a large creature jumps out. It is black and gold, walks on four legs, it is glorious... and Hawke all at once feels guilt about its death.

It roars at them, it's bottom jaw made of two halves, and charges. Hawke waits until the last moment then spins harmlessly out of the way, the wyvern roars it's ire. Varric and Sebastian fire arrow after arrow at the wyvern, Merrill and Bethany shoot off spells, Fenris bellows and draws it attention while Tallis and Hawke flit around the field in shadow hitting it's weak spots. The wyvern starts to spit its poisonous venom, which they all have to dodge, then it spots Hawke and charges. Hawke waits until the last moment before spinning out of the way, this time driving her dagger into the top of the wyverns head killing it.  
Hawke wiped the sweat from her brow. "Whew, that was bracing."  
Fenris walked over to her. "Are you well?"  
Hawke smiled at him. "I am. Now I want to collect some of this venom to study."  
Fenris chuckled "Of course you do."  
Hawke handed everyone a vial and asked them to fill it up, then she tucked them away in her potions pouch where they would be safe. 

Just as Hawke finishes putting the vials away a snotty Orlesian steps out into the clearing with a group of armed men and women.   
Arlange "Well if it isn't the Ferelden turnip."  
Hawke grinds her teeth together.   
Arlange "They say you are a champion of some backwater city in the east. Quite an achievement, I'm sure. I suggest you run along with your servants while you have the chance. This wyvern was mine to kill, not yours. Mine, mine, mine!"  
Hawke looks at him with a raised eyebrow. 'Seriously? What are you two? You remind me of when Carver got angry over sharing his toys... when he was two! You just have a worse accent.'  
Arlange "I paid good coin to be the one who wins this contest! It was my turn!"  
Hawke "Oh, I didn't realize the duke was offering charity to his more useless guests. My mistake."  
Arlange "I will not accept such talk from a backwater mongrel!"  
Tallis "You do realize this woman has nasty little thugs like you for breakfast, I hope?"  
Arlnge "More insolence! From a knife-ear this time!"  
Hawke snarled at him. "I wouldn't eat him, too fatty. Oh, by the way, say that again and I'll show you how I became Champion!"  
Arlange "I can take no more of this. Kill them all. We can say the wyvern was too much for them."  
After most of his men were killed Arlange was on his hands and knees and the Duke showed up.  
Prosper "Now what is going on here?"  
Arlange clambers from the ground. "Prosper? This blasted she bitch tried to steal my rightful kill!"  
Proper "Now is that anyway to talk about the Champion of Kirkwall, Baron?"  
Arlange "This is your fault for inviting a stinking turnip in the first place! Your mother would be ashamed!"  
Prosper laughs. "Says the man whose mother slept with half of Val Chevin." He turns to Hawke. "My apologies. Arlange has always been a cheat. What would you have done wiht him?"  
Tallis looked pale. "You're not suggesting..."  
Prosper "Why not? You believe Arlange would have stopped short of murder, given the chance?"  
Hawke smirked. "Your Grace, if you don't mind I would like to handle this the Ferelden way."  
Prosper raises an eyebrow, intrigued. "Be my guest."  
Hawke walks over to Arlange and decks him as hard as she can, knocking him to the ground, then she grabs a fist full of his hair and points his face at Tallis. "Apologize to the lady."  
Arlange scrambles at her gloved hands. "I'm sorry."  
Hawke smirked then tilted his face towards her. "Apologize to me."  
Arlange "I'm sorry."  
Hawke releases his head and walks back over to her group, and bows to the Duke. "Thank you, Your Grace. He can now live with the knowledge that he was bested by a Ferelden."  
Prosper laughs "Oh, well said! You hear that, Arlange? It behooves you to leave while you still can."  
Arlange gets up from the ground. "I... fine. I will go."  
Prosper "Congratulations on finding the wyvern. It looks like a fine one, indeed! There will be a celebration in the chateau courtyard, tommorow. Do attend, when you're ready."  
And he walks off with his guard. 

Tallis looks at Hawke "You let him go? That was... very merciful."  
Fenris shook his head. "It was something. Couldn't let the ear comment slip, could you?"  
Hawke turned and smirked at him. "You know me. If I won't take that from a hard-working guard then I sure as void won't take it from a pompous Orlesian."  
Tallis "Right, done with the wyvern's... and various nonsense. Back to the chateau?"  
Hawke nodded. "Let's go spend the day relaxing... then start in on it tomorrow."  
Tallis "But.."  
Hawke "No, Tallis. We need time to recover from being in the sun all day, not to mention that fight. We can do this tomorrow."  
Tallis nodded. "Besides that will give you time to practice your table conversation." 

They head to the suit assigned to them, it has four bedrooms and a common room, and after a bath and changing into more comfortable clothing they are all resting in the common room.

The others were in conversation, so Hawke walked over to Bethany who was staring out of the window at the mountain. "So, Beth, how is the honeymoon so far?"  
Bethany flushed. "It's great. I can't wait until later tonight."  
Hawke smirked "Yeah?"  
Bethany flushed more. "Yes, last time was so... heh."  
Hawke put her hand on Bethany's shoulder. "It is pretty great, isn't it, being with the one you love."  
Bethany nodded. "Thank you for this, Sister, and for the room at the inn... thank you. It's so nice to be with him without Templars looming overhead."  
Hawke "Anytime sister." 

Later that night, after dinner, Bethany and Sebastian snuck off to their room.   
Varric chuckled. "Choir Boy finally has some color."  
Hawke shook her head. "It's their honeymoon, Varric, what else are they supposed to do?"  
Varric "I still can't believe it Sunshine and Choir Boy are married."  
Fenris "I think they make a good pair."  
Hawke smiled at him "That they do." She put her hand on Fenris' leg. "Now if you'll excuse us we are going to bed." Then got up and left for their room, Fenris quickly following.  
Varric chuckled. "Talk about a honeymoon."  
Tallis looked after them curiously.

The next morning Hawke was tying her skirts to her dress, thanking Varania for her foresight and making her a dress that could be turned into a shirt with the skirt removed, all she had to do was wear pants underneath. Fenris came up behind her, already in his outfit, and wrapped his arms around her.   
"You look beautiful."  
Hawke grunted. "I feel ridiculous."  
Fenris smirked into her shoulder. "I love that about you."  
Hawke raised her eyebrow at the reflection of his eyes in the mirror. "You love me feeling ridiculous?"  
Fenris took a deep breath of her scent. "No, I love that playing the part of nobility makes you feel ridiculous... that you don't enjoy it, that you don't act like someone else."  
Hawke's face softened. "Oh. Help me finish getting into this monstrosity?"  
Fenris chuckled "Let's not tell my sister you called her dress that."  
Hawke smirked "It's a well done, I love that I can separate the skirts, but it's still a monstrosity." The gown was black and embroidered with gold filigree, accentuating her hair and eyes. 

Tallis "I had a quick look around. There's one door into the main chateau that isn't under heavy guard..."  
Fenris "And there's something wrong with it, I imagine?"  
Tallis "I can't get it open. And believe me, I tried. Bent a nice set of lockpicks in that stupid door. One of the duke's guards must have the key. They wouldn't just lock themselves out of the castle! I hope."   
Hawke "Why else would the party be out here in the garden? He probably has someone breaking a window right now."  
Tallis "I... could make that work, actually. But in the meantime, let's find someone with a key."  
Hawke "I don't think we want to go digging through a guard's pockets in front of the duke's guests."  
Tallis "I agree. We need to handle this quietly."  
Fenris "We draw too much attention to ourselves. We should spread out."  
Hawke "Tallis and I will go mingle. Fenris, get out of sight and wait for my signal. The rest of you go mingle and blend in."

Tallis and Hawke walk over to the duke.  
Nobleman "Your Grace, this is the event of the season!"  
Noblewoman bows "You have truly outdone yourself this time, Prosper!"  
Prosper "Ah! At last our mighty heroine! The Champion of Kirkwall has the honor of first kill this season! To hunt the wyvern on its own ground is to tempt fate: a terrible risk. But the prize... I present to you this belt: crafted of fine wyvern skin, from your own kill. Wear it well, and accept the accolades you are due."  
Hawke smirks, Varric always said she her sarcasm worked well in noble settings. "If anyone wants to lord my heroic achievements. I'm happy to listen."  
Prosper laughs. "Well said!"  
The caged wyvern lets out a roar, frightening those next to its cage. "Do not mind Leopold. My pet is always so temperamental before dinner."  
Hawke wanted to scowl at that, a caged wyvern. "I wouldn't expect a wyvern hunter to keep one as a pet."  
Prosper "He is a great asset on the hunt. Wyverns are drawn to the scent of their own kind." He turns from her and to the gathered crowd. "My friends, I officially welcome you all to Chateau Haine! Enjoy a taste of Orlesian hospitality!"

They go by Leopold's cage where Hawke allows herself a moment to feel bad for the thing when her eye catches a coin, she picks it up.  
Tallis "That doesn't look like a real gold sovereign."  
Hawke "It's not. It's a Caprice. Mother used to have a set of them when I was a child. You collect them from everyone you know, then cast them inot the fountain and make a wish. It's an Orlesian high-society game."  
Tallis "From the looks of this crowd, I'd guess nobody is in a wishing sort of mood."  
Hawke spots Elegant and walks over.  
Elegant "My, my, I never thought you'd actually attend, Champion."  
Hawke smiles and gives her a small bow. "I was hoping it would be a shock. Part of my plan to become the most talked about noble in Thedas."  
Elegant "If I am any judge, your scheme will succeed. What do you think of the party so far?"  
Hawke "I get the feeling that everyone here is a moment away from tearing each other apart."  
Elegant chuckles "Don't get between the Comtesse de Launcet and the wine or we will certainly see bloodshed."  
Tallis "We should probably go mingle a bit more."  
Hawke "Of course. We'll talk later, Lady Elegant."

Hawke walks over to the Comtesse de Launcet.   
Comtesse "Champion? I cannot thank you enough for your kindness to my poor Emile. I may have to enlist your services in finding him again. You were so good at it before! When he was in the Circle he wrote to me every day! Now, I get nothing! Not a word!"  
Hawke "Letters would just help the Templars track him down."  
Comtesse "Oh, my poor baby! Forced to live like a fugitive! He will never get into good society now! I cannot bear to think of this any longer. Good day, Champion."

Hawke finds another Caprice on a bench. "Mother used to love these coins. She never got to bring hers to the fountain."  
Tallis "Why not?"  
Hawke "You don't get invited to fancy Orlesian parties when you marry an elven apostate."  
Tallis "Wait, what?"  
Hawke "Oh, look, Bann Teagan." She hurried over to him. She smirked in her head. _'I can play too.'_   
Teagan "Champion! It's good to see you again. I'm sure you don't remember me. We met when King Alistair made his trip to Kirkwall. I'm Bann Teagan Guerrin."  
Hawke "You think I often intervene between Meredith and Foreign heads of state? Wait. Actually, yes. that's pretty normal for me. But it's not everyday I meet the King of Ferelden."  
Teagan "But prince's and viscount's are commonplace? You remind me a great deal of someone I once knew."  
Hawke "He is my cousins husband, you know."  
Isolde "Who is this woman, Teagan?"  
Teagan "I beg your pardon, Isolde, this is the Champion of Kirkwall. Hawke, allow me to present: Arlessa Isolde."  
Isolde "Teagan, I must speak with you right now about the horrible thing Dulci de Launcet said!"  
Teagan "I... of course. Please, excuse me, Messare Hawke. A pleasure to see you again. If you speak to Bann Perrin, I don't advise you to bring up the Chantry. Or... knickers."


	32. Chapter 32

Hawke whispered to Tallis, after picking out a guard to check. "Put your arm around me and walk wobbly."  
Tallis did as she said and she walked her over to a guard.  
Hawke "My friend here has had a bit too much wine. She needs to sit down inside before she gets sick on a dutchess."  
Tallis stumbled forward. "Ooh, I can hear the ocean in my head! The tide goes in, tide goes... urp… out."  
Hawke grimaced "That's never a good sign."  
Guard Very well. I'll see what I can do. Just... keep her a few feet away."  
Hawke sat her down inside, made an excuse and waited outside by the door where she could hear Tallis flirting with the man. Five minutes later Tallis walks out shaking her head.  
Hawke "Well?"  
Tallis "He doesn't have it."  
Hawke "What?"  
Tallis scolwed "He 'forgot' he'd given it to one of the servants. What kind of guard forgets that he's locked himself out of the castle?"  
Hawke "Don't worry, Tallis. We'll find the servant."  
Tallis "Right. Nothing to worry about. This can still work. So, let's find this servant. How many could there be?"  
Hawke raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, he is Orlesian."  
Tallis "I'm trying to stay positive, you know."  
Hawke walks over and finds another Caprice by Leliana "Another Caprice. How many of these are there I wonder? Wait, Sister Nightingale?"  
Leliana "Champion! It is good to see you again, under less... dire circumstances. I- Tallis?"  
Tallis "Leliana! It's so lovely to see you again!"  
Leliana "You look stunning this evening! Your hair is darling! Did you do it yourself?"  
Hawke "Well, I''m glad you two had this chance to chat."  
Tallis "Yes! It was.. very... fortuitous. We shouldn't take up any more of your time, Leliana. I'm sure you have... things. That need attention. Right now."  
Hawke cringed internally. _'Way to seem suspicious there Tallis.'_

They spoke to the old scholar and Hawke picked up another Caprice.  
Tallis "Hawke, do you even know why you're picking these coins up?"  
Hawke "Mother would want me to play the game for her."

They run into Senechal Bran, with an elven prostitute/drag queen, it was awkward.   
They finally pin down a servant that isn't busy and try her.  
Elf "Can I interest you in some Antivan Olives? Or I have some smoked ham from the Anderfels. They say it tastes of despair."  
Tallis "Wait does it really? How can ham taste like despair? Why would anyone eat it if it did?"  
Elf "That's what the importer said. They all talk like that. 'This wine has notes of oak and springtime. This cheese tastes of sorrow.'"  
Hawke "Who needs more despair in their diet? What is that good for?"  
Elf shook her head. "I've heard artists are fond of it. But, nobody has wanted anything. Olive duty is the worst job. I must have offended the cook."  
Tallis "I don't suppose we could have a peek at the kitchens? I'd love to see this hopeless dish in all it's glory."  
Elf "I don't know. I shouldn't leave my post."  
Hawke "What a scandalous reprieve from olive duty. Think of what the other servants will say! I promise, we won't tell a soul."  
Elf "I suppose I could get you a very quick look. The upstairs maids will be so jealous when they find out. Very well, follow me!"  
They follow her to the kitchens and Hawke slips away to let them talk elf to elf.   
Tallis came out, shaking her head again.   
Hawke "So you don't have the key?"  
Tallis "I'm usually better at this. She didn't have the key, either." She sighs. "This isn't supposed to be so complicated!"  
Hawke "Maybe we could steal dessert spoons and start tunneling under the wall."  
Tallis "That's... not terrible. Hang on to that."  
Hawke "Don't beat yourself up about this, Tallis, we'll find a way in."  
Tallis "I hope so. The servant says she gave it to the Duke's son, Lord Cyril. Let's find him and hope he didn't pass it on to his father."

They walk over to who they believe to be Cyril, based on the conversation they overhear.  
Cyril "Excellent! Join us, Champion! we were just discussing your famous confrontation with the Qunari leader."  
Hawke _'Yes, and making a spectacle of it.'_   
Perrin "You must tell us the tale! It was the talk of Denerim for months!"  
Hawke "I'm afraid I can't do that. Due to a blow I received at the start of the fight I don't really remember it."  
Perrin "But-"  
Cyril cut him off with a look and shooed him away. "You have never been to Chateau Haine, yes? Please, allow me to give you this Caprice. It is an old custom."  
Hawke accepted it. "Thank you, my mother had a set of these when I was a child."  
Cyril "My mother spoke often of Leandra. They were great friends when they were young. It is a shame neither could be here."  
They watch one of the de Launcet's embarrass Perrin.  
Cyril shakes his head. "What entertaining manners our guests have. Don't you agree, Hawke?"  
Hawke nodded. "Quite. Lord Cyril, Tallis here has been asking such fascinating questions about the garden, but I can't answer them."  
Cyril "I suppose o can do my duty for the family and show her around. Come then."  
They go into a room and Hawke is disturbed at the way he treats her... like she is only there to be his servant. She knows it could be worse, but that's not the point.  
Tallis walks out, defeated. "This is officially my worst night ever."  
Hawke "Not Lord Cyril's type?"  
Tallis "Maybe he doesn't like women or elves. Well, you have one of those factors covered. He has the key. Go get it." Hawke scowled at her. "What? It's your turn, Hawke. Go on."  
Hawke sighed. "Seems like I could save time and just assume a plan will fall apart from the start!"  
Tallis "It hasn't fallen apart! It's just.... not entirely cooperating wiht reality."  
Hawke sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to go talk to him..."  
Tallis "Please, please try! I think he likes you! So... good luck with that."  
Hawke shoots her a dirty look. "Thanks."   
She walks into the room and Cyril stands. "Tell the elf that her pleas are for nothing. She's pretty enough, I suppose. No doubt there are some men who would like that sort of thing."  
Hawke _'Damnit, she's right, he's into me. I'm sorry Fenris.'_ "I thought you might be a man of... refined tastes." She walked up to him.  
Cyril "I have a great appreciation for beauty..."  
Hawke _'Think like 'Bela. Think like 'Bela.'_ She doesn't know what she says, but it seems to work as she pulls the key from his belt. "Why don't we talk again after the party?" And she walks away.   
As soon as the door closes behind her Tallis jumps. "You have it? Tell me you have it!"  
Hawke flashed her palm. "Was there ever any doubt?"  
Tallis "Good! Then we can find the... jewel and get this over with."  
Hawke "You don't sound too excited."  
Tallis "It's simply been a long time coming, that's all."  
Hawke "The jewel is that important to you?"  
Tallis "Yes. I suppose it is. I want this part of my life finished."  
Hawke "And here I thought we were getting along so well."  
Tallis "I can't imagine anyone I would rather attend an Orlesian party with. Even if you are human."  
Hawke whispered. "For the sake of this party I am."  
Tallis frowned. "What?"  
Hawke "I want to throw these in the fountain before we go."   
Tallis frowned "Oh."

Hawke threw the last Caprice in.  
Tallis "So... is that it? That's the whole game?"  
Hawke "Yes, I won."  
Tallis "Let's just get going."

Hawke sends her signal to Fenris to tell him they are going in.  
Tallis "What are you doing?"  
Hawke "Signaling Fenris."  
Tallis looks in the direction she signaled. "Where is he?"  
Hawke chuckles. "Hidden."  
Tallis "Right."  
They get into the passage but it's not long before they find a guard.  
Guard "What in the name..!"  
Tallis "There's no need for you to die today, friend. Just move on. You never saw us."  
Guard "Thieves!"  
Tallis threw a blade into his throat. She looked sad as she crouches next to his body to take out the blade. "You could have walked away."  
Hawke "Is something wrong?"  
Tallis "I didn't want to kill him."  
Hawke "I've seen you kill several men."  
Tallis "There are other paths. They do not all need to lead to the same destination. Enough. We're here for the heart. I'd like to do this quietly. Alert as few guards as possible. What do you think?"  
Hawke gave her a vicious smirk, Tallis thought she was going to want to kill her way through the place. "I agree. This is where I shine."  
Tallis sighed. "I'm glad you agree. Let's go."  
They creep through the place until they hear movement, then back up where Tallis whispers. "This part of the chateau will be crawling with guards. We'll have to try our best to keep out of sight. Or we could create a distraction. Provided you're good at throwing stones. Or you could just knock them out. ust try not to do it all the time."  
Hawke smirked. "Oh, Tallis, I won't need a single rock or balled fist."  
Tallis sighed. "Right, of course." 'I'm not going to make it to that vault with her, am I?' "All right, I'm ready when you are."  
Hawke unattached her skirt and shoved it into a small pouch, quietly thanking Varania for her foresight.  
They snuck through the place, Hawke only being seen when she wanted too. They came to a cook where Hawke lied to get her out of the room, something in her gut told her to do that. When she read some note she realized why to poison Leopold.

They snuck to where they needed a key, from a guard. Tallis was surprised that she was able to sneak right up to the guard and snake the key from his pocket without notice. She also found some miniature paintings that Bethany would absolutely fawn over. She snuck through a crowded courtyard, managing to loot it, without being caught. They make it to a small library where Hawke stops because a broken amulet catches her attention.  
Tallis "What is it?"  
Hawke "Where did the Duke get this? This was part of a Fog Warriors amulet, Fenris has mentioned them. I never thought I'd see one."  
They continue on where Hawke continues to impress until they reach the vault.  
The bars slam down behind them.  
Hawke sighs. "It's never as easy as it seems, is it?"  
Tallis "I swear I didn't know! There must be some sort of switch."  
They solve the floor puzzles, and more of the broken pendant. "More of the Fog Warrior pendant..."

Hawke "Something wrong?" _'Aside from the fact that this room is full of people?'_  
Tallis "I don't know."  
People come up behind them, and archers stand up from behind the rail on the second floor.  
Tallis "Yes."  
Prosper "Don't fret, my dear."  
Hawke 'I knew it.'   
They pull out their weapons as they are surrounded by chevaliers.  
Hawke "Yes, this qualifies as wrong."  
Tallis "It's not over yet."  
Prosper "But it is over. I knew who you were the moment you arrived, assassin."  
Hawke "Assassin? I knew it!"  
Tallis "You did?"  
Hawke raised an eyebrow at them. "You've met my friends. Most of them are crazy and all of them are killers. Besides, you've been acting strangely ever since we arrived."  
Prosper "Cleaver girl! Have you also deduced that your elven friend is Qunari?"  
Hawke laughed. "Obviously. Ben-Hassrath, to boot." She raised a hand between her mouth and Tallis' eyes, and mock whispered. "Though could you not tell her, she hasn't figured it out yet."  
Prosper "My? She chose you well, didn't she?"  
Tallis "Look. I came to stop the Heart from doing something we will all regret. She didn't. Leave her out of this."  
Prosper "And waste all the effort I spent luring you here before the Heart's arrival? Don't be foolish."  
Tallis "Asay Hassatra maas."  
Prosper "Maas aastrauna kulun. Take them away."

They are disarmed and lead to the cells beneath the estate   
Tallis "I have a question." Hawke sat on the bench. "Did you really know what I was?"  
Hawke "Yes, you don't think much of my abilities, or you would have hidden it better. You could have told me the truth, you know. I might have listened."  
Tallis "And what if you didn't?"  
Hawke "I suppose we'll never know."  
Tallis "I am sorry. This didn't work out like I planned... obviously."  
Hawke "What was your plan exactly?"  
Tallis "The one I expected to find is named Salit, a member of the Ben-Hassrath… The Heart of the Many. Like me. I told he's here to sell secrets to the Orlesian's, and I came to stop him. I... suppose I was misinformed."  
Hawke "And everything you told me was a lie."  
Tallis "Not everything."  
Hawke "So I just missed the part where you're one of the people I drove out of Kirkwall."  
Tallis "You don't need horns to embrace to Qun. What you need is a purpose. A belief in unity, in improving the lot not only for your own people but for everyone. "  
Hawke "You're right. I can think of many people who would be improved by the loss of a head."  
Tallis "You're joking, but you're also right. That doesn't mean it's the solution for everyone."  
Hawke "So everyone else just loses a foot? Maybe a big toe?"  
Tallis "Being Qunari doesn't automatically make you a zealot. Most Qunari don't even understand humans, why you act the way you do. But I grew up among you, I understand perfectly well."   
Hawke could hear the anger in her voice at that. "And being human, or in my case half-human, doesn't automatically make you disrespectful of elves. Besides aren't you here to kill someone for the Qunari?"  
Tallis faltered. "I never said I was killing him for the Qunari."  
Hawke "So you're improving his lot? Perhaps repeatedly?"  
Tallis sighed "I know it's not easy to understand. After what the Arishok did, I hardly blame you. But, just tell me, can you honestly say there's nothing to improve... nothing to strive for? We believe on striving together. We may stumble, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try."  
Hawke "I don't disagree."  
Tallis "It's who I am. I joined the Ben-Hassrath because I felt it meant something. Means something."  
Hawke "You sound like you're trying to convince yourself."  
Tallis "It's been a long time since I've talked to anyone about it. I suppose it's not really prison cell conversation."  
Hawke "So you came here to stop Salit from betraying your people?"  
Tallis "You probably won't believe me, but this isn't a political mission. It's... personal."  
Hawke "What do you mean?"  
Tallis "Salit was my bessrathari-the one who recruited me into the Ben-Hassrath. My tutor. He's the one who saw my potential, conviced me that I could make a difference. It doesn't matter now."  
Hawke "But you said he was selling secrets."  
Tallis "He is, at least he intends to. One last act of defiance. I can't let him do that. Not when he'll hurt so many others in the process."  
Hawke nodded "You mean he'll hurt other Qunari."  
Tallis scowled "Not every Qunari is a soldier, you know! There are tens of thousands of farmers, artisans, craftsmen... People who have never hurt anyone. People whose only crime is living. They don't deserve what he's going to do to them. But it's more than my duty to stop Salit. It is my moral obligation."  
Hawke "Calm down, Tallis. I wasn't saying they deserve anything."  
Tallis "If you don't mind me asking: why did you help me if you knew I was Ben-Hassrath?"  
Hawke sighed. "I have a terminal case of curiosity. That is the Maker's honest truth."  
Tallis "Do you even know what Ben-Hassrath means?"  
Hawke "The Heart of the Many."  
Tallis "I mean beyond that. Some people say we're enforcers that keep the Qunari in line, but that's not it. It's hard to explain."  
Hawke "Try."  
Tallis "We're... the soul of the Qun. We keep it's spirit alive and protect it, from both outside and from within. Not every Qunari agrees/ Nor do they always do what is best for all. The Ben-Hassrath remind us of our common goal."  
Hawke scoffed "You make them sound almost peaceful."  
Tallis "It's not always meant to end in violence. There are other paths. They do not all have to lead to the same destination." She looks down and shakes her head. "I probably don't sound very convincing."  
Hawke "And you are one of them."  
Tallis "I am. Or I was. Whether I ever am again... I guess that remains to be seen."  
Hawke "Is that why you're here? To redeem yourself?"  
Tallis "Not to them, Doubt is the path one walks to find faith. To leave the path is to embrace blindness and abandon hope."  
Hawke "Another Qunari proverb?"  
Tallis "She who swallows wisdom in tiny chunks avoids choking."  
Hawke "So did you really involve me just because I had an invitation?"  
Tallis "You were the only one on the guest list who wasn't a personal friend of the Montfort family. And you're also the Champion of Kirkwall. And a Ferelden with no reason to love Orlais. Plus, you're also Basalit-an, remember? An outsider worthy of respect."  
Hawke "You know about that?"  
Tallis " Of course. If there was anyone a Qunari should or would consider going to for help... it's you."  
Hawke "And what was going to happen when all this was over?"  
Tallis "I thank you. We go our separate ways?"  
Hawke narrowed her eyes. "Really? I wouldn't notice a thing?"  
Tallis "Truth? You're... not exactly what I was expecting. I've heard stories about you. They don't quite do you justice. Perhaps if I'd done my homework, I would have known more about you. Given you the respect you deserve. Nothing I can do about it now."  
Hawke "I assume you have some sort of plan?"  
Tallis "I always have a plan."  
Hawke sighed "A good one?"  
Tallis "Oh, ye of little faith." She sighs "The first order of business is getting out of here before His Grace decides we would taste good in soup... or whatever he has planned. Any ideas?"  
Hawke leaned against the wall. "We didn't come here alone, remember?"  
Tallis "Can I ask you another question?"  
Hawke nodded.   
Tallis "You've made some remarks..."  
Hawke "I'm guessing you are about to ask me about the elf thing?"  
Tallis nodded  
Hawke smiled "My father was an elf, funny how people always forget that."  
Tallis "One more..."  
Hawke laughed "Go ahead."  
Tallis "Are you and Fenris... together?"  
Hawke got the 'dazed in love' look on her face. "Yes. Ask any noble in Hightown and they'd say it's just a fling, but I'm going to be with him until one of us dies or he gets tired of me."  
Tallis "What if you get tired of him?"  
Hawke shook her head. "That will never happen. Ever."  
Tallis "But, you're a noble... you could marry a noble and stay that way."  
Hawke huffed. "I grew up a farmer, Tallis, I hate nobles."  
Tallis "Then we have something in common. Why become a noble if you don't like them?"  
Hawke's smile faltered. "It was supposed to be a way to keep Bethany safe and out of the Circle, but that didn't work, then it became a way to make my mother happy. I hated attending those stupid balls, but I did it for Mother."  
Tallis "Family means a great deal to you."  
Hawke "It's the only constant I had growing up. They were everything to me, now I have a new family."  
Tallis "That must be nice."  
Hawke "You could have one too, you know. Family doesn't end in blood, it's the people who are there for you through thick and thin. Family accepts you for your faults, your abilities, they have your back for anything."  
They continued to talk for the next hour.


	33. Chapter 33

The other split into two groups and headed in different directions  
Varric and Fenris were running down a corridor.  
Fenris "And... here we're again. For the fourth time."  
Varric "Fifth, I think."  
Fenris "What do we do now?"  
Varric "Play Dimondback and wait for Hawke to find us?"  
Fenris "I can't sit around while she is..."  
Varric "Don't worry, Broody, we'll find her. And she will be just fine, like she always is."  
They ran ahead running into Bethany and Sebastian.

 

Bethany and Sebastian were running down a corridor.  
Bethany "No, the layout is wrong, we're back where we started! It's backwards from every book on Orlais I've seen! it's just not-"  
Sebastian put's his hand on her shoulder and gives her a reassuring look before heading back into the corridor. "Oh, Maker."  
They continued ahead running into Varric and Fenris then turning down the next corridor together they see Hawke and Tallis stroll out of the cell. 

Tallis "That's it. I'm officially tired of waiting to be rescued." She picks the lock to the door.  
Hawke "If you still had a pick on you why didn't you do that sooner?"  
Tallis "You said your friends were coming."

They exit just as the four of them were running up tp them.   
Fenris grabs her shoulders and looks her over. "There you are! Were you hurt? What happened?"  
Varric "Let's get out of here."  
Hawke "So, back through the castle then?"  
Tallis "There's a better way than fighting through the duke's entire army. I'll show you."  
Fenris "Take this. We found your equipment."  
While the two of them got into their respective armors Hawke filled everyone in on what happened, everyone save Fenris was shocked to learn she was Qunari.

Hawke unlocks every cell with someone in it, and they run into a guard and some of his men and after killing them Fenris speaks. "I suppose that means we'll have an army upon us soon?"  
Hawke "Let's hope this escape route works."  
Tallis "If we get to the caves, we'll be safe, I think."  
Hawke finds a staircase, not keen on Tallis' 'I think'.   
They run into the duke.  
Prosper "Done with my hospitality already, are we? Such a shame."  
Hawke All we want is to get out of here, Duke Prosper, let us through!"  
Prosper "Is that all you want? I don't think that's all she wants."  
Hawke scowled "You've made your point. Don't make this worse than it needs to be."  
Prosper "Odd. I was about to say the same thing to you."  
Tallis scoffed. "Just let her go, Prosper. It's me you want."  
Prosper "What I want is to ensure you cannot further hinder me plans." He walks out, locking them in wiht his guards. "Do your job and kill them, Chasind. Is that not why I keep you around?"  
Cahir "That is it. Hold them. I'm releasing the pets." He runs off.  
Once the fight is over Hawke frowns. "I don't think we're getting out this way now."  
Varric "Oh, I don't know. Some lockpicking, maybe a few hours... you're probably right."  
Tallis "We'll have to go back down and through the caves I mentioned before. Although I wonder why the dukes bodyguard ran off like that?"  
Hawke walked to the door next to the one they came through, she could smell fire... "The duke left him."  
Tallis "I suppose we'll see soon enough."  
Hawke nodded. "But first, since he tried to kill us, let's rob him blind."  
Varric chucked, Fenris and Bethany groaned, and Sebastian and Tallis shook their heads. They went into the vaults and solved weird puzzles to rob him before heading back out through the prison. When they start to the caves Tallis pointed out Hawke sees something shiny, and since she is mad at him she heads to it, it's the last piece of the amulet she found earlier. 

She hands them to Fenris, he puts them together. "We'll probably never know how this came to be here. Look at this, Tala. I think these are landmarks scratched on the back. A map of some sort?"  
They get to the cell with the broken wall. Tallis points. "See caves, just like I said."  
Fenris looks at it. "Are you sure this goes somewhere? Other than down?"  
Tallis "Yes. Sort of. I stole old plans, from the Fourth Blight. This was a 'Retreat' they called it. At any rate there's an exit that leads out onto the mountainside. That's your way out. Got everything from the chateau? The way those rocks look, I don't want to test this path more than once." 

They all climbed through into a cave system.  
Once they get far enough In they are no longer worried of rocks falling on them Fenris grabs Hawke's hand to stop her. "You frightened me."  
Hawke looks at him with surprise. "Me?"  
Fenris voice wavers with the emotions of the past hour. "There was a moment before we found you that I- Don't do that to me again."  
Hawke takes a step forward, and not caring for their company, takes his face in her hands and gives him a scorching kiss. "I won't."

They get to an old wooden bridge crossing a lake. "There's a lake! In the middle of the mountain?"  
Tallis "The Retreat needed to house hundreds of people during the Blight, if not thousands. Can't do that without fresh water."  
Fenris "So they built a lake?"  
Tallis "Oh, that. I have no idea."  
Varric "So it's underground, they happen. Do only dwarves know these things?"  
Fenris "But this doesn't feel natural. It may be almost gone, but the feel of magic is still there."  
As the came to the other side of the bridge Tallis walks away from the group. "That's odd. I swear there was..." A gate slams down behind her, separating her from the others.  
Tallis "Trust me!" And runs off.  
Hawke "Tallis!"  
Cahir is there with a large group of mages. "The Circle are no the only ones who know how to break a mage."  
Hawke looks at him confused. "You'll do Prosper's bidding after he left you here?"  
Cahir "I do not fight for him. The duke is a fool. His enemies a posturing, guileless lot. But you are worth testing."  
Fenris growled, stepping in front of her. "You will not touch her."  
Cahir "Prosper can fight his own battles. And I shall choose mine." 

Fenris stepped ahead, blocking Cahir's blow with his greatsword. Bethany threw out a fireball, knocking the mages back and disorienting them enough for Sebastian, Varric and Hawke to take them out without pause. Fenris knocked back Cahir with a well-placed kick and a blade sank into the wood right next to Cahir's head. Tallis' voice ran out. "Missed. That would have been a nice shot, too." She jumps, sliding down the rock to once again join the group. "You didn't think I was leaving, did you?" More mages showed up to back up Cahir. Hawke threw a dagger at the head mage, it gets deflected by a shield he raised. The six of them quickly dispatched of the group and Cahir.

Tallis "Well, that was bracing."  
Hawke smiled "I thought you left."  
Tallis "Nonsense. I found a way around. I said I'd get you out of here, and I meant it. Let's keep going. The exit can't be much farther." 

They walk a bit further when Fenris points. "There. An exit."  
They have to fight a wave of ghasts, but once they are gone and their weapons sheathed Tallis points to the same exit Fenris did. "And there's the way out. See? I told you I had a plan. It was a good plan, the kind with an escape and everything."  
Hawke gives it a good look. "I think you're right, Tallis."  
Tallis "So you could go. There are however... other options."  
Hawke waved her hands and smirked. "Coming on a bit strong, there, Tallis. We've only just met."  
Tallis "But we've been through so much together! Wyvern hunts, betrayals, heists, daring escapes from prison..."  
Hawke chuckled. "You're right. I'm feeling so close to you right now."  
Tallis laughs "So it's true what they say about you."  
Fenris scowled "Evidently."  
Hawke urns to him. "We aren't flirting, Fen."  
Fenris "Good."  
Tallis "You've been so reasonable since we were captured. I'm... hoping that hasn't changed. What Salit is going to do will harm so many innocents... my people as well as yours. It's my duty to stop him. Even so, I can't do it alone. Not anymore."  
Hawke "You don't actually think you can finish your mission?"  
Tallis "Alone? Probably not. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try. Some things are worth dying for."  
Hawke "After everything you've already done, why would I want to help you again?"  
Tallis put her thumb between her middle and pointer finger and waved it. "Because I've got your nose?"  
Hawke raised a brow. "The Qun taught you that?"  
Tallis "If I were following the Qun: I would actually have your nose." Hawke scowled "I suppose that doesn't help. If I had my way you would never have been this involved in the first place."  
Hawke "Just, explain what's so terrible about Salit's plan."  
Tallis "I... can't. Not completely. And yes, I know, that's a hard sell. The information Salit plans to turn over to Orlais won't just hurt the Qunari, however. It will harm anyone living in Qunari lands. Even those who have fled the Qunari, of any race, will be condemned to persecution forever."  
Hawke "So this isn't just some political scheme."  
Tallis "If only it was. I'm not here on some directive from the Qun. I came..." She sighs. "Salit was declared Tal-Vashoth, but they didn't deem intervention worthwhile. I... couldn't agree. I had to try."  
Hawke "Doesn't that make you Tal-Vashoth as well?"  
Tallis "No. The Ben-Hassrath didn't order me not to do this, but here I am anyway." She chuckles. "I was trying to earn my way back into their good graces. This probably won't help."  
Hawke "Why? What did you do?"  
Tallis "It's not easy, being an elf in the Qun. You're not born to it like they are. I've struggled to find that peace, that certainty. I know it's there, I just... keep falling short. What about you? Have you ever been a part of something bigger than just yourself?"  
Hawke looks over to Fenris. "Yes, I have."  
Tallis has a look of envy cross her face for a moment. "It's not the same thing, not really. The Qunari have a vision of what life should be like. Free from pain, and fear, and doubt. You see tyranny and I see caring, an interest in the welfare of all. Yes, it could be better. But so could human indifference and cruelty. Or do you disagree?"  
Hawke shook her head. "No, you have a point. That doesn't mean it's all good. What about saarebas?"  
Tallis "We may stumble but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try. Help me stop this before it goes to far, please."  
Hawke "What did you have in mind, exactly?"  
Fenris groaned. 'She has already decided to help her, kaffas!'  
Tallis "Well, we could go back, maybe have some tea with the duke. Get to know one another. Then, just as he starts to trust us, you slip a bag over his head and we drag him to Antiva!"  
Hawke "No! Not Antiva, you fiend!"   
Tallis smirked. "Or we could find out when Salit is arriving, and stop him before it is too late."  
Hawke "I see your side. What now?"  
Tallis "That's up to you. I couldn't force you to help, even if I wanted to. I get the feeling you're an exceptional person, Hawke. Here's your chance to prove it." She walks over to one exit.

Fenris "It's your decision, but I think we should leave."  
Bethany "This had better not be a trap."  
The group fights over what to do until Hawke throws her hands in the air. "Enough!" And walks over to Tallis.  
Tallis smiled with gratitude. "Thank you, Hawke. I... thank you."  
Fenris groaned "And now we are helping the Qunari."  
Varric "We're helpers."  
Tallis "I told you. There are many innocent lives at stake as well."  
Fenris scowled at the red-head. "And how many 'innocents' have the Qunari slaughtered? Bah."  
Hawke puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
Fenris eyed her with a raised brow. "I might be inclined to accept."

As they get out to the mountainside they are stopped by Arlange.  
Arlange "I knew you were a worthless traitor the moment I laid eyes n you."  
Hawke "Baron Arlange, you didn't know that, you just want to sound clever. Besides, I'm not a traitor, I'm Ferelden. You sure you really want to do this again?"  
Arlange "You filthy turnip! You humiliated me!"  
Hawke scoffed "You humiliated yourself with that little temper tantrum."  
The fight was shorter than the last, but he lie dead this time.  
Tallis "He was persistent, I'll give him that much."

After another fight with a wyvern, a much smaller and easier to kill one, Fenris speaks. "Just how many of these creatures live on this mountain?"  
Hawke "Be thankful they're not high dragons."  
Fenris nodded "Hmm. Good point. Wait, these markings, this is where the medallion was pointing to."  
They uncover a stash a real Fog Warrior's amulet that Hawke drapes around Fenris' neck.

They run into Tal-Vashoth.  
Fenris "Mercenaries. A sign of your man, I assume?"  
Tallis nods "Like Salit, but for sale. He must be close."   
After fighting through more Tal-Vashoth Mercs, and Tallis' demand to keep the leader alive, they incapacitate the leader. Hawke used a special poison to take the leader down without killing him then they made short work of the rest of his group.  
Tallis walks up to the mostly paralyzed Tal-Vasoth.  
Leader "Ataas shokra, Ben-Hassrath."  
Tallis "Ebala maraas, Ben'dar Salit asit?"  
Leader "Sataareth barek. Alat kafir a'bas."  
Tallis "Ataasra val. Panahedan." Then she slit his throat. "Salit is already here. He's meeting the duke at the base of the mountain."  
Hawke sighed. "Then we're going the wrong way, of course, we are."  
Tallis "We need to get down there before it's too late."  
They head back towards the base of the mountain and run into more mercs.

Varric "More Qunari!"  
Hawke "Tal-Vashoth!"  
Varric "Oh, you know what I mean."  
Tallis smiled at Hawke once the fight is over.  
Hawke "What?"  
Tallis "Just that... thank you for correcting him."  
Hawke shrugged. 

They get to the bottom of the mountain and Watch for a minute the scene that unfolds.   
Hawke whispers. "Tallis, get that... whatever it is, we'll create a distraction."  
They see Prosper and some guards meeting with a group of Tal-Vashoth.  
Prosper "Let's get this over with, Qunari, before your assassins find us."  
Hawke rolls her eyes. 'Really? You can speak their tongue but you don't know the difference from a Qunari and Tal-Vashoth?'  
Prosper "Already I regret agreeing at spare them."  
Salit "I have chosen my path. That choice should not-"  
Prosper "Parshaara. I am here to facilitate your deal with the Empress, nothing more."  
Salit pulled his blades from their sheaths n his back, setting off Prosper's guards though they didn't move, spun them and drove them into the ground. He walked forward and was met by one of the dukes guards, and handed the guard a scroll.   
The guard opened it, reading.  
Prosper "Well?"  
Guard "Names, Your Grace. It's a list of names!"  
Prosper stomped forward, taking the scroll and reading it for himself. "What is the meaning of this?"  
Salit "You asked for a weapon. I am providing it."  
Prosper "We expected the formula for blackpowder! Dreadnaught plans, a map of Qunandar, anything! This... this is useless!"  
The guard notices them. "Your Grace!"

Hawke and her group strut out into the clearing, and Prosper scowls at her. "Champion. I should have known you would turn up." Prosper hands the scroll to Tallis who is wearing a guards helmet.   
Hawke "There's no need for you to die here, Duke Prosper."  
Prosper "You have a lot of cheek, you insolent little bitch."  
Fenris growls at the man. The noise from Tallis' scuffle with Prosper's guards draws his attention.  
She kills two of his guards and sidesteps another before using a special grenade that sends her high for her to backflip to Hawke's position.  
Salit "Tallis."  
Tallis scowls at him. "I said I would stop you, Salit."  
Salit narrowed his eyes. "And I said I would slay you if you tried."  
Prosper pulls out a strange type of crossbow and points it at Salit. "If anyone is to do any slaying, it will be me!" He fires and a canister shatters on Salit, forming a green crystal looking substance. Salit looks down in confusion, touching the substance. Leopold jumps over the ruins that surround the clearing and grabs him by the torso, crunching, then jumps back to the ruin walls wiht him still in his mouth.  
Prosper yells. "Kill them all!"

Prosper "You should never have come here, Ferelden!"  
Fenris "Avoid the venom, but hit Prosper with everything you've got!"  
Prosper "What fine trophies you'll make in my hall! Leopold? Leopold. He's looking particularly sluggish today, blasted creature!"  
Bethany "Sad. But the beast will be easier to handle now."  
Fenris "Your doing, I suspect?"  
Tallis "Good. It looks like the poison worked!"  
Bethany "Focus on the duke, but watch out for Leopold!"  
Prosper "I've got more than one trick up my sleeve!"  
Varric "Watch Leopold, if he's looking at you, run! We've got to take out Prosper, fast!"  
Just then Prosper hit Hawke square on the chest with the green crystal stuff, she stands at the edge of the cliff and waits for Leopold to get her in his sights. Leopold charges at Hawke and at the last moment she dodges and rolls to the side, and Leopold barely keeps himself from falling off the cliff. Everyone runs and attacks him. He climbs back up, doing so with a powerful kick that has them all being thrown back onto their backs while the wyvern but Prosper jumps onto his back,

They have a hard time fighting the creature, and avoiding the venom it keeps spitting. So Hawke pulls back form the fight, tricking Prosper, and he hits her with the green stuff. Hawke once again heads to the edge of the cliff, luring Leopold, Prosper sees what she is doing and tries to stop the wyvern but it is too interested in it's bait. Leopold charges, and at the last moment Hawke spins out of the way and slices it's left front leg as she spins out of the way, sending him toppling over the cliff. 

Prosper is holding on by his fingers. "Keep away from me! The empress will hear of this!! Orlais will burn Kirkwall to the ground. All of you will die screaming, I swear it!"  
Hawke "It's up to you how this ends. I can help you up, or you can fall."  
Prosper grunts and Hawke leans down to reach for him, he pulls a blade and sifts up to try and cut her but she backs away quick enough that he hits only air. The movement causes him to slip and plummet to his death.  
Varric "And that's why you don't waste your last minute monologuing."  
Fenris shakes his head. "They never learn."  
Hawke smirks. "Looks like the duke... has fallen from grace."  
Varric chuckles while Fenris starts checking her for injuries.   
Tallis bows her head, over the mangled and discarded body of Salit. "Ataash varin kata. If the duke only knew what he nearly had in his grasp. Thank you. There's no way I could have done this without your help."  
Hawke "What is the scroll?"  
Tallis "This is a list of agents throughout Thedas, Qunari, like myself. Many of them have children, family, friends. They're people you wouldn't suspect. Some have even left the Qun behind. But if this list fell into human hands, they and everyone they know..."  
Hawke "Would be killed."  
Tallis "The Ariqun believes they knew the risks, but what about the innocents? I... I couldn't let this happen."  
Hawke "Maybe... maybe those agents should be discovered..."  
Tallis "I believe in the Qun, but I'm not doing this to protect the Qunari. The list doesn't distinguish innocent from guilty, it doesn't show the friends, lovers, children who... Nobody should have it."  
Hawke nodded to Bethany, who lit a fire in her palm, and smiled at Tallis. "If no one should have it, then let's make sure no one can get it."  
Tallis smiles at her, walks over to Bethany and sets the scroll on fire... watches it turn to ash. "Thank you, Hawke."  
Hawke "So what now? You aren't just going to leave, are you?"  
Tallis chuckles. "You think I would fit into your merry entourage?"  
Fenris smirked "We're hardly 'merry'."  
Varric "Some of us are downright broody."  
Fenris "Or so clever we could just die."  
Tallis "Maybe some other time, Hawke. I still have a few things to do... but I am grateful. I want you to know that."  
Hawke shrugged. "That's what you do for a friend."  
Tallis turns to Fenris "I can honestly say I'm a little jealous of you right now."  
Fenris "Just keep your distance."  
Tallis "You have been so much more than I expected, and I wish I'd just told you the truth from the beginning."  
Hawke "That would have been interesting."  
Tallis "Hmm. Oh, before I forget." She pulls out a large red stone set in gold design. "That was going to be the Heart of the Many. You find a jewel, while I'd go find Salit… and be back before anyone was the wiser. I really should have done my homework on you. I suppose nothing ever goes like we plan, does it?  
Take care of yourself, Hawke. Maybe we'll meet again sometime." And she walked off, leaving them to get back to the carriage on their own.


	34. Chapter 34

In the carriage on the return trip to Kirkwall, Varric, Bethany, and Sebastian were asleep. Sebastian and Bethany were curled up against each other. Hawke still felt that it wasn't the right time, even if they were asleep, to inform Fenris of the development. Fenris reached over and took her hand. Hawke looked at him with wide eyes, having been so lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't seen him reach for her.  
Fenris smiled "As to your question. Were you willing, I'd be happy to."  
Hawke shakily smiled, her eyes misting. Fenris grew worried about her reaction, that she would say no or that he had done something wrong. "You... really want to?"  
Fenris chuckled "I want you, Tala, in every way you're willing to give me."  
Hawke nodded vigorously, causing tears to streak down her face. She drew in a shaky breath. "Yes! Of course, yes!"   
Fenris smiled at her brighter and happier than when she had accepted him back. He tugged at a loose string on his favor, and gestured to her hand which flew up immediately. He wrapped the string around her ring finger, tying the knot before kissing her finger. Fenris was looking up at her through his lashes and smiling.  
The other occupants, who had been sleeping until Hawke's loud declaration, congratulated the couple.  
Bethany "Oh, I'm so happy for you sister! And you too Fenris!"  
Varric "Well, it's about time. Andraste's tits was that dance getting old!"  
Sebastian sighed "Varric must you blaspheme so? At any rate, congratulations to the both of you."  
Hawke and Fenris laughed and she snuggled into his side, and stuck her tongue out at Varric.  
Varric "So, what are you going to do about the whole 'family name' thing? I mean, Broody doesn't have one."  
Fenris shrugged. "I will take Hawke, if that's alright..."  
Hawke "It's fine, but you know we could make our own name."  
Fenris "Hawke is a good strong name, what would be better? Though, Bethany, would it bother you?"  
Bethany "What? Of course not! I'm honored that you will be apart of my family. Besides, I'm actually a Vael now."  
Hawke smiled at Fenris "You sure?"  
Fenris chuckled "Positive." 

The rest of the ride home was spent with Varric and Bethany discussing wedding details. Hawke and Fenris were pleased to just bask in each others presence and enjoy this new development.

Hawke and Fenris get home late at night, falling straight into bed and sleep, and wake to an urgent letter from Orsino, lucky they had a good nights sleep, and they headed to the gallows. They are turned away and head to the Keep but find the First Enchanter and Knight-Commander in an argument in Lowtown, Her whole group had been drawn to the spectacle.   
Meredith "I will have the tower searched. Top to bottom!"  
Orsino "You cannot do that! You have no right!"  
Meredith "I have every right! You are harboring blood mages, and I intend to root them out before they infect this city!"  
Orsino "Blood magic! Where do you not see blood magic? My people cannot sneeze without you accusing them of corruption."  
Meredith "Do not trifle with me, mage. My patience is at an end."  
Orsino "A wonder I that never saw it begin!"  
Hawke shook her head. "This needs to stop."  
Bethany smiled at her. "You came!"  
Meredith "This does not involve you. Champion."  
Orsino "I called her here. I think the people deserve to know just where you've done."  
Meredith "What I have done is protect the people of this city, time and again. What I have done is protect you mages from your curse and own stupidity. And I will not stop doing it. I will not lower our guard, I dare not!"  
Hawke sighed internally, when this was over she would make the Grand Cleric do something, this couldn't go on any longer. "There must be some wau we can work this out."  
Meredith "What other option do we have?"  
Hawke ground her teeth. "Plenty!"  
Meredith "Tell me, Champion, that you have not seen with your own eyes what they can do, heard the lies of mages that seek power!"  
Hawke directed a very pointed glare and Meredith. "They are not the only ones that lie and seek power!"  
Orsino "You would cast us all as villains, but it is not so!"   
Meredith "I know, and it breaks my heart to do it, but we must be vigilant. If you cannot tell me another way, do not brand me a tyrant!"  
Hawke threw her hand s in the air. "I could tell you a hundred other ways, all better than this!"  
Orsino "This is getting us nowhere. Grand Cleric Elthina will put a stop to this."  
Meredith grabs his arm "You will not bring Her Grace into this!"  
Anders walks into the market, staff in hand. "The Grand Cleric cannot help you!"  
Meredith "Explain yourself, mage!"  
Anders "I will not stand by while you treat all mages like criminals..." He slammed his staff on the ground. "...while those who would lead us bow to their Templar jailers."  
Orsino "How dare you speak to me-"  
Anders "The Circle has failed us, Orsino-" He pointed as Justice/Vengeance showed itself. "-even you should be able to see that. The time has come to act. The time has come to act. There can be no half measures."  
Hawke got the sinking feeling in her gut as she felt a flare of extraordinary magic. "Anders, what have you done?"  
Anders turned to her with a look of sorrow and shame, but the demon in him looked malicious and victorious. "There can be no turning back."  
Hawke felt an explosion in her system that knocked her to the ground, and a deafening boom, as debris rained down on the Lowtown market. Hawke looked up to find the tower of the Chantry that was always visible from this market was completely gone. _'No... no it can't be!'_  
Meredith "Maker have mercy!"  
Anders "There can be no peace."  
Sebastian fell to his knees. "Elthina, no! Maker, no! She was your most faithful, your most beloved!" Tears streaked his face. "Why didn't she listen to me?" He stood, not wiping the tears from his face, Bethany at his side in a moment. He raised his hand to the remains of the Chantry. "Blessed be the souls of the faithful that they ascend to Your right hand..."  
Orsino turned to Anders with a look of utter fear. "Why? Why would you do such a thing?"  
Anders "I removed the chance of compromise because there is no compromise."  
Meredith looked satisfied. "The Grand Cleric has been slain by magic... the chantry destroyed. As Knight-Commander of Kirkwall, I hearby invoke the Right of Annulment. Every mage in the Circle is to be executed... immediately."  
Hawke got to her feet, and with the help of Fenris did not fall back to the ground at Meredith's declaration. _'No!'_   
Orsino looked to her. "The Circle didn't even do this! Champion, you can't let her! Help us stop this madness!"  
Meredith turned to her as well. "And I call on you to keep order! After what just occurred, you cannot deny what must be done."  
Sebastian placed Bethany behind him. "Why are we debating the Right of Annulment when the monster who did this is right here? I swear to you, I will kill him!"  
Anders turned to her. "It can't be stopped now. You have to choose."  
Hawke started hyperventilating. "I could have stopped you!"  
Anders "No, this had to happen. The Circle is an injustice, in many places beyond Kirkwall. The world needs to see."  
Sebastian "Elthina is not the Circle! She was a good woman, and you murdered her!"  
Orsino "You fool! You've doomed us all!"  
Anders "We were already doomed. A quick death now or a slow death later... I'd rather die fighting."  
Hawke snarled at him. "You're a murderer, the Grand Cleric, the priests, the children, the mages, the Templars, the civilians, their blood is on your hands!"  
Anders "I know!"  
Meredith "It doesn't matter. Even if I wanted to, I could not stay my hand. The people will demand blood."  
Hawke "He's right here, use his blood!"  
eredith "Choose! I have invoked!"  
Hawke took a deep breath and turned to Orsino, she could see the fear in his eyes: he thought she would turn him down. "I won't let her slaughter all of you for a crime that is not yours."  
Sebastian "But what of Anders?"  
Bethany "I knew I could count on you."  
Aveline "Hawke, if you do this, I don't know if I can follow."  
Hawke nodded   
Fenris shook his head, still supporting her, and kissed her head to show his decision.  
Varric "You sure about this? Even you might not win this fight."  
Merrill "I know we can do this. I believe in you, Hawke."  
Isabela "Shit. What have you gotten yourself into this time, Isabela?"  
Meredith "Think carefully, Champion. Stand with them and share their fate."  
Hawke was steady now, head clear, she knew what she had to do. "I'm not standing with you. I won't allow you to slaughter all these people for something they had no part in."  
Orsino sagged in relief. "Thank the Maker!"  
Fenris "I will not abandon you."  
Aveline "I see what you are trying to do... and my place is with you."  
Meredith "You are a fool, Champion."  
Hawke "Maybe, but you are definitely a crazed bigot, so..."  
Meredith "Kill them all! I'll rouse the rest of the Order!"  
Orsino "Go! Get to the Gallows before it's too late!"

The fight was over quickly, with Hawke throwing a special grenade and the whole team fighting together. Orsino looks at the body of a Templar that has one of Hawke's throwing blades in his back. "So it's come to this. I don't know if we can win this war, Champion, but... thank you. I will leave your... companion for you to deal with. I must return to the Gallows. Meet me there as soon as you can."  
Anders was sitting on a crate. "There's nothing you can say that I haven't already said to myself. I took a spirit into my soul and changed myself forever to achieve this. Thus is the justice all mages have awaited."  
Hawke "Did that demon tell you to do this?"  
Anders "No. When we merged, he ceased to be. We are one now. I can no more ignore the injustice of the Circle the he could."  
Hawke _'So, yes.'_ "So you start a massacre to prove a point!"  
Anders "I'm not proving a point. I'm changing a world. The people fear what we can do, but to use that fear to bludgeon us into submission is wrong! nd they do it wiht our blessing! And if I pay for that with my life... then I pay. Perhaps the Justice will finally be free."  
Hawke "Two things, Anders. When you die, so does he, there is no freedom only the void. And none of us wanted you to do this for us, you will make them even more scared of what we can do now."  
Anders blinked in confusion, he turned to Hawke to see her lit up with magic from head to toe, the magic from the blast gathering around her like a beacon that she chose not to smother anymore. "Your a ma-" Before he could finish Fenris ripped his heart out, and the last thing he saw was Fenris tenderly reaching towards a mage Hawke. _'He knew...'_  
Hawke gasped "Why did you do that?"  
Fenris "Because you were going to, I know you Tala, I couldn't let you take that guilt as well. This will be on my shoulders."  
Hawke gasped and he pulled her into his chest where she had a slight breakdown until Sebastian finally spoke. "It will never be enough, but it's a start."  
Isabela "How invigorating!"  
Varric "We'd all best get to the Gallows, and quick. It's going to be quite a show."   
The group, minus Bethany who had gone ahead to help as many mages get to the circle as possible, fought their way to the docks. 

They get on the small boat meant to ferry people across the harbor. Hawke and Fenris huddle together, he holds her while she cries for Anders and all the dead they saw, and for those in the Chantry, she too overwrought with emotion to even care that the others are seeing her in such a state. They dock at the Gallows, Hawke jumping ship as soon as the wood hit stone, they find Orsino, Bethany and a few other mages fighting off templars in the courtyard.   
Hawke "First Enchanter!"  
Orsino "Champion! You've survived, thank the Maker! We must-"  
Meredith arrives behind them. "And here you are."  
Orsino "Let us speak Meredith, before this battle destroys the city you claim to protect!"  
Meredith "I will entertain a surrender, nothing more. Speak if you have something to say."  
Orsino "Revoke the Right of Annulment, Meredith, before this goes to far. Imprison us if you must. Search the tower, I will even help you. But do not kill us all for an act we did not commit."  
Meredith "The grand cleric is dead, killed by a mage. The people will demand retribution, and I will give it to them. Your offer is commendable, Orsino, but it comes too late."   
Hawke "We can still prevent this, before you both tear Kirkwall apart."  
Orsino "You heard her. She's wanted this all along."  
Meredith "I'm disappointed in you, Champion. So be it, you will share the Circle's fate."  
Orsino "So what is it to be, Meredith? Do we fight here?"  
Meredith "Go, prepare yourselves. The rest of the Order will be here by sunup."  
Orsino "This isn't over!"

They have three hours before the fight. They follow him to a main room, where he makes a speech.  
Orsino sighs and clap his hand together. "My fellow mages, heed me! The Templars will come. For all our power, we cannot defeat such an army. There is only one option for us all: survive. Do not submit! Do not fall on your knees before them! Get out of Kirkwall- spread word to the other Circles. They will not get away with this." He turns from his mages to Hawke. "Prepare your people, Champion, and then speak with me. If we have any hope of surviving this, it will be with your help."

Hawke quickly grabs Fenris and leads him to a deserted hallway.  
Fenris "Here I am, about to defend these mages in hopeless battle. You lead me to strange places, Tala."  
Hawke smirked weakly, part of her wanting to tell him but scared it will just distract him. "I'll take you to strange places then this, just watch." _'That's the best I can do right now.'_  
Fenris smirked "A tempting offer."  
Hawke's heart is pounding. "I- we could die...."  
Fenris cups her face. "The allow me to say this, in case it's my last chance. Meeting you was the most important thing that ever happened to me, Tala. Promise me you won't die. I can't bear the thought of living without you."  
Hawke's tears fall from her eyes. "I don't make that promise unless you do."  
Fenris growled "Nothing is going to keep me from you." And pulled her into a brutal kiss, Hawke scrabbled at his armor. "Tala..."  
Hawke gave a tearful chuckle. "If this is our last chance-" Fenris saw her logic and could no longer hold back the slight shred of sense that told him it was a bad idea for many reasons. They only took off one of her pant legs and undid the tops of his pants. He hiked her leg around his hip and sank himself into her flesh. She moaned and grasped his neck before he hiked her other leg around his hip as well. Their coupling was not gentle, nor slow, it was one of frenzied need. They finished quickly before returning to the main room, where Isabela gave them a look of complete satisfaction. 

Fenris was waved down by Aveline, who wanted to talk about fortifications, and Isabela slinked over to Hawke like a cat with the mouse in its sights.  
Isabela "What were you two doing?"  
Hawke didn't get all flustered like she normally does, she looked her straight in the eyes and said. "Odds are we'll be dead in a few hours, I really don't care that you caught us having snuck off to have sex. Besides, shouldn't you be halfway to Tevinter by now?"  
Isabela's mouth dropped open. "Maker's breath. Take off with a priceless relic one time and you never hear the end of it!"  
Hawke "You don't have to be here if you don't want to be."  
Isabela "And if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. Your life would have been easier if you had just cut me out of it."  
Hawke lost her smirk. "Easier, maybe. But also less worthwhile."  
Isabela swallowed "Let me get this out, damnit! You stood by me. You defied the Qunari and fought their Arishok for me, even after I betrayed you."  
Hawke "You came back to help me. Defending you from the Arishok was the least I could do."  
Isabela "And don't think I'm not grateful for that. I know I don't exactly inspire confidence, but I swear I'm going to come through for you this time. When you look for me, I'll be fighting at your side."  
Hawke put a hand on her shoulder and looked her dead in the eyes. "I know."  
Isabela crushed her into a hug.  
Hawke walks over to where Merrill is setting up wards, she looks up at Hawke. "I feel like I'm forgetting something. Or there's more to do. Or... Does all this feel like a dream to you, too?"  
Hawke "In a moment, I'll look down and see I have no pants on."  
Merrill smiled and laughed, which is what Hawke wanted. "The Champion of Kirkwall going to battle naked... why can't I ever have that dream? Hawke, before we go... I..."  
Hawke pulls her into a hug. "Merrill, whatever happens, I'm proud to have known you... to call you friend."  
Merrill pulls away with watery eyes, then gets back to setting up the wards.   
Hawke moves on to Varric, who is helping the mages build traps.   
Hawke nods her head. "Varric?"  
Varric "I'll b back in a moment, don't blow yourselves up." He follows Hawke to a secluded spot. "Nervous, Sparky?"  
Hawke nods. "My mother didn't raise any stupid children, I know how dangerous this fight will be. I know we have to do this, but I don't want to lose people."  
Varric "Well, that's comforting. It's the most dangerous thing we could ever do. But at least we know that. And what a way to go! A heroic sacrifice for the good for Kirkwall! There are worse ending, you know. You know me, Sparky, I'm not one for long goodbyes. I'm with you."  
Hawke smirks at him. "Whatever I'm going into, it's good to have you along."   
Varric "It has been an honor, Sparky. What do you say we put an end to all this waiting around and go meet destiny?" Varric gets back to setting the traps.  
Hawke walks over and pulls Aveline from her fortification building. Fenris and Varania were saying their goodbyes, awkwardly.  
Hawke "Captain."  
Aveline wipes sweat from her brow. "Not for much longer if this goes bad. What a mess. You really put loyalty to the test, you know? Donnic has kept the guard protecting civilians. Meredith will have no support from them. With luck, well... let's just say we need some luck."  
Hawke "I never wanted to mess up your life like this."  
Aveline "I think it's just something that happens to friends of yours."  
Hawke frowned.  
Aveline tips her chin up. "Hawke, it's worth it." Hawke nods. "Let's bust some heads, like the old days." She turns back to her fortifications.  
Hawke walks up and pulls Sebastian from his talk with Bethany.  
Sebastian "Andraste says we're all children of the Maker, and deserve the freedom to walk by His side or throw ourselves to the Void. Still, I can't imagine she would support this chaos..."  
Hawke "Andraste wouldn't want her Chantry to be a prison and torture chamber. We must reclaim her mercy."  
Sebastian chuckled "You're right. I should not need you to remind me of such things. Though sometimes I imagine She was like you... I thank you for allowing me into your family, Hawke... both times. You've been a good friend, it will be my honor to fight at your side."  
Hawke nodded. "Just... keep your wife alive."  
Sebastian "You can count on that."  
Hawke walked back over to Bethany. "With Carver... I never got the chance to say goodbye. I don't want that to happen this time. Tala, if we... if we don't make it... just know that I love you. All these years I've tried to understand what Andraste saw. Why she had to lock us up. But my powers come from the Maker... and I cannot believe this is His will."  
Hawke smiled, cried a little bit. "If I had known that this was what it would take to make you see that... Being in the Circle must have been hard. Do you wish I had brought you on the expedition?"  
Bethany shook her head. "If I had, who knows where I'd be now. I don't think I'd be married. I always thought growing up outside the Circle was hard, always on the run. I never realized how free I was... I always saw it in you but could never find it myself. Maybe it did take being locked in the Gallows to understand my place in the world. I see the need to free my fellow mages, our fellow mages."  
Hawke "Of all we did, if you could change one thing what would it be?"  
Bethany "I'd have thrown Carver stupid ass so he wouldn't attack that ogre. He was always such a show-off. Everything else, that Maker is wiser than we can be in a lifetime. Who am I to question his plan?"  
Hawke pulled her into a hug too. "I couldn't have asked for a better sister, because there isn't one."  
Bethany "My the Maker bless you and keep you, Tala. I wish Mother had lived long enough to see this. I hope she's found peace."  
She walked over to Varania "I know we haven't known each other for long, but you are a part of this family too."  
Varania "A family of crazy people prone to violent situations?"  
Hawke laughed. "I guess."  
Varania "In case one of us dies, Fenris told me, I'd be proud to call you sister."  
Hawke "Same here, Varania."


	35. Chapter 35

Hawke walked up to Orsino just as the preparations were being finished, just as sun was peeking over the horizon. "Are you prepared, Champion? I believe the battle is upon us."  
"We will defend you as best we can."  
Orsino "I am relieved to hear it. You will need to give orders to your companions, and I will do the same for my people."

Her group lined up.  
Merrill was the first to speak. "I want to help as well, even if I'm not fighting at your side.  
Hawke "Merrill, and Varania, attack from a distance. Stay out of the fight as much as you can."  
Merrill "I will."  
Varania "Okay."  
Hawke "Avie, charge in when ever you see an opening."  
Aveline "Very well."  
Hawke "'Bela, I want you to fight from stealth, keep them confused."  
Isabela chuckles "Sounds like fun."  
Hawke "Varric, stay out of sight and use Bianca."  
Varric "Bianca's ready and willing, Sparky."  
Sebastian " Sebastian I need you somewhere with a good vantage. Your sole job is to keep my sister alive, understand? I don't care if you have to throw her over your shoulder and leave us behind-"  
Sebastian "She will come out of this alive- I swear it. May the Maker favor us now."  
Hawke nodded, swallowing her tears at the idea of Beth dying. "Fenris-"  
Fenris "I'm not leaving your side, Tala, you can't order me to."  
Hawke smiled "I wasn't going to, just no throwing yourself in front of a blade this time."  
Fenris smirked. "No promises."

Hawke "We're cornered. The Templars know it. You know it. But this is bogger than their hate... their fear. They've come to take lives, and we're saying no. We didn't wan this, but sometimes... Sometimes you just have to stand. And we can fight better scared then they can angry. We're getting out, and I'm buying when we do!"  
Orsino "Champion, it is beginning."  
The beat back two waves of Templars, many mages die but Hawke losses none of her group.  
Orisino "Look at it all. Why don't they just drown us as infants? Why wait? Why give us the illusion of hope?"  
Bethany "First Enchanter, we need to-"  
Orsino "I refuse to keep running! I won't wait for her to kill me."  
Hawke "This is not helping, First Enchanter."  
Orsino "I am tired of helping, as well. Quentin's research was too evil, too dangerous, so I put it aside. But I see now there is no other way. Meredith expects blood magic? Then I will give it to her. Maker help us all."  
Hawke recognizes the name, the feel of the magic, and all at once realizes he was the 'O' in the note, he knew about the man who murdered her mother. She vomits right there. Everyone takes there eyes from the transformation of Orsino to the vomit on the floor.  
Varric "Umm... Sparky?"  
Hawke wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "He knew the man who murdered Mother, that's the exact same fucking magic!"  
Everyone turned angrier eyes and the inhuman blob before them, this man had helped the man who had hurt their Hawke... they were pissed.  
Bethany "No! How could he do that?"  
Fenris "Driven to desperation, we are capable of anything."

They kill Orsino, get outside and Meredith and Cullen and the rest of the Order is waiting for them, and they are exhausted go up against those who have yet to fight.  
Hawk blew out a breath, _'Well, kaffas.'_  
Meredith smiles maliciously. "And here we are, Champion, at long last."  
Hawke "I imagine you've wanted to be rid of me for some time, say since I killed the Arishok."  
Meredith "I bear you no ill will. You've done this to yourself. You are no mage, but in defending them you've elected to share their fate."  
Cullen "Knight-Commander, I thought we intended to arrest the Champion."  
Meredith "You will do as I command, Cullen"  
Cullen "No. I defended you when Thrask started whispering you were mad. But this is too far."  
Hawke looked at him in shock, she was not shocked he defended Meredith, she was shocked he was defending her.  
Meredith "I will not allow insubordination!" She pulled her blade on Cullen, and Hawke wanted to vomit from the energy coming off it. "We must stay true to our path!" The Templars at her back stepped back, threw their hands up, felt threatened. Meredith saw her eyeing the blade. "You recognize it, do you not? Pure lyrium, taken from the Deep Roads. The dwarf charged a great deal for his prize."  
Hawke _'She glittered like the sun, but her heart was ice. Now it makes sense...'_ "The idol poisoned Bartrand's mind in the end. And now I understand what has happened these past few years with great clarity."  
Meredith "He was weak, whereas I am not!" She turned to the Templars, who were no longer hers. "All of you! I want her dead!"  
Cullen. "Enough! This is not what the Order stands for. Knight-Commander, step down. I relieve you of your command!"  
Meredith "My own Knight-Captain fall prey to the influence of blood magic. You all have! You're all weak, allowing the mages to control you minds, to turn you against me! But I don't need any of you! I will protect this city myself!"  
Cullen pulls his blade and gets between Meredith and Hawke. "You'll have to go through me."  
Meredith "Idiot boy! Just like all the others!" Meredith spun her blade and drove it into the ground. "Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and wicked and do not falter!" She pulled her blade from the ground and leaped at Hawke, only for her greatsword to be stopped by Fenris'.  
They take turns attacking, Fenris sends a burst through his markings stunning her, Meredith stumbles back against their onslaught. "Maker, your humble servant begs you for the strength to defeat this evil!" The sword gave her the ability to fly, she flipped backwards onto the podium and drove her sword into the ground, bringing the statues to life.

The group gets split up fighting the statues. Fenris gets blown back by one of Meredith's red lyrium bursts, his blade thrown from his grasp, and hit his head on the ground. Fenris was dazed, unable to see Meredith standing over him with a victorious grin. Hawke saw she about to land the blow, she was moving in an instant. But she was not fast enough.

 _'Got to be...Faster!'_ And she shifted, perfectly, synchronized, and all at once. She ran over faster than she ever had before, bounding off a fallen statue she leaps at Meredith. She glides through the air, bending her head and sinking her teeth into Meredith's shoulder. The momentum of her sprint and her leap sends her flying over Meredith and then Meredith into the air. Meredith flails her arms as she is propelled into the air, Hawke lets go at the peak of their spin and sends Meredith flying across the courtyard. Hawke lands incorrectly on her back paw she feels, and hears, it snap. She lets out a loud pained howl. Everyone in the courtyard stopped fighting to locate the sound. Aveline, Bethany, and Varric recognized the wolf but the others were dumbfounded as to how a wolf got in here. Cullen had been stunned to watch Hawke transform into the wolf, but at her howl, he ran over to her and Fenris.  
Fenris was scrambling over to her, after grabbing his sword, and saw Cullen approach. "Back off!"  
Cullen "I-What can I do?"  
Fenris blinked then looked to Hawke.  
Hawke looked down at her foot, you could see the displaced break.  
Fenris looked to Cullen "I will need to set the break."  
Cullen nodded "Do what you need, I won't let anything touch you."  
Fenris looks to Hawke "This will hurt, I'm sorry."  
Hawke nods.  
Fenris carefully sets the bones in her leg, she dug her claws into the ground and clenched her jaw to keep from moving. Her bones had to be reset while she was still a wolf because if she shifted back like this it would cause the bones to improperly fuse, and she would never walk right again. Once the bone was in place properly Hawke sent healing magic through it and then shifted back into her human form. She had only healed her leg enough to keep it from fusing when she turned, and once back in her human form she ran her magic over it to ensure it was in the proper place. It seems Fenris had done an excellent job, so she healed it completely, and also ran her magic over her stomach to check on the babes. They were both fine, it seems the shift had not affected them, good she hadn't thought beforehand. 

Hawke pulled her magic to her hands and shot bolt after bolt of magic, every school, at Meredith. Angry now that she almost lost Fenris, and could have lost their babies. Meredith stumbles back, glowing an eerie red. "I will not be defeated! Maker! Aid your humble servant!" She grasps the haft of the blade, and it explodes the shards shooting into her, she screams. Meredith falls to her knees as part of her body disappears and she becomes like a rock, she dies. The templars surround Hawke and her group, a templar runs out to Meredith, hesitates to touch her, part of her hand turns to ash, they all look Cullen.

Cullen and Hawke share a look, both wait for the other to do something, then Cullen sheaths his blade and steps back. The Templars follow his lead and Hawke and her group leaves the gallows.

They head to the Hawke estate

**Author's Note:**

> I found these vows for Thedas online, I had intended to note the name of the creator, but I lost the webpage and was unable to find it. So, if you read this and recognize the vows, let me know so I can give them a shout out.


End file.
